Super Cyborg
by AngelScythe
Summary: Dans un monde où Overwatch n'est jamais sorti des cendres, un autre genre d'organisme a du ressurgir. C'est ainsi que des Super Justiciers sillonnent les rues. Mais faire équipe avec d'autres, ou même s'en occupé, est loin d'être de tout repos. En particulier lorsqu'on essaie d'avoir une vue normale, une vie amoureuse et que... Talon et des monstres vivent dans l'ombre.
1. Sortie du Quotidien

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sortie du quotidien**

 _L'an de Grâce 2069… Le monde a bien changé. La pollution, les conflits, les retombées atomiques, les méprises, les maladies, les accidents… Tout ça a changé notre monde. Ça fait bien longtemps que la guerre contre les Omnics est terminée. Bien longtemps, aussi, que les Omnics font partie de notre quotidien. Pas seulement en tant que citoyen. Jamais nous n'avons vu autant de personnes avec des parties robotiques en eux._

 _Des membres remplacés, des prothèses, des aides… des modifications purement esthétiques._

 _La robotique est devenue un mode de vie. On ne dissocie plus l'Humain du non-Humain. La peur est parmi nous._

 _Quelques jours, je les comprends._

 _Mais je ne veux pas non plus que les erreurs du passé se reproduisent._

 _Les Omnics ne sont plus nos ennemis mais nos alliés. Sans eux, combien de personnes souffriraient dans les rues ? Il en reste, bien sûr…_

 _Je ferais changer les choses._

 _Nous ferons changer les choses._

µµµ

Jack Morrison ne changeait jamais ses habitudes. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était manger, entraînement, se laver et dormir. Il ne regardait même pas la télévision quand on le tannait pour le faire encore. Et encore… Et encore.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait fini par accepter de prendre deux leçons de salsa la semaine ?

Bien sûr, l'argument que la danse était une bonne façon de devenir un meilleur combattant avait aidé… Mais quand même. Il trouvait le chemin de la salle de danse, dans le centre-ville, seul au moins. Il n'avait pas à prendre le risque de se ridiculiser. On l'attendait au tournant…

Il avait réglé toutes les modalités. Alors, lorsqu'il arriva, tout ce qu'il devait faire s'était se mettre à pied nus, ou enfiler des chaussures souples, et rejoindre les autres. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il sut directement que dix des quatorze personnes présentes avaient des implants. Et sept semblaient ne pas en avoir médicalement besoin…

Il s'installa de sorte de ne pas les gêner. Et qu'ils ne le gênent pas lui. Se mêler à ces gens n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il passait son temps dans sa maison. Il attendait que le temps passe. Il ne voyait presque pas de monde.

Bien sûr, il ne vivait pas seul mais les contacts avec eux étaient relativement fermés. Ce qu'ils lui reprochaient toujours. Et lorsqu'il échangeait des mails avec sa meilleure amie, elle lui reprochait toujours de ne pas assez s'impliquer. Il était censé s'intéresser à leurs études. Il était censé les aider dans leurs études, les soutenir.

Il n'en avait pas envie.

Est-ce que c'était compliqué à comprendre ? Il était amer parce qu'à son âge il n'avait jamais trouvé qui que ce soit pour lui plaire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne. Ou le bon, il n'était pas difficile. Des enfants, il n'en avait pas. Oui, oui, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il ramassait des cas désespérés et les remettaient sur la bonne route à coup de pied mais ce n'était pas pareil… C'était…

Bon, d'accord. Il était _peut-être_ leur père. Et il devrait _peut-être_ faire plus d'efforts sachant qu'ils n'avaient que lui. Mais c'était difficile…

\- Bonjour. Dit une voix grave.

Jack redressa la tête et la dirigea vers leur professeur qui se déplaçait pour être face à tout le monde.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de prothèses et il se surprit à penser que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Je vois de nouvelles têtes dans la foule. Vous devriez vous présenter !

\- Moi ? Demanda Jack.

\- Bien sûr. Je connais tous les autres.

Le sourire dans la voix de cet homme donnait déjà à Jack un sentiment de détente. De tous les cours qu'il aurait pu prendre, c'était celui-là que tous ses protégés lui avaient demandés de choisir. Est-ce que c'était pour ça ?

\- Je suis Jack Morrison, j'ai cinquante-cinq ans et j'aimerais apprendre la danse.

\- Une raison ? Demanda la voix grave emplie de sourire.

\- Je voulais seulement découvrir.

\- Très bien. Avant de s'échauffer, je vous laisserais découvrir vos potentiels partenaires. Je suis Gabriel Reyes. Cinquante-cinq ans.

Jack avait du mal à y croire. Il se dégageait une telle fraîcheur de lui qu'il l'aurait estimé bien plus jeune.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite tous les autres de présenter puis ils s'échauffèrent. Des exercices très basiques que Jack connaissait ben mais qui lui donnait un sentiment de sécurités.

C'était comme si on ne l'avait pas obligé à sortir. Comme s'il était tranquillement à la maison à surveiller les gamins qu'on lui avait mis dans les jambes et qu'il les incitait à faire comme lui.

Sauf… que c'est à lui qu'on dit « bien ».

Il tourna la tête vers Gabriel qui passait derrière lui.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

\- Et les pas de danses ? Parce que vos futurs partenaires les connaissent tous individuellement. Ils en sont à danser à deux.

Quelque chose dans son ton laissait comprendre « piètrement » mais soit.

\- Non.

\- Pas un seul ?

\- Non. Mais je rattraperai rapidement les autres pour ne pas les gêner.

Gabriel rit doucement. Jack secoua la tête avec un léger agacement.

\- Je suis déjà échauffé, j'ai marché pour venir ici. Quels sont les pas ?

\- Ah ! Je vais vous les montrer. Décréta le professeur.

Jack baissa la tête et fut des plus attentifs. Il fallait faire un pas en avant, des deux pieds, puis en arrière, tout en se déhanchant. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

\- Plus amples les pas. Plus roulées les hanches. Dit Gabriel.

Jack s'exécuta sans rechigner.

\- Bien les pas. Mais il faut onduler encore plus les jambes.

Les mains de son professeur descendirent sur ses hanches pour lui faire avoir le mouvement recherché.

\- Vous êtes dans mon espace vital. Dit d'emblée Jack.

\- Il n'y a pas d'espace vital en salsa. Comment comptez-vous danser avec un tel comportement ?

\- Je choisirais ma partenaire…

\- Avec une attitude comme ça, je doute que ça arrive. Se moqua gentiment son enseignant.

Il le lâcha.

\- Déhanchez-vous plus, je n'aurais pas besoin de vous toucher.

Jack tenta de nouveau le mouvement.

\- Plus.

Il avait déjà l'impression de trop rouler les hanches. Quand il sentait les mouvements…

\- Bien l'échauffement est fini. Mettez-vous en duo et commencez à répéter les pas.

Jack tourna la tête vers les autres.

\- Pas vous. En gardant toujours un pied au milieu, allez de droite à gauche. Dit Gabriel avant de lui montrer le mouvement en question.

\- Combien de temps avez-vous dansé pour finir professeur ?

\- Toute ma vie. Répondit Reyes. J'apprends toujours. La danse, c'est plus qu'un apprentissage. C'est un rythme. C'est un mode de vie.

\- Et vous avez échoué quelque part ?

\- Je vous trouve cruel. Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose pour que vous m'en vouliez comme ça ?

\- Rien. Je me demande juste comment vous avez fini ici.

\- Job alimentaire. C'est un bon moyen d'allier ma passion et un travail. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Je danse le soir, en boîte de nuit. Dans des concours de danses. Expliqua-t-il avec un ton doux, souriant et chantant. Et vous ?

Jack reproduisait plutôt bien les mouvements puisque Gabriel ne le reprenait pas. Il lui montra même le pas suivant qui consistait à aller de côté en passant un pied devant l'autre, devant de nouveau se déhancher un peu.

\- Père à domicile… Dit-il.

\- C'est un beau métier.

\- Pas toujours le plus pratique. Répondit Jack.

Comment vouliez-vous gagner l'argent pour vous en occuper ? Il avait une petite pension de vétéran. Il possédait un léger revenu parce qu'il s'occupait d'enfant mais ce n'était pas toujours le mieux. Il devait compter aussi sur les enfants… Inutile de dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Je comprends. Mais vous semblez avoir assez. Pour pouvoir faire des activités.

\- Moi et les enfants. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de la danse.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui.

\- Je vais entrer dans votre espace privé. Dit-il.

Ses mains vinrent sur ses hanches et il lui fit faire le bon mouvement. Son corps était tout contre le sien maintenant et, réussissait à lui faire le mouvement.

\- S'ils font ce qu'ils ont envie, c'est bien. J'ai deux enfants.

Il redressa la tête.

\- Essayez d'être plus en rythme. Marco, les mains sur les hanches de ton partenaire. Julia, roule moins les hanches.

\- Cinq… Quatre filles, un fils. Mais je les ai… adopté. Dit-il. Plus ou moins. Je les ai trouvés… aidés.

\- C'est gentil de ta part.

Il lui montra comment tourner pour le quatrième mouvement, gardant un œil prudent sur les autres.

Il restait à proximité de Jack, suivant ses mouvements. Il restait fort proche de lui. Trop proche. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite mais c'était peut-être à cause de la danse ? Il ne fallait pas croire que ça n'épuisait pas !

\- J'ai un fils et une fille. La prunelle de mes yeux. Je suis fier de mes petits.

Jack sentit sa gorge lui serrer.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire ça de but en blanc au lieu de penser qu'ils étaient plus un problème qu'une joie. Quand il parlait de ses enfants, cet homme avait l'air plus qu'heureux.

\- C'est juste nous trois depuis tellement longtemps. Jesse fait de l'équitation et Sombra passe sa vie derrière un ordinateur.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en parlant d'eux.

\- Vous avez de la chance de les avoir.

\- Vous aussi.

Il le lâcha.

\- Faites les quatre mouvements. Dansez un peu. Ce sont les mouvements à faire régulièrement. Et avant de danser avec son partenaire. Il faut sentir la musique. Dit-il.

Jack acquiesça.

\- Merci.

\- Me remercier ? Je suis payé pour ça.

Le sourire de Gabriel était encore tellement présent. Il sentait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire que tout ça, c'était une question d'argent.

Rien ne l'obligeait à lui parler.

\- Quand vous aurez fait ça, je danserai avec vous.

\- D'accord.

L'homme le laissa pour passer à travers les autres gens. S'assurant qu'ils dansaient comme il fallait.

Jack continua de faire les pas lorsqu'il sentit la terre trembler. Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers la rue. Il entendait des exclamations, de la peur. Encore ?

Le monde avait changé.

Le monde s'était corrompu et lorsque les Omnics n'étaient pas des problèmes, ou une source d'aide, au contraire, il y en avait d'autres. Des mutants. Des créatures qui surgissaient d'aller savoir où… juste pour dévorer tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leurs passages.

Et c'était ça le problème.

Dehors, la foule fuyait.

Puis il y eut un cri d'allégresse.

\- C'est Super Sentai ! Lança quelqu'un en dressant son doigt vers une personne qui se tenait au-dessus des immeubles.

Une personne portant du noir et du vert. Et une écharpe blanche qui se prenait dans le vent alors qu'il faisait apparaître des shurikens dans sa main.

\- Créature du mal ! Hurlait-il à s'en exploser les cordes vocales.

Puis des capteurs devaient lui permettre de se faire entendre où qu'il soit.

L'immense créature tourna la tête vers lui, léchant ses lèvres de son immense langue.

Les shurikens jaillirent des doigts de Super Sentai et il bondit dans les airs, faisant une sorte de roulade dans les airs. Son pied s'enfonça dans l'épaule de la bête qui lui donna un violent coup de poing en retour.

Une explosion retentit alors que sa silhouette s'imprimait dans l'immeuble.

Des gens crièrent son nom, l'encourageant et ayant peur à la fois.

Les camarades de Jack sortirent et il fit de même, tout comme Gabriel. Les visages étaient rivés vers le jeune homme qui se rattrapait à un lampadaire et dégainait une arme alors qu'il s'élançait vers l'immense créature. Il poussa un cri alors que l'impulsion le projetait au milieu de l'épaule de la chose.

Il visait son cœur.

Raté.

Il retomba le long de son corps boursouflé et utilisa une autre dague pour l'enfoncer dans sa chair alors qu'il descendait.

La créature l'écrasa sous son pied.

De nouveau hurlement retentirent, l'appelant avec inquiétude.

\- Super Sentai ! Super Sentai !

Jack sentit Gabriel à côté de lui.

\- Super Sentai…

\- Vous l'appréciez ? Questionna le professeur.

Son élève ne répondit pas. Mais du sang explosa et Super Sentai sortit du pied de la chose. Il se recula et jeta de nouveaux shurikens avant de grimper à toute vitesse sur le corps. Il se rattrapa à ses poils et se lança vers le torse, plongeant sa lame. La créature le frappa. Un cri retentit.

Les gens l'appelaient de nouveau…

Super Sentai fit un vif mouvement pour envoyer sa lame entre les pectoraux de la créature.

\- Attention ! Cria l'énergumène. Le monstre va bientôt s'effondrer !

Il grimpa un peu plus et se projeta dans la gueule de la chose.

\- Non ! Cria Jack.

Il serra ses poings et entendit le bruit de la bête avalant Super Sentai. Il sentit son cœur palpiter alors qu'il entendait un autre son. Épouvantable.

Et juste après, il y eut une pluie écoeurante.

La foule poussa un cri. D'allégresse. Son nom fut scandé, encore et encore alors que le jeune homme se redressait, poisseux, blessé et épuisé.

\- Excusez-moi, Gabriel. Merci beaucoup pour les cours, je viendrais au prochain cours.

\- J'ai hâte. Sourit Reyes.

Jack partit vers chez lui. Là où une autre personne serait bientôt. Et avec qui il pourrait s'arranger pour les stupidités qu'il venait de faire en sa présence !


	2. Le Noeud du problème

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le nœud du problème**

La fenêtre de sa chambre était encore ouverte, comme toujours. Plus facile pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il sauta sur le sol et retira son casque, abaissant le tissu noir qui couvrait une partie de son visage pour le protéger au maximum.

Encore heureux parce que du sang coulait de son bras, des entailles peignaient son visage et il avait mal à certains endroits de son ventre et de ses jambes. C'était plus léger, cela dit.

Super Sentai marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un minimum. L'eau dans l'évier devenait rose alors qu'il cherchait le désinfectant dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

\- Genji ?

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et il ferma sa main sur le flacon qu'il recherchait, le posant sur le rebord de l'évier. Il coupa l'arrivée et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, laissant les petits ruisseaux roses glisser le long de son cou. Il retira son écharpe et la jeta sur le repose-serviette. Il prit d'ailleurs celle qui reposait sur les barres de fer alors qu'on l'appelait de nouveau.

\- Je suis là. Maugréa-t-il en essuyant son visage.

Il regarda la matière blanche se teinter puis attrapa de l'ouate qu'il imbiba d'alcool pour la mettre sur ses plaies. Ça faisait mal mais bien moins que de se faire écraser à répétition par un monstre.

\- Genji !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il avait déjà des mains glacées sur ses joues. Il vit les longues oreilles de métal s'agiter et les trois diodes bleues s'allumer sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça va. Répliqua-t-il. Ce monstre n'était même pas puissant.

\- Vingt-quatre virgule cinq pour cent de dégâts. J'espère que tu n'affronteras jamais de monstre puissant alors !

Genji posa sa main douloureuse sur son crâne et le caressa comme s'il le faisait pour un petit lapin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lynx Seventeen. Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des ramens ? Demanda-t-il.

Lynx Seventeen venait de lui prendre le coton imbibé pour l'appliquer sur son arcade sourcillière qui saignait toujours abondamment. Ses oreilles étaient ramenées en arrière avec une inquiétude évidente.

\- Pas pour toi. Dit la voix grave de Jack alors qu'il entrait à son tour.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je t'avais interdit de sortir pour te battre contre des monstres.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Répliqua Genji.

Jack rit d'une façon presque… cruelle.

\- J'étais là quand tu t'es fait écrasé, encastré et gobé. Dit-il séchement.

\- Vingt-quatre virgule cinq pour cent de dégâts. Annonça Lynx Seventeen qui se tenait toujours entre eux, soignant le jeune homme.

Iel retira le gantelet blanc pour atteindre le bras déjà couvert de cicatrices. Il allait en gagner au moins deux de plus.

\- Je suis surpris que ce ne soit pas plus.

Les dents de Genji étaient serrées.

\- J'étais censé laissé ce monstre détruire la ville ? Tu t'en seras chargé, toi ? Visiblement, tu as regardé sans rien dire.

\- Je t'ai regardé te mettre en danger, oui. Où étaient les filles ?

\- Rendez-vous, jeu, entraînement, film. Répondit Genji.

Il repoussa Lynx Seventeen et se tourna pour prendre un sparadrap qu'il colla sur son arcade sourcilière. Ce serait suffisant. Il passa à côté de Jack pour retourner dans sa chambre, n'écoutant pas son sermon alors qu'il ôtait les morceaux d'armures.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir seuls ! Vous êtes une équipe. Et, déjà ensemble, vous n'êtes pas brillants…

\- Je ne veux pas me battre avec elles ! Ce sont des poisons !

\- Ce ne sont pas des poisons. Dit Jack en le suivant. Vous avez tous des capacités et vous pouvez parfaitement vous adapter si vous étiez un peu moins individualiste. En attendant, j'ai ordonné que vous ne sortiez pas pour vous battre contre des monstres et tu m'as désobéi !

Genji se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas désobéi. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour la ville.

\- En théorie, tu as fait les deux. Intervint Lynx Seventeen.

\- Tu ne peux pas être de mon côté ? Maugréa le jeune homme de bien mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu es privé de sortie. Lynx Seventeen, désactive ses jeux vidéo, s'il te plaît. Continua Jack.

Les trois diodes se remirent à s'agiter sur son front.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Protesta Genji.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je préfère m'en prendre à des adolescents que de protéger la ville.

\- Tu… Commença-t-il.

\- Je m'en moque. Termina rudement Morrison. On mange dans une heure, je ne veux pas te voir dehors. Je ferai mettre des barreaux sur tes fenêtres s'il le vaut.

\- Jack !

L'homme tendit la main et la ferma sur le bras de l'Omnic pour le tirer à sa suite. Le Monde dépendait de plus en plus des robots. Et eux aussi. Lynx Seventeen était entré dans leur vie comme ça. Parce qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide et qu'il avait fait le pas… s'allier avec un Omnic alors qu'il les redoutait.

Finalement, il ne le regrettait pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas !

\- Si ça ne te convient pas, fait tes bagages et quitte ma maison, Genji. Je le pense. Sinon, reste dans ta chambre et rejoins-nous pour le repas.

Genji regarda l'homme partir avec l'Omnic, les dents serrées. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux teints en vert et se retint d'hurler son dégoût. Il ne restait pas à rien faire, lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Jack était sur place et qu'il n'avait rien fait contre le monstre.

Il termina de retirer ses pièces d'armures et sa combinaison et les jeta sur le sol. Il se laissa glisser le long de son lit et ramena la tête en arrière, amer.

Le monstre de tout à l'heure devait être défait. Il aurait dû attendre les filles ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils n'arrivaient vraiment pas à s'accorder en équipe…

Toutes les fois où ils s'étaient entraînés, ça n'avait jamais fini en apothéose et plutôt en dispute. Il devait vraiment s'en remettre à elles pour continuer à aider les gens ? Parce qu'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Ils étaient trop différents…

Jack leur répétait tout le temps que leur différence était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils s'accordent et soient imbattables. Il entendait bien ça mais dans les faits, ce n'était pas aussi facile. Il devait réfléchir.

Il regarda sa main et soupira avant de se redresser en pensant qu'il était invalide à presque vingt-cinq pour cent.

Il partit vers la porte.

\- Jack ? Lynx Seventeen peut m'aider à me remettre sur pieds ? Appela-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondit-il.

Genji le remercia de mauvaise grâce.

µµµ

\- On mange !

L'odeur du barbecue que Jack avait fait sur le balcon emplissait la maison. Lynx Seventeen avait mis la table pour lui et avait ramené les plats à table avant de prendre son siège habituel. Iel ne mangeait pas, bien sûr, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de passer du temps avec eux.

La première a arrivé fut Hana Song, ses longs cheveux bruns flottants dans son dos alors qu'elle arborait un t-shirt Nyan Cat. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue mal rasée de Jack et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Hot dog. _Gamsa_ !

\- Attends les autres. Dit Jack.

Mais elle avait déjà mordu dans l'hot dog.

Lena Oxton arriva en courant, colla un baiser sur la joue de Jack, elle aussi, et sauta d'un côté à l'autre.

\- Assieds-toi. Lui dit l'homme sans s'embêter à la suivre.

\- D'acc, 'Pa.

Jack ne releva pas même si elle faisait toujours ça. Il servit de la salade à tout le monde. En abondance. Il préférait de loin voir les demoiselles, et Genji, manger des légumes que de la viande. Et surtout que des cochonneries.

Ce furent Mei-Ling Zhou et Aleksandra Zaryanova qui arrivèrent ensuite. Elles saluèrent à leur tour Jack et prirent place.

Enfin, Genji arriva, ayant toujours l'air de bien mauvaise humeur. Il prit place, remercia pour le repas et leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de commencer à manger. Le silence était présent. On entendait seulement le bruit des fourchettes piquant la salade, de la mastication des aliments.

Genji n'était pas d'humeur à tenter.

Il prit la moutarde et en rajouta généreusement sur sa saucisse. Avec du ketchup.

\- Fais attention. Lui dit Mei.

Il haussa les épaules et mordit dans le plat.

\- Est-ce que Genji vous a parlé de ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure.

\- Jack… C'est pas le moment. Maugréa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Demanda Tracer.

\- Il a été affronté un monstre. Dit Hana. Seul.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Questionna Jack.

\- Je l'ai vu aux informations. « Super Sentai a encore frappé. Il a survécu à un monstre de cinq mètres de haut en sauvant la population. » Ils l'adorent et je crois qu'ils vont faire des figurines.

\- Tu vas devoir fuir tes fans. Releva Zarya avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Est-ce que Genji vous a prévenues avant de partir ? Demanda Jack.

Toutes répondirent « non » et Genji se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Sans cesser de manger son hot dog pour autant, ce qui était un peu risible.

\- Et vous voulez l'aider ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit Hana.

\- Tu nous as entraînées pour ça, non ! Répliqua Zarya.

\- Je veux aussi ! Fit Mei en clapant ses mains ensembles.

\- Moi aussi, bien sûr ! Reprit Tracer.

\- Tu vois, Genji ? Tu dois arrêter de ne penser qu'à toi. Ce soir, je veux que vous patrouillez jusqu'à minuit. Ensemble. Arrêtez des truands, aidez des gens à retrouver leur chemin. Ensemble. Est-ce clair ? Dit Jack. Si jamais vous ne le faites pas, je doublerais vos corvées. Vous devez apprendre ce que c'est que de travailler en équipe.

Si les filles approuvèrent, Genji ne semblait pas aussi content de ça.

Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être tous les cinq ensembles. Surtout pas quand Hana était encore aux études. Et Tracer. … Et lui ! Sans oublier que Mei allait à l'Université et que Zarya avait un travail.

C'était n'importe quoi…

\- Genji ?

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il.

\- Parfait.

µµµ

Le petit groupe de cinq quitta la maison Morrison, chacun portant sa tenue. Genji en Super Sentai Hana avec les cheveux attachés en chignon et une combinaison jaune en plus d'un masque avec du tissu transparent qui rappelait des ailes d'insectes Tracer en noir avec des roses imprimées et un masque à gaz sur le visage Zarya en rose avec un masque doré sur le visage et Mei avec une tenue d'hiver, une capuche rembourrée de fourrure et des lunettes contre les reflets de la neige sur le visage.

Personnes ne pouvaient les reconnaître.

\- Lynx Seventeen. Appela Jack alors que ses protégés s'en allaient dans la ville.

\- Oui ?

\- Surveille-les et tiens-moi au courant.

\- Oui.

Iel se hâta vers les toits, après un rapide garde-à-vous et s'élança de maison en maison, gardant un œil sur le groupe d'héros.


	3. Coéquipiers

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Coéquipiers**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Genji était assis sur un muret et il regardait les environs.

\- On a quatre heures de patrouilles à faire parce que tu as fait le con. Dit Hana en regardant sa montre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre !

\- Tu es trop personnel. Dit Zarya. Pourquoi tu penses qu'on ne pourrait pas t'aider ?

Genji soupira.

Comment expliquer ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse travailler ensemble. Tracer est aussi rapide que moi mais que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? Hana a un Meka et des roquettes…. Et alors ? Mei peut utiliser la glace… Pourquoi ? Zarya tu contrôles la gravité… et puis quoi ? Je ne suis pas parfait non plus ! Je ne vous sers à rien ! Nous devons être individuels parce que nous nous gênerons toujours !

Les filles le fixèrent.

\- On est peut-être individuels parce qu'on continue de penser comme ça ? Dit Mei.

\- Comment on devrait penser ? Reprit Tracer. Genji n'a pas tort. Je ne vois même pas à quoi je pourrais servir.

\- Tu es rapide. Intervint Zarya. Tu devrais faire diversion et nous, on attaque !

Hana acquiesça.

\- Si on se donne la peine, on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose ensemble. Dit Mei. On doit juste s'adapter. Ne plus agir comme avant.

\- Penser autrement ? Maugréa Genji.

Ça risquait d'être difficile.

Comment penser différemment. Jack avait tenté de leur apprendre à ne pas penser à eux. Penser aux capacités des autres…

\- Peut-être… que…

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utiliserais pas la façon dont tu renvoies les balles pour nous protéger ? Dit Hana en le désignant.

\- Oui ! Je le ferai. Et toi, tu peux utiliser ton Meka pour nous protéger aussi, en cas de problèmes.

\- Avec ma matrice ? Pourquoi pas…

\- Peut-être que je peux geler les ennemis pour vous ! Ils ne vous attaqueront pas et vous faciliteront la vie ! Proposa directement Mei.

\- Et toi, Zarya… Si tu sais faire des boucliers autour de toi, pourquoi pas autour de nous ? Questionna Tracer.

\- Je peux essayer.

Elle se pencha pour attraper son énorme arme et la régla avant de tenter de faire un bouclier sur Mei.

Ils auraient dû penser bien plus tôt à faire quelque chose pour travailler ensemble. C'était ce que Jack attendait. Ce que les autres attendaient…

\- Ça a l'air de marcher. Dit Mei en sautillant dans sa bulle.

\- Maintenant, il nous faut un ennemi ! Rit Hana.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils attendaient _vraiment_ que des truands fassent des méfaits et attirent leur attention. Mais ils devaient aussi s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient hâte de tester tout ça qu'ils devaient mettre en péril des civils.

µµµ

Un manteau en cuir flottait autour de son corps musclé alors qu'il marchait dans la rue. De quelles âmes allait-il se repaître ce soir ?

La nuit, tous les chats étaient gris, le crime était maître. Et si, comme lui, on s'assurait pour être discret, chaque nuit était une fête.

Chaque nuit, il libérait des criminels sur la ville…

Il savait qu'il devait faire attention avec ce super héros à deux sous qui se croyait un justicier mais il n'avait pas peur. Il semblait fort mais beaucoup trop jeune. Alors que sa main glissait sur un cou et qu'il aspirait la vie d'un malfrat, il se demandait quel âge il avait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et goba l'âme qui avait germé du corps.

À cet instant précis, il sentit la terre trembler.

Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers l'endroit en question. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Des monstres ?

Il était à la source de la venue de chacun d'entre eux. Il n'en avait fait venir aucun. Et si les choses lui échappaient…

Il devait aller voir ça.

Le criminel en puissance disparut pour revenir au-dessus de la ville, la guettant de ses yeux aiguisés de chouette…

C'est alors qu'il vit un gros robot. Jaune. Qui faisait un peu penser à un bourdon. Ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Il était sur un parking, entouré par quatre personnes. De la glace immergeait mais aussi de l'énergie noire. Il voyait des objets ricocher. Il voyait quelqu'un avancer et disparaître. Revenir sur ses pas.

Les justiciers…

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

S'ils étaient là à s'amuser alors il n'hésiterait pas à jouer avec eux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses dents apparaissant.

Il prit un nouveau couloir d'ombres et se retrouva au milieu d'eux. Il sortit ses revolvers en une fraction de seconde et tournoya sur lui-même, projetant des balles.

Il entendit des cris, de la douleur étouffée. Le crépitement des armes et des pièces métalliques qui explosaient.

Une âme était sur le point de se livrer à lui.

Un rai lumineux l'arrêta brusquement. Il se recula, les yeux grands ouverts. Il vit une flèche à ses pieds mais ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait bien venir.

Puis il entendit un nouveau bruit.

\- On a besoin de renforts ! Dit une voix robotique.

Sur le sol, il y avait quatre personnes. Deux allongés, une à genoux, une autre accroupie, luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Et une cinquième. Elle avait l'air désarçonnée mais elle était là.

Et maintenant, cette chose.

Ce robot.

Une autre flèche apparut dans son champ de vision. Il l'évita d'un mouvement et entendit le bruit lui vrilla les tympans.

L'Omnic face à lui fit sortir de la lumière de ses doigts pour l'aveugler alors qu'iel se mettait en position de défense, devant les cinq autres. La fille étourdie se remit un peu de sa stupeur et arma un revolver alors que celle portant un masque doré se redressait enfin. Elle souleva son étrange arme et un ray en jaillit.

Ce n'était plus le moment de rester ici.

Il prit un couloir pour s'éloigner.

Dommage… Il avait failli avoir une âme qui semblait déjà délicieuse.

L'Omnic se tourna brusquement vers les jeunes justiciers et vint auprès d'eux, sa main se déplaçant pour les analyser.

Hana allait bien, plus de peur que de mal Mei était blessée, sous le choc mais elle s'en sortirait avec des blessures pas trop imposantes Zarya se portait comme un charme bien que quelques entailles laissaient couler du sang mais les deux autres…

Tracer et Genji étaient sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, du sang coulant de leurs plaies.

\- Jack devrait bientôt arriver. Prévint Lynx Seventeen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda Mei.

\- Ils perdent du sang. On ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps…

\- Jack sera vite là.

Iel aurait dû intervenir plus vite…

Mais ce monstre était sorti de nulle part et iel ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Iel vérifia que Tracer et Genji n'étaient pas _trop_ en danger. Iel gardait ses doigts prêts pour sentit toute anomalie…

\- Communication avec Jack.

Les oreilles de Lynx Seventeen s'agitèrent et il lança un hologramme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a été attaqué par… quelque chose. Dit Hana.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- Autre chose nous a permis de survivre mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était…

Elle remarqua bien la flèche sur le sol mais d'où venait-elle ?

\- Lena et Genji sont dans un sale état. Ils sont au bord de la mort. Souffla Mei, médusée.

La Chinoise refusait de voir ses amis mourir… Mais que ferait-elle si c'était ce qui arrivait ? Que feraient-elles.

\- Ne les déplacez pas mais assurez-vous qu'ils ne perdent pas trop de sang. Je suis bientôt là.

\- D'accord, Jack.

Mei et Zarya vinrent auprès de Lynx Seventeen pour l'aider au besoin.

\- Combien de pourcent ? Demanda Hana.

\- Cinquante-deux virgule un et septante-six… Répondit l'Omnic.

\- On a perdu l'objectif de vue. Souffla-t-elle. C'est de notre faute.

\- Ils s'entraînaient. Expliqua Lynx Seventeen à Jack.

Il n'avait pas coupé la connexion.

\- On n'aurait pas dû… Reprit Mei.

\- Vous aviez raison, au contraire. Répondit Jack.

Il soufflait, preuve qu'il était en train de courir.

\- C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû vous laisser sortir et faire ça. Vous êtes jeunes.

Zarya regardait autour d'eux. Elle n'avait pas manqué de voir les flèches et elle ne savait pas s'ils n'avaient pas juste été pris dans un conflit entre allez savoir quoi. Elle devait s'assurer que rien ne les attaqueraient en attendant que Jack arrive…

Il devait être assez loin.

\- Nous arrêtons tout ça. Dit-il. Je sais que vous voulez protéger votre Monde, votre pays, votre ville… Mais c'est déraisonnable.

Morts, ils ne pourraient rien faire de toute façon.

\- Non… Souffla Tracer.

Lynx Seventeen se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Ne bouge pas. Lui incita-t-il.

\- On peut le faire… 'pa… Grimaça Tracer.

Ils étaient capables. Elle le savait !

\- Non !

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

\- Tu dis ça… parce que tu as…

Elle souffla.

\- Peur.

Genji bougea légèrement les mains et Lynx Seventeen se tint prêt à l'immobiliser s'il tentait de se redresser.

\- Tu t'occupes de nous… depuis… longtemps.

Jack comprenait ce qu'elle disait là, alors qu'il utilisait l'impact de ses roquettes pour bondir au-dessus d'un immeuble et être moins freiné dans sa course.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de mal…

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Il n'aurait pas dû les envoyer sur le terrain parce que c'était trop dangereux. Il n'aurait jamais dû les pousser à continuer ces stupides histoires de super héros. Peu importe leurs capacités.

Ils devaient vivre. Être des jeunes normaux.

\- 'Pa ?

\- Oui… Lena. Dit-il en sautant sur un autre building.

À en croire le GPS que lui renvoyait Lynx Seventeen directement dans son oreillette, il n'était plus très loin. Et son viseur tactique activé lui permettait de facilement savoir comment les choses évoluaient et à pouvoir prendre des raccourcis.

\- J'avais… cinq ans, tu te souviens ?

Mei avait retiré son masque à Tracer et elle avait pu se pencher pour cracher du sang.

Bien sûr que Jack se souvenait. Cette gamine était dans la rue, perdue, à quelques pas de la Mort et il n'avait tout simplement pas pu l'ignorer. En apprenant qu'elle était orpheline, il l'avait ramenée chez lui. Nourrie, logée, protégée, entraînée… Il se souvint de la façon dont Gabriel lui avait parlé de ses enfants. Il s'occupait de Lena depuis douze ans ! De Zarya depuis huit, cinq pour Mei, trois ans et demi pour Hana et un peu plus d'un an pour Genji…

\- On est… une équipe, tous ensembles. Souffla Tracer. Tu pourrais venir… pour nous guider.

\- Non… Vous êtes mes enfants. Décréta-t-il.

Il sauta sur le sol, roula sur terre pour ne pas se blesser et sortit un des tubes empli de produit de soin. Il l'activa et laissa les particules agirent. Se lancer dans les plaies et les résorber…

Ils iraient très vite mieux.

Jack se pencha pour prendre Lena dans ses bras.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur. Dit-il.

Elle l'enlaça en retour et Hana se jeta sur son dos pour participer au câlin. Ni une, ni deux, il se trouva avec deux filles supplémentaires et un garçon qui l'embrassaient en retour.

\- Rentrons. On fera l'équipe demain. Décréta-t-il.

S'il continuait d'avoir autant d'émotions fortes, son cœur allait finir par lâcher !


	4. Découvertes

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Découvertes**

La Bugatti Chiron jaune citron de Tracer s'arrêta devant le parking de l'école. Comme Genji, elle portait encore des pansements par-ci, par-là. Ils étaient tellement amochés qu'il n'était pas possible d'avoir été soigné d'un seul coup. Néanmoins, Lynx Seventeen ayant estimé leurs blessures à moins de cinq pour cent, il n'y avait rien de bien gênant. Hana trouvait même que ça leur donnait un certain look d'avoir des cicatrices et des sparadraps ci et là.

Lena tapotait ses mains sur le volant.

\- Qui n'a pas envie d'aller en cours ?

Genji leva la main alors que son amie faisait de même. Hana regarda son téléphone en mâchant son chewing-gum à la cerise.

\- Amélie a mis une sorte de bikini aujourd'hui. Dit-elle.

\- Je vais en cours !

Tracer ouvrit la portière et sortit directement.

\- Oubliez pas de verrouiller ! Lança-t-elle avec joie.

Genji regarda la jeune fille à l'avant. Elle souriait alors qu'elle attachait ses cheveux en une tresse. Elle sortit de la voiture et verrouilla manuellement, obligeant le garçon à faire de même. Il passa ses mains derrière son crâne et avança dans la cour. Hana allait directement rejoindre ses amis alors que Lena allait vers sa salle de cours. Ou allait voir si elle pouvait trouver Amélie, qui était une classe au-dessus de la sienne. Elles n'avaient presque jamais cours ensemble mais la jeune femme était connue. Assez connue pour que Lena puisse faire plus que rêver d'elle.

Il baissa les yeux sur la montre que Hana lui avait faite, verte. Dedans, il trouvait tout ce qu'il voulait sur les crimes en cours, sur les possibles monstres. Mais aussi sur les informations relatives à leurs cours.

C'était l'objet parfait pour eux.

D'autant plus qu'elle et Lynx Seventeen essayaient de synthétiser les armures pour qu'ils puissent les revêtir sans devoir tout le temps les transporter avec eux…

µµµ

\- Il faudrait des bandages, du désinfectant… et cinq laisses.

Le rire de Lynx Seventeen résonna alors qu'iel cherchait dans les rayons après ce que Jack avait demandé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit légal.

\- J'expliquerai à la cour que mes enfants sont insupportables et ils comprendront.

\- Enfants ?

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement de stupeur. Il se tourna en serrant les dents sous le couvert de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Enfin… qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à proximité.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui c'était.

\- Oui, mes enfants.

\- Je suis content de savoir que vous les considérez comme ça, finalement. J'espère qu'ils vous apporteront beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Papa ! On peut prendre de l'Ice Teaaa ?

Jack tourna la tête vers la personne dans le caddie. Il semblait âgé alors que faisait-il au milieu des courses qui faisaient du bruit à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ?

\- Ouaip, on va aller en chercher. Jack, je vous présente mon grand bébé, Jesse.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. Répondit l'homme sans bouger.

L'Omnic s'avança immédiatement.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Lynx Seventeen. Se présenta-t-iel en serrant une main puis l'autre.

\- Gabriel Reyes.

Gabriel ! Bien sûr, il aurait dû le reconnaître !

\- J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine séance. Lui dit-il alors que Lynx Seventeen reculait.

\- Tant mieux ! Je donne cours tous les jours, si ça vous intéresse.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir ça.

\- Papa t'invites !

\- Jesse…

\- Ben quoi ? T'es plein de pognon.

\- Sors de ce caddie. Dit Gabriel.

\- Maiiiiis !

Le professeur de danse mit une petite tape derrière le crâne de son fils puis passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux qui retombaient le long de son dos. Quand il l'avait rencontré hier, ils étaient attachés en chignon serrés. Plus pratique pour danser.

\- Par contre, il n'a pas tort. Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Si vous voulez venir danser tous les jours, pourquoi pas. Vous deviendrez rapidement un très bon danseur.

\- Je ne pense pas, tout le monde me dit que je ne sais pas danser. Et hier, vous avez dû souvent me reprendre.

\- Héhé.

\- Jesse, sors de ce caddie ou je le renverse. Menaça Gabriel.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

\- Ce serait un plaisir, vraiment. Certifia le professeur.

\- Alors… d'accord.

\- Tous les jours, à dix-sept heures ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Jack hocha la tête mais il se sentait bizarre. Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Il était nul en danse, il ne sentait pas la musique et ça lui ferait perdre du temps pour s'occuper des enfants. Et s'il était occupé, il pourrait aussi moins facilement les entraîner.

Et s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir aller sur le champ de bataille compte tenu d'hier, il voulait aussi les rendre meilleur. Avoir moins peur pour eux.

Et pourtant…

Lynx Seventeen aidait Jesse à descendre du caddie, ayant visiblement du mal puisqu'il tentait de ne pas écraser les affaires.

\- On continue un peu nos courses ensembles ? Proposa Gabriel.

\- Avec plaisir.

Avec plaisir ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il marchait à côté de lui pendant que l'Omnic poussait le caddie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il discutait avec cette petite famille et qu'il ne ressentait pas autant le besoin de fuir ? Alors qu'on parlait quand même d'un homme qui se collait à lui. Et qui le referait souvent. Sans qu'il le paie pour.

Tout ça devenait beaucoup trop bizarre.

Il aurait dû dire qu'il devait y aller. Mais il restait avec eux… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Jesse ?

\- Ouip ? Dit l'intéressé.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans l'allée des chips, après que Lynx Seventeen ait fait le plein de pansement, et il avait les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Tu portes une prothèse ?

Il lâcha les sachets dans le cadet puis regarda sa main gauche.

\- Ouais.

\- Mes deux enfants ont des prothèses.

Les oreilles de Lynx Seventeen s'agitèrent.

\- Je suis navré. Dit Jack.

\- C'est rien. Ça a certains avantages. Répondit Jesse. Et de nos jours, c'est ne pas en porter qui est bizarre. Hein 'Pa ?

Il enfonça son coude dans le flanc de son père qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- En effet…

\- Toi pas ? Demanda le jeune homme en se penchant sur le caddie.

Son père prit un sac hermétique et alla vers les surgelés. Jack secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- D'aaaacc'.

\- Jesse n'a pas eu le choix. Sombra non plus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jack.

Son souffle était plus court. Il allait sur un chemin houleux.

\- Le coup d'état lors de la Guerre Omniaque…

Lynx Seventeen rabattit ses oreilles en arrière. Iel n'avait pas encore été créé à l'époque mais c'était connu. Tant des Omnics que des Humains. Pour pousser les Omnics dans leurs retranchements, il y avait eu de nombreuses explosions, des mouvements de foules, des accidents tant dans un camp que dans l'autre. Là où les robots avaient été détruits, beaucoup d'Humains avaient perdus la vie, des membres, des facultés…

Néanmoins, chaque camp avait compris qu'ils étaient prêts à tout. Alors ils avaient été encore plus loin et avaient tentés un armistice. Voir leurs similitudes et non plus leurs différences.

\- L'immeuble dans lequel nous vivions a été une des cibles. J'étais sur le front mais pas les enfants. Ni ma femme.

\- 'Man est morte sur le coup. Sombra a eu la colonne vertébrale brisée, j'ai perdu un bras et j'ai eu l'estomac perforé.

Jesse devait avoir l'habitude d'en parler parce qu'il souriait en tapant un plastron métallique sur son torse.

\- On a besoin de ses prothèses pour vivre normalement. Mais on s'y habitue bien au final.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous malgré tout. Je… comprends.

\- Bah ! Sourit Jesse.

\- Et je suis sincèrement navré au nom des Omnics de l'époque, que vous deviez vivre ainsi. Dit Lynx Seventeen en s'inclinant.

\- Y a pas de quoi, c'est pas ta faute ! Pis ça va…

Il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère, à vrai dire. Et ça faisait quinze ans qu'il vivait comme ça, alors bon. Treize ans qu'il avait une technologie qui lui permettait de vivre vraiment et plus de survivre.

C'était ces mêmes destructions qui avaient faits que des gens comme Tracer s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la nature, à avoir besoin qu'on leur tende une main secourable.

\- Et si vous nous disiez comment vous êtes passé du front à la danse ? Demanda Lynx Seventeen pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Ils allaient dans les rayons pour la boisson afin de prendre le fameux Ice Tea.

\- Passion. J'adore la danse. J'en avais assez de me battre et je voulais faire quelque chose d'autre.

Il raconta comment il avait eu envie de donner le sourire aux gens. Comment il avait trouvé la passion qui était souvent perdue. Humains et Omnics aimaient la danse et ça les détendaient.

C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Jack se sentait détendu et heureux en l'entendant parler comme ça. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de suivre ses cours.

Et peut-être de le laisser s'approcher de son espace vital.

µµµ

Ça y était.

Le corps de Gabriel était tout contre celui de Jack. Ses hanches contre les siennes. Il sentait son souffle contre sa gorge.

\- Pardon.

\- C'est toujours mon espace personnel.

\- Oui, mais c'est mon tapis de danse qui est derrière vous.

\- Je ne peux pas me déplacer, vous êtes contre moi.

\- Je pensais que vous deviez m'aider à tout installer. Sourit Gabriel.

\- C'est ce que je tentais de faire.

\- Pas de façon très douée. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Poussez-vous et je pourrais déplacer le tapis de danse.

Jack avait proposé d'aider Gabriel à tout installer. C'était la moindre des choses s'il lui donnait des cours gratuits. Il était encore tôt mais l'homme avait beaucoup de séances de danse à partir de quatorze heures et ce jusque vingt-deux heures. C'était un métier assez harassant. Même s'il aimait danser.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de me pousser ?

\- Et si vous ne le faites pas, je vais devoir le faire moi-même.

Il posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et le repoussa. Mais le danseur serra la sienne contre le mur.

\- Je pourrais vous faire mal.

\- Mais, de toute évidence, vous préférez me tripoter.

\- Peut-être. Même si je trouve que c'est vous qui êtes souvent dans mon espace vital.

Gabriel lui prit la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Vous vous souvenez des pas d'hier ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Nous pouvons les tenter ensemble.

Il entremêla leurs doigts puis lui prit l'autre main pour la mettre sur son épaule. La sienne glissa sur sa hanche. Il souffla des chiffres et instilla le mouvement. Jack tentait de le suivre, les hanches de Gabriel frottaient contre les siennes lorsqu'il n'agissait pas assez vite. Ça donnait envie d'être plus lent. De profiter. Du souffle. De l'espace personnel violé. Ou peut-être pas si violé que ça…

µµµ

\- Eh !

Une bande de malfrats chiquait des chewing-gums et se préparaient à faire de nouveaux méfaits. On les avait appelés et ils avaient tous tournés la tête vers la personne qui se tenait là.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était ridicule !

Pour qui se prenait-il avec sa cape sur la moitié de son corps ? Son masque, son écharpe et son chapeau.

Il fit sauter le bouton de sa manche et la redressa ensuite, révélant un tatouage.

\- Y a des gamins qui rôdent dans les parages. Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup que vous alliez vous en occuper.

\- Contre quoi ? Demanda un malfrat, crachant son chewing-gum vers lui.

Il recula d'un pas.

\- Talon ne vous tuera pas. Et ne tuera pas vos familles.

Il continua d'exhiber son tatouage.

\- Mais si vous avez besoin d'une récompense… Disons que sans ces crétins dans les environs, vous pourrez faire quelques casses avec les compliments de Talon, bien sûr.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jeans et jeta quelques billets.

Les malfrats s'empressèrent de les récupérer puis ils firent de même avec leurs lourdes armes afin de s'éloigner. L'homme masqué rabaissa sa manche sur sa peau puis saisit sa propre arme qui semblait peu compétente…

Mais si ces larbins se débarrassaient des cinq justiciers pour lui, ce serait parfait.


	5. Boire et déboire

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Boire et déboire**

\- Tracer au rapport ! J'ai ramené le petit chat à la maison !

La jeune fille avança extrêmement vite, disparaissant et réapparaissant avec d'étranges faisceaux de lumière tant elle allait vite. Même sa voix ressortait étrangement.

\- Super ! Dit Hana.

\- Ce n'était pas la meilleure mission au monde. Rit Lena.

\- Mais tu as au moins servi à quelque chose ! Reprit Mei.

Grâce à la montre qu'Hana avait mise au point, ils pouvaient facilement communiquer.

Tous ensembles, ils s'étaient néanmoins séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Ils restaient assez proches mais la nuit semblait plutôt calme.

Ils avaient sauvé un petit chat, aider une vieille femme à ramener ses courses et pousser une voiture qui était tombé en panne. Et c'était tout…

\- Il était trop chou, ce chat. Intervint Genji.

\- Oui ! J'ai pris des selfies avec !

\- Je suis fière de toi. Répliqua Hana avec émotion.

\- Tu vas pouvoir les envoyer à Amélie. Lâcha Zarya.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tracer en s'arrêtant enfin.

\- Parce que tu la dragues. Rit gentiment Mei.

\- Je crois que c'est plus que de la drague à ce niveau-là. Reprit Genji.

\- Bêtises ! Cria-t-elle en agitant les bras.

Elle entendit des éclats de rires. Elle fit la moue et croisa les bras. Bon… Elle ne pouvait pas cacher qu'Amélie Lacroix était tout à fait son genre. Elle était belle et froide mais il y avait quelque chose en elle. Une certaine espièglerie, une malice renversante. Et c'était une de ses femmes qui avait du mordant, du peu qu'elle lui avait parlé. Elle aimait ça chez elle.

Et elle pouvait aimer plus que ça si elle lui laissait l'occasion !

\- Eh, Mademoiselle !

Tracer soupira et tourna sur elle-même.

\- Oui, mon chou ?

Elle vit les armes massives dans leurs mains. Fusils à pompes, revolvers, barres en métal…

\- Rassemblement ! Cria Lena avant de filer à toute vitesse. On a un problème !

Elle se cogna violemment dans quelqu'un et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Elle couina et se frotta les cheveux avant de remarquer qu'elle était tombée sur Mei.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hana.

La jeune femme se redressa et aida son amie à se lever.

\- Des truands avec des armes.

\- Je vais m'en occuper !

\- Genji ? Fit Zarya.

\- … On va s'en occuper. Reprit le garçon.

\- On se rejoint sur la place. On s'occupera d'eux après ! Combien étaient-ils ? Demanda Zarya.

\- Sept ou huit ? Hasarda Tracer.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de vérifier.

Elle arriva à la place, près de l'immense fontaine, et se tourna d'un seul coup.

\- Quel genre d'arme ? Demanda Mei qui courait vers Tracer.

\- Massives.

\- Bazooka ? Questionna Zarya.

Elle cavalait aussi vite que le lui permettait sa lourde arme. D'accord, elle faisait de la musculation de compétition mais ce n'était pas pareil d'exceller en portée et tenir cette lourde chose pendant des heures en se battant en même temps.

\- Moins lourd !

Un bruit de fusée leur parvint et elles levèrent la tête pour voir le Meka de Hana se poser près d'eux. Avec cet arsenal là, ils allaient pouvoir faire face à ces gens.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

\- Moi non plus ! Dit Genji en descendant du Meka. Je les attends.

\- Travail d'équipe ! Rappela Zarya en arrivant à son tour.

La fontaine relâchait un son d'eau glougloutant qui était à la fois décontractant et… un peu dérangeant.

Mei et Tracer se mirent à l'arrière et et Zarya à l'avant. Ces criminels n'avaint qu'à bien se tenir !

Ils entendirent un coup de feu.

Une vitre vola en éclat puis une seconde. Hana déplaça son Meka pour se prendre la lourde balle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant l'impact de balle dans le parebrise de son engin.

Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop hardie.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions parce que les truands arrivèrent. Ils étaient sept et ils firent feux sans plus attendre.

\- Hana !

Zarya déploya une bulle pour protéger la jeune fille dont le Meka commençait à fuser.

\- Merci.

\- Matrice de défense ! Lui cria Tracer.

Mei agitait son lance-glace, tentant de l'utiliser à une fin ou l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas tous les geler en même temps.

Sitôt la bulle de Zarya eut disparut, Hana fit apparaître la matrice en question. Une femme surgit de la droite. Mei poussa un cri et pressa tous les boutons de son appareil. Un immense mur de glace jaillit, envoyant la fille voler.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Fit-elle.

\- Parfait ! Lui répondit Genji en lui dressant le pouce.

\- Mon Meka est presque détruit ! Cria Hana.

Et Zarya manquait d'énergie. Elle ne faisait des bulles que pour son amie, tentant de résister à ces truands qui s'acharnaient directement sur elles. Et elle ne se protégeait plus. Des impacts de balles apparaissaient sur sa peau. Les munitions se désagrégeaient et rebondissaient partout. Hana tentait de prendre le maximum de dégât mais ce n'était pas facile…

Elle serra les dents et fit réapparaître sa matrice.

Un homme roula sur le sol et tira une balle sur le côté, ouvrant le bras de Zarya. Tracer se précipita à toute vitesse, se retrouvant juste derrière les balourds et elle tira dans les jambes de l'un d'eux. Il s'effondra au sol et elle bondit pour tirer dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle retombait sur le sol, une barre de métal jaillit pour la cogner dans le dos et l'éjecter au sol.

\- Lena ! Cria Mei.

Les balles continuaient de fuser. Genji fit un double-saut pour arriver devant ses amies, Tracer poussant un cri stupéfait alors qu'elle saisissait son revolver vers un homme. Genji retomba sur le sol et dressa son tanto pour faire ricocher les balles dessus. Mais elles étaient puissantes. Et l'arme lui échappa des mains.

Hana poussa un cri lorsque son Meka devint de plus en plus instable. Si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas de suite, il allait exploser et elle avec !

Elle pressa sur un bouton, le projeta en avant et activa l'autodestruction. Retombant, elle atterrit sur Genji et ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Zarya s'empressa de les protéger alors que Mei aidait Lena à se redresser, mettant un mur entre eux et leurs assaillants pour éviter qu'ils n'attaquent.

L'explosion du Meka de fit trembler le sol, s'effondrer un immeuble et tomber le mur de glace…

\- Oh non. Souffla Genji.

Ils n'étaient pas une bonne équipe. Et les cris qui retentissaient dans les alentours étaient brutaux. L'immeuble tombait, entraînait un autre immeuble dans sa chute. La poussière se soulevait…

\- Non. Gémit Tracer.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts d'horreur. Sa main trembla sur son appareil. Si elle l'arrachait…

\- Non !

Genji se dégagea d'Hana d'un coup et sauta sur Lena pour l'empêcher d'y toucher. Les maladies, la pollution, les retombées atomiques… tout ça avait développé des capacités hors du commun. Dangereuses dans la plupart des cas. Et si Tracer possédait une capacité qui était un réel avantage, ça deviendrait un inconvénient si elle n'avait pas ce processeur qui lui permettait de rester ancré dans le présent. Oui, elle pourrait peut-être sauver tous ces gens mais à quel prix ?

Un bruit de coup de feu retentit, ouvrant la joue de Mei.

\- Vous croyez qu'on en a fini avec vous ? Siffla un des truands, se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

La Chinoise vit le regard qu'il leur lançait et elle chercha son arme. Ils se faisaient déstabiliser.

Où était Jack ?

Zarya se précipita vers eux alors que Genji maintenait Tracer au sol. Deux combattants en moins, Hana désarçonnée qui n'arrivait pas à viser, Mei qui paniquait… Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore ?

Ils savaient pourtant se battre. Ils commençaient à ben se répondre… Et pourtant.

\- Lena, je t'en prie ! N'y pense pas !

Hana toussa à cause de la poussière et elle rata un coup alors qu'un truand envoyait sa barre de fer dans Zarya, l'éjectant au sol. Un autre se pencha sur Mei qui hurlait.

Des faisceaux lumineux survinrent de nulle part et ricochèrent, cognant les truands. Le sang éclata sur le sol.

\- Pense à tes amis ! Si on se débarrasse de ces connards, on aura le temps pour les immeubles !

Les yeux de Lena s'écarquillèrent et elle vit le malfrat, la main en sang, qui continuait de tenir Mei.

\- Oui ! Hana !

Tracer repoussa Genji et bondit sur ses pieds.

Elle courut vers elle et lui flanqua son masque à gaz sur le visage. Puis elle apparut derrière un homme pour lui faucher les jambes. Genji en profita pour courir vers celui qui venait de mettre à mal Zarya, lui tranchant les tendons pour le faire s'effondrer sur le sol. Hana tira dans la main de celui qui tenait Mei, l'obligeant à la lâcher.

\- En formation ! Cria Lena.

Zarya se projeta devant ses amis, faisant apparaître une bulle autour d'elle. Comme Tracer, elle possédait des pouvoirs. Et comme elle, sans aide, elle se trouvait fort vite inutile. Dans son cas, c'était cette immense machine. Mais au moins, ses protections étaient incassables. Courtes, mais incassables. Il se trouvait que c'était la même chose pour Mei qui gelait les ennemis depuis le dos robuste de son amie.

Une nouvelle flèche fusa et traversa le crâne d'un truand. Le sang ne coula pas, gelé à l'intérieur.

\- On n'hésitera pas à tuer les autres ! Lança Tracer.

Qui, en fait, hésitait beaucoup à tuer les autres.

Ça fit néanmoins son effet. Il y avait un mort, des blessés sévères et ils étaient clairement en position de pertes. D'ailleurs, une autre flèche fusa et transperça le ventre d'un homme. Il poussa un cri, médusé, et ses camarades l'entourèrent et le ramenèrent, peut-être pour espérer sauver sa vie…

Hana rangea son revolver alors que Genji se laissait tomber sur le sol.

\- On peut encore les aider ! Annonça Tracer.

Elle prit son ami par l'épaule et l'obligea à se lever pour qu'il vienne les aider. Ils devaient aussi appeler la police, les ambulances, les pompiers…

µµµ

L'homme masqué n'avait rien manqué au carnage. Il avait vu les membres perforés, les gens tomber. Il s'en moquait bien que ses truands essaient de les tuer, de les bafouer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Puis il avait vu la flèche fuser. Se séparer en morceaux et ricocher partout. Il avait pu évaluer d'où elle venait…

Il s'était alors glissé derrière les immeubles, avait trouvé celui d'où la flèche avait germé et s'était faufilé le long des escaliers de fer, crissant sous ses pieds, suppliants. Il se sentait bien ridicule à mesure qu'il montait là-haut. Bêtement, simplement. Là, il avait laissé une fille qui jouait avec le temps, une avec la gravité et la dernière avec la glace et lui, nop, les escaliers…

Il s'accroupit et surveilla son allure, ses pas, puis il continua de monter.

Il entendit le bruit d'une flèche qu'on relâchait. Un bruit de métal. Puis l'eau explosa, mouillant les feux, éteignant les incendies qui menaçaient de tout ravager.

L'homme masqué arriva sur le toit et vit quelqu'un de son âge, environ, l'arc bandé. Il se précipita vers cette personne et le jeta au sol. Ses muscles cognèrent contre les muscles fermes, les cheveux noirs s'étendirent sur la pierre et ses yeux se fracassèrent contre des prunelles ébène.

La moitié de son visage était caché par un épais tissu noir.

L'homme masqué siffla.

Avec approbation.

\- Eh ben dis donc, t'as l'air mignon, toi.

Il tint les mains sur le sol, sous lui.

\- Tu t'en es pris à mon boss et je vais devoir te faire parler.

D'un brusque mouvement, l'inconnu arracha ses poignets à sa prise et le saisit à la gorge.

\- C'est cela. Je crois plutôt que tu vas finir par-dessus bord et t'éloigner de moi.

Il prit son revolver et le mit contre sa tempe, regardant le carquois vide de l'autre sous lui.

\- Ça me rendrait triste de faire exploser ce joli petit minois. Souffla-t-il.


	6. Intimité

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Intimité**

Remettant les tapis de danse à sa place, Jack ne pouvait que repenser à la façon dont Gabriel s'était col lé contre lui plus tôt. À la façon dont ils avaient dansés. Il était un bien piètre danseur mais il aimait danser avec son professeur.

Il s'était même senti… désarçonné lorsque, pendant la séance, Gabriel l'avait confié à une femme et avait guidé les pas d'un vieil homme. Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent ensemble. Il avait même cherché quelque chose à dire pour qu'il change d'avis, en vain.

Il s'assura que le tapis n'allait pas tombé puis il se tourna vers la salle.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Morrison !

Gabriel arriva dans la petite pièce où il entreposait tout. Il avait de nouveau relâché ses cheveux qui dansaient autour de lui à chaque pas. Tout en lui était dirigé vers la danse. Chaque parcelle de son corps. Chacun de ses muscles.

\- À ce propos, ça va si je vous tutoie ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Dit Jack. Si je peux vous tutoyer aussi.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il lui prit la main pour y mettre quelque chose de froid.

\- Glace au chocolat !

\- Merci.

Gabriel l'invita à le suivre dans sa salle privée, une petite pièce avec quelques fauteuils, un frigo et un évier avec de l'eau. Il alluma la radio pour mettre une douce musique et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Jack le rejoignit.

\- Je devrais te proposer un repas plus consistant en fait. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis… qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- J'ai avalé une madeleine.

Gabriel le regarda, sa glace entre ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas avalé grand-chose non plus. Dit-il ensuite. On mange le dessert en premier et on se faire quelque chose de plus consistant ?

\- Je devrais désapprouver ça. Si mes… enfants faisaient ça. Rit Jack.

\- Mais on est des grands adultes ! On fait ce qu'on veut !

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait ouvert sa glace et lécher quelques fois la crème au goût délicieux.

\- Tu vas me détourner du droit chemin.

Gabriel tendit la main pour essuyer le coin de ses lèvres, un peu taché par le chocolat.

\- Moi ? Je suis innocent. Sourit-il.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es plutôt un vil serpent tentateur.

Il avait une main de maître sur son fils, sur ses élèves, il était visiblement quelqu'un de bien… mais il lui donnait envie de franchir des pas qu'il ne devrait pas. Comme d'embrasser ce doigt.

Il porta sa glace à ses lèvres.

\- Un serpent ? Tu es cruel ! Je suis une adorable et gentille petite chouette. Et si j'étais un serpent… c'est une pomme que je t'aurais proposé. Dit-il. Pas une glace.

Gabriel emmena sa glace à ses lèvres, avalant un peu de la douce crème, puis il se pencha vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger de la compote de pomme ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Dis-moi, Morrison…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Jack, aussi.

\- Jack…

Il leva la main.

\- J'ai combien de doigts ?

Son élève déglutit difficilement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Combien ?

\- Dix sauf accident ?

\- Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

\- Pendant la guerre contre les Omnics. Une explosion. J'ai eu des éclats dans les yeux.

\- Ça explique leur couleur. Je pensais que tu avais juste les yeux les plus clairs que je n'aie jamais vus. Très séduisants.

Jack baissa la tête.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Tu utilises des prothèses ?

\- Non. J'utilise des fois un viseur tactique. Il m'informe sur ce que je ne vois pas…

\- Comme de l'audiodescription ?

\- Voilà.

\- Donc… Tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble ?

\- Je sais que tu as de longs cheveux parce qu'ils font un certains sons. Je sais que tu as ma taille et que tu es musclé.

Gabriel se pencha vers lui, posant la glace dans une coupole.

\- Combien de personnes le savent ?

\- L'Omnic. Et c'est tout.

\- Je vois… Enfin, je veux dire : je comprends !

Jack rit.

\- La phrase ne me gênait pas.

Le professeur le regarda, fasciné.

\- Je te trouve très courageux.

\- Moi pas. J'ai dû m'adapter, comme tes enfants.

\- Je trouve mes enfants très courageux.

\- Dans ce cas.

Gabriel lui prit la glace des mains.

\- Tu veux toucher mon visage ?

\- Tu sais qu'on ne fait presque jamais ça ?

Il riait encore. Son professeur lui donnait une véritable vitalité.

\- Désolé.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas.

Il leva les mains et les posa sur le visage de l'homme, les passant doucement sur ses tempes, le long de ses pommettes, dans sa barbe, sur la mâchoire carrée. Il rencontre des blessures. Et lorsqu'il les eut découvertes, il se permit d'aller vers les cheveux pour les toucher. Ils étaient doux…

Il revint vers son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres. Puis il se rapprocha un peu plus, goûtant le chocolat sur sa bouche.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et se recula immédiatement.

\- Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'…

Une main se posa sur sa nuque et il sentit les lèvres l'embrasser en retour. Et il s'abandonna à ce baiser enivrant.

µµµ

Les pompiers, les ambulances et la police arrivaient. On les entendait au loin. Maintenant que les Super Héros agissaient, de plus en plus de gens étaient sauvés. On entendait la toux, les pleurs, la peur…

L'homme masqué était toujours au-dessus de l'archer, l'empêchant de bouger. Son revolver était toujours sur sa tempe, le métal froid étant plus que désagréable.

\- Alors… tu vas tirer ?

Son ton était glacial, impérieux.

\- Tu travailles avec ces gamins ?

\- Non.

Le truc était, qu'auparavant, des flèches avaient rarement plu de la sorte. Et si ces super héros étaient déjà un problème, ils ne pouvaient pas en tolérer un nouveau.

\- Depuis quand tu es dans les parages ?

La main de l'archer était toujours serrée sur sa gorge, seule la quantité de tissu l'entourant lui permettait de survivre à la poigne. Semblait-il. Lui-même, il glissa son autre main sur sa gorge. Protégée par la même matière noire que son visage bien que des plaques métalliques se trouvaient ci et là.

\- Un moment.

Le bruit des sirènes continuaient en bas. De plus en plus vif.

\- Je vais te laisser une opportunité de régler tout ça sans que personne ne soit blessé. Je vais te laisser partir et tu ne pointeras plus jamais le bout de ton nez.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu comptes me faire éclater mon joli minois ? Tu n'en as pas le cran.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ton cœur bat vite.

\- Ta faute, tu me fais de l'effet.

\- Ton corps tremble légèrement. Tu n'as jamais tué qui que ce soit.

\- Et si, beauté !

\- Jamais quelqu'un avec qui tu as parlé plus d'une minute. Tu te rends compte que je suis quelqu'un de réel. Pas un numéro.

\- Ou ça me ferait vraiment juste chier de tuer quelqu'un de si mignon avant d'avoir pu tenter un rencard.

\- Je n'aurais pas cette bêtise. Répondit l'archer sans faire fi de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- D'accepter un rencard ?

L'homme masqué fut brutalement repoussé avec la main qui lui tenait la gorge jusqu'alors. L'autre se redressa en projetant ses jambes en arrière, non sans lui donner un coup au passage, et élança la main vers son carquois.

Là où le truand allait se moquer de lui, il était vide, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Il venait d'installer une flèche contre l'arc.

\- Mais… Mais…

La flèche fila vers son torse et…

Ricocha.

\- Ah ! Bien tenté ! Mais nop !

Le fusil se braqua de nouveau vers lui. Une flèche venue de nulle part fut tiré du carquois. Armée.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Dit l'homme masqué en frappant son torse.

Le métal résonna.

L'arc fut redressé ver son crâne.

\- Ah si, tu peux…

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Même si je te dis que j'ai une femme et des enfants ?

\- Surtout si tu me dis que tu as une femme et des enfants, sachant que tu me dragues.

\- Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma femme et que je te fasse des enfants ?

L'archer tira un peu plus sur sa corde. L'autre dressa ses mains.

\- Je plaisante ! Je rigole. Je fais de l'humour.

Le regard noir resta sur lui.

\- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris à mon boss.

Il s'avança vers lui.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur ou de plaisanter. Une certaine force émanait de lui.

La corde fut tirée.

L'homme masqué jeta quelque chose, dressant son bras sur son visage, qui explosa. L'archer agita les bras, la respiration saccadée, les paupières pressées. Il soufflait des petits « non » médusés. La flèche était partie sur le sol, se figeant entre eux.

\- Hey, hey, hey.

L'homme masqué s'approcha de lui et lui soutint le dos, le faisant s'agenouiller.

\- Tout va bien. Dit-il.

Il lui effleura l'oreille d'où coulait un mince filet de sang.

\- Outch, j'y suis allé un peu fort.

Il le pressa doucement contre lui, le laissant s'ancrer à la réalité grâce à son torse.

\- Tu m'entends ?

L'archer entendait un vague son, rien de bien perceptible pour savoir ce qu'il avait entendu. Il lui tira sur le tissu couvrant sa bouche et toucha ses lèvres avec la main de l'autre.

\- Là ? Tu… m'entends ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Grenade incapacitante.

Il entendit la respiration de l'homme s'arrêter une fraction de seconde et il leva prudemment sa main pour lui abaisser l'étrange tissu noir.

\- Arrête ! Protesta l'archer en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses lèvres.

\- Je veux t'aider à respirer !

Alors qu'il forçait la matière vers le bas, les doigts s'enfonçaient plus fort en lui, dans ses joues, dans sa bouche. Il le mordit alors qu'il parvenait à libérer l'autre qui toussait en tentant de se dégager.

Il lui saisit les mains et les éloigna de lui avant de venir à son oreille.

\- Mes grenades sont conçues pour être une plaie pour tout le monde. Si tu sais respirer avec ton truc, ça se sera infiltré. Respire bien, ça passera rapidement.

Il lui lâcha les mains.

\- Mon visage ! Siffla-t-il. Tu as vu mon visage !

Il toussa de plus belle.

\- Quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu verras le mien.

L'homme masqué lui caressa doucement les joues.

\- Je pense que tu peux le faire.

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne crois pas en ton numéro de sympathie !

L'archer sentit qu'on lui essuyait les yeux. Il serra les dents mais papillonna des paupières en toussant.

Il réussissait à entendre correctement maintenant. Bien qu'une douleur persistait. Tout comme ses yeux lorsqu'il parvint à complètement les ouvrir pour découvrir une peau tannée, un visage mal rasé mais qui semblait doux.

Qui était doux.

Les poils ne piquaient pas, la peau était presque tendre.

\- Lâche-moi.

Un bras fort était autour de son dos. Glacé. Il réalisa ce qu'il n'avait pas pu comprendre avant à cause des vêtements. Ce bras était aussi de métal.

\- Ça va ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?! Tu veux me tuer parce que je me ferai une joie de tuer ton boss s'il…

La rage de l'archer était palpable mais il se mordit la langue pour se taire.

\- S'il s'en prend à tes protégés ?

L'archer lui donna un violent coup de pied et le métal résonna contre métal.

\- Tu peux m'appeler McCree au fait.

\- Tu peux aller te… voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- C'est mignon comme nom !

\- Zwee ?

L'archer tourna la tête.

Il serra les dents et se redressa, sortant de son étreinte. Le dénommé McCree fit de même et il lui colla un baiser sur le coin des lèvres avant de lui remonter sa protection. L'inconnu serra alors les dents et tourna sur lui-même. Des dragons apparurent et chassèrent l'homme masqué, manquant de le faire tomber du toit. Il se précipita vers un vieux modèle de Bastion E54 sur lequel il sauta. McCree eut le temps de voir l'Omnic, en configuration tank, s'en aller avec son chargement.

Les dragons disparurent dans les quelques secondes, laissant l'homme masqué seul, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

µµµ

Il n'avait pas besoin de découvrir la force et la douceur des muscles de Gabriel mais ses mains étaient descendues naturellement et le t-shirt était tombé peu après que son professeur lui ait dit, amusé, qu'il était écrit « Secrètement, je suis une licorne » dessus. Jack avait ri puis il l'avait embrassé en découvrant son torse. Les longs cheveux retombaient contre sa gorge, le chatouillant.

La radio fonctionnait toujours et une musique de Louis Armstrong les accompagnait. Il n'était pas un grand adepte mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton odeur.

\- Merci au déodorant « senteur viril » que je vole à Jesse.

Jack sourit.

\- Et j'aime ton goût. Dit Gabriel.

Il lui prit une main pour la porter à ses lèvres alors qu'il souriait.

\- Merci à ta glace. Souffla Morrison. Ton sourire à l'air magnifique.

Gabriel embrassa ses mains puis lui vola un tendre baiser.

\- _Deux immeubles ont été détruits dans le centre-ville_ …

Jack repoussa vivement son professeur, regardant vers la radio.

\- _… Le groupe de héros de Super Sentai s'est occupé de la plupart des habitants mais il y a eu de nombreux blessés._

\- Je dois y aller. Dirent Gabriel et Jack d'une même voix.

\- Chips, tu me dois un soda. Mais où tu vas ? Demanda Morrison.

\- Drôle de façon de me proposer de sortir avec toi. Dans le centre-ville. Dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher sa veste. Jesse était de sortie.

\- Mes enfants aussi.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène.

\- Ça ira. Je vais voir avec Lynx Seventeen ce qu'on fait. Merci.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre le porte-manteau pour prendre sa propre veste et ils se séparèrent. Un à pied, l'autre en voiture.


	7. Frayeur

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Frayeur**

\- Lynx Seventeen !

\- Oui ? Répondit une voix robotique dans son oreille.

\- Les enfants ?

\- Je les contacte pour toi.

\- Merci.

Le cœur de Jack martelait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se précipitait vers le centre-ville. Il pouvait peut-être les trouver ?

Il devait les trouver !

µµµ

Gabriel martelait sa radio spéciale, tentant d'avoir un contact de l'autre côté.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il. Eh !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne répondaient pas ? Il tentait de se concentrer sur la route pour éviter tout accident.

Mais pourquoi personne ne répondait ?!

\- Oui ? Questionna une voix robotique.

\- Jesse ?! Où est Jesse !

\- Je l'ai laissé sortir il y a deux heures. Je pensais qu'il t'avait prévenu.

\- J'ai été prévenu ! Trouve-le moi ! Ordonna Gabriel.

µµµ

\- Ça va ?

Lena tourna la tête vers Genji qui venait de lui parler.

\- Hm…

Il tourna la tête vers Hana.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ils disent qu'il y a quatre morts.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Si elle n'avait pas fait exploser son Meka, ils n'auraient pas eu le problème. Quatre morts, dix-sept blessés légers, seize blessés graves et deux personnes dont on ne savait rien. Enfants, adultes, vieillards…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit Mei. On s'est tous laissé dépasser par la situation.

\- On était une seule équipe pour la première fois. Reprit Zarya. Et je trouve qu'on s'est bien débrouillés. Il y a eu des accidents et on est dans un sale état mais on s'en sort bien.

Genji acquiesça distraitement. Il regardait la flèche qu'il avait ramassée sur le sol.

\- On a été nuls, Zarya… Soupira Tracer.

Super Sentai retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour des épaules de Lena.

\- On a été dépassés, Zarya a raison. On peut s'entraîner, être capable de faire plus que ça. Souffla le garçon.

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression que, la prochaine fois, on sera plus doué. Répondit Mei. Je trouvais qu'on se coordonnait mieux. On pensait aux autres.

\- C'est vrai. Souffla Hana. Et on commence à voir nos faiblesses, nos forces. On va pouvoir s'accorder.

\- Et papa sera fier de nous ! Sourit Lena en serrant ses mains sur l'écharpe de Genji.

\- Oh oui ! Souffla Mei.

\- J'espère qu'il nous le montrera pour une fois.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Hana vers son amie russe.

\- Lena ? Mei-Ling ? Aleksandra ? Hana ? Genji ?

\- Lynxou ? Demanda Tracer.

Elle venait de porter sa montre à sa main.

\- C'est moi ! On est inquiet avec Jack. On a appris pour l'explosion au centre-ville. Vous allez bien ?

\- Plus de peur que de mal. Répondit Zarya.

\- On se sent un peu inutiles ici. Souffla Mei.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Demanda l'Omnic.

\- On rentre. On sera là en un clignement d'yeux ! Fit Tracer.

\- Dépêchez-vous mais restez prudent.

\- Promis ! Répondirent cinq voix.

µµµ

La porte de la maison de Gabriel s'ouvrit d'un violent coup. Il se précipita vers le salon où se tenaient deux filles et un homme. Ils étaient tous occupés avec leurs écrans. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette génération toujours concentrée sur leurs machines ?!

\- Où est Jesse ?! Appela-t-il d'une voix forte et violente.

L'homme releva les yeux.

\- Il est sorti il y a deux heures.

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé en ville ? Questionna une fille à la peau bleutée.

\- Tu sais que moi, j'en ai un peu rien à faire de Jesse. Va voir dans sa chambre ?

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il partit directement à l'étage et ouvrit la porte en question. Et trouva son fils allongé sur le lit.

\- Jesse ! Cette explosion ?!

\- Rien de grave, 'pa.

Il se redressa dans le lit.

\- J'avais demandé à un groupe de truands de bosser pour moi et j'étais… relativement loin de l'explosion. Par contre, j'ai pas réussi à te venger. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je suis amoureux 'pa ! J'ai rencontré le mec le plus… _fuuuuaaaaah_ ! que tu n'aies jamais rencontré.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil. Bizarre parce qu'il aurait juré que le mec le plus « fuuuuaaaaah ! » qu'il ait rencontré, c'était Jack.

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi ! Et tu draguais ?

\- Je ne draguais pas… C'était un accident. Mais il est…

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit.

\- Et il sentait… Et il était…

Il ne disait aucuns qualificatifs mais il avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Gabriel s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le faire se redresser.

\- Calme-toi ! Cette mission n'était pas utile. Je m'en moque complètement que tu « venges mon honneur ». Cette personne qui s'en est pris à moi ne peut rien contre nous.

Jesse préféra ne pas préciser que, si, il pouvait beaucoup contre lui. Et peut-être contre Talon, par conséquent.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Tu es…

\- Je sais. Soupira Jesse.

Le problème, c'était qu'il n'était rien comparé aux autres. Il se sentait continuellement inutile. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il voulait montrer sa valeur. Pour ça qu'il voulait venger son père.

Mais, une fois encore, il n'avait rien réussi…

µµµ

Faisant les cents pas, Jack se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était resté à la maison à ne rien faire ? Il aurait dû courir rejoindre ses enfants et leur montrer ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Mais non. Il était là, comme un lâche…

La porte s'ouvrit et il se hâta de s'en approcher.

\- On est rentrééééé ! Lança Lena en dressant les bras en l'air.

\- En effet… Comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle vint lui coller un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bien ! On commence à s'en sortir. On n'a pas été très bon, par contre. Dit-elle.

\- Vous êtes revenus en vie, vous avez faits des progrès et vous avez aidé des civils… Je pense que vous avez fait du bon travail.

Les yeux de Lena s'illuminèrent et Hana sautilla.

\- Ouiiiii ! Merci !

\- Est-ce qu'on a le droit à une glace ? Questionna Tracer.

\- Une glace ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser à Gabriel et il souffla ces souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui. Il devait se concentrer sur les adolescents et jeunes adultes qui se tenaient là, devant lui. Ils attendaient de lui qu'il agisse comme un père, un modèle. Pas comme une collégienne qui avait hâte de retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Ce n'était même pas l'amour de sa vie.

Ça ne pouvait pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir de la glace juste parce que vous avez fait une mission à l'extérieur.

\- Mais on a été traumatisé ! Tenta d'avancer Tracer.

\- Pas de glaces. Mais vous faites du bon travail. Demain, ne traînez pas en revenant de l'école. On s'entraînera encore. Vous êtes habitués à être seul et vous devez apprendre à ne pas vous gêner. À utiliser vos atouts et à éliminer vos faiblesses. C'est très important. Ce n'est qu'en vous entraînant régulièrement que vous deviendrez une bonne équipe.

Lynx Seventeen rapporta des serviettes chaudes et des gants de toilettes humides. Les filles, et Genji, le remercièrent.

\- Et on pourra être individuels des fois ? Questionna Genji.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous y pensiez pour l'instant. Répondit Jack.

\- Ça, ça veut dire « oui ». Dit Tracer en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le jeune homme retira son casque en soupirant. Il passa la serviette chaude sur son visage mais, lorsqu'il vit Lena essayer de retirer son écharpe, il lui mit la main sur le poignet.

\- Tu peux la garder.

\- On fera garde alternée alors !

\- D'acc' !

Elle lui colla un baiser sur la joue et il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle était contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Avec eux. Elle avait prévu d'essayer de parler à Amélie sur Facebook mais elle pouvait attendre.

Elle savait qu'une des façons de réunir leur équipe c'était d'aller au-delà de juste un travail d'équipe. Ils devaient œuvrer ensemble mais ils devaient surtout tisser des liens encore plus forts. Au lieu de simplement se voir pendant les repas, de cohabiter sans vivre ensemble…

µµµ

Une serviette autour des épaules n'empêchait pas pour autant l'eau de glisser sur son haut blanc. Il avait beau se frictionner les cheveux, ils ne semblaient jamais pouvoir se sécher.

Il entendit du bruit à l'entrée et prit la casserole de _Maultaschen_ , des ravioles au porc et épinards ainsi qu'oignon, qu'il accompagnait de salade de pomme de terre. Installant les plats à table, il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Boo doo boo doo !

\- Hanzo !

Le corps imposant traversa l'encadrement de la porte en se voûtant un peu.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans le centre-ville ?!

\- Si mais je vais bien. Le repas est pr…

Les mains imposantes se posèrent sur ses joues et il se fit observer de haut en bas.

\- Tes yeux sont rouges.

\- J'ai reçu une grenade incapacitante.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Un gars qui se prenait pour un truand. Mais ça s'est bien passé. Le repas est prêt.

\- Un truand ?

\- Un gars qui se prenait pour un truand, Reinhardt-san. Tout va bien. Et je sais me défendre.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu devrais avoir une armure ! Quelque chose de résistant à mettre sur ton corps.

Hanzo soupira en se reculant.

\- Je porte une armure. Et je reste en hauteur.

\- Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

L'homme avait l'air triste. Pourtant, au lieu de chercher à le rassurer, Hanzo se détourna et alla vers la table pour servir les assiettes.

\- Hanzo ! Tu as déjà été blessé par le passé. Quand je t'ai trouvé…

\- J'ai fait tout ça seul. Je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour…

\- Te briser les jambes ! Comment puis-je ne pas avoir peur pour toi ? Quand tu me dis que tu as vu un truand et que tu as pris une grenade incapacitante…

Hanzo tendit un bidon d'huile au Bastion.

\- Woo wow !

Le bras de l'Omnic l'attrapa.

\- De rien.

Hanzo s'assit et posa ses mains contre son visage.

\- C'est mon devoir de faire quelque chose.

\- À quel prix. Regarde-toi !

Reinhardt posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ce… truand.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'homme en se penchant sur lui.

\- Il m'a touché.

\- Quoi ?! Je vais le tuer ! Bastion, mon marteau !

Hanzo leva les yeux vers l'Allemand.

\- Pas comme ça. Si… un peu comme ça mais…

Le Japonais se redressa et lui prit le poignet.

\- Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ? Tu as l'air traumatisé !

\- Il était… gentil. Et j'avais envie d'y croire… À part toi et mon frère, je n'ai connu personne de gentil.

\- Doo-woo !

\- Et Bastion. Dit Reinhardt en le désignant.

\- Et Bastion-kun, bien sûr. Mais… ce type. Je me suis laissé…

Il ne pouvait pas dire « séduire » parce que ce n'était pas ça. Mais peut-être…

\- Amadoué.

Il secoua la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

\- _Mein Strudel_ …

\- Je ne dois pas me détourner de ma vocation.

\- Tu parles de celle qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'es rien ? Pas d'études, pas de travail ! Si je n'étais pas là…

Hanzo savait que ce n'était pas des reproches. Il le secouait mentalement pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ruinait sa vie, qu'il la bridait continuellement. Il avait bien _un_ diplôme mais il ne menait à rien. Et il ne voulait le laisser mener à rien. Il avait tant de choses à faire.

\- Je dois protéger mon frère. En ce moment, il se met dans les soucis continuellement. Si je ne veille pas sur lui…

\- Je sais que tu fais ça pour lui.

\- J'ai juré de toujours veiller sur lui. Et j'ai manqué une fois à ma promesse.

Il regarda sa main. Tremblante.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû…

Son visage fut redressé par Reinhardt qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tu ne dois pas ruiner ta vie pour une erreur.

\- J'ai accepté d'être un fardeau pour toi car tu es brave et que tu es juste. Et tu peux comprendre.

\- Permets-toi des distractions.

Les yeux d'Hanzo s'écarquillèrent.

\- Pas avec ce truand ! Mais des distractions. Tu le mérites, Hanzo.

Il lui toucha la joue, l'air soucieux.

\- J'y réfléchirais.

\- _Danke schön._

\- Maintenant, il serait tant qu'on mange, ça va refroidir.

\- En effet ! Et ça a l'air délicieux !

Il le remercia de nouveau en allemand et s'installa à table pour goûter. Comme chaque jour, il le félicita pour le repas et le remercia. Il travaillait très tard et avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi, ça faisait plaisir.


	8. Histoire de coeur

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

 **Chapitre 8 : Histoire de cœur**

Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres et Genji les regardait, la joue dans la main. Il recevait de temps en temps un coup de coude mais ça ne le motivait pas. La beauté de la nature était bien plus intéressante que quelques cours. Surtout quand Lena prenait des notes à côté de lui et qu'il pourrait les lui dérober tout à l'heure. C'était elle qui lui donnait des coups de coude pour tenter de l'inciter à se concentrer sur le tableau.

La seule chose qu'elle trouvait un peu rassurante, c'était qu'il n'était pas occupé avec sa montre. Il ne cherchait pas les monstres et c'était tant mieux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et s'étira en faisant craquer certaines articulations. Elle détestait devoir travailler de la sorte. Restée concentrée, faire attention au moindre petit détail. Assimiler des informations sans avoir la sensation de vraiment les comprendre…

C'était affreux.

\- Genji. Fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. Genji.

\- Hm ?

\- Aide-m…

La sonnerie de fin de cours résonna et Lena ne put qu'éclater de rire.

\- En fait, ça ira. Mais essaie de plus m'aider la prochaine fois.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

\- À quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Aux monstres.

\- Ah ! Genji ! Mon petit cœur, quand est-ce que tu agiras comme un adolescent normal ?

\- Jamais, je suppose.

Il rangea ses affaires à son tour. Il regarda le bout de flèche qu'il avait gardé. Les plumes de moineaux qui l'ornaient.

\- Je veux être utile, Lena.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es utile. Notre petite famille ne serait pas notre petite famille sans toi.

\- Elle l'a été pendant longtemps.

Son amie lui pinça les joues.

\- Mais je la trouve bien mieux depuis que tu y es !

Genji sourit en se redressant, mettant son sac sur son épaule. Il lui colla un baiser sur la joue puis lui prit la main. Elle l'emmena à sa suite, courant, l'obligeant à se hâter derrière lui. Heureusement qu'ils étaient aussi rapide l'un que l'autre.

Sans utiliser de pouvoirs.

Sinon, Tracer le distançait.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils parlaient de leur prochain cours. Les couloirs étaient remplis de différentes personnes et ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, rigolant et discutant.

Lena fut tout de même plus silencieuse lorsqu'ils passèrent dans un couloir et qu'elle vit Amélie. Elle agita sa main libre, rougissant un peu.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle.

Sans plus.

Mais elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la main de Lena qui était toujours liée à celle de son seul et unique ami. Masculin.

Genji haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- On organise une fête Samedi soir. Ça te dirait de venir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On fit une grande fête Samedi et on invite plein de gens. On pensait que tu voudrais venir ? Y aura plein de gens cools je suppose. Et tu peux inviter des gens aussi. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

\- C'est où ?

Genji prit un papier dans son sac, vérifia qu'il pouvait le donner et écrivit rapidement l'adresse. Il sourit à Amélie qui partit sans plus attendre.

Lena la suivit du regard et se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Papa va nous tuer si on fait la fête !

Super Sentai lui tira la main pour l'emmener à sa suite. Ils allaient finir par être en retard s'ils ne se bougeaient pas.

\- Sauf si on s'arrange pour qu'il veuille bien ! On pourrait s'arranger pour qu'il veuille participer. On pourrait inviter le professeur de danse ? Il l'aime bien, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna Lena.

\- C'est Mei qui le dit. Parce qu'il passe genre huit heures là-bas. Hier et aujourd'hui encore. Alors à moins qu'il soit vraiment passionné de danse, je crois que c'est la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose.

\- Hm… On peut essayer. Dit-elle.

Elle regarda vers le couloir qu'ils avaient pris. Genji la tira vers leur salle de mathématique.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça servira à quelque chose ?

\- Je sais pas mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

Il lui sourit alors qu'ils allaient vers leur place habituelle.

\- Tu craques dessus depuis deux ans.

Et il n'avait pas manqué de voir son air. Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente de voir que Lena était accrochée à la main d'un autre. Alors peut-être qu'il y avait une chance pour son amie. Et s'il pouvait y avoir une seule chance pour elle, il la saisissait.

µµµ

Le téléphone de Jack sonna et il se déplaça vers ses affaires, effleurant discrètement le mur pour être sûr de ne pas se le prendre. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien l'endroit et il devait être prudent.

Il trouva son téléphone qui était assez bruyant et décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Papa ? C'est Lena et Genji…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Le cœur de Jack battait plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Non ! On voulait… faire une fête avec quelques amis. Samedi.

\- Une fête ?

\- Oui. Avec des amis de l'école… On peut minimiser les gens, genre… une dizaine ?

\- On pensait qu'on pourrait inviter ton professeur de danse. Lynx Seventeen a dit que ça accrochait bien ? Reprit Genji.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Une fête ?

\- On rangera tout après ! Promit le garçon.

\- Oui ! C'est l'occasion d'un peu se détendre. S'il te plaîîîîît ? On fera les amuses-gueules ! On sera sages ! Juste la famille de ton prof ? Deux-trois personnes…

\- La famille Reyes si elle le veut et une personne pour chacun d'entre vous. Mei, Hana et Aleksandra comprises.

\- Merci, merci ! Répondit les deux autres d'un seul coup.

Jack soupira lorsqu'il eut raccroché. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait faire ça. Une fête ? Avec tous les enfants et leurs amis ? Une personne, ça pouvait déjà être de trop. Il espérait qu'il pourrait tout surveiller. Surtout si Gabriel était là.

Il retourna dans la salle principale et sentit bientôt une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu étais là ! Tu m'aides avec la radio ?

Gabriel.

Toujours avenant. Toujours doux. Toujours gentil.

Il espérait qu'il viendrait à la fête de Samedi.

Plus jeune, il n'avait jamais eu le luxe de faire des fêtes. C'était ironique que ça arrive à cet âge-là.

\- Bien sûr.

Il connaissait assez la radio pour pouvoir le faire. Il ne fallait que changer les musiques sur un bouton.

Il aurait beaucoup voulu être sur la piste de danse pour que Gabriel le touche encore mais il se sentait misérable. Il ne savait pas danser. Vraiment pas. Et ceux-ci, à entendre le mouvement de leurs corps, ils savaient bien danser. Puis le professeur ne les reprenait pas souvent et se permettait de leur parler plus souvent. De lui parler plus souvent.

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Lui demanda Gabriel par-dessus la musique.

\- Ça va.

Il se tourna vers le professeur.

\- Les enfants ont décidés de faire une petite fête et ils pensaient que ce serait sympathique que toi et ta famille veniez.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourras montrer tes talents en danse à tes enfants !

\- Je n'ai aucuns talents en danses, Gabriel.

\- C'est moi le professeur, c'est moi qui juge et je dis que tu sais danser. Mais tu peux toujours t'entraîner.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira contre lui.

\- Laisse-moi t'entraîner un peu.

Jack se sentait sourire et il baissa le visage pour cacher cette joie. Et, si personne ne pouvait comprendre, il voulait bien se pendre à son cou, poser sa main sur son épaule, l'autre contre son omoplate et laisser son corps aller contre son corps. Respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau.

µµµ

Le Samedi était rapidement arrivé et tout le monde avait mis la main et à la pâte pour décorer la maison. Ils avaient donnés une ambiance un peu feutrée grâce à des voiles et des abat-jours, ils avaient cuisinés, installés des coussins, prévus des occupations, de la limonade, des boissons un peu plus alcoolisée.

Pour ce qui était des invités, ils avaient proposés à Amélie de choisir elle-même les invités. C'était plus simple. Et ça leur permettait de rencontrer des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas d'ordinaire.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être bien.

Lena s'était habillée en conséquence pour la soirée. Une petite robe jaune remontée sur un côté. Hana portait un t-shirt blanc avec une chemise à carreau dont les manches étaient remontées, le dessous noué au-dessus de son nombril. Et un jeans. Mei portait une robe chinoise qui bouffait un peu. Zarya avait enfilé un débardeur et un pantalon en cuir et Genji avait enfilé une tenue blanche avec des motifs japonais. Jack, obligé de mettre un pantalon blanc avec un t-shirt noir en-dessous d'une veste épaisse noire, se tournait vers Lynx Seventeen qui avait accepté qu'Hana lui mette des fleurs autour de ses oreilles de « lapin ».

\- Leur tenue est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je me serai attendu à quelque chose de plus échancré.

\- Mais tout ça leur va vraiment bien. Sourit Lynx Seventeen.

Lena sourit et elle ajusta ses cheveux avant de regarder Hana qui lui rectifia son maquillage.

\- Tu es parfaite ma chérie ! Lui lança-t-elle.

\- Toujours parfaite. Certifia Aleksandra en soulevant son pouce.

On sonna à la porte et Lynx Seventeen s'empressa d'aller vers l'entrée. Iel tira la porte et trouva Gabriel Reyes en personne, accompagné de Jesse qui avait ses bras autour des épaules d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus foncés avec des mèches beaucoup plus clairs.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Monsieur Reyes ! Toujours un plaisir. Je suppose que c'est Sombra ?

\- Oui.

Elle se dégagea des bras de son frère et s'inclina en souriant.

\- Enchantée, Monsieur l'Omnic.

\- De même ! Il paraît qu'on va faire une super fête ?

\- On l'espère. Répondit-iel. Venez. Vous voulez qu'on prenne vos manteaux ?

\- Montre-nous où est le portemanteau et on peut le faire nous-mêmes.

Lynx Seventeen le désigna et tous installa ses affaires au bon endroit. Ils le suivirent ensuite dans le salon où les enfants, qui avaient respectivement dix-neuf et vingt ans, saluaient les protégés de Jack.

Ils se saluèrent tous en souriant, glissant même vers des discussions. Gabriel couva ses petits du regard un instant puis il rejoignit Jack.

\- Tu me fais le tour du propriétaire ?

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit le blondinet. Lynx Seventeen, je te laisse faire le chaperon.

\- D'accord.

\- On n'a pas besoin de chaperon, 'pa ! Protesta Lena.

Elle leva ses bras vers le ciel avec un petit soupir.

\- Je préfère être sûr. Sombra, Jesse, vous voulez qu'on vous fasse le tour du propriétaire, vous aussi ?

\- Nan, ça ira. Sourit le jeune homme, les bras croisés.

\- Très bien.

Jack emmena son professeur avec lui.

Si les enfants Reyes discutaient avec les autres jovialement, acceptant boissons et de quoi manger, Lena n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle regardait tout le temps sa montre. Mei finit même par lui prendre la main en lui souriant, pour qu'elle se décontracte.

Ils étaient à la moitié de leurs verres de citronnade lorsqu'on sonna.

\- J'y vais où tu y vas ? Demanda Genji alors que Lynx Seventeen répondait aux questions de Sombra.

\- Vas-y ! Je vais prendre une pose sexy !

Lena s'installa dans le divan et son ami alla à la porte pour ouvrir. Sans surprise, il découvrit Amélie qui était accompagné de quatre amis. Une fille à la peau mate, portant une robe très échancrée laissant voir ses cuisses, les cheveux en chignons une homme chauve, très basané, portant un costume dans lequel il semblait mal à l'aise un garçon dans des vêtements criards qui avait les cheveux blonds en batailles et… un Omnic. Il portait également un costume. Et Amélie, portant un chignon, était sublime dans une robe échancrée, fendue sur le côté.

\- On n'attendait plus que vous !


	9. Petite fête

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Petite fête**

\- Et ici, c'est ma chambre…

\- Je trouve que c'est un très bon moyen de terminer la visite. Sourit Gabriel.

\- Tu crois que je suis un homme facile ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux jouer à sauter sur ton lit.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux.

\- Merci !

Gabriel traversa la chambre qui était très sobre. Il était clair qu'il tentait de préserver les apparences, comme le montraient les quelques photographies ci et là. mais il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Très agréable.

Jack s'approcha et se permit de ne pas ouvrir son viseur tactique pour savoir où était Gabriel. Il se trouvait un peu stupide en tâtonnant. Il sentit la main de son professeur sur la sienne et il fut doucement tiré, se retrouvant tout à côté de l'homme.

\- Peut-être que j'aurais voulu m'asseoir sur tes cuisses.

\- C'est encore faisable.

L'homme le souleva et l'installa sur ses jambes. Jack s'appuya contre lui. Il appréciait de sentir sa puissance et sa douceur. Il appuya son visage contre le sien et profita de sa présence.

µµµ

\- Venez avec moi ! Invita Genji d'une voix chantante.

Il se tourna et partit vers le salon pour ramener les jeunes gens dans la salle. Bien sûr, quelques manteaux avaient été débarrassés.

\- Bonsoir. Fit Amélie en arrivant dans la salle.

\- Bonsoir ! Répondit Lena en souriant. Tu veux boire quelque chose.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

\- On a du punch !

Elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour verser une louche dans un verre.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle prit le verre qu'on lui tendait et but une gorgée.

\- Euh… qui est majeur ? Fit-elle.

Jack ne voulait pas qu'ils boivent d'alcool et Lynx Seventeen était là à veiller au grain !

\- Je prends ! Dit Jesse.

\- Moi aussi. Reprit Sombra.

\- Majeur. Fit l'homme basané.

\- Je m'en passe. Répondit le blond.

\- Je préfère ce qui est plus fort. Dit Aleksandra.

Genji regardait l'alcool avec l'envie d'en prendre mais il n'y arriverait jamais. Tracer n'avait pas pu tout à l'heure. Il sentit un doigt sur son épaule et se tourna.

\- Zenyatta Tekhartha.

\- Oh ! Genji. Genji Shimada. Se présenta-t-il.

Une main lui était présentée et il la serra.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Amélie m'a invité et je n'ai pas pu dire « non ».

\- J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop quand même. On a un ami Omnic ! Dit-il en désignant Lynx Seventeen. C'est presque notre nounou mais c'est un bon ami.

\- Un Omnic nounou ?

\- Façon de parler. Rit Genji, un peu nerveusement. J'espère que je ne vous vexe pas. Est-ce que… euh…

Il se sentait très ridicule mais c'était toujours difficile de dialoguer avec des Omnics. Où se plaçait-il ? Était-il en cours ? Certains suivaient des cours mais d'autres pas.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ! Dit Hana.

\- Comme Sept Minutes au Paradis ? Proposa le blond.

Les oreilles de Lynx Seventeen se dressèrent.

\- Oui ! Lança Lena.

Genji se cacha le visage dans les mains devant cette surexcitation.

\- Et les autres peuvent jouer au Monopoly. Proposa Hana qui était très fière de son Monopoly Mario qu'elle essayait de ressortir dès qu'elle pouvait.

\- Bonne idée ! Lui dit Mei.

La jeune fille s'empressa d'aller chercher le jeu pendant qu'on servait de nouveau un peu de boissons et des petits toasts particulièrement délicieux.

Lorsque l'adolescente fut revenue, avec sa boîte et une bouteille, elle entreprit de préparer le plateau tout en donnant la fameuse bouteille à Lena.

\- Il faut des règles ! Dit Lynx Seventeen.

\- Pas de GSM, pas de montres. La porte est verrouillée. Sourit Sombra.

\- On peut allumer la lumière, mais c'est pas obligé. Reprit l'homme basané qui avait dit s'appeler Akande.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller. On ne touche pas l'autre sans l'accord _explicite._ Annonça Lynx Seventeen.

\- Et on n'est pas obligé de faire des trucs. Souffla Mei. On peut… parler ! C'est bien aussi, de parler.

Elle sourit et reçut une approbation pour ces douces paroles.

\- On fait tourner la bouteille et celui qui est désigné par la bouteille va avec l'autre dans la salle. Termina Hana.

\- Dans quelle salle ? Questionna Amélie.

\- Aucune qui n'ait de lit ! Certifia Lynx Seventeen, les oreilles toujours dressées.

\- La buanderie, c'est bien. Dit Lena.

C'était assez grand et quand on fermait le volet, il faisait presque noir. Les vêtements qui y étaient pourraient même servir de petit lit douillet. Ce serait parfait.

Le blondinet, Jamison, prit la bouteille.

\- Je peux commencer ?

\- Bien sûr ! Lui répondit-on.

Et ils vinrent s'installer autour. Tout de suite, il fit tourner la bouteille. Qui s'arrêta sur l'Omnic répondant au nom de Zenyatta.

\- Pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ? Protesta Jamison en se levant pour aller dans la pièce qu'on leur avait désignée. Je déteste les Omnics ! De quoi on va pouvoir parler !

\- De comment tu pourrais arrêter de me crier que tu détestes les Omnics à longueur de temps ? Proposa Zenyatta en le suivant.

Hana leva la main.

\- Je commence sur le Monopoly.

Ils changèrent de lieu de jeu pour pouvoir se lancer dans le Monopoly alors que Lena gardait l'œil sur le temps. Elle avait verrouillé la porte. Sept minutes…

Ils mirent de la musique pour pouvoir en profiter tranquillement. Rien qui ne leur donne encore envie de sauter partout. Ni même de valser.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent assez rapidement et elle se leva pour les libérer au moment où Jesse devait lancer les dés. Ce qui fit qu'il se proposa plutôt pour tourner la bouteille. Quoique personne, ici, ne lui donnait de passer sept minutes avec lui, enfermé.

La bouteille fut tournée et Jesse se retrouva avec Akande.

Les minutes continuèrent ainsi, petit à petit.

Hana se retrouva avec Jamison, encore lui, un peu triste de lâcher le Monopoly. Ils ne firent rien si ce n'était se présenter. L'amie d'Amélie, Satya, se retrouva avec Sombra. Allez savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis Aleksandra put faire tourner la bouteille pour tomber sur Lena, un peu déçue pour le coup. Surtout qu'elle venait de gagner une gare qu'elle avait confiée à Sombra.

Même le Monopoly devenait rocambolesque à tout le temps changé.

Et elle dans la salle avec son amie, Lena pouvait difficilement continuer de tenter de parler à Amélie. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi.

Elle avait beau tenté, il n'y avait pas moyen.

Ce qui l'amusait néanmoins ce que, pour l'instant, ils montraient un tel manque de joie sur les personnes avec qui ils allaient qu'ils ne se demandaient même pas ce qu'il s'était passé là-dedans.

\- Aide-moi… Souffla Lena, dans la buanderie.

\- Ça va être difficile de t'aider. Tu veux qu'on lui demande si elle veut venir ici avec toi ? C'est censé permettre aux gens de se retrouver « par hasard ».

\- Force le hasard !

\- Aaah… Compris.

Zarya lui dressa ses pouces.

\- Merci. Soupira Lena.

Elles attendirent sept minutes. Puis, lorsqu'ils sortirent, ce fut au tour d'Akande. Lorsqu'il fit tourner la bouteille, elle s'arrêta sur Zarya qui haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- On dirait que je n'aurais pas dû en sortir du tout !

L'homme se leva.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas. Ton cœur a peut-être été conquis ?

\- Non ! Lena et moi, on ne mange pas du même pain. Et moi je mange du pain en forme de pé…

\- Aleksandra ! Protesta Lynx Seventeen.

\- Ben quoi ? Fit la Russe.

\- Personne ne veut savoir ce que tu mets dans ta bouche. Se moqua Genji.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa main mais sourit en voyant que Zenyatta lui donnait les dés. Zarya et Akande allant dans la buanderie, c'était à lui de jouer.

Lena vint verrouiller la porte du Paradis.

\- Je peux retourner sur le rebord de la baignoire ? Je préfère ça.

\- Avec plaisir. Dit Akande. J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

Il s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Merci. Moi aussi. Les gens ne me croient pas quand je dis que j'aime le rose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le physique. Le fait que je soulève de la fonde ?

\- C'est ridicule. Tu peux aimer le rose. Et il te va vraiment bien.

\- Merci ! Tu devrais essayer. Je pourrais te mettre du vernis ! Taquina-t-elle.

\- Mais volontiers. Et tu me diras combien tu portes ?

\- Vingt-cinq. Ils disent qu'une femme ne peut pas porter autant mais je les envoie tous se faire foutre.

\- Et tu as bien raison. J'ai fait des Arts Martiaux. Mais je me suis blessé et j'ai arrêté.

\- Oh… Grave ?

Il grimaça.

\- Un peu. Rien qui ne m'empêche de vivre mais quand ça nous empêche de faire notre passion, les problèmes pèsent. Et je n'ai plus les bras pour le porter.

\- Pourquoi pas des prothèses ? Proposa Zarya.

\- J'en ai une. Ils disent que c'est de la triche…

\- Et pourquoi, après la fonde, on ne ferait pas des Arts Martiaux ?

Ils continuèrent de parler. Jusqu'à ce que les sept minutes soient passées. Et ils allèrent dans la chambre de Zarya alors que Lynx Seventeen se demandait ce que Jack pouvait bien faire pour ne pas l'aider avec ses adolescents pleins d'hormones.

Lena serra les dents en voyant son amie partie. Mais elle avait l'air si heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui rappeler qu'elle voulait de l'aide…

Elle pouvait faire autrement. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça se passe bien. Remarqua Jesse.

\- Tu veux aussi que ça se finisse comme ça ? Sourit Mei.

\- Mon cœur est pris.

\- Il est tombé amoureux y a trois jours, il a jamais revu _su amor_ mais il nous bassiiiine avec. Soupira Sombra.

\- Mais c'est mignon. Dit Genji. Il s'appelle comment ?

Jesse haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je l'appelle… _Darling._

Ce qui provoqua quelques rires.

\- C'est vraiment chou. Fit le Japonais.

\- Tu attends ton tour ? Questionna Zenyatta.

Il avait l'air toujours très soucieux et compréhensif.

\- Non, je crois que c'était à Amélie de jouer. Répondit Genji. Tu veux tourner la bouteille ?

Elle acquiesça alors que l'Omnic se levait. Il semblait un peu gêné mais ça s'expliqua lorsqu'il demanda de l'huile à Lynx Seventeen. Lequel l'emmena directement. Zenyatta ne le savait pas, ou peut-être que si ?, mais il venait de lui permettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans que leur Omnic de compagnie ne risque d'intervenir.

Lorsqu'Amélie fit tourner la bouteille, elle s'arrangea pour l'arrêter sur elle.

Elle se sentait honteuse mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand la fille se leva pour aller dans l'autre pièce, lui tendant la main. Bien sûr, elle ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle s'empressa de la suivre. Elles rentrèrent dans la buanderie et ce fut Genji lui-même qui ferma la porte.

\- Tu es avec ce garçon aux cheveux verts ? Demanda Amélie.

\- Non. C'est mon meilleur ami. Dit-elle. C'est presque mon frère. Ajouta-t-elle avec un rire.

\- Comme vous vous teniez la main, j'ai cru qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose.

\- Absolument rien. Certifia Lena.

Elle se passa la main sur la nuque.

\- En fait… Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un m'intéresse, oui.

La pièce était sombre et elles étaient toutes les deux debout.

\- Qui donc ? Questionna Amélie.

\- Je ne peux pas la voir mais… elle est juste devant moi.

C'était plus facile de lui parler alors qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir de toute façon. Si ça lui déplaisait, elle quitterait la fête. Elles ne se reverraient plus jamais. Elle souffrirait mais ce ne serait rien de perdu. Pas vraiment.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle sentit, c'était des lèvres contre les siennes.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Murmurèrent les lèvres contre les siennes.

Ça la chatouillait et elle se retenait de rire.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant en se collant contre elle.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non. Merci de m'avoir ajouté sur Facebook, il y a un an. J'adore tes _memes_ , j'adore Queen… J'adore tes messages motivants du jour.

\- Tu ne me répondais jamais. Tu ne commentais rien. Je pensais que tu te moquais royalement de moi.

\- Ou que je n'osais pas. De peur d'être ridicule.

Elle sentit Amélie sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais cru que tu étais bien plus cool que ça !

L'aînée rit et lui vola un autre baiser.

\- Tant que je suis assez cool pour toi.

\- Oui !

Leur rire se mélangea et elles trouvèrent encore une fois leurs lèvres.

Alors qu'elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, un bruit d'explosion survint.

µµµ

Dans le salon, une énorme créature blanche se précipitait vers eux, fonçant droit sur Genji alors qu'ils étaient tous surpris par la présence de ce monstre, haut de deux mètres cinquante.

Et que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ce n'était pas le moment de déployer leurs pouvoirs !


	10. Happy Hour

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Happy Hour**

\- Bweeeeeeeeeeeoh !

Hanzo tourna la tête vers Bastion qui se précipitait vers lui en courant. Son bras s'agitait vers le lointain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se hâta vers lui.

\- Bweeeeoooh !

Il continua de désigner le lointain.

\- J'y vais, rejoins-moi en configuration Tank.

\- Doo-woo !

Hanzo courut vers un autre immeuble et bondit de toit en toit, roulant pour amortir l'atterrissage lorsque l'occasion le lui demandait. Il avait mis son arc d'une telle façon qu'il ne le brisait pas. Son carquois était rempli, d'ailleurs, mais, là encore, ce n'était pas un problème. Il savait comment atterrir.

Il courut, petit à petit, vers la direction montrée, sans savoir ce qui l'y attendait.

N'entendait-il pas des rugissements ?

Et un cri humain ?

Il s'arrêta parce qu'il était particulier…

\- Joli archer ? Joli archer ?

Il arma une flèche et regarda la silhouette en bas, courant. Elle était en noire, le chapeau oscillant sur son crâne. S'il tirait, il le tuait…

µµµ

\- Genji ! Cria Mei.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais en présence d'autrui ? Ils ne devaient pas se révéler…

\- Jack ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il avait entendu le bruit du mur qu'on explosait. Il arrivait en courant. Gabriel le retint alors que l'immense créature se révélait être une sorte de singe tout blanc, immense, imposant.

\- Lâche-moi ! Protesta Jack.

\- Genji ! Fit Hana.

\- Éloignez-vous ! Ordonna Gabriel, sans lâcher celui qu'il affectionnait.

Il avait beaucoup plus de forces que le blondinet n'aurait cru et il ne pouvait sortir de son étreinte juste en le désirant.

La créature avait fermé sa main sur Genji et le secouait dans tous les sens. Jack ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait mais il entendait les souffles surpris, presque paniqués, désespérés.

\- Genji ? Appela Jack.

Il l'entendit gémir de douleur. Il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui. Pas vraiment. Et la douleur montait à mesure qu'il était secoué.

Zarya et Akande avaient surgis de la chambre. Au moins aussi incapables que les autres mais la Russe se précipita sur la table pour la jeter sur la bête qui ne réagit même pas… Elle continuait de secouer Genji qui tentait de sortir de ces bras sans y parvenir…

Et, aussi soudainement que la créature était apparue, quelque chose d'autre entra dans la maison. Une créature mauve, tentaculaire. D'immenses orbes jaillissaient de ses mains. Il élança son corps vers la bête, envoya son pied dans sa cuisse et implanta un orbe noire à travers les poils blancs. Le Monstre trembla et des balles d'énergies jaillirent des mains mauves. Elle relâcha alors son fardeau et ce mystérieux sauveur étendit ses bras.

\- Genji est sauvé. Dit Gabriel.

Le Japonais venait d'atterrir dans les bras de cet inconnu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

\- M… Merci… Souffla-t-il.

L'énergie dorée entra en lui, soignant son corps des nombreuses blessures.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le corps de Genji tremblait encore un peu, surpris par l'afflux de soin, surpris par ce sauveur venu de nulle part.

\- Genji ? Souffla Jack.

Des coups frappés contre la porte rappelèrent à Mei qu'Amélie et Lena étaient enfermées. Elle se précipita pour aller les sauver.

\- Je… Je vais bien Jack. Je vais bien… Monsieur ?

\- Cultist.

Genji releva sa main, les approchant du visage de l'homme, des tentacules qui s'agitèrent légèrement. Il le vit rougir et le déposa prudemment sur le sol.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répéta-t-il.

Cultist s'inclina puis le noir et l'or irradièrent et il disparut.

Amélie s'approcha en tenant Lena par la taille.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Jack. Tout le monde est là ?

Gabriel scruta la pièce.

\- Les Omnics… Dit Satya.

\- Nous sommes là.

Zenyatta arrivait de l'étage avec Lynx Seventeen qui agitait ses oreilles.

Mais il manquait bien quelqu'un.

\- Jesse ! S'écria Gabriel, relâchant Jack si brusquement qu'il chuta dans les escaliers.

Il poussa un juron mais se redressa, appelant également le jeune homme.

µµµ

Un trait bleu cogna le sol, se sépara puis ricocha, la pointe déchirant le tissu noir, effleurant la chair. Il dressa les bras et une autre flèche ricocha, lui ouvrant le poignet.

\- Calme ! Joli archer ! Calme !

Depuis le haut de son immeuble, Hanzo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait prévu une autre flèche et il pouvait la décocher. Lui voler sa vie. Il tirait sur la corde. Il ne lui restait qu'à la lâcher.

\- Dah-dah weeeee !

Hanzo baissa les yeux vers Bastion qui avançait en tank. L'homme masqué se tourna vers lui à son tour. Le canon de l'Omnic descendit vers un bout de flèche, comme s'il le regardait.

\- Bonjour, toi.

Il tendit la main d'où glissait du sang. Bastion le regarda en agitant son canon. Le truand le caressa comme si c'était un chien.

\- Sh-sh-sh dwee !

Hanzo fronça les sourcils et il descendit de l'immeuble en sautant d'un mur à l'autre.

\- Boo doo boo doo ! Lança Bastion en roulant vers lui.

\- Joli archer ! Sourit l'homme masqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

\- Le Bigfoot, ou le Yéti comme tu préfères, va être stoppé très rapidement. Peu importe où sont tes protégés, ils vont aller très vite, très bien. Promis !

\- C'est toi ? Demanda Hanzo.

\- Moi ? Qui l'ai fait apparaître ?

La corde fut tirée et la flèche effleura le bout du nez de Jesse.

\- Oui ! Tu as fait apparaître un énorme monstre pour me forcer à venir te voir ?!

\- J'aimerais être aussi romantique. Mais j'ai juste saisi l'occasion.

Il se recula de deux pas.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ?

\- J'ai aucune raison de te mentir. S'il se passait quelque chose, je te le dirais.

\- Bastion-kun, va patrouiller !

\- Doo-woo !

\- Au revoir Bastion ! Fit l'homme masqué en agitant la main.

Et projetant du sang autour de lui. Hanzo réalisa alors qu'il était blessé, que son visage était assez à découvert mais qu'il agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Il rabaissa son arc et le passa autour de son corps avant d'attraper la bande sur son bras pour la dérouler. Il la brisa et s'approcha de Jesse.

\- Montre-moi ça. Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- La blessure.

L'homme masqué lâcha un petit « oh » en remontant sa veste en matière solide puis la chemise.

\- Je n'ai pas de désinfectant et il faudra que tu soignes ça rapidement. Lui dit Hanzo en lui soutenant le poignet. Mes flèches ne sont pas empoisonnées ou quoi que ce soit, simple mesure de sécurité.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Tu t'es occupé de moi quand tu m'as lancé la grenade dessus. Maintenant, nous sommes quittes.

\- Tu n'as pas à me rendre la pareille. Répondit l'autre. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que tu te sentes redevable.

Lorsque la bande fut nouée, il lui redressa le visage.

\- Je me suis occupé de toi parce que j'en avais envie. J'aimais pas te voir paniqué.

Il enroula une mèche de soie autour de son doigt mais Hanzo le repoussa brusquement.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition ! Si Bastion-kun me confirme que mon…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le couvert de son masque et se reprit.

\- Si Bastion-kun me confirme que tout va bien, je m'en vais !

\- Ne t'en vas pas. On faisait une fête, tu es le bienvenu. Paraît qu'il y aura un peu de danse et…

\- Non. N. O. N. Tu ne m'intéresses pas et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !

\- Pourquoi tu restes ? Demanda l'homme masqué.

\- Par pure politesse, Cree-san.

Jesse haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu as raison. Tu n'en mérites pas tant.

Hanzo se tourna pour partir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait appelé par le nom qu'il lui avait donné ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait seulement pris la peine de le retenir.

\- Cree-san ?

\- Oui. Tu préfères Mack ?

Ce n'était pas son prénom ? Parfait !

\- Mack ? C'est qui Mack ?

\- C'est toi. Mack Cree…

\- McCree ! C'est le nom que je donne pour pas qu'on dise toujours « eh ! Bidule ». J'ai pas de nom… Je voulais m'appeler « Justicier Masqué » mais mon pèr… boss a pas accepté.

Hanzo se tourna vers lui.

\- Justicier Masqué ?

Jesse se frottait la nuque, gêné.

\- Je… c'est stupide. Tu rigoles pas, d'accord ?

L'archer hocha la tête, les bras croisés. Il se trouvait particulièrement ridicule à se tenir là, dans une rue, sous les lumières des lampadaires.

Et où était Bastion ?

\- Je regardais ces films, ces séries et je lisais ces comics. Les super héros, les justiciers, j'adorais ça. Mon père avait des pouvoirs à cause des retombées nucléaires, ma mère aussi. Elle soignait tout et n'importe quoi, mon père se téléportait, devenait fumée… Je pensais que… moi aussi, tu vois ?

Hanzo acquiesça.

\- Je m'imaginais avoir un super pouvoir et devenir un super justicier. Mauvaise nouvelle : pas de pouvoir. Et mon père ne voulait pas que… mon père est sympa, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais il n'œuvre pas pour le bien. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on s'affronte.

\- Alors tu tues des gens ?

\- Je fais pas grand-chose. Ma sœur a des pouvoirs, deux personnes qui travaillent avec nous ont une technologie avancée et on a un Omnic. Je sers à rien. J'ai ça…

Il prit sa grenade et la fit tourner entre ses mains.

\- Je sais tirer. Mais…

Il rangea la grenade.

\- J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un, c'est vrai. Quelques fois. Mais… ça faisait toujours étrange.

\- Pourquoi tu continues ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Tu peux devenir un justicier.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à ma famille.

Hanzo s'approcha de lui, décroissant les bras. Il tendit la main mais la garda en suspension, l'air d'hésiter.

\- Mais toi, tu pourrais nous rejoindre ? Ce serait trop cool !

Sa main se posa sur le tissu qu'il abaissa puis elle glissa sur sa joue.

\- Je ne vous rejoindrais pas.

Jesse se sentit chatouiller et le vent, jusqu'alors inexistant, s'infiltra dans ses cheveux. Il vit apparaître un dragon et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Wow. Ce truc apparaît n'importe quand, c'est quoi ?

\- Un dragon spirituel.

Une part de lui.

\- Je te le laisse tant que tu feras le bien avec.

\- Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! … Mais j'aurais préféré un baiser.

\- Jesse ?!

Il tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Son père ? Mince ! Il avait dû vraiment l'inquiéter. Bon, il fallait dire que, de base, le Yéti, ou le Bigfoot comme vous préférez, devait l'avoir empêché de bécoter Jack…

\- Je dois y aller. Et, vraiment, merci. Merci. C'est… Je sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de faire le bien mais je ferais pas le mal avec. Quand est-ce que je peux te revoir ? Lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Hanzo secoua la tête.

\- Jesse ?

\- Boo doo boo doo !

Le Japonais regarda vers une ruelle d'où venait son ami Omnic. Le Dragon disparut, s'étant enfoui dans l'essence de Jesse.

\- Jesse, c'est mon nom. Dit-il en lui serrant les mains.

\- Hanzo…

Il se dégagea d'un seul coup et courut vers E54.

Jesse se retrouva tout seul. Il se dépêcha de retirer une partie de ses vêtements et s'empressa de les fourrer dans une poubelle. Puis il courut vers la voix de son père. Il avait eu raison d'être prudent parce qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour une partie de jambe en l'air en secret !

Jesse sourit en voyant Jack rougir. Mais un peu moins en recevant une baffe derrière la tête.

\- J'ai eu peur !

\- Je vais bien ! Vous vous êtes débarrassé du Bigfoot ?

\- Oui. Un super héros, Cultist, est arrivé...

\- Il a sauvé Genji. Termina Gabriel.

\- Wow, vous terminez déjà les phrases l'un de l'autre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Demanda Jack.

\- Tu vas rentrer à la maison, immédiatement ! Reprit son père.

\- Ok, ok… Toute façon, je voulais plus faire la fête.

\- Si c'est un plan pour que je t'ordonne d'y aller, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Profond.

Jesse haussa les épaules comme son père le faisait si souvent.

\- Lacroix a réussi à chopper ?

\- Je crois. Dit Gabriel en regardant son fils s'éloigner.

\- Lacroix ? Chopper ? Un de mes enfants ? S'étonna Jack.

\- Ouip, je t'expliquerais. Répondit le professeur. Tu veux venir ? Les gosses ont promis de passer de la musique et tu me dois une danse.

Morrison se laissa entraîner bien que désarçonner. Jesse s'éloigna et il leva les yeux vers les bâtiments, espérant voir Hanzo. Il n'était pas là. Par contre, une petite tête bleue apparut dans le creux de son cou.

\- Howdy ?

La bête le fixa.

Tout ça devenait bizarre pour lui. Trop bizarre !


	11. Et le soir tomba

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Et le soir tomba**

À la base, Jack ne voulait pas. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à la voix suppliante de Gabriel. Et c'était comme ça qu'il se retrouvait collé contre son corps, tendrement enlacé, bougeant lentement sur le _slow_ que Lena avait mis. Il entendait plusieurs personnes danser autour d'eux et supposait qu'Amélie et sa fille de presque toujours en faisaient parties. Pas Akande et Aleksandra… ils s'étaient tous les deux éclipsés pour discuter un peu plus.

Jamison discutait avec Hana et Mei, qui voulait danser, avait entraîné Genji avec elle. Mais elle le trouvait bizarre.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu es malade ? Tu as été trop secoué ?

\- Non. Si… Cultist m'a vraiment bien soigné, je ne pense pas que je risque quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis senti rempli d'énergie. Tout allait bien après qu'il ait utilisé cette… énergie. Je me sentais… vivant.

\- Je suppose que ça doit te perturber un peu. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Il secoua la tête.

\- C'est pas ça. Je me sentais bien dès qu'il m'a soigné mais après…

Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Il se sentait juste bizarre.

\- C'était cool qu'il nous ait sauvé ! Même si j'ai un peu été surprise. Il a un physique très… tentaculaire. Dit-elle en agitant les mains.

\- J'ai vu… Souffla Genji.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Tu es tout rouge. Murmura Mei. Tu devrais t'asseoir. Je me trouverais un autre cavalier, tu sais ?

\- Merci…

Son ami s'éloigna pour se diriger vers un fauteuil dans lequel il laissa s'asseoir, à côté de Zenyatta qui était assis, en tailleur, parlant à Lynx Seventeen. Mei s'empressa de rejoindre Sombra pour qu'elle danse avec elle, en toute amitié, alors que l'Omnic invité observait le garçon.

\- Tout va bien. Dit-il avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander. J'ai juste un peu chaud.

Les oreilles de Lynx Seventeen se dressèrent.

\- Tu as eu des émotions fortes.

\- C'est ça. Répondit Genji.

Il regarda vers Jack qui était toujours enlacé tout contre son compagnon. Le bras autour de son épaule, sa tête nichée contre l'autre. Il se redressa légèrement pour atteindre la radio et mettre la musique en boucle et que les couples n'aient pas besoin de s'éloigner.

Zenyatta sembla approuver cela alors que Lynx Seventeen rabattait les oreilles en arrière, un peu perturbé tout de même.

\- Est-ce que tu dois bientôt partir ? Demanda Jack en s'appuyant contre le torse robuste de son professeur.

\- Je peux rester encore une heure, au moins. Je travaille tard. Lui répondit Gabriel en caressant son dos. Et mes enfants sont grands.

\- Tu n'es pas trop inquiet pour Jesse ?

\- Non. Il a dû vouloir aller chercher la police ou quelque chose du genre.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte qu'ils avaient colmatés comme ils pouvaient, à la va vite, avec des cartons, du plastique et des pièces de métal. Ils devraient faire venir des autorités compétences pour que ce soit encore mieux.

\- D'accord… Je m'étais tout de même demandé…

Il semblait hésitant alors que les mots tentaient de rouler sur sa langue.

\- … pourquoi tu n'étais pas plus inquiet. Quand on la retrouver, je veux dire.

\- C'est parce que tu ne voyais pas mon visage. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Jack se resserra contre lui.

\- Désolé. Je ne doutais pas que tu aimais tes enfants.

\- Je sais.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jack qui pressa son bras autour de lui.

\- Tu danses plutôt bien. Sourit Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas de la salsa, c'est pour ça. Mais vu qu'il n'y a personne pour la danser avec toi, tu es obligé de faire ça avec moi !

\- Eh bien… Mes enfants dansent la Salsa.

\- Ah… Mais je ne vois pas Sombra, donc elle ne doit pas être là.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

\- Quelle excuse ! Elle sert souvent ?

\- Première fois que je l'essaie. Dit-il nerveusement.

De toute façon, à part Gabriel, la seule personne au courant était Lynx Seventeen et il se voyait mal faire de l'humour avec lui.

\- J'aime ton rire.

\- J'aime la façon dont tu t'accroches à moi.

\- C'est pour t'empêcher de partir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

\- Mieux vaut être sûr. Répondit Jack.

Le professeur posa un baiser sur le front du blondinet qui se sentit sourire si stupidement…

µµµ

\- Beepleleleh ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Bastion-kun.

Hanzo avait de nouveau les bras croisés, regardant la poubelle où il avait vu l'Homme Masqué fourrer ses affaires. Est-ce qu'il viendrait les rechercher ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il n'avait en fait aucune raison de venir le reprendre. Surtout s'il devait tenter de ne plus faire le mal.

Mais il doutait aussi qu'il change…

Les arguments qu'il avait donné étaient compréhensibles.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la poubelle dont il ôta le couvercle pour récupérer les habits sombres. Il les replia et repartit.

\- Bweeeeeeeeeeeoh.

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

\- Bweeeeeoh ?

\- Quoi ?

Il se tourna vers le Bastion qui marchait derrière lui. Lequel désigna les vêtements puis se secoua rapidement de droite à gauche.

\- Si. Reinhardt-san ne dira rien.

Il espérait qu'il ne dirait rien. Il se sentait plus ridicule que jamais.

\- Mon téléphone, s'il te plaît.

L'Omnic le sortit de son ventre et il l'utilisa pour vérifier les informations sur ce monstre étrange. Il avait été évacué très rapidement par les autorités. Rien à signaler. Pas de blessé, pas de mort. Tant mieux…

Mais il devait tout de même aller voir si Genji allait bien !

Il se rapprocha au maximum de la maison Morrison. Il confia alors les vêtements à Bastion.

\- Ramène-les. Je vais rentrer mais Reinhardt-san risque de rentrer avant moi. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre des _currywurst_ au micro-onde, d'accord ?

\- Dah-dah weeeee !

\- Merci, Bastion-kun.

Il grimpa ensuite sur une maison, regarda l'Omnic s'éloigner et bondit de maison en maison pour arriver à celle des Morrison. De la musique en sortait encore. Il s'assit sur le toit et attendit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et les gens sortirent petit à petit. Il reconnut le père de Jesse et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. L'Homme Masqué connaissait son frère ? Est-ce que c'était Genji qui l'envoyait ? Non, pas possible. Il ne savait pas pour lui. C'était juste un hasard fortuit. Et rien d'autre.

Le temps continua de passer et, les lumières s'éteignirent les unes après les autres. Il descendit le long du mur, faisant attention. Heureusement, des années de pratiques, et quelques dispositifs, lui permettait de se retrouver sur l'appui de la fenêtre de son frère sans rien risquer. Il regarda à l'intérieur et glissa ses doigts sous le battant entrouvert. Son petit frère n'était pas assez prudent.

Il avança vers son lit et lui remit les couvertures correctement sur le corps, le bordant avec soin.

Il voyait, grâce aux lumières extérieures, la couleur de ses cheveux. Verts. Il aimait tellement le vert.

\- Dé…

La porte s'ouvrit, il se tourna d'un coup et banda son arc.

\- Qui que vous soyez, si vous touchez mon Genji, je vous explose. Annonça une voix grave et froide.

\- Je ne lui ferai rien.

Mais ce crétin avait le sommeil trop profond. Et dire qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir. Qu'est-ce que leur père leur avait appris ?

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je venais voir qu'il allait bien. Répondit Hanzo avec honnêteté.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix était toujours grave et l'archer ne voyait presque rien avec le contrejour.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ? Grogna l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

Il devait sortir rapidement. Il devait sauter par cette fenêtre ouverte…

Il recula de quelques pas.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je vais tirer.

Genji remua et grogna. Hanzo savait qu'il aurait déjà dû se réveiller. Là, ça faisait beaucoup. Il avait peut-être pris quelque chose pour dormir… À dix-sept ans, ça ne lui plaisait pas mais hormis ça, il savait que c'était plutôt une bonne maison ici.

\- Désolé. Merci de vous occuper de lui.

Hanzo sauta par la fenêtre et disparut.

Jack se précipita vers la fenêtre, lui aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne voyait rien.

Il rabaissa son arme, ferma complètement la vitre et s'approcha de Genji pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours. Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Il avait pris une tisane mais il supposait que c'était le soin de ce Cultist qui lui permettait d'être encore plus serein.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis se redressa pour partir dans le salon où Lynx Seventeen s'était installé pour veiller sur la maison. C'était lui qui avait entendu le bruit des pas mais en se mettant en mode alarme, l'Omnic déploierait certaines fonctionnalités qui l'aideraient.

\- Je vais me coucher. Merci d'avoir fait le chaperon.

\- C'était normal. C'était chouette de ne pas devoir te chaperonner toi.

Les oreilles de Lynx Seventeen s'agitèrent.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, c'est pour ça. Qui était Lacroix ?

\- Amélie, l'amie de Lena.

\- Elles ont fini ensembles ?

\- Je crois. Répondit l'Omnic. Elles avaient l'air très proches. Mais heureuses.

\- Et Aleksandra ? Demanda Jack. Je l'ai entendue parler avec un homme…

\- Akande. Je crois qu'ils ont bien accrochés.

\- Rien d'autres ?

\- Non.

Lynx Seventeen secoua la tête.

\- Genji a eu des émotions fortes, il aura besoin d'un peu de repos. Mei s'est fait des amis, je suis contente pour elle. Et Hana… comme d'habitude.

\- D'accord…

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Je vais me coucher. Encore merci.

Il partit vers l'étage pour aller se coucher et, peut-être, rêver de son Gabriel ?

µµµ

La porte fut poussée par Gabriel et il se dirigea vers le salon où Jesse regardait la télévision, les bras derrière sa tête.

Il n'était pas seul. Et pas juste accompagné de Sombra qui trottina pour sauter sur le ventre, lui lançant un large sourire. Parce qu'il avait Akande et Amélie avec lui, les deux semblants particulièrement heureux. Jamison et Satya avaient été ramenés chez eux, pour leur part.

\- Jesse…

\- 'Pa !

\- Je n'apprécie pas que tu aies quitté la fête comme ça. Tu sais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais été faire, bon sang ?

Il frotta le dos de sa sœur alors qu'Amélie venait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et qu'Akande allait se coucher. Il avait dansé, mais seulement dans la chambre d'Aleksandra, et soulever beaucoup de fondes. Il était fatigué.

\- J'avais juste été voir les environs. Que les justiciers de mes deux ne viennent pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cette créature a été libérée ? C'était insensé. Dit Lacroix.

\- C'est difficile. Souffla Jesse.

\- Est-ce que tu avais été voir ton petit copain ? Celui-là, si je le trouve, je lui broie le cou ! Gronda Gabriel.

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais pu mettre la main au cul de Lena. Intervint Amélie.

\- Mais tu n'es pas ma fille. Et demain, je veux que vous soyez tous prêts. Je veux que ces justiciers arrêtent de nous pourrir la vie.

Jesse se redressa.

\- Papa…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est rare de ta part, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je le sens juste pas. Je sers pas à grand-chose… Puis, je veux pas t'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Son fils baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait envie d'écouter Hanzo. Et, soudainement, il réalisa quelque chose… Si, il pouvait être utile.

\- D'accord… Je viens. Mais j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas, 'pa.

\- Tu ne me déçois pas, Jesse. Jamais.

Il s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas que son fils se voit de façon aussi peu valeureuse. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu l'entraîner. Pas comme Sombra. Oui, il lui avait enseigné à se battre, à tirer, à être en bonne forme mais il avait toujours sentit une jalousie en lui.

\- Je t'aime. Lui assura-t-il d'un ton doux.

\- Moi aussi 'pa.


	12. Étape Un

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Vous verrez ! ©

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Étape un**

\- Je déteste ça.

Amélie avait du démaquillant dans la main et s'en aspergeait en maugréant.

\- Tu détestes quoi ?

Sombra accrochait des câbles de couleur dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait coiffé en tresse et remise sur le côté. Elle avait du maquillage devant elle pour pouvoir ensuite se parer.

\- Retirer ces couches de maquillage.

\- Je te comprends tellement. Soupira Akande qui se peignait en acier.

Il avait enfilé une iroquoise verte et il avait d'autre pièces d'armures, tout aussi vertes.

\- Ça va. Encore, toi, tu mets ta peinture seulement quand on travaille. Moi c'est tout le temps alors pour retirer ce maquillage c'est encore plus dur vu les fixatifs que j'utilise.

\- Ouais, c'est pas super. Mais au moins, pour les cheveux, personne ne dit rien. Releva Sombra.

\- C'est déjà ça.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue haute.

\- Je vais terminer ça dans la salle de bain. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre une vraie douche.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, je vous avais dit de vous préparer hier soir. Dit Gabriel en arrivant, tout de cuir vêtu.

\- Tu as facile, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est changer de fringues. Répliqua Akande.

Sombra se mit du maquillage qui était un peu fluorescent. Puis elle se leva et s'approcha du mastodonte pour l'aider à se préparer.

\- Vous êtes des membres de Talon, vous pourriez arrêter de vous plaindre ? Il y a quand même plus important. Vos armes sont là ?

\- Oui ! Dit Sombra.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Akande. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir bien défoncer ces justiciers.

\- Moi aussi. Certifia Gabriel avec un sourire.

Par contre, outre Amélie qui était partie pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, il manquait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Jesse ?! Appela-t-il en allant sous les escaliers ?

\- Ouip ?

\- On a besoin de toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je me prépare ! J'ai un problème…

\- Pas qu'un. Sourit Sombra qui faisait comme des plaques métalliques sur le corps d'Akande.

Ainsi, on aurait dit qu'il avait une armure de métal alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Un magnifique leurre qui déstabilisait la plupart de leurs adversaires.

\- J'ai plus ma tenue habituelle, je l'ai… paumée ?

Jesse était au-dessus des escaliers pour ne pas devoir trop crier.

\- Tu as paumée ta tenue ?

\- Oui… Désolé. J'en ai bien une mais elle est jaune…

\- L'horrible jaune pissenlit ? Demanda Akande.

\- Ouais, Doomy.

\- De toute façon, tu ne serviras à rien. Dit Amélie depuis la salle de bain.

\- Tu restes en arrière, elle n'a pas tort. Approuva Gabriel. Tu ne vas pas servir à rien mais tu peux être voyant.

\- De toute façon… On est plutôt voyant aussi. Remarqua Sombra.

Avec toute les couleurs lumineuses qu'elle portait, avec la combinaison rose flash de WidowMaker, l'acier et vert de Doomfist… Vraiment, ils n'étaient pas à ça prêt.

Jesse soupira depuis en haut.

\- Va pour le jaune.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et récupéra les vêtements. Quand il avait voulu récupérer sa tenue dans la poubelle, il ne l'avait pas trouvée.

Il était un peu déçu.

Alors qu'il pensait à ces vêtements, et même aux récents souvenirs qui y étaient liés, il sentit un coup de langue sur sa joue. Il sourit en voyant le petit dragon.

\- Merci, toi.

Il remonta l'écharpe noire sur son visage.

\- J'espère qu'on va pas faire bouder ton maître.

Il l'espérait vraiment.

µµµ

Le dimanche, c'était toujours l'occasion de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. En général, Lena s'entraînait avec Jack Hana jouait aux jeux vidéo dans sa chambre Mei-Ling étudiait Aleksandra allait à la salle de gym' qui était ouverte tous les jours et Genji préférait aller jouer aux jeux vidéo _dehors_. Jack aurait voulu que plus des enfants viennent s'entraîner avec lui, même s'il approuvait la façon de faire de Zarya. Mais il comprenait aussi que c'était l'occasion pour la jeune fille d'avoir du temps juste avec lui. Comment pouvait-il le lui retirer ?

Genji était donc dans la salle d'arcade de la ville, perdant tout son argent dans des jeux qu'il trouvait passionnant ou à gagner un tigre en peluche pour une des filles.

C'est alors que le bâtiment se mit à trembler.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son sac marin qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

Il avait promis de ne plus œuvrer en solo pour l'instant mais…

Non. C'était peut-être juste un tremblement de terre, il devait se calmer. Surtout qu'il venait de gagner le fameux tigre grâce à ces secousses !

Il le prit, le fourra dans son sac et se dirigea vers l'extérieur comme quelques personnes. Les tremblements augmentèrent et il dut légèrement écarter les jambes pour se camper sur ses positions.

\- Là ! Glapit quelqu'un en brandissant son doigt vers le ciel.

Il suivit la direction et vit ce qui ressemblait à un gros oiseau. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le bâtiment, et ceux autours, continuait de trembler. Les gens sortaient des habitations, les peluches tombaient des machines, les pièces également. Les yeux de Genji s'écarquillèrent.

La chose qui venait vers eux avait des ailes jaunes et rouges avec des tâches noires. D'immenses yeux bleus, des poils blancs et oranges et d'autres motifs sombres. Encore un autre monstre qui tombait sur la ville, faisant tout trembler autour de lui.

Pourtant, Genji ne ressentait pas le besoin d'appeler ses camarades.

\- Fuyez ! Cria quelqu'un.

\- C'est Mothra. Dit-il. Elle est gentille !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Il leva les yeux vers la créature qui volait de plus en plus bas. Les lampadaires tombaient, les dalles des trottoirs se soulevaient et les voitures roulaient.

\- Arrête ! Lui cria Genji. Mothra, s'il te plaît !

Il protégea son visage de ses bras.

Il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait pour l'inciter à le suivre mais abandonna vite l'idée en voyant le monstre venir vers eux. Le Japonais s'effondra sur le sol et dut se pencher pour éviter une voiture. Des canalisations explosèrent et la rue se remplit rapidement d'eau.

Il se redressa, pas exactement prêt à accepter que le héros de son enfance puisse être un monstre. Il se souvenait des papillons qu'il chassait avec son frère et qu'il les appelait tous « Mothra ». C'était pour ça que pour son septième anniversaire, Hanzo avait économisé pour lui offrir une vraie figurine du Kaiju.

Ça ne pouvait pas être un monstre.

Une autre voiture vola et il serra les dents en réfléchissant, rapidement, à comment se sortir de là. Comment protéger les gens et comment faire comprendre à Mothra qu'il avait beau être gentil, il allait tuer tout le monde.

Quelque chose le repoussa et il roula sur le sol en poussant un juron.

Redressant la tête, il vit un corps mauve.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal !

Genji se redressa et se précipita vers lui. Le vent de la créature était encore violent et il manqua de tomber.

\- Cultist, il ne veut de mal à personne, j'en suis sûr.

\- Si tu en es persuadé.

Un tentacule effleura la joue de Genji avant que Cultist n'étende ses mains pour créer une barrière. Le vent cessa directement de chasser et le Japonais réalisa qu'il n'entendait pas l'écran géant à cause de la rage des bourrasques.

Mais maintenant si.

Il entendait la présentatrice exagéré, voyait les dégâts.

\- Tu vas bien ? Genji, c'est cela ?

Il avala sa salive et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis content, dans ce cas.

\- C… Content ? Répéta Genji.

\- Ce serait malheureux qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Je suis résistant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda sa montre. Il redressa la tête et scruta les environs. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi m'en assurer.

Les boules autour de lui s'agitèrent et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Non. Merci. Dit Genji en se reculant. Mais pour Mothra, vous pouv…

\- Bonjour, mes choux ! S'écria une voix. La cavalerie est arrivée pour vous protéger !

\- Non ! Non ! Lui cria Genji.

Une voiture se gara avec une embardée folle et de la glace fit sauter Tracer dans les airs, lui permettant d'atterrir sur le corps du monstre. Genji vit quelque chose de vert et mauve apparaître dans son champ de vision puis, plus rien. Il fut serré contre quelque chose de chaud.

Une explosion retentit. L'air fut brusquement brassé et on entendit le bruit de fusée à réacteur. Genji devinait que Mothra s'effondrait, qu'Hana rattrapait Lena…

La terre trembla et plus de peluche tombèrent dans la salle d'arcades et ce avec des pièces qui roulèrent sur le sol. Genji ne pouvait pas regarder… Mais sa gorge lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs… Tout va bien !

\- Tout va bien, Genji. Dit Cultist en lui caressant la joue.

Il sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux alors que la chaleur l'irradiait.

Pour une fois qu'un monstre pouvait être bon… Il ne les avait même pas attaqués ! Si seulement il avait pu prévenir son amie.

\- Genji…

Il serra son front contre le torse dur mais chaud.

\- Je vais bien. Murmura-t-il.

\- Attends un moment.

Genji sentit la chaleur s'éloignée. Et, comme Cultist partait, le sol trembla. Mothra venait certainement de tomber et il s'effondra à son tour. Il leva les yeux vers Tracer, son regard la jugeant peut-être un peu trop. Pourtant, il la comprenait. Et il ne lui en voulait pas…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête. Il découvrit alors le super-héros qu'il estimait beaucoup et vit une peluche dans ses mains. Une peluche papillon.

\- J'ose espérer que ça te remonte le moral.

\- M… Merci… Souffla-t-il.

Il prit l'animal en matière pelucheuse et le serra contre son cœur. Il vit que Tracer le regardait en grimaçant, Hana était sortie de son Meka, Aleksandra de la voiture et Mei était encore assise mais surprise.

Puis il y eut du bruit dans le dessus des bâtiments et, ensuite, une créature apparut devant eux. Tout vêtu de cuir, la fumée jaillissant de sous corps, tous le reconnaissaient…

Cet être qui avait failli les tuer.

\- Comme on se retrouve. Cette fois-ci, j'ai mon sniper, moi aussi. J'espère qu'on va faire un beau combat. Railla-t-il, les bras croisés.

Sous son masque, impossible de savoir s'il était heureux ou pas. Mais il semblait jubiler…


	13. Talon

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Talon**

Il était là.

Reaper, une créature effroyable dont on parlait mais qu'on voyait peu. Et il venait là… pour eux.

Et de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi parlait-il de sniper ? Et comment s'arranger pour que Genji puisse les rejoindre. Il n'était pas prêt…

\- Écoutez… Commença Hana. Il y a des civils et…

Elle bondit en arrière lorsque des projectiles furent envoyés vers elle. Un tel bond que lorsqu'ils la touchèrent, ils se contentèrent de la picoter plus que de la blesser.

\- Si vous voulez jouer aux super héros, vous allez devoir en payer les conséquences. Dit Reaper. Bienvenu dans mon terrain de jeu.

Il écarta les bras avec un immense rire diabolique.

\- Est-ce que je peux fuir ? Demanda Genji à Cultist qui le tenait dans ses… bras.

\- Tu ne risques rien tant que je suis là. Assura-t-il.

\- Quatre contre un, on ne risque rien. Dit Tracer. Protection !

Elle courut vers l'avant et Zarya eut juste le temps d'activer une boule antigravitationnelle, l'entourant lorsqu'elle arriva sur Reaper. Elle tira sur ses poignets mais il devint seulement fumée noire. Dès que la boule s'arrêta, il redevint solide et dressa son revolver.

\- Non !

Hana fonça avec son Meka, les frappa tous les deux violemment. Son amie tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur et Reaper s'encastra dans un mur. Il éclata de rire alors que Mei se précipitait pour redresser son amie.

\- Vous êtes un peu plus douée que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. N'est-ce pas ?

Lena trouvait terrifiant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce masque. Quel visage il faisait ? Ils n'avaient que sa voix pour se repérer. Et elle était étrangement excitée par toute cette situation.

\- Je vous en prie, Cultist.

Genji leva un regard suppliant vers le héros qu'il estimait tant.

Il sentit un tentacule sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Puis le contact chaud s'éloigna et il se détourna d'un seul coup, courant vers une ruelle. Il devait se préparer.

Alors qu'il se changeait, aussi vite que possible, Reaper avait sorti de nouveaux revolvers, venus de nulle part et il tirait. Jamais il ne touchait les filles mais les obligeaient à s'éloigner. Et, soudainement, elles entendirent une voix puis la terre trembla. Zarya eut du mal à ne pas tomber alors que Tracer et Mei ne pouvaient même pas lutter. Quelqu'un s'était écrasé entre eux avec une telle violence.

Une créature toute en acier.

Zarya déploya un bouclier et se précipita vers lui pour le cogner de son poing alors qu'Hana jetait un coup d'œil aux environs. Cultist avait disparu, c'était bien leurs veines, mais elle vit quelque chose de vert bondir dans les airs, des Shurikens jaillissant de ses mains pour cogner Reaper.

Les poings de Zarya se fracassaient toujours contre le nouvel arrivant.

Reaper disparut et reparut au milieu d'eux. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même et des munitions jaillirent de toute part. Hana activa immédiatement sa protection.

Qui ne fonctionna pas.

Les balles explosèrent son Meka et elle dut s'en éjecter alors que la légère onde de choc projetait ses amis au sol.

\- Vous êtes tous là. Sourit Reaper en pointant son arme sur le crâne de Mei.

\- Non ! Cria Hana en prenant son revolver dans sa poche.

La balle sortit.

Les doigts de Mei se serrèrent sur son appareil devenu légèrement défectueux et il explosa en la piégeant dans la glace. La balle de Reaper ricocha et il serra les dents sous son masque.

Le poing de Doomfist se fracassa dans l'étrange iceberg qui s'était formé et il rugit de douleur.

Hana courut et sauta sur le bloc, dressant son arme. Elle pouvait faire un coup décisif. Zarya redressait Genji et Tracer.

\- Vas-y. Tu as déjà fait ça, ma petite ? Jubila Reaper. Prends une vie. Prends ma vie !

La main de la jeune fille trembla sur son pistolet.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'en es pas capable !

Le poing de Doomfist s'enfonça dans le ventre d'Hana, l'éjectant au loin contre un mur où elle s'effondra.

\- Hana !

Genji se précipita vers elle et Doomfist bondit dans les airs, prêt à abattre son poing. Reaper tira de nouveaux. Directement vers tracer, à défaut de pouvoir toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Zarya bondit sur son générateur et elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour protéger ses amis au moment de l'impact.

Une flèche se planta dans le poignet de Reaper, le faisant tirer dans la jambe de Tracer.

\- Widow ! Cria-t-il, retenant sa douleur.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla une autre voix, féminine.

Une onde violette l'entoura et les cinq justiciers se retrouvèrent hagard, incapable de se souvenir même de comment utiliser leurs armes…

\- Merci, Los Muertos. Dit Reaper.

Il s'avança vers Tracer qu'il attrapa par les cheveux, la redressant. Elle serra les dents et, brusquement, disparut de sa poigne, tombant sur Genji qui se précipitait vers elle pour l'aider.

\- Désolée. Couina-t-elle.

\- Ça va.

\- McCree ! Grenade ! Ordonna Reaper.

Zarya s'entoura d'énergie et s'élança devant ses amis, au moment où Doomfist s'élançait pour la faire voler comme si elle était une balle de flipper.

Aucune grenade ne tomba.

Reaper tourna sur lui-même, en profitant pour tirer des balles qui volèrent ci et là, arrêtée en grande partie par l'énergie de Zarya. Ils avaient de nouveau pleinement conscience de leurs capacités et Hana était penchée auprès de Mei, libérée de son glaçon, l'aidant à se redresser.

Ils ne devaient pas se laisser faire.

Ils devaient se reprendre.

\- Los Muertos !

\- Tout de suite !

Elle bondit dans les airs, disparut et, juste après, Genji n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, à utiliser son épée qui tombait tout le temps de sa main. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui reçut un violent coup de poing l'éjectant. Une flèche fusa de nouveau, ricochant et se plantant dans la jambe de Doomfist.

\- McCree ! Cria Reaper.

Genji se redressa en crachant du sang. Alors que ce McCree ne venait pas, il lançait des ordres ci et là. Et ils se faisaient mettre au tapis. Il réalisait que c'était bel et bien ça qu'ils devaient faire. Trouver un chef. Tout à l'heure, les filles avaient magnifiquement bien réagi.

Une balle fusa et Mei fut touchée à la base du cou. Elle gela immédiatement la blessure.

Doomfist arma un autre coup de poing et Hana lui bondit dessus, le faisant chanceler. Il se tourna et l'éjecta au sol. Une flèche se planta de nouveau dans le sol, relâchant un bruit strident.

Genji se redressa difficilement et se précipita vers Zarya.

\- Changement de plan. Qui a prévu le coup pour tuer Mothra ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le papillon !

\- Tracer.

\- Tracer ! Dirige-nous ! Dit Genji.

Il se retenait encore d'appeler Jack. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler à la rescousse dès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils devaient s'en sortir seul.

Ils ne pouvaient pas pleurer chez Jack à la moindre seconde. Même si c'était leur tuteur, leur pseudo père…

µµµ

Depuis le haut de l'immeuble où il s'était jugé, Hanzo avait une bonne vue sur le combat. Comment ces truands réussissaient à les mettre au tapis. Ils bougeaient beaucoup et il ne pouvait pas les visser correctement.

Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, intervenant seulement quand c'était nécessaire. Il allait toucher la fille qui voulait s'en prendre à son frère lorsqu'elle disparut. Elle réapparut pour frapper la justicière en jaune. Laquelle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

La femme aux cheveux roses hurlait des ordres dans un langage codé. Alors, la justicière en jaune fit apparaître un Meka, avec quelques défaillances ci et là à voir la tôle, elle se précipita vers l'homme en noir. Il disparut mais elle tournoya et envoya des roquettes alors que son frère se retrouvait entourer d'une bulle. La jeune fille en bleu déploya de la glace aux pieds de certains, les empêchant de s'enfuir alors que Genji, et même la fille en noir, fonçait à travers leurs ennemis.

Ils retournaient l'avantage vers eux.

Il vit la fille qui devenait invisible réapparaître. Juste dans le dos de cette femme aux muscles imposant. Il tira une nouvelle flèche, épinglant son pied. Le sifflement de l'air la fit bondir en arrière et elle siffla dans ses doigts avant de porter ses doigts à son oreille.

La situation continuait d'être à l'avantage du groupe de justicier. Même si les truands reprenaient du poil de la bête. L'homme en noir faisait exploser la glace, éclater de la chair, tomber le sang. L'homme semblant de métal venait de s'élancer dans le ciel et il n'arrivait pas à le toucher avec son arc. Quand il allait retomber, il entendit un bruit de métal. Derrière lui, l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Hanzo !

Il lâcha sa flèche, manquant l'homme de peu, et se tourna pour voir Jesse arriver vers lui, portant un habit jaune criard.

Le corps de Jesse se colla brusquement au sien et sa première réaction fut de le repousser violemment avant que son Dragon ne lui apprenne brusquement que ses chairs venaient d'être explosées par un projectile. Il posa sa main sur son dos et sentit la chaleur du sang…

\- Jesse ?

\- Ça va, _Darling_ ? Murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était marquée de douleur.

Hanzo se recula, les yeux écarquillés, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Il tendit la main derrière son dos alors que Jesse gémissait de douleur. Il vit une femme à l'autre bout d'un immeuble, inerte. Il attrapa une deuxième flèche. La première fut lancée vers la dame qu'il toucha directement à la hanche : voyant la flèche venir, elle s'était déplacée. Mais pas assez vite. Puis il se tourna en sautant et libéra sa nouvelle flèche.

Deux Dragons jaillirent de son corps. L'un étant un peu à la traîne parce qu'il avait dû s'élever de Jesse.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ?

µµµ

\- Boss ! J'ai touché Jesse !

Reaper se figea. Une balle d'énergie antigravitationnelle le toucha et l'éjecta contre le mur.

\- Tu as osé ?! Chienne ! Cria-t-il.

Tracer s'immobilisa, surprise. Mei poussa un cri en pointant le ciel.

\- Il s'est interposé ! J'allais avoir leur sniper. Répondit WidowMaker.

\- Ramène-le ! Hurla-t-il avec rage.

Los Muertos s'était arrêtée aussi et elle tira sur le bras de son patron. D'énormes Dragons venaient vers eux. Les yeux de Genji s'écarquillèrent. Il savait à qui étaient ses Dragons.

\- Éloignez-vous. Ordonna-t-il via sa montre.

Il vit Zarya se préparer à faire son bouclier, Hana se camper dans son Meka.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre ça. Éloignez-vous !

Les filles s'écartèrent, tout comme lui, alors que Reaper poussait un rugissement de douleur. Il ferma sa main sur Los Muertos et disparut avec elle. Doomfist s'éleva dans les airs et retomba sur un immeuble.

\- Reaper ! J'ai perdu Jesse de vue. Je ne sais pas où il est. Dit WidowMaker.

Un nouveau rugissement traversa l'air.

Un Dragon traversa Genji et il ne sentit aucune douleur…

\- Hanzo…


	14. Ouverture

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Ouverture**

L'odeur du sang était forte, les grognements de Jesse montaient dans la cage d'escaliers. Sa main flottait dans l'air, tentant de se refermer sur quelque chose alors qu'il glissait vers l'avant.

Il entendit un juron qu'il ne comprenait pas et sentit une main sur son dos alors que la sueur roulait sur son front et ses joues. Il ferma sa main sur le poignet.

\- Tout va bien, McCree-san. Je vais te ramener à la maison, on va te soigner.

Le jeune homme appuya son front contre le métal froid sous lui. Le métal froid de Bastion. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'aller un peu mieux. Juste un peu mieux. Son père allait le tuer pour s'être pris une balle aussi stupidement. Et Amélie allait s'en vouloir.

µµµ

Comme Genji avait un sac, et que la voiture de Zarya était plus que légèrement endommagée, tout le monde y avait mis ses affaires. Il était extrêmement bombé à présent et il en avait sorti les deux peluches. Mei avait gagné le tigre et il serrait le papillon entre ses bras. Le papillon offert par Cultist.

Ils marchaient dans les rues.

Blessés, perturbés, mais souriants.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on se ferait comme ça attaqué par ce groupe mais on s'en est bien sorti, non ? Dit Tracer.

\- J'ai mal au ventre à force que ce type m'ait frappé mais ça va !

Oui, elles saignaient beaucoup, tout comme Genji. Ils pouvaient s'amuser à calculer le pourcentage de blessures qu'ils auraient selon le générateur de Lynx Seventeen. Et parler de ce combat.

Personne, ou presque, n'était dans les rues à cause des attaques. Ils avaient fui les journalistes.

\- Je pense qu'on a trouvé comment on devait s'y prendre. Dit Genji. Il nous faut un chef.

\- Un chef ? Reprit Zarya.

\- Quand Lena nous a dirigés ces deux dernières fois, ça a fonctionné. On s'en sortait bien. Ce que vous avez fait avec Mothra… C'était tellement rapide.

\- Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de _chef_. Souffla Mei. Je trouve que c'est triste.

\- On peut peut-être avoir un chef. Mais pas tout le temps le même ? Proposa Hana. Si quelqu'un a une idée, on suit son idée.

\- Et si on se dispute ? Questionna Genji.

\- J'en colle une à un des deux et on suit l'avis de l'autre. Sourit Zarya.

Ils rirent à cette réponse.

Tracer ne manqua pas de remarquer que son ami resserrait sa peluche.

\- Tu as de la chance ! Tu as un super héros rien que pour toi !

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Souffla Genji.

\- De quoi ? Questionna Mei.

\- Ce super-héros est revenu protéger Genji et c'était trop chou !

\- Mais… Souffla-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi. Il est juste tombé sur moi.

\- On pourrait essayer de le recruter ? Sourit Hana.

Genji n'osait y penser et il secoua vivement la tête.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à revenir à la maison. Bien sûr, ils eurent à peine passé la porte que Jack vint vers eux.

\- 'Pa ! Tu as gardé la télé allumée ? Sourit Lena.

\- Oui. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé. Mais vous êtes blessés, bien sûr.

\- Douze, treize virgule sept, sept virgule neuf, dix virgule quatre et quatorze virgule trois.

\- Lynxou ! Protesta Tracer.

\- Allez vous soigner. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez quoi que ce soit. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, prévenez-nous immédiatement. Ordonna Jack.

\- Oui. Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Mei s'empressa de filer dans sa chambre, bientôt suivie par Hana qui regardait son téléphone et les quelques vidéo qu'elle avait fait pendant le combat. Les vidéos et les photographies. Si elle pouvait ouvrir un blog, elle pouvait avoir des visiteurs et, très vite, être payée. Ce qui ne serait pas négligeable pour ce qu'ils faisaient. En plus, Genji était déjà connu et elle pouvait s'en servir.

Tracer trottina à leur suite, prenant son téléphone pour appeler Amélie. Zarya essayait de savoir, auprès de Lynx Seventeen, qui était amoché et à quel point. Et Genji partit, à son tour, dans sa chambre. Pour installer la peluche près de son coussin. Il se passa la main sur les joues. D'un côté, il était content, de l'autre, tracassé. C'était bien Hanzo qui avait été présent… Il était sûr que c'était lui…

µµµ

\- Je ne le trouve pas !

Les yeux de Sombra étaient grands ouverts. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, hacké des ordinateurs mais rien ne lui disait où était son frère. Et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son père, elle réalisa qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Amélie avait tiré sur Jesse… D'accord, c'était peut-être un accident mais comment est-ce qu'il avait pu disparaître ensuite ?

Pourquoi s'était-il interposé ? Pourquoi avait-il essayé d'intervenir avec ce sniper alors que WidowMaker était là ? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait du mal à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait laissé à ce point croire qu'il était inutile ?

Mais c'était son bébé.

Et il l'aimait plus que tout…

µµµ

Une bière à la main, un hot dog dans l'autre, Reinhardt regardait les vieilles diffusions d' _Alerte à Malibu_. Il n'avait pas trop aimé les films malgré la présence du légendaire The Rock, préférant de loin les formes généreuses de Pamela Anderson et la prestance de David Haselhoff ! Déjà qu'il adorait sa musique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jeunes ne s'y intéressaient pas plus.

Il se pencha vers la voiture lors d'une scène de noyade, captivé, ben que l'issue était rarement dramatique, lorsqu'il entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte.

Il cacha rapidement son hot dog. Il était quinze heures et il allait le lui reprocher. Mais il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait faire quand il était en congé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Reinhardt-san !

Son ton était alarmé.

L'Allemand se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'entrée. Il vit le jeune homme posé sur le canon de Bastion, le dos en sang.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le soigner. Il a une balle dans le dos.

\- Dans ma chambre ! Va chercher de l'eau chaude, des serviettes propres et quelque chose de dure dans lequel il va pouvoir mordre. Lave-toi les mains et attache-toi les cheveux correctement. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Reinhardt était lui-même parti se laver les mains. Surtout qu'il avait encore de la moutarde sur les doigts. Ce pauvre type ne voulait pas ça dans ses plaies.

Il récupéra un couteau, une pince et un verre. Il désinfecta le tout et arriva dans la chambre où Hanzo installait le pauvre blessé.

\- Parfait. Dépêche-toi, Hanzo.

\- _Hai !_

Il partit en courant et Reinhardt arracha les vêtements de Jesse qui maugréa sans vraiment se débattre, très pâle. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices pâles mais le plus important c'était le bouillon sanglant qui coulait depuis une zone entre les omoplates.

\- Bastion, va te laver la main aussi, mon grand.

L'Omnic fila.

\- Courage, gamin. On dirait que ta colonne vertébrale n'est pas touchée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Grognement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- M…c… Cree…

\- McCree ?

Grognement.

\- Ok, McCree, soit courageux. Hanzo !

Le Japonais venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Mets-lui ça en bouche. Ordonna Reinhardt.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui glissa un gant de toilette rouler dans lequel Jesse put presqu'immédiatement mordre. Le couteau fonçait dans ses chairs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'Allemand.

\- La situation était sous contrôle. Puis cette tireuse est arrivée de je ne sais où et il a surgi de nulle part. Il s'est pris la balle.

\- Il t'a protégé ?

Hanzo mordit sa lèvre inférieure sous le couvert de son masque mais hocha la tête.

\- J'aime bien ce gamin.

Jesse enfonça sa main dans le matelas. Le Japonais le regarda et approcha sa main avant de se figer. Il ne pouvait pas…

\- Donne-moi le verre et va chercher du désinfectant.

Hanzo posa le récipient et partit en courant pour aller fouiller la salle de bain.

\- Tu devrais t'en sortir. Rassura Reinhardt. Ça va bientôt faire encore plus mal. Prépare-toi. À trois. Un…

Il arracha la balle et Jesse hurla contre le mors.

L'Allemand eut le temps de voir la chair, un peu d'os et… de métal.

\- _Scheiß !_ Le métal a éclaté.

\- S… Sûr ? Demanda Jesse d'une voix pâteuse. Parce que… j'ai… je… cyborg…

\- Quoi ? Peut-être…

Reinhardt écarta un peu les chairs.

\- Bastion ! Scan ?

Le E54 arriva en courant et lança le scan avant de rejeter l'image. Hanzo arriva à son tour et posa le désinfectant avant de reprendre le mors pour le mettre dans la bouche de Jesse. Lequel bougea la main aussi loin qu'il le pouvait… de cinq centimètres. Vers le Japonais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fait le scan avant ?

\- Doo-woo !

\- Taisez-vous ! L'adrénaline. Répondit le géant.

\- Boo woo.

\- On va le recoudre.

Hanzo sortit de nouveau de la pièce alors que Reinhardt épongeait le sang. Il rapproche les bords de la plaie.

\- Courage. On te fera de la soupe après et tu pourras te reposer. Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin !

\- Boo woo boo woo !

Jesse ferma les yeux.

\- Ne t'endors pas, c'est pas le moment gamin.

Hanzo revint dans la pièce et il plongea son aiguille dans le désinfectant. Il grimpa sur le lit pendant que Reinhardt maintenait la plaie et il commença à recoudre. Bien sûr, Jesse grognait à chaque fois que l'aiguille entrait et sortait dans sa chair.

Les points furent rapidement fait et un coup de ciseau retira l'excès de fil.

\- Voilà. Dit Reinhardt. On va peut-être le mettre dans ta chambre pour que je change le lit. Tu pourras dormir ici et j'irai dans le fauteuil.

Son protégé hocha la tête. Il attrapa alors le jeune homme et l'emmena dans la chambre, l'allongeant sur le ventre. Il lui dit de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit avant de sortir pour ranger tout ça.

Jesse était à deux doigts de fermer les yeux mais il luttait, essayant toujours de tendre la main vers lui.

Tout ce que Hanzo voulait lui dire, c'était que s'il l'avait ramené ici, c'était parce qu'il était redevable. Mais il s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

\- Repose-toi. Dit-il.

\- _Darling_ …

Il tira misérablement sur sa main.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Souffla Hanzo.

De nouveau un petit coup. Le Japonais se sentait misérable s'il partait mais également s'il restait. C'était assez difficile de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Jesse comme ça mais s'il cédait…

\- Il faut que tu dormes. Je te réveillerais quand la soupe sera prête.

Les yeux du truand se fermèrent lentement et il lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que la prise sur sa main ne se relâche et qu'il puisse fuir cette affection qui lui faisait bien trop d'effet.


	15. Excès d'émotions

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Excès d'émotions**

Comme tous les jours depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, Jack se dirigea vers la salle de danse latine. Un peu avant quatorze heures parce qu'il avait hâte de voir Gabriel. Cette hâte lui était étrange. Comment quelqu'un qu'il avait vu il y avait moins de trente-six heures pouvait lui manquer à ce point ?

Il poussa la porte de la salle.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Que se passait-il ?

Est-ce qu'il était trop tôt ?

Peut-être.

Jack trouva le mur et s'appuya contre celui-ci, attendant que le moment arrive. Le temps semblait interminable alors qu'il patientait sagement.

Il ne pouvait voir les minutes s'écouler mais lorsque quatorze heures sonna à l'église, au loin, il commença à se poser des questions.

Il prit son téléphone et demanda à l'intelligence artificielle à l'intérieur de lui trouver le numéro de Gabriel puis de l'appeler. Rien de bizarre là-dedans, tout le monde était susceptible de le faire.

\- Allô ? Répondit une voix maussade.

\- Gabriel ?

\- Quoi ?! Soupira-t-on.

\- C'est Jack, je suis devant la sal…

\- Je n'ouvre pas aujourd'hui. Répliqua froidement son professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux t'en foutre ? Trouve-toi un partenaire de danse pour aujourd'hui. Un des crétins qui se présentera pour suivre ces putains de cours.

\- Gabriel ! Tu crois que tu n'es pas en train de m'inquiéter ?

Silence au bout du fil.

\- Parce que je le suis… Inquiet. Ça ne te ress…

\- S'il te plaît, épargne-moi ça. Tu ne me connais pas.

\- En effet. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas te connaître. Que se passe-t-il ?

Nouveau silence. La respiration de Gabriel était exagérée de l'autre côté. Il le sentait tendu et paniqué.

\- Où est-ce que tu habites ? Je viens te rejoindre.

Il entendit un nouveau léger silence avant que l'adresse ne lui soit donnée avec un « ce sera ouvert ».

Jack se dépêcha de rejoindre la rue, la maison. Ce qui n'était pas aisé. Il devait utiliser son GPS pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Et encore fallait-il être sûr de ne pas faire de faux pas au risque que ça devienne plus long encore.

Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre son temps !

Lorsque le GPS lui indiqua qu'il était au bon endroit, il ouvrit la porte qui ne lui résista pas.

\- Gabriel ? Gabriel Reyes ? Appela-t-il.

Il sentit un corps le coller contre le mur. Rudement.

Il poussa un gémissement étouffé. Des lèvres attrapèrent les siennes et sa bouche fut inondée. S'il n'avait pas reconnu la forme du corps de Gabriel, le goût de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau, il l'aurait repoussé. Mais c'était Gabriel… Un peu violent mais c'était lui.

Il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il en sentant les vagues douces autour de ses doigts.

\- Je te veux, Morrison.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sentit les lèvres sur sa gorge, les dents venir grignoter sa chair et il s'appuya contre le mur en soufflant de plaisir.

\- Est-ce que le sexe est plus torride dans ta condition ?

\- Ça dépend du partenaire. Murmura Jack.

Il gémit en sentant la langue sur ses clavicules. Les mains arrachèrent sa chemise, les boutons sautant sur le sol. Et la bouche vint sur ses pectoraux parsemés de poils dorés.

\- Attends ! Gabriel !

Jack le repoussa.

\- Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'apprête à te baiser, pourquoi ?

Le blond se dégagea complètement. Le repoussant et installant une distance significative entre eux.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment reculer. Il ne connaissait rien ici. Il pouvait bien longer le mur, il sentait la caresse de feuilles. Ce qui annonçait qu'il y avait une plante, et donc un pot, non loin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'avais l'impression que tu me voyais comme autre chose qu'un objet. Dit-il platement.

Presque froidement.

\- Tu t'inquiètes, non ?

\- Ce qui veut dire que je veux parler avec toi ! Bon sang, Gabriel ! Tu peux me _parler_!

Le professeur s'éloigna lui-même de quelques pas.

\- Jesse a disparu.

Encore ?

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Disparu ! Il n'est nulle part. Je l'a cherché partout !

\- Tu penses qu'il a fugué ?

Plutôt qu'on l'avait kidnappé… Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il se contenta de grogner.

\- Samedi soir, il voulait déjà…

\- Peut-être. Coupa Gabriel, prenant toutes les perches que lui tendait Jack.

\- Tu as appelé la police ?

\- Oui.

Non. Mais il pouvait difficilement le faire. Les personnes qui l'entouraient, avec leurs pouvoirs et capacités, pouvaient faire mieux que la police.

\- Je demanderai à Lynx Seventeen de le chercher. C'est un bon hacker, et un Omnic.

Mais ça, il l'avait aussi.

Il devait trouver les Justiciers ! Leur arracher l'endroit où ils avaient mis son fils. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à s'arranger pour que des Monstres surgissent et que les justiciers soient attirés.

Il devait juste attendre.

\- Gabriel…

Jack écouta sa respiration pour venir jusqu'à lui et il s'accroupit, sentant qu'il était assis sur le sol. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Ton fils a l'air de t'adorer. Il n'a sans doute pas vu le temps passé en allant voir des amis.

\- Ce serait bien son genre. Dit nerveusement Gabriel.

Si ce n'était que ça…

Il tendit la main et effleura le ventre de Jack.

\- Désolé pour… à l'instant. J'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit. Je vais aller travailler…. Tant que tu me réserves une danse. Taquina-t-il, toujours nerveusement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me baises.

\- Désolé… Maugréa Gabriel.

\- Mais je veux bien coucher avec toi.

Le cœur de Reyes rata un battement.

\- Alors laisse-moi te faire mieux que ça. Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'emmena vers l'étage.

\- On monta un escalier. Il y a des photos de familles. On arrive sur un palier. Il y a un tableau avec un petit chat qui dit « tu peux le faire ». Et des Calaveras. Les masques mexicains. Et là, c'est ma chambre.

Jack se laissa entraîner avec un léger sourire qu'il lui décrive ça rapidement. Il pouvait s'imaginer la maison.

\- Je t'approche d'un grand lit. Les couvertures sont rouges.

Le blondinet se laissa allonger dessus.

\- Il est moelleux. Mieux que mon lit.

\- J'aimais ben ton lit.

Le professeur lui retira sa chemise et lécha ses pectoraux avant de descendre le long de ses abdominaux. Jack tâtonna pour trouver son torse et glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il les remonta le long de son torse ferme et frémit quand la langue passa autour de son nombril.

\- Ça fait longtemps. Murmura Jack.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait comme ça ? Demanda Gabriel en donnant un coup sec sur son jeans pour l'ouvrir.

Le blondinet n'était pas très content de voir ses vêtements détruits mais si ça pouvait soulager son professeur.

\- Avec un homme ?

\- Oui. Dit Gabriel en lui abaissant son pantalon.

\- Oui… Quelques fois. Et toi ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa pour lui dérober ses lèvres.

\- Des deux façons.

\- Pareil. Murmura Jack contre ses lèvres.

Il lui ôta son t-shirt et glissa jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il ouvrit, venant glisser sa main dans son slip, passant ses doigts le long de sa longueur. Il le caressa doucement et l'entendit gémir.

Il passa son pouce sur le sommet et frotta lentement.

\- Si tu me veux, je suis tout à toi.

Gabriel grogna de contentement et il jeta le boxer au sol avec le reste. Chaussettes et chaussures avec. Il le fit écarter les jambes de Jack, lui faisant les replier légèrement. Le blondinet continuait de le caresser et il se sentait durcir entre ses doigts fripons. Il gémit un peu plus et frotta son torse contre le sien. L'autre main du blondinet s'infiltra entre ses cheveux.

Gabriel remonta ses mains le long de ses hanches alors que leurs tétons se taquinaient, les faisaient souffler de plaisir. Il remonta jusqu'à ses bras et puis ses mains.

\- Le lit est aussi large que ça. Chuchota-t-il en les lui étendant.

Jack embrassa son cou et donna un coup de hanches.

\- Et il y a une tête de lit au-dessus de toi.

Il lui remonta les mains, embrassant ses bras.

Jack effleura les barreaux et ramena sa tête en arrière. Ses hanches roulèrent encore contre les siennes.

Gabriel fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras, effleura ses pectoraux, remonta sur ses épaules et vint jusqu'à son menton avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Jack les prit alors en bouche et les suça. Il s'appliqua d'autant plus qu'il sentit son professeur durcir contre lui. Reyes se retenait de le prendre violemment parce qu'il lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait l'amour.

Il retira les vêtements qu'il lui restait et retira sa main de la bouche vorace pour venir entre les cuisses musclées et il entra un doigt en lui. Jack gémit et se arqua contre lui. Il devrait peut-être le prévenir qu'il était très vocal ?

Il avait à peine pensé ça qu'un autre doigt se glissa en lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que l'homme ne l'écarte doucement pour qu'il l'accueille. L'homme embrassa ses pectoraux, mordilla ses tétons et pinça la peau de ses épaules. Les hanches de Jack remontèrent un peu.

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal. Dit-il.

Il se redressa pour prendre des objets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? Murmura Jack.

\- Préservatif et lubrifiant. Répondit Gabriel.

\- Tu mets le préservatif et tu me donnes du lubrifiant ?

Le professeur n'allait pas refusé. Il lui mit le tube entre les doigts et, alors qu'il mettait la protection, il le vit verser le liquide froid généreusement.

\- Tu as mis la capote ?

\- Ouip.

La main de Jack se ferma sur son organe et commença à caresser rapidement. Gabriel ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir. Sa main était chaude, le gel était froid et le mélange était délicieux.

Il se pencha sur lui pour mordre son cou.

Le blondinet, un peu blanc avec le temps, geignait aussi. Il remonta sa main pour la fermer autour de la tête de lit et, de l'autre main, il guida la verge en lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et couina alors qu'il se faisait remplir.

Gabriel se sentait on ne peut plus excité. Ça faisait peut-être longtemps pour Jack mais il n'avait rien perdu !

Il se pencha sur lui et lui prit la main pour l'épingler au matelas. Il se soutint de l'autre main et donna un coup de butoir qui fit gémir Jack. Il serra les hanches autour des siennes et accompagna chacun des mouvements. Le professeur allait vite et fort en lui, continuant de le lécher et de le mordre. Jack n'était pas sûr de la différence entre faire l'amour et baiser. Il le sentait brutal mais il lui faisait partager son plaisir. Et c'était peut-être ce qui comptait ? La façon dont il le prenait si violemment, faisant trembler le lit et le faisant crier de plaisir.

Il serra ses muscles autour de lui, ramenant sa tête en arrière. Chaque fois que l'organe entrait en lui, il criait de plaisir, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges.

\- Encore. Gémit-il. Gabe…. Gabe…

Les hanches ruèrent plus fort et il haleta en criant, ses jointures blanchissant tant il attrapait les barreaux.

Il voulait le sentir en lui. Il voulait que cette extase continue à jamais. Et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa main alors que leurs corps trouvaient une danse toute particulière, leurs tailles restant ensembles, leurs souffles s'accrochant. Et Gabriel avait la sensation de durcir à chaque fois que Jack criait, criait son nom, criait qu'il continue, criait des « oh mon Dieu » essoufflé.

Il attrapa sa hanche et s'enfonça plus vite, venant lécher ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses pectoraux. L'étau dans lequel il se serrait était parfait. Il mordit plus fort la gorge de Jack et sentit les jambes autour de lui, l'incitant à venir plus fort. Et il ne se fit pas prier.

Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de se tordre pour embrasser son ventre.

\- G… Gabe ! Cria Jack en se rendant brusquement.

L'homme gronda de plaisir et se relâcha en lui, haletant contre sa peau brûlante.

Jack avait l'impression de s'être fait renversé par un train et il serra la main dans la sienne alors que Gabriel se reposait contre lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sourit, un peu fatigué.

\- Tu me plais, Morrison. Dit-il en embrassant un de ses pectoraux.

Puis il s'appuya sur l'autre, comme si c'était un petit oreiller.

\- Tu me plais beaucoup, Gabe.

\- Jackie… Souffla-t-il en venant caresser son ventre du bout des doigts.

Il embrassa sa gorge où il y avait un peu de sang.

\- La prochaine fois, je serai plus doux.

\- Peut-être que j'ai aimé comme ça ? C'était… torride.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Plus doux, ce sera certainement fantastique aussi.

\- On alternera. Lui dit Gabriel.

Il appuya son visage contre son pectoral.

Jack lui caressa les cheveux de plus belle.

\- Tu sais attraper mon téléphone ?

\- Oui…

Gabriel se redressa et retira le préservatif au passage. Il essuya ses mains sur le drap et trouva le téléphone de Jack qu'il lui donna. Il ne dit rien le temps que le blondinet passait son coup de fil pour que Lynx Seventeen cherche Jesse.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait quand tu es venu. Tu es attentif. Remarqua-t-il.

Jack reconnaissait qu'il aurait voulu attendre un peu plus longtemps pour passer à l'acte mais il ne regrettait pas.

\- Ça va. Je peux comprendre. On va trouver Jesse. Et si tu as besoin de moi pour te détendre…

\- Ta présence suffit.

Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu regrettes des choses d'avoir perdu la vue ?

\- Hm… Je ne peux pas admirer tes fesses. Rit-il.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Et ton visage.

Il enfoui son visage dans son cou.

\- C'est mon vrai regret. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent les gens que j'aime.

\- Tu veux que je te les décrive ?

\- Oui.

Gabriel embrassa son épaule et entreprit de lui décrire à quoi ressemblaient Aleksandra, Mei-Ling, Lena, Genji et Hana. Même Lynx Seventeen. Et lui, bien sûr.


	16. Effervescence

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Effervescence**

 _Graoum._

Un estomac pouvait vraiment faire ce bruit-là ?

Sombra disait toujours que c'était à cause de ses pièces métalliques, que ce n'était pas possible autrement.

En tout cas, il mourrait de faim.

Il était quelle heure ?

Il trouva un réveil et découvrit qu'il était quinze heures. Ça allait alors… Il était quoi… quatorze heures trente quand il s'était endormi ?

Tendant l'oreille, Jesse entendit une voix grave qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Est-ce qu'elle ne se disputait pas avec quelqu'un ? Ou… tout seul ? Il n'entendait personne lui répondre mais…

\- On ne va pas encore regarder Transformers ! … Mais tu l'as vu un million de fois. … On ne pourrait pas regarder quelque chose de plus intéressant ? … Tu es bien mieux que tous ces Transformers de toute façon. … Très bien. Très bien !

Jesse grinça des dents en se redressant, à cause de la douleur dans son dos, et lâcha même un léger cri. Il l'étouffa dans sa main et partit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit lentement.

Il trouva Hanzo dans le fauteuil, juste à côté de l'Omnic qui poussait des petits bruits ressemblant à une chanson alors qu'il regardait la télévision. Son ventre gargouilla de nouveau et il rougit, gêné, en se frottant les cheveux, lorsque le Japonais tourna la tête.

Mauvaise idée. Ça lui faisait mal au dos…

\- McCree-san !

Hanzo se leva.

\- Tu dois aller t'allonger.

\- Je me sens en forme. Répondit-il.

L'autre s'approcha et le prit par le poignet.

\- Tu vas retourner t'allonger où je t'assomme pour te recoucher !

\- J'aime les gens autoritaires. Sourit Jesse.

Il avait vraiment mal et il décida qu'il pouvait aller se recoucher. Il marcha vers la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, repoussant les couvertures pour se nicher en-dessous.

Son ventre continuait de gargouiller et il grommela en enfonçant son visage dans le coussin. Il sentait bon. Une odeur de cerise.

Et s'il humait cet oreiller, l'odeur d'un bouillon de poulet le supplanta rapidement. Il se redressa, serrant les dents et regarda Hanzo avancé avec un bol.

\- C'est du bouillon avec du poulet, des cheveux d'ange, des légumes et un œuf. Ça devrait te rétablir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû mettre tes cheveux là-dedans.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Hanzo en posant le bol sur le tabouret qui servait de table de chevet.

\- C'est un compliment. Dit Jesse en se tournant péniblement.

Le Japonais se pencha sur lui pour l'aider, le redressant assez pour soulager son dos. Voyant l'homme frissonner, il alla lui chercher une couverture de plus et vint la mettre autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci.

Il suivait ses mouvements du regard.

\- Elles ont quoi tes jambes ?

\- Mes jambes ? Rien…

\- Vraiment ? Questionna Jesse.

Hanzo le regarda avec les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu sais manger seul ?

\- Ça devrait aller mais… J'ai envie que tu restes. Et je me demande un peu ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu m'as pas laissé crever.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir. Répondit-il.

\- Tu aurais pu.

Jesse tendit les mains pour prendre le bol et boire une cuillérée.

\- C'est vrai que rien ne dit que ça m'aurait tué. Dit l'archer en croissant les bras.

Il soupira néanmoins et s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa joue et le Dragon germa pour revenir autour du truand qui frissonna.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu d'affection pour toi. Mais je tiens surtout à ce que tu fasses ce que tu veux.

Jesse posa le bol sur le tabouret.

\- Je veux te prendre dans mes bras. Je veux sentir ton odeur. Je veux passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux et embrasser ton cou. Je veux te chanter la sérénade et je veux que tu m'embrasses. Ou que tu me laisses t'embrasser, je ne suis pas exigeant.

\- Pas exigeant du tout.

Reyes écarta les bras.

\- Vas-y. Soupira Hanzo.

L'autre le prit tout contre lui. Il pensait qu'il se contenterait de le serrer dans ses bras mais il sentit les doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux avec une infinie tendresse puis les lèvres chatouiller sa gorge.

Jesse le sentit s'éloigner un peu.

\- Ne m'embrasse pas. Mit-il en garde.

\- D'accord. Souffla Jesse. Tu sens bon, _Darling_.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- J'ai dit que je voulais te sentir…

\- Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ? Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Je savais que mon père voulait te tuer et je pouvais pas l'accepter.

\- Risquer ta vie ? Tu trouves ça malin ?

Hanzo se dégagea et prit le bol pour lui mettre en main.

\- Tu dis que je dois faire le bien.

\- Je dis que tu dois faire ce que tu veux. Répliqua-t-il en se levant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que, peut-être, je te plais ?

\- Parce que c'est faux ! Tu ne me plais pas ! C'est juste que…

Hanzo croisa les bras.

\- Je connais ton histoire. Plus ou moins.

Il serra sa main sur sa manche avant de la remonter légèrement.

\- Je suis issu d'une famille de Yakuza.

Jesse tapota la place à côté de lui.

\- Mon petit frère… il ne voulait pas. Il passait son temps à regarder des films de Kaijus et des Sentais, des films de super-héros. Il voulait en devenir un. Mais ça ne plaisait pas aux anciens qui voulaient tout contrôler après la mort de mes parents. Ils m'ont dit que je devais le tuer car il déshonorait le clan. Et si je ne le faisais pas, ils s'en chargeraient et… que ça ne se passerait pas sans douleur.

Le truand lui prit la main et l'attira auprès de lui, passant son bras autour de lui.

\- J'ai manqué à la promesse faite à mon père de toujours le protéger. Quand j'y pense… j'aurais dû fuir avec lui et… la pression était si forte, j'avais si peur pour lui.

Il se sentait misérable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait ça ?

\- Tuer, après avoir fait ce meurtre-là, c'était devenu facile. Un peu trop facile. Les anciens disaient que j'étais fou et ils m'ont enfermé dans la maison. J'ai décidé de m'enfuir et… ils me connaissaient. Ils savaient ce que j'étais prêt à faire. Quand j'ai sauté, il y avait un trou, rempli de pic et de rocs acérés, caché sous de l'herbes. C'était…

Ridicule.

Il sentit les bras de Jesse se resserrer autour de lui.

\- Je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient fait ça.

Hanzo toucha les ajouts métalliques sur ses jambes, ne pouvant supporté la pitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi.

\- J'ai déjà les prothèses, j'ai déjà tué des gens. Être comme toi, ça semble…

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et Hanzo secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas bien.

\- Le type ou la typette que tu protèges…

\- Mon frère n'est pas mort. Il a survécu par miracle et quelqu'un l'a soigné. Puis un homme qui était en voyage au Japon l'a ramené en Amérique et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé ici.

\- C'est super que ton frère soit en vie. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Sourit Jesse en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je ne pense pas la même chose. J'ai ruiné sa vie et je suis devenu l'assassin que ma famille attendait de moi. Et tu mérites d'être un justicier.

\- Tu es un justicier, toi aussi.

\- Alors arrête ce que tu fais et reste avec moi.

Jesse sourit et s'inclina vers lui.

Hanzo se tendit et secoua la tête.

\- Non ? Pas de bisou ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu espères… ça ?

\- Sortir avec toi ?

Le Japonais acquiesça.

\- Je vais pas te dire que c'est pas parce que tu es canon. Mais j'aime ta gentillesse, ton orgueil, ton honneur… ta façon de parler et ta façon de faire semblant que tu t'en moques des choses alors que non. Tu es vraiment mignon.

\- Merci…

\- Je te trouve…

Jesse s'approcha de lui et posa un baiser sur son front, caressant sa joue.

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Mon père est le chef de Talon, t'imagine le truc. Il va piquer une crise et tout détruire sur son passage.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire le bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour…

\- Mais j'en ai peut-être envie ? Coupa Jesse.

\- On peut se retrouver. Proposa Hanzo. Avec mon Dragon, ça ne sera pas difficile.

\- Et j'ai un téléphone, aussi.

Le Japonais hésita avant de lui donner son numéro. Et le téléphone de Jesse qui était sur le tabouret. Pour qu'il puisse le mettre dans son répertoire. Et Hanzo remarqua que c'était au mot « Darling »…

Le truand en profita pour regarder l'heure.

Et vit le jour.

\- Je suis ici depuis un jour ? S'étrangla-t-il.

\- Oui, tu as beaucoup dormi, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang…

\- Je dois rentrer.

Jesse se leva, les dents serrées par la douleur.

\- Tu dois encore rester un peu allongé.

\- Sur mon dos ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il toussa un peu. Hanzo se pencha vers lui.

\- Ça va ! J'ai l'habitude.

Jesse lui prit néanmoins les mains pour les embrasser.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner. Dit l'archer.

\- Avec plaisir.

Hanzo alla lui chercher une chemise qu'il put enfiler tout de suite, au prix de quelques douleurs. Alors qu'il la mettait, le Japonais regarda les vêtements sombres.

\- J'ai réparé ton écharpe, lavé tes vêtements. Tes autres vêtements. Je réparerai et laverai la tenue jaune.

\- T'embête pas. T'es déjà trop mignon comme ça.

Hanzo le dévisagea.

Le jaune n'était pas idéal pour être un justicier mais il tenait à lui rendre ses affaires…

Jesse récupéra les vêtements et vérifia qu'il avait son GSM, en profitant pour envoyer un SMS à son père. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter ! Allez savoir ce qu'il avait déjà fait comme carnage ? Il était presqu'inquiet en sortant dans la rue. Mais il ne voyait aucun bâtiment effondré, pas de fumée menaçante.

Ils marchèrent ensemble et en silence, Bastion marchant derrière eux.

C'était comme si l'extérieur leur empêchait de garder cette même facilité de discussion qu'à l'intérieur. Comme si on pouvait entendre leurs mots et que ça leur donnait une force ou une nuance différente.

Il fallut douze minutes pour qu'ils arrivent finalement devant chez Jesse. Une toute petite maison calée entre deux appartements.

\- Rentre bien. Dit Hanzo.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, c'est toi qui es le plus loin.

\- Ça devrait aller. Je ferai une patrouille au passage.

\- Appelle-moi…

\- La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un danger et que tu pourras aider. Et que tu seras en état.

\- Ou si tu veux me voir.

Le Japonais hocha la tête. Est-ce qu'il voulait le voir ? Eh bien… en un sens, oui. Et, en même temps, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il regarda Jesse fouiller ses poches, à la recherche de ses clés sans doute. Son père lui avait répondu mais il n'était peut-être pas à la maison. Il devait sillonner la ville. Peut-être qu'il était aussi au travail ? Surtout en apprenant que son fils allait bien.

\- McCree-san ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Jesse si tu as envie. Lui répondit-il.

Le truand leva les yeux en sentant des mains sur ses joues. Yeux qui s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Il posa sa main dans le creux du dos d'Hanzo, répondant à son baiser. Bon, il n'embrassait pas bien du tout et semblait plus essayer de lui manger les lèvres qu'autre chose mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux !

\- Merci. Chuchota Jesse.

\- De… rien ?

\- Je peux te mettre la main au cul ?

\- Rentre !

Jesse alla vers la maison et ouvrit la porte. Il envoya un baiser au Japonais qui haussa un sourcil. Puis il entra et ferma derrière lui. Ce fut à son tour d'hausser un sourcil lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements venant de l'étage.

Il semblait que son père ne s'ennuyait pas tant que ça pendant qu'il était absent, finalement.

µµµ

Amélie regardait le SMS que lui avait envoyé Gabriel. Lequel la prévenait qu'on avait retrouvé Jesse et que tout allait bien. Elle, elle pensait que ce qui faisait que tout allait bien, c'était qu'avec ce maquillage dont elle se couvrait à longueur de temps, on ne risquait pas de voir qu'elle avait été rouée de coup. Elle était rassurée que Jesse soit de retour mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé.

Reaper l'a tuerait un jour.

\- _Love_ ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux et vit Lena se tenir devant elle.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu…

\- Moi non plus, de toute la journée ! Je pensais manger avec toi à la cantine.

\- Désolée, je suis allée manger en ville.

Elle avait surtout cherché Jesse sans avoir rien avalé.

\- Tu as une petite mine, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si. Tu veux aller au parc avec moi ? Je veux un de leur hot dog.

Elle lui décocha un merveilleux sourire.

\- D'acc' ! Sourit Lena.

Elle lui prit la main et entremêla, sans honte, leurs doigts. Si on leur reprochait leur sexualité, tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas se défendre. Et elle défendrait Amélie aussi s'il fallait !

L'Anglaise eut même l'audace de l'embrasser tendrement.

Amélie allait y répondre quand elle sentit la terre trembler. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Un monstre devait vraiment apparaître à chaque fois qu'elle était avec sa petite amie ? Quoique… là, ça devait être pour forcer les justiciers à venir.

Et si Jesse était en sécurité, ils avaient tous envie d'en faire de la chair à pâtée…


	17. Mon super héros

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Mon Super-héros**

Dès que Genji sentit le sol trembler, il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit son cassier pour en extirper son fameux sac. Puis il fila dans les toilettes où il se changea. Il prit son épée qu'il mit dans son dos en songeant aux Dragons d'Hanzo. Ils avaient jurés de ne jamais utiliser de telles puissances. Les entités qui les habitaient depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans. Des créatures si puissantes qu'ils devaient en faire bon usage.

Pourquoi son frère avait réagi ainsi ?

Avait-il le droit de faire de même ?

Il ferma hermétiquement son sac et le fourra dans le réservoir des toilettes. Il ajusta son casque et sortit en courant hors de la salle. Il attrapa le regard surpris d'un élève mais ça n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur. La cour était assiégée par une immense créature jaune, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le ciment et dans la terre, arrachant des pans et agitant le sol avec tant de violence que les bâtiments sombraient.

\- Super Sentai !

Genji se figea en entendant cette voix.

Il se tourna pour apercevoir la longue chevelure brune d'Hana qui lui lançait un sourire.

\- Tu peux garder ça sur toi ? C'est pour !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

\- D'acc'…

Mais c'était quand même surprenant comme demande. Surtout quand il était censé aller se battre. Et Hana ? Elle ne voulait pas l'assister ? Ou Lena ?

Son amie lui installa la caméra a un bon endroit, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- File ! Lui dit-elle en agitant la main.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas sa tenue ?

Genji s'élança vers le monstre mais se figea une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui affrontait déjà la chose.

\- Cultist !

La tête pourvue de tentacule se tourna vers lui alors qu'il tenait la bête en respect rien que de son énergie noire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Super Sentai ! Va ailleurs.

Les tentacules s'agitèrent et les yeux verts luirent. Genji se sentit soudainement très faible.

\- Je peux aider ! Insista-t-il.

\- Rends-toi utile et va voir comment vont les gens. Assure-toi que Genji Shimada va bien.

Le cœur de l'intéressé rata un battement.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il.

Le monstre continua de ne pas bouger, tenu en respect par la boule d'énergie.

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Je… Je l'ai vu partir. Hoqueta-t-il.

Il entendit un juron venir du Super Héros.

\- Mais… Mais je le connais bien. Et… euh… il sera sans doute au… stand de nouille dans China Town. Il n'y a pas de… Japan Town alors… euh… Je vais regarder pour les autres élèves. Merci beaucoup.

Il s'inclina et fila pour aller se changer et foncer à China Town.

Cultist se tourna vers la créature et il augmenta l'afflux de pouvoir. Directement, la créature se mit à se tordre de douleur et se désagrégea en minces particules, lâchant un hurlement qui résonna dans l'air.

Les yeux du justicier devinrent un peu plus phosphorescents et il se détourna pour retrouver China Town et l'endroit qui avait été désigné. En espérant que cet idiot de Super Sentai ne lui avait pas menti juste pour pouvoir jouer le joli cœur devant tout le monde.

Si c'était le cas, il serait vite déçu !

Il n'avait laissé que mort derrière lui.

Cultist observa les alentours, cherchant le magasin de nouille en question. Cherchant la silhouette de Genji. Elle était assez reconnaissable !

Il s'approcha d'un stand de nouilles mais il y en avait tellement ! Maudit Super Sentai ! S'il le revoyait…

\- C… Cultist ?

Il tourna la tête et vit un jeune homme haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

Un peu de peur dans les yeux ?

Il ignora toutes les personnes intriguées, autour de lui, qui le voyaient flotter comme ça dans les airs. Il s'approcha de Genji et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Le ton n'était pas si rassurant que ça et, pourtant, le jeune homme se sentit sourire. Il accepta même de se blottir dans ses bras. Les tentacules vinrent dans ses cheveux et les mains frottèrent son dos.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je ne vous avais jamais vu avant. Dit-il.

\- J'étais dans l'ombre, avant. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu attires les ennuis.

Genji rit nerveusement.

\- Juste deux fois ! Mothra était très gentil, j'en suis convaincu. Merci encore pour la peluche. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

\- Si elle te plaît, je suis content.

Il s'éloigna un peu et lui redressa le visage, observant ses contours doux, ses traits malicieux.

\- Est-ce que…

Genji pensa aux séries, à Lena, à Jack et même à Aleksandra.

\- … vous voulez qu'on prenne à manger ensemble ? Qu'on… dîne ? Il… Il y a un stand de nouilles là… Ce ne sont pas les meilleures mais je les aime bien…

La main mauve caressa sa joue avec douceur. Toujours sans se soucier des gens autour. Peut-être que certains le reconnaissaient aussi ? Peut-être qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi ce monstre tentaculaire touchait cet enfant ?

Ce jeune homme.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je te préviens que je ne mange pas.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Pourquoi ? Ce… n'est pas un déguisement ?

\- C'est comme ça que je suis. Répondit Cultist.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Les joues de Genji devinrent plus rouges et chaudes.

\- F… Faisons autre chose ?

\- On pourrait aller… dans un endroit tranquille.

\- Ou au parc. On pourrait nourrir les canards ?

Cultist le regarda, frottant sa pommette.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Genji sourit et il lui prit la main, se permettant de jeter un œil à ses doigts un peu plus longs que la normale. Ils marchèrent, ou plutôt le garçon marcha et l'autre flotta, silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au parc. L'eau était calme et il y avait beaucoup de canards. Ils faisaient des petits bruits et il n'y avait pas grand-monde.

L'adolescent alla vers un banc, entraînant le justicier avec lui. Cultist avait envie de lui sauter dessus, là, de suite. De le faire trembler sous ses mains et de le faire souffler son nom. Il se pencha vers lui, prêt à le faire basculer, à glisser ses doigts sous son t-shirt…

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu peux embrasser ?

Genji était encore plus rouge.

Les yeux phosphorescents s'écarquillèrent.

\- Si mes tentacules ne te gênent pas.

Il avait voulu lui sauter dessus mais son étrange douceur, son envie de quelque chose le laissait pantois.

Et un peu séduit.

D'habitude, on ne répondait pas à ses attentes. On le trouvait horrible.

Et Genji prenait un des tentacules dans sa main, l'effleurait prudemment, caressait tendrement le dessus et le dessous. Posait même un baiser dessus. Ils n'étaient pas gluants mais durs.

Il s'était attendu à ce que ça se passe comme d'habitude. Il s'était attendu à ce que tout se passe… dans la précipitation et qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais plus.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais il changeait déjà de d'habitude. Déjà, il avait fait trois fois un effort pour lui. Ça donnait envie de profiter du plaisir un peu plus longtemps, non ? Et maintenant… ça ?

Il voulait conserver ce petit trésor.

Les quatre tentacules de son visage s'agitèrent et s'écartèrent assez pour montrer une ligne sombre qui séparait mauve de vert.

\- Tu es… un Omnic ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te trouvais dur mais tu es chaud.

\- Chauffage central.

Genji se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres contre sa tête métallique.

\- Mais ça te convient ? Tu sens ?

\- Je sais ce que tu fais. J'apprécie. Et je ressens des sensations dans certains cas. Après, c'est beaucoup de plaisir visuel.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire ? Souffla l'adolescent, ne voulant pas l'excité pour rien.

Il n'était pas prêt.

\- Je te le dirais.

Il effleura ses lèvres de sa main.

\- Sois naturel. C'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi.

\- Je te plais vraiment ? Sourit Genji.

Pouvait-il accepter pleinement les paroles lancées à Super Sentai ?

\- Oui. Vraiment.

Il se pencha sur lui et « l'embrassa » faisant sourire, même rire, le Japonais qui passa ses bras autour de son corps robuste.

µµµ

Tendant l'oreille, Jesse attendait le moment propice pour crier à son père qu'il était là. Pour l'instant, ledit père préférait écouter d'autres cris…

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il récupéra un paquet de chips entamé, et replié sur lui-même pour ne pas perdre sa saveur et son croustillant, et prit une des douceurs qu'il mit en bouche. Il avait faim et il aurait dû prendre le bouillon que lui avait préparé Hanzo. La seule cuillère qu'il avait prise était délicieuse. Hanzo l'avait fait pour lui et il avait faim… Vraiment, il aurait dû le faire. Et rester plus longteps avec lui.

Il toucha ses lèvres en songeant au baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Tendre. Enivrant… Bouleversant.

Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent en haut et il mordit dans une barre au chocolat qu'il avait trouvé dans une armoire. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange et but à la bouteille même si ça lança un peu son dos en arrière et qu'il ne put que grogner de douleur.

\- Papa ?!

Il alla sous les escaliers et appela une nouvelle fois.

Il ne fallut pas dix secondes pour que son père apparaisse.

\- Jesse !

\- Papa !

Gabriel, en caleçon, se précipita auprès de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- 'Pa ! Tu pues ! Fit-il en tentant de le repousser, grimaçant néanmoins.

Il serrait sur son dos.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Je te raconterais tout à l'heure. Murmura Jesse. Belle-maman ?! Reprit-il à voix haute.

\- Pardon ?

C'était bien la voix de Jack mais il ne semblait pas trop se déplacer.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas l'endroit. Il préférait éviter de se prendre un mur ou l'autre.

\- Ton père se faisait un sang d'encre. Dit Jack.

Gabriel caressa les cheveux de son fils puis monta à l'étage pour rejoindre le blondinet.

\- Ça va, tu t'en es bien occupé ! Merci. Sourit-il.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je suis juste sorti. Répondit Jesse en haussant les épaules.

Jack n'était pas stupide. Il comprenait que le jeune homme ne veuille pas parler en sa présence. Il était tout de même quelqu'un qui venait s'ajouter à leur petit cocon familial.

\- Je vais rentrer et vous laisse discuter. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es rentré, Jesse. Dit le blondinet.

\- Merci ! Repasse quand tu veux ! Et pas seulement pour…

Jesse mima une fellation et Gabriel fut bien content que son compagnon soit aveugle. Il l'entraîna d'ailleurs dans la chambre. Il posa un baiser sur sa gorge avant de lui rassembler ses vêtements. Juste pour que ça aille plus vite.

\- Mais il a raison. Repasse quand tu veux. Et merci.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, appelle-moi. Je suis content pour toi que Jesse soit revenu. Il t'aime beaucoup, ça s'entend.

\- Je suis content que mon bébé m'aime beaucoup.

Jack cessa de mettre son pantalon et il l'embrassa tendrement, lui mettant la main sur la joue, enfouissant son pouce dans les poils doux.

\- Merci. Murmura Reyes.

\- De rien. Appelle-moi.

\- Promis.

Il le laissa s'habiller, bien qu'il lui vola quelques baisers, puis l'emmena jusqu'à la porte pour qu'il parte.

Et qu'ils puissent passer aux choses sérieuses avec Jesse…


	18. Parents

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Parents**

Le micro-onde sonna et Jesse s'empressa de sortir un reste de purée. Il attrapa de la mayonnaise dans le frigo et en ajoutant généreusement avant de la saupoudrer de piment. Puis il commença à manger.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit Gabriel.

\- Je mange, j'ai la dalle. Dormi toute une journée.

Il avala une fourchette puis il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Widow ?

\- Elle est en vie. Mais elle en a pris pour son grade. Gronda-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute. Dit Jesse.

\- Pas sa faute ? Qui t'a tiré dessus ?!

\- J'ai pris la balle parce que je me suis interposé !

\- Elle aurait dû faire attention que tu ne sois pas dans les parages. Et pas potentiellement en danger !

\- Je n'étais pas dans les parages. J'ai surgi de nulle part.

\- Où elle t'a tiré dessus ?

Jesse posa sa purée après une nouvelle fourchette et il retira la chemise d'Hanzo. Elle était douce et elle sentait bon. Il présenta son dos où il y avait l'impact, la chair rouge, les points de sutures.

\- Tu as été à l'hôpital ?

Jesse n'était pas la personne la plus intelligente au monde, vivant un peu trop au _Carpe Diem_ mais il n'était pas stupide non plus. Il ne serait pas parti tout seul à l'hôpital. Surtout pas sans le prévenir. Et, honnêtement, les points n'étaient pas mauvais mais ils manquaient de précisions chirurgicales…

\- Nan. Il m'a soigné.

\- Leur sniper. Souffla Gabriel d'un ton âpre.

Son fils reprit son tupperware de purée et enfonça sa fourchette dans la pâtée.

\- Je l'ai protégé et il m'a ramené chez lui. Il m'a soigné alors qu'il n'était pas obligé. Il a pris soin de moi. Tu n'as rien à lui reprocher.

\- Tu es amoureux et stupide.

\- Ouais. Mais c'est vrai. Il aurait pu me laisser crever, papa. Il était très inquiet. Il a de l'affection pour moi et il n'est vraiment pas méchant.

\- Oui, ce sont nous les méchants. Répliqua Gabriel. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas méchant est probablement le problème. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ce type à nouveau. Sauf pour lui planter une balle dans le crâne !

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de lui planter une balle dans le crâne. Tu ne comprends pas, papa ?

Il avait abaissé le tupperware et son visage était triste.

\- Ce gars est fantastique ! Il me plaît et si tu m'empêches de…

\- Quitte cette famille pour les beaux yeux d'un enfoiré et je lui arracherai le cœur moi-même ! Répliqua Gabriel. C'est notre ennemi !

\- Et sans notre ennemi, je serai peut-être mort ! Tu étais tellement occupé à te battre contre ces justiciers !

\- Tu as été blessé parce que tu t'es interposé, non ? Répliqua son père d'un ton moqueur. Donc c'est bien sa faute.

Les dents de Jesse se serrèrent.

\- Je te demande pas de comprendre, 'pa.

\- Je ne veux que ton bien.

\- Steplaît… Il a protégé ton fils.

\- Et je devrais accepter qu'un inconnu, un justicier, baise mon fils ?

\- Moi j'accepte !

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu préfères que je le baise ? C'est dans mes plans.

\- Jesse !

L'intéressé soupira et avala une énorme quantité de purée.

\- Et Jack ? Dit-il.

\- Quoi, Jack ?

\- Ben… C'est un gars gentil. Et, s'il te plaît, me sort pas que t'es adulte.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'utilise. Il sait que tu fais partie de Talon ?

Jesse déglutit et acquiesça.

\- Je n'y crois pas…

\- Ben il m'a ramassé quand je bossais avec vous hein. Souffla-t-il. Mais il est pas avec ce groupe de justicier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Et tu le crois ?

\- J'ai des raisons de le croire. Je sais que ça paraît dingue mais quand t'y réfléchis… je suis ton gosse inutile. Le mec qu'est même pas capable d'avoir des pouvoirs et qui craint avec son revolver…

\- Personne ne pense ça, Jesse. Tu tires vraiment bien.

\- Merci…

\- Tu penses que tu ne peux pas être avec un « méchant » parce qu'ils te feraient du mal ? Je défoncerais toutes les personnes qui te feront du mal. Même quand tu auras quarante piges.

\- C'est sympa…

Gabriel voyait bien que Jesse n'était pas très heureux et il soupira.

\- Je veux rencontrer ce type.

La gorge du jeune homme se bloqua.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu sors avec lui, je veux le rencontrer. Tu es mon fils, c'est logique.

\- Ok… Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le verrai…

\- S'il refuse qu'on se voie, fait une croix dessus.

\- Merci papa. Tu verras ! Il est génial ! Et il est trop trop beau ! Et puis il sent… Et il est intelligent ! Et adroit de ses mains ! Et puis gentil ! Et…

Gabriel haussa un sourcil et le regarda alors que son fils fantasmait avec plaisir sur celui qui lui plaisait tant. Il se demandait s'il était comme ça avec Jack. Jack en qui il avait été tout à l'heure. Le moment qu'ils avaient partagé parce que Jack se faisait du souci et voulait qu'il se sente bien.

C'était un trésor. Et, oui, il était purement bon, devant sûrement faire le bien, mais il le désirait. Il désirait rester avec lui toute sa vie. Aussi pouvait-il comprendre les sentiments de son fils. S'il avait trouvé quelqu'un aussi particulier que Jack, c'était normal qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Et… c'était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vu son fils aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. D'autant plus avec la douleur qu'il devait supporter.

\- Va te reposer, Jesse. Lui dit-il lorsqu'il eut fini de parler.

L'intéressé attrapa sa barquette de purée.

\- Je peux ?

Son père hocha la tête et Jesse fila à l'étage, baillant dans le creux de sa main. Gabriel prit son téléphone pour s'assurer que tout le monde était prévenu pour le retour de Jesse. Il ne voulait pas que Sombra s'inquiète, par exemple.

Et, bon, il devait aller travailler un peu. Entraîner les gens à la salsa même s'il avait hâte que Jack soit son cavalier pour cette danse ou une autre.

µµµ

Entrant dans le salon, Jack se passa la main sur le front.

\- Lynx Seventeen ?

\- Ici ! Devant la télé dans le fauteuil deux.

Ils avaient numérotés certains meubles et quand ils étaient seuls, ils parlaient ainsi. C'était plus simple pour Jack. S'ils avaient été en public, iel aurait probablement simplement dit « devant la télé » et il aurait dû déduire quel fauteuil grâce à son ouïe.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Tout le monde dort.

En même temps, il était vingt-trois heures passée.

\- L'homme de la dernière fois n'est pas revenu. Dit-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas le revoir ? Le…

Jack rit et tendit la main. Lynx Seventeen déplaça son crâne et l'homme le lui caressa.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tu peux parler de voir en ma présence. Ajouta-t-il, amusé.

\- D'accord. Il me semblait que tu pensais que cet homme était lié de près ou de loin à Genji…

\- Il y avait de la sincérité dans sa voix. Se rappela Jack en s'asseyant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui parler. En ces temps sombres, ça n'aurait pas été de refus. Il y a de plus en plus de monstres. Ça n'arrête pas.

\- Les enfants ont besoin de répit aussi. Il me semble que Genji s'est encore occupé d'un monstre seul tout à l'heure.

\- Hana m'a expliqué, c'était différent. Lena était avec Amélie et Hana n'avait pas son équipement. Lena n'avait pas de quoi se masquer mais avec un peu d'imagination, c'est très vite faisable. Mais… reprit Jack, je comprends qu'elle n'en ait pas envie. Et je ne les blâme pas pour ça, au contraire.

Lynx Seventeen regarda vers la télévision.

\- Il y a des monstres, des attentats.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

\- Je t'accompagne !

\- Lynx Seventeen…

\- Quoi ? Je peux venir. Je n'ai qu'à faire attention. Tu ne vas pas rester seul.

\- J'ai ma visière tactique. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants.

\- Ils dorment. Et je mettrais en place mon système de sécurité. Tout ira bien.

Jack avait du mal à avouer que ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il fut un temps, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de soutien. Et surtout pas parce qu'il ne possédait plus toutes ses facultés. Il n'était plus capable de se déplacer seul lorsque les situations l'exigeaient. Il ne pouvait même pas protéger ses… bébés.

Que Lynx Seventeen doive se proposer… Qu'il se sente obligé de l'aider. Oui, c'était très gentil… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait impuissant. Lorsqu'il avait été avec Gabriel, c'était adorable mais ça lui prouvait encore comme il était… inutile. Handicapé. Blessé. Réduit à néant par la vie.

\- Je gênerais, Jack ?

\- Non. Je t'ai entraîné, tu ne peux pas être mauvais. Répondit Jack avec un sourire. Je réfléchissais seulement.

\- D'accord.

Ses oreilles s'étaient malgré tout ramener en arrière.

\- Allons-y. Décréta Jack.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent.

Il décida que, à l'avenir, ils s'occuperaient des monstres et des malfrats la nuit. Il pouvait dormir en matinée et les enfants avaient besoin de sommeil, de ne pas se tracasser. Grâce à son viseur, il savait où se situaient certaines choses car ça faisait un petit bruit dans ses oreilles selon où les choses étaient mais il lui décrivait aussi certaines choses un peu comme une vision thermique indiquerait où sont les choses. Donc rien de visuel à proprement parlé, juste des suppositions. Mais son viseur tactique lui avait dit que Hana s'endormait avec ses manettes ou consoles en main, sur son siège et il devait la coucher Lena ne mettait jamais ses couvertures comme il fallait, elle s'endormait comme une pierre Aleksandra était toujours roulée en boule Mei avait besoin de plusieurs oreillers et Genji dormait avec une peluche.

C'étaient des enfants.

Et il ne devait pas les laisser être autre chose que des enfants…


	19. Quelques pas

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Quelques pas**

 ** _Une semaine plus tard_**

Le bol de Luci'Os fut installé sur la table, suivit de près par l'omelette au blanc d'œuf d'Aleksandra et les nombreuses tranches de bacon. Mei était déjà en train de savourer son cacao chaud avec Lena qui dévorait un copieux petit-déjeuner et Jack s'occupait lui-même de disputer Hana qui voulait faire un petit-déjeuner de Dorito et Moutain Dew. Il avait entre ses doigts sa tasse « meilleur papa au Monde », offerte par l'Anglaise, remplie de café noir.

\- Merci. Dit Genji après avoir reçu un violent coup de coude de Zarya dans le flanc.

Il avait le regard rivé vers la télévision, même si Jack avait demandé de la couper, parce qu'on y voyait Cultist.

Il livrait bataille contre un pingouin géant que Jack avait lui-même affronté pendant la nuit…

\- Il y a des gens qui ne l'aiment pas. Dit Genji avant de mettre des céréales entre ses lèvres.

\- Il a un look particulier. Répondit Hana.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber devant son plat de saucisse, bacon et œuf. Il semblait qu'être privé de jeu vidéo si elle ne mangeait pas correctement avait fait son effet…

\- J'aime beaucoup son look. Protesta Genji.

\- Tant mieux. Sourit Lena. Vu que c'est ton petit ami !

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! S'écria le Japonais.

\- Comment ça pourrait ? Tu as vu ces tentacules ? Frissonna Aleksandra.

\- Elles sont très bien ses tentacules !

\- Combien de fois il t'a sauvé cette semaine ? Demanda Hana en souriant.

\- Ce… Mais… Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Sauver ? Tu ne te bats plus ? S'étonna Jack, reposant son café.

\- Si. Mais lorsqu'il vient, je ne peux plus changer de tenue. Il réaliserait que je suis Super Sentai…

\- C'est ce qu'il dit. Reprit Hana. En fait, il aime bien jouer les demoiselles en détresses. Le comble pour la seule paire de couille de notre équipe.

\- Hana ! Reprit Jack.

\- Mais comment tu fais avec ces tentacules ? Demanda Aleksandra.

\- Il les déplace.

\- Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Morrison. Mais qui n'a pas de petit copain ici ?

Mei, Lena et Hana levèrent la main. Bien sûr, les regards se plantèrent sur Tracer.

\- Ben c'est ma petite copine, pas mon petit copain. Sourit-elle.

Elle reçut quelques sourires en retour.

Genji profita que l'attention soit sur elle pour se lever, laissant son bol de céréales plus que remplit. Puis il fila vers l'entrée.

\- Genji ! Appela Jack.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il depuis l'entrée.

\- Soit prudent. Passe une bonne journée.

Genji hésita avant de revenir dans la cuisine et il posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonne journée.

Il partit ensuite, n'écoutant pas Hana et Lena occupées à le taquiner. La porte claqua et Jack but une gorgée de son café si noir.

\- Comment est-ce que Genji fait pour se trouver sur les lieux des attaques de Monstre sans costume ?

\- Il veut se faire draguer. Dit Lena.

Mei secoua la tête.

\- Le hasard veut que les monstres arrivent là où il est. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Quatre je crois. Dit Tracer. Mais je suis pas sûre.

Jack acquiesça.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est résistant. Sourit Aleksandra.

Elle se leva après avoir terminé son omelette.

\- Je vais bosser. Et je ne rentre pas ce soir. Dit-elle. Ou très tard. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Akande.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Amélie demain ! Annonça Lena en levant la main.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras lui demander le numéro de Jamison ? Je l'aimais bien et je ne le trouve pas sur Facebook… Souffla Mei, les joues rouges.

\- J'ai aucun rendez-vous. Fit Hana.

\- C'est toi que je préfère. Intervint Jack.

\- Youpie !

Aleksandra partit vers l'entrée, attrapant sa veste.

\- N'empêche que c'est Genji qui a le petit ami le plus bizarre. Lança-t-elle. Et je dis que pour la peine, il devrait être de corvée.

\- Je pense que tous ceux qui ont un amoureux ou une amoureuse devraient être de corvée. Répondit Jack.

Comme il y eut des rires, il se sentit un peu soulagé. Il reste avec les jeunes filles, et Lynx Seventeen, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour elle et accepta chacun des baisers, accompagnant même Hana et Lena à la porte. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'Omnic s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Lynx Seventeen, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait et il faut que tu m'aides à protéger Genji.

µµµ

La journée avait continué et lorsque Jack s'était réveillé, son Omnic n'était plus là, sans doute plongé dans ses recherches. Il était environ quatorze heures et il rejoignit la salle de danse de Gabriel. Il poussa la porte en vitre qu'il commençait à bien connaître, salua la secrétaire et traversa l'accueil. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il était aveugle et ça lui faisait toujours plaisir.

Bien sûr, il devait ça à Gabriel.

Quand ils avaient le temps, il l'avait laissé prendre connaissance des lieux. Ce n'était pas encore comme à la maison où rien ne lui échappait, à moins qu'ils ne déplacent des choses. Ça lui était d'ailleurs souvent arrivé qu'ils se fassent enguirlander parce qu'ils avaient démis trop de choses. Il supposait que les enfants lui en voulaient pour ça mais ils ne s'étaient jamais plains.

Il marcha vers l'arrière-salle où son compagnon était toujours, devina où il était en quelques instants et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, collant son bassin contre le sien.

Ils avaient encore au moins cinq à dix minutes. Et si c'était vrai qu'ils devaient encore installer certaines choses, ils avaient largement le temps. Surtout qu'il y avait souvent des retardataires et que beaucoup perdaient du temps à se changer dans les vestiaires.

\- Hello belle-maman. Fit une voix chantante.

Jack rougit et s'éloigna de Gabriel.

\- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Ah ! C'est une première, d'habitude, je suis plutôt bien vu. Sourit Jesse. Mais t'sais, après ce que je vous ai entendu faire la semaine passée… Tu viens manger mercredi soir ?

\- Est-ce que tu passes toujours du coq à l'âne comme ça ? Questionna Jack.

Gabriel repoussa son fils.

\- Il fait ça tout le temps. Mais on a le malheur de l'aimer.

\- Ouip ! Mon plan est diabolique !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Jack.

\- Je vous espionne.

Jesse semblait sourire. Puis il y eut un bruit qui laissait penser qu'il avait laissé tomber un livre.

\- On va faire un truc avec papa quand il a fini de bosser.

\- À vingt-deux heures ? S'étonna Jack.

\- Une petite balade tranquille. Répondit Gabriel.

\- Ah, c'est important. Je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser.

\- Merci !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en attendant ?

\- J'aiderais 'pa. Je danse la Salsa aussi ! Je mange de la salsa, aussi.

Il supposa que Jesse s'étirait vu le son qu'il faisait.

\- Heureusement, je garde un physique de rêve.

Il se leva et s'approcha.

\- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

\- Devant ton père ? Sourit Jack.

\- Ça va. C'est platonique entre toi et moi, belle-maman !

Le blondinet souriait toujours quoiqu'un brun gêné. Il appréciait beaucoup Gabriel et il aimait quand il lui parlait de ses enfants, tout comme il aimait lui parler des siens. Mais il était vrai qu'il était rarement en présence des enfants de son compagnon.

En même temps, ils s'étaient rencontrés il y avait deux semaines, ils étaient ensemble depuis… eh bien, il ne savait pas trop. Ça semblait le moment idéal pour apprendre à connaître les enfants de Gabriel.

Leur parler.

Laisser les liens s'installer.

\- Alors… D'accord ! Mais je te préviens que je ne suis pas un très bon cavalier. Ton père m'apprend encore.

\- Pas de soucis.

Jack força un sourire et il aida son homme à tout installer. Puis tout le monde arriva et ce fut bientôt le temps de s'entraîner. Que Jesse s'occupe de lui permettait que son professeur puisse s'occuper de tout le monde mais il était tout de même un peu triste de ne pas avoir ce contact si chaud et brûlant.

Il songeait qu'il n'avait plus goûter son corps depuis ce moment où ils s'étaient trouvés plusieurs fois. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose ? Mais il voulait partager des moments forts avec lui. Est-ce que l'invitation de Jesse était réelle ? Parce qu'il la prendrait dans ce cas…

Lorsque la danse en couple commença, Jack ne put qu'être surpris.

\- Tu ne dois pas être plus proche ?

\- C'est qui qui sait danser la salsa ici ? Répondit Jesse qui le faisait bouger de mouvement ondulé et souple.

Il cherchait à le guider mais Jack n'était vraiment pas doué.

\- Toi. Et ton père. Et il est beaucoup plus proche…

\- Oui mais moi, je ne te drague pas. Sourit Jesse.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

µµµ

La nuit était tombée et les lampadaires leurs permettaient de s'orienter sous le manteau sombre aux étoiles douces. La lune était énorme et leur permettait, quelquefois, de mieux voir. Ça permettait aussi à Lynx Seventeen de ne pas devoir faire la lumière grâce à ses programmes.

Jack n'utilisait pas encore son viseur tactique. Il pouvait faire confiance à l'Omnic pour tout ça.

Il avait même piraté les fréquences de la police afin de savoir où se rendre aussi tôt que possible.

Ils marchaient dans la rue, Jack tenant son fusil à bout portant et Lynx Seventeen surveillant les entrées des ruelles. Il rabattait des fois les oreilles en arrière parce que la cité était toujours étrange la nuit.

Il agita les oreilles.

\- Il y a des attaques dans le quartier Est.

\- Alors allons-y. Décréta Jack. On sait ce que c'est ?

\- Des attaques. Deux morts, plusieurs blessés, des bâtiments détruits et des vols. Aucuns monstres à déplorer.

\- C'est bien nouveau. Répondit le blondinet.

En fait non. C'était plutôt ancien. Et courant. Mais ça l'étonnait un peu qu'ils ne doivent pas redouter des monstres et qu'ils doivent juste s'en prendre à de simples truands. Simples ?

Si Lynx Seventeen venait d'avoir l'information, le carnage avait dû être fait en vraiment peu de temps.

\- Guide-moi. Ordonna Jack alors qu'il se mettait à courir.

L'Omnic se hâta à sa suite. Lui désignant où il devait se tourner. Jack avait longtemps été à l'armée et de telles indications étaient faciles à suivre pour lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un centre commercial qui restait ouvert très table. Une forte odeur de fer stagnait dans les airs, du sang en traînée s'étendait sur le sol et Lynx Seventeen dut passer par-dessus un corps.

Le robot bougea ses oreilles de droite à gauche mais Jack entendit un cri de pitié avant qu'il ne détecte tout correctement. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, activant son viseur tactique pour ne pas se perdre.

Au moment où il arriva dans l'endroit, il entendit deux sons. Une balle qui fusait et une flèche qui ricochait. Il se jeta sur le sol et roula, dressant son revolver vers celui qui avait la balle alors que Lynx Seventeen arrivait auprès de lui. Jack tourna la tête vers les étages.

\- C'est toi que je cherchais. Dit-il.

Mais il n'était pas seul à regarder. Derrière l'homme tout en noir, un autre en foncé regardait par-là aussi.

Regardait l'individu qui s'était infiltré dans la chambre de Genji.

\- C'est lui qui a attaqué les enfants. Souffla Lynx Seventeen en désignant celui tout en noir.


	20. Rencontre choc

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

 **Chapitre 20 : Rencontre choc**

L'homme qui était entré chez lui ou l'homme qui s'en était pris à ses enfants ?

Il ne pouvait en tenir qu'un seul en joue. Si seulement il avait deux armes. Lynx Seventeen était là, bien sûr, mais à part le jeter sur un des deux, probablement celui au sol. Non… Il n'était pas seul. Il entendait une respiration calme parmi celles affolées. Une personne qui devait l'assister même si elle se tenait de toute évidence en arrière.

\- Eyh !

C'était celui à la voix posée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

\- Je suis venu empêcher vos méfaits ! Annonça froidement Jack.

Son masque modifiait un peu sa voix, lui donnant même des allures robotiques.

\- Tous les trois !

\- Lui, il est gentil ! Répondit le garçon du fond.

\- Moi ? Et seulement moi ?

La voix venait d'en haut. Forte. Mais c'était bien celle de celui qui s'était invité chez lui.

\- On était en train d'organiser une réunion et vous gêner un peu… quel nom ridicule vous avez ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la veste qu'il arborait.

\- 76 ?

\- Soldat. Répondit Jack avec hargne.

\- Soldier 76. Mignon. Se moqua l'homme en noir.

\- Et vous ?

\- C'est Reaper ! Sourit l'autre.

Au bruit, l'individu qui s'était introduit chez lui se rapprochait. Il y avait comme un silence de mort.

\- Reaper ? Fit Lynx Seventeen, le brisant. C'est un peu… exagéré.

\- C'est classe. Protesta son camarade. Moi c'est McCree ! Ajouta-t-il en levant la main.

\- Ne t'abaisse pas à leur répondre. Je me débarrasse d'eux et on discute avec _darling_. Oh et…

Il agita son revolver et le pointa vers un vendeur.

\- On veut le pognon.

\- Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça ! Gronda Jack.

Il pressa sur son arme qui libéra des roquettes.

L'archer bondit au sol, roulant et se redressa en levant son bras. Il arrêta une roquette mais qui l'envoya voler en arrière avec un craquement. Il se cogna contre quelque chose d'assez dur et sentit quelque chose de mou autour de lui.

\- Salut. Souffla une voix près de son oreille. Pas besoin de me protéger, tu sais.

Le ton était pourtant joyeux.

\- Quelle violence !

Reaper réapparut des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était enfoui lorsqu'il avait vu que McCree ne risquait rien. Jusqu'alors, il était prêt à prendre toute l'attaque. Son revolver frappa violemment Jack qui tomba sur le sol en poussant un grognement.

Lynx Seventeen se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser mais il trouva un canon sur son crâne.

\- Je fais exploser ses circuits avant ta tronche si tu fais un pas de plus.

Jack entendait les gens paniquer à quelques pas de lui. Des pleurs, des hoquets, des gémissements. Il y avait des jeunes enfants et il blâma la stupidité des parents.

Il comprenait que les enfants avaient du mal avec cette équipe de truand. Ils possédaient des pouvoirs. Ils étaient mieux équipés et plus habitués à œuvrer que la plupart des criminels qu'il rencontrait. D'habitude, juste montrer son arme suffisait à les faire fuir. Que ce soit des Omnics ou des Humains.

\- Touche cet Omnic et je t'explose la gueule. Répliqua Jack en se redressant.

Il faucha les jambes de Reaper, l'éjectant sur le sol. Au bruit, il sut où il était tombé et lui sauta dessus, martelant son corps de ses poings robustes.

\- Calme. Ricana-t-il. Je suis déjà pris.

\- Fous-lui la paix. Gronda la voix de McCree.

Il entendit le bruit de la sécurité qu'on retirait.

\- McCree-san !

\- Allez, _Darling_ , t'es bien placé pour savoir que je peux pas laisser ce connard lui faire du mal.

Le corps de Reaper disparut sous Jack.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, bébé. Lui dit-il à quelques pas de là.

Un coup de coude força McCree à s'éloigner de son chéri, qui mit lui-même de la distance en se plaçant entre les deux groupes, l'arc prêt à relâcher des flèches.

Lynx Seventeen avait aidé Jack à se redresse pour de bon. Il pointait de nouveau ses roquettes vers eux.

\- Je vais vous envoyer en prison, voire à l'échafaud, Reaper, McCree ! Et après, l'Archer, tu me diras pourquoi tu libères ces monstres sur la ville !

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Hanzo.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

Reaper éclata de rire.

\- Mais c'est nous qui relâchons les monstres sur la ville. Dit McCree. Bon pour l'instant c'est un peu particulier. Il y a de la dissidence là-dedans. Mais c'est nous.

\- Alors…

Non ! Jack ne pouvait pas se trahir. Il en allait de la sécurité des enfants. Le groupe de super justicier était assez connu maintenant et si on apprenait qui ils étaient vraiment, nul doute qu'ils seraient des proies faciles.

\- Nous devons vraiment vous parler. Dit Lynx Seventeen vers l'archer. Si ce n'est pas vous, vos raisons sont différentes.

\- Non mais lui, il ne fait pas le mal. Protesta McCree.

Un coup de feu partit et frôla la tempe de Jack, faisant exploser du sang.

\- On n'est pas ici pour papoter. Vous dégagez ou vous venez saluer la mort. Et une option me plait plus que l'autre.

Au bruit qu'il faisait, Jack pouvait deviner qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Je vais dévorer vos âmes. Lâcha-t-il avant d'éclater de rire en étendant les bras.

Les coups de feu reprirent violemment. McCree bondit en avant pour attraper Hanzo et s'assurer qu'il serait loin des projectiles.

Une balle explosa dans le ventre de Jack qui sentit le sang se précipiter hors de ses chairs.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Non ! Cria Jack.

Lynx Seventeen s'avança devant lui et de l'électricité sortit de son corps. Les arcs électriques frappèrent le sol puis le plafond et, bientôt, tout fut toucher. Si ce n'était Jack derrière lui grâce à une barrière tout aussi électrique.

Les petits points bleus sur son front se mirent à clignoter de plus en plus rapidement avant de devenir plus fade.

\- Arrête ! Dit le blondinet en se redressant, la main sur son flanc.

Les cris étaient nombreux et Reaper grondait en étant frappé par les arcs. Les cris ne venaient ni de l'archer, ni de Reaper, ni de McCree…

Et Jack comprit, trop tard, que Lynx Seventeen ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Ses batteries se vidaient à toute vitesse mais le courant continuait. Il avait entendu le bruit de deux corps qui tombaient, n'est-ce pas ?

L'électricité allait dans les circuits et déconnectaient. Les machines explosaient ci et là et les Omnics présents étaient mis à terre.

Hanzo se traîna au sol, ses jambes ne répondant pas, pour s'approcher de Jesse qui avait perdu conscience sous les arcs électriques.

Les volts débordaient. Le viseur tactique de Jack grésillait. Il entendit une explosion. L'impact fut si violent qu'un corps robotique s'écrasa à côté de lui. Il tâtonna de sa main libre pour découvrir les oreilles de Lynx Seventeen.

\- Soldier 76, Omnic à la manque… Si je vous revois, je vous tue. Je détruirais vos petits Super Héros. Je les anéantirais devant vos yeux avant de seulement vous tuer !

La haine vibrait dans la voix de Reaper alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper McCree.

\- Il respire encore. Souffla Hanzo, tentant de contrôler sa crainte.

\- Ne crois pas que je te laisserais faire, Reaper ! Répliqua Jack.

La main de l'homme s'étendit et il attrapa l'archer avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Jack grogna et se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Une agrafeuse. J'ai besoin d'une agrafeuse. Dit-il d'une voix forte.

Rien.

\- Je vous en prie ! J'emmène l'Omnic ailleurs dès que je l'ai !

\- Timmy, non !

Mais un petit garçon se précipita vers Jack et lui donna une agrafeuse dérobée sur le comptoir.

\- Les Super Héros sont géniaux ! Courage ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Merci.

Jack trouva sa tête sans problème et lui caressa les cheveux avant de se retourner. Il souleva sa veste et son t-shirt alors que la femme appelait l'enfant. Il agrafa la plaie à vif, tentant de ne pas grogner. Pas trop.

Puis il marcha jusqu'à Lynx Seventeen et l'attrapa pour le jeter sur son épaule. Iel pesait son poids. Il devait le ramener aussi vite que possible. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'iel n'avait rien de casser. Il verrait ça à la maison.

\- Merci, Timmy. Dit Jack en partant avec son fardeau.

Il sentait qu'encore un peu de sang coulait mais c'était peu. Et vous vous y voyez, vous ? À vous agrafer une blessure alors que vous ne voyez rien ?!

µµµ

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Brutal.

Jack haletait. Soixante kilos, au moins, de ferrailles et de circuits. Pour un peu, il dirait que Lynx Seventeen devait faire un régime. Est-ce que Lena était déjà rentrée ? Elle aurait pu l'aider avant même de réaliser à quel point le fardeau était lourd !

\- Genji ?! Appela-t-il.

Pourvu qu'il se réveille.

\- Genji !

Jack alla vers les fauteuils et il laissa tomber l'Omnic dedans.

 _Bang._

Bon, d'accord… Pas dedans. À côté. Mais là encore… essayez de viser alors que vous ne voyez rien. Et que vous souffriez le martyr.

\- Genji !

L'intéressé arriva à la hâte, un peu ensommeillé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Aide-moi ! Lynx Seventeen s'est mis hors-circuit.

Genji se précipita vers l'Omnic et lui remonta ses vêtements pour vérifier les connexions. Il ne pouvait pas le mettre sur batterie tant que ce n'était pas fait. S'il y avait une seule fuite…

Il abaissa le reste de ses vêtements avant de le rhabillez complètement et d'aller chercher l'alimentation.

Jack en profita pour se laisser glisser dans un fauteuil. Il n'y connaissait rien en robotique et préférait laisser Genji gérait.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

C'était la voix de Mei.

\- Si, si… Une patrouille qui a dérapé. Répondit-il.

\- Une patrouille ?

Hm…

Ce n'était pas le moment de dire qu'il se sentait constamment obligé de les surveiller, de les empêcher d'entrer encore dans le monde des adultes. Ce qui était ridicule parce qu'Aleksandra était coach de vie en plus d'œuvrer dans des concours de bodybuildeuse et Mei faisait des petits boulots pour mettre de l'argent de côté.

\- Je me suis blessé. Mais tout va bien.

Mei le rejoignit et regarda le sang sur son visage, celui coulant sur son jeans.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Pour toutes les fois où c'était lui qui c'était occupé d'elles. D'eux.

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers Genji qui connectait Lynx Seventeen.

\- Tu devrais te coucher, Mei.

\- Ça va. Je peux t'aider. Sourit-elle.

Jack soupira, se sentant un peu misérable. Mais il était épuisé, excédé et il se sentait misérable. Il n'avait pas réussi à battre Reaper, il n'avait pas pu parler à l'archer et il avait appris qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne…

Mais si les monstres étaient relâchés par ces gens… Talon ? Si ces monstres étaient relâchés par ces gens, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient si présents ? Pourquoi Genji était en danger ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas protéger ses enfants ?


	21. Parlons

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Parlons**

Assisse dans le fauteuil, Sombra surfait sur internet, une sucette en bouche, portant un short et une chemise de bûcheron rouge. Elle était seule et c'était tant mieux.

Mais pas vraiment seule.

Oui, Akande devait encore être dehors avec sa petite amie mais Amélie était en haut et ils avaient toujours la compagnie de leur Omnic chéri. N'est-il pas ?

Elle avait, par contre, un peu hâte que son père revienne. Et son frère.

Elle passa sa langue autour de la friandise à la violette et passa un énième meme. Des fumerolles noires apparurent. Lorsqu'elles s'espacèrent, c'était pour révéler son père qui portait un Jesse inconscient. Il lâcha violemment Hanzo qu'il tenait par les cheveux.

\- Sombra, tu tombes bien ! Il s'est pris un choc électrique. Et j'ai besoin de ce crétin d'Omnic !

\- Va le chercher, je gère !

Sombra jeta son téléphone sur le fauteuil alors que Gabriel posait son fils dans le sofa. Il s'empressa d'aller à l'étage, son corps devenant de brume pour aller plus vite. Hanzo utilisa ses bras pour s'avancer, ses jambes ne fonctionnant toujours pas. Il prit le poignet de Jesse pour regarder son pouls.

\- Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? Demanda Sombra. Ou on devra te tuer après ?

\- Je sais à quoi il ressemble. Je l'ai soigné la dernière fois.

\- Je t'aurais bien tué. Dit-elle en retirant les vêtements de son frère.

\- Son cœur bat.

Hanzo serra la main de Jesse dans la sienne. Il effleura son visage de cette main chaude.

\- Ouip. Et il respire bien. Mais tu veux peut-être lui faire du bouche à bouche ?

Elle lui envoya un baiser alors qu'il la regardait froidement.

Elle ricana et jeta la chemise de son frère sur le sol, dévoilant le torse. Ou ce qu'on en voyait. Des flancs, des aisselles fournies, sinon du métal brun avec des câbles se plongeant dans des diodes éteintes. Sombra posa sa main dessus et elles devinrent mauves.

L'Omnic arriva, poussé par Gabriel qui avait retiré son masque mais rien d'autre.

\- Fais quelque chose !

\- Ses pièces métalliques vont se remettre à fonctionner. Mais il y a un câble de grillé. Faut le remplacer de suite.

Gabriel fixa le robot qui soupira lourdement avant d'aller vers le jeune homme. Il fit sortir des câbles de ses propres membres et les remplaça dans le corps de Jesse. Il avait utilisé seulement des câbles qui n'étaient pas vraiment utiles.

\- Et pour le bras ?

Sombra passa son autre main sur le bras. Il s'alluma de mauve aussi.

\- Ça va aller. Dit-elle. Une simple réparation rapide.

Elle relâcha les pièces métalliques qui devinrent bleue.

\- Je crois qu'il est juste épuisé. Il va se réveiller bientôt. Dit Sombra. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

\- Des justiciers. Répondit Reaper. Et l'envie de les tuer.

\- Je te comprends. Je déteste ce Super Sentai. Répondit l'Omnic.

\- Je les déteste tous. Souffla la jeune fille.

\- Ne répare pas les jambes de celui-là. Dit froidement Gabriel, désignant Hanzo qui avait toujours la main de Jesse près de sa joue masquée.

Il donnait l'impression qu'il vérifiait son pouls mais ses sentiments semblaient plutôt évidents.

\- J'ai des questions à lui poser.

\- On le torture ? Demanda l'Omnic.

\- Peut-être. Sourit le professeur de danse. Alors… tu veux toucher à mon bébé ?

\- Il le touche déjà. Murmura Sombra.

\- Je me fais du souci pour votre fils, oui. Reconnut Hanzo. Je ne vois pas où est le mal là-dedans.

\- Pour commencer, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à quelqu'un qui pourrait t'éliminer en deux secondes. Dit Gabriel en posant un de ses fusils à pompe contre sa tempe.

Hanzo le fixa sans montrer la moindre peur. Et ça agaçait plus Reaper que ça ne l'impressionnait.

\- Tu lui veux quoi à mon fils ?

\- Rien. Qu'il soit heureux.

\- C'est contradictoire. Releva Reaper. Et tu l'aimes ?

\- Qu… Fit Hanzo, les yeux écarquillés.

Sombra grimaça mais hocha la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit le Japonais.

\- Tu peux l'inviter dans Talon à ce prix-là. Annonça l'Omnic avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Gabriel fixa le jeune homme qui serra les dents sous son masque.

\- Plutôt mourir ! Vous n'avez rien à m'apporter. Vous n'avez même pas de quoi apporter à votre fils !

Reyes l'attrapa par la gorge et Jesse grogna, ses doigts serrant ceux qui le tenaient…

Sombra haussa un sourcil. Elle s'approcha du divan et se pencha au-dessus de son frère.

\- Jesse ?

\- Hm… Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça va ?

\- Secoué…

\- Tu as besoin de soin ? Je peux demander à l'autre crétin de venir te re-soigner. Dit Reaper.

\- Ça va…

Jesse se redressa un peu plus et il vit que son père avait sa main enroulée autour du cou de celui qui captait ses pensées. Que lui-même lui serrait la main.

Ok. Tout ça était très bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce connard dit que je ne t'apporte rien de bien.

\- McCree-san peut faire le bien et il en a envie. Trancha Hanzo, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Mais oui.

Reaper tourna la tête vers son fils.

\- C'est vrai les conneries qu'il dit ?

Les doigts de l'homme étaient toujours serrés autour de la gorge du Japonais qui semblait tout à fait prêt à accepter son destin.

Il devait dire qu'il voulait être un justicier ? Il n'osait pas. Comment pourrait-il osé ? Pendant toutes ses années, il n'avait rien su dire…

Il était médusé.

\- Il aurait pu me tuer la première nuit et ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a pas l'âme d'un criminel ! Vous l'entraîner dans le mal alors qu'il mérite mieux que ça.

\- Ne t'emballe pas. Il te vend des salades parce qu'il veut te baiser.

\- Vous devez être un parent formidable pour si mal connaître votre enfant.

Reaper lui donna un coup dans le poignet, le faisant lâcher son fils, avant de le lancer contre le mur avec violence. Jesse écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond pour se mettre entre eux.

\- Papa…

\- Quoi ? Je vais lui arracher les boyaux.

\- Arrête ! Il a raison ! J'aimerais être comme lui.

Hanzo tentait de se redresser mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus et la douleur dans son dos lui donnait maintenant la nausée.

\- Je veux que tu sois fier de moi mais moi… je voulais être un justicier pour que maman soit fier de moi. Ou un Cowboy. Ce serait classe un Cowboy. Ajouta-t-il en regardant sa sœur qui haussa les épaules.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Je sais que je raconte beaucoup de connerie mais…

Gabriel regarda par-dessus son épaule vers Hanzo.

\- Tu veux vraiment être un justicier ou tu le dragues ? Demanda-t-il en revenant vers son fils.

\- Je le voulais mais je sers à rien. Je peux juste servir à rien à la maison, tu sais. C'est juste que… _darling_ a vu juste. Je peux tuer quelqu'un si ça va vite. Mais si ça prend du temps, je peux pas. Traquer les Super Justicier comme vous, j'y arrive pas. Je laisse les autres faire le sale boulot. Et je voulais vraiment faire le bien, étant gosse. Tu te souviens comment maman aimait la vie ? Pourquoi aucun de nous ne suis ses pas ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Sombra suivra tes pas. Et tu seras toujours bien entouré. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là. Forcément. Mais si je peux rendre maman fière, où qu'elle soit…

Gabriel soupira.

Jesse avala sa salive. Merde… Il avait réussi à le décevoir.

L'homme s'approcha de son fils qui leva la main. McCree ferma les yeux. Gabriel lui caressa les cheveux puis il sentit un câlin. Il se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Tu seras prié de ne pas t'approcher de ces Super Justiciers. Je préfère te savoir à la maison que dehors. Joue au Cowboy, aide-nous de loin ou reste juste tranquillement ici. Après, si tu tiens vraiment à jouer aux héros, si le moindre des malfrats te fait du mal, il ne vivra pas longtemps.

\- Quoi ? Fit Jesse.

\- Je ne vais pas t'obliger à tuer des gens. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Hanzo, tenant toujours son fils contre lui. Sombra courut les rejoindre pour prendre un câlin.

\- Par contre, je peux pas laisser ton mec se barrer. Il sait où on vit. Donc je te l'offre, cadeau.

\- Quoi ? Fit Hanzo.

\- C'est un Humain ! Protesta Jesse.

\- Pourquoi on m'offre pas d'Humains à moi ? Gémit faussement Sombra.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Lui répondit son frère.

Il regarda néanmoins vers Hanzo, mal à l'aise.

\- Ne fais pas le con, Jesse.

Il secoua la tête vers son père qui venait de parler puis s'approcha du Japonais, s'accroupissant devant lui. Lui présentant son dos.

\- Assure-toi que ses jambes ne fonctionnent pas. Dit Gabriel à Sombra. Verrouille les fenêtres aussi.

\- 'Pa ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance un peu ?

\- À toi, oui. À lui et à ce qu'il pourrait faire à ton cerveau pour avoir ce qu'il veut, non.

\- Ça va… Je vais pas devenir complètement abruti…

\- Tu l'es déjà. Sourit Sombra.

La vérité c'était que son père n'avait pas tort. Mais c'était aussi parce que Bastion était mignon et que ce Reinhardt, dont il avait si peu de souvenir, avait l'air bien. Ils devraient s'inquiéter. Il pouvait aller les prévenir, par contre.

Il grimpa les escaliers, Hanzo ayant passé ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Ce qu'il tint bon de lui préciser :

\- Je m'accroche pour ne pas tomber, ne te méprends pas.

\- C'était ta main dans la mienne lorsque je me suis réveillé ? Sourit-il.

\- Je me faisais du souci. Répliqua Hanzo d'un ton désintéressé.

\- Merci.

Il lui prit une main pour poser un baiser dessus. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et il installa le Japonais sur son lit. Lequel était placé sous la fenêtre et il jeta ses chaussures au sol pour grimper sur le matelas et tenter de pousser la vitre. Un champ mauve fut émis et un calavera en 3D lui sauta au visage.

\- C'est moi ! Cria Jesse. Je testais !

Il tendit l'oreille.

\- Ce serait chiant que ton cadeau s'enfuie direct ! Hurla Sombra en retour.

Hanzo fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait plus son arc mais bien son carquois, vidé par Reaper un peu plus tôt, et il lança sa main au-dessus pour en sortir une flèche. Flèche qu'il pointa vers le jeune homme.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne manques pas de flèche ?

\- C'est la magie du Dragon. Répondit Hanzo d'un ton calme. Et ne crois pas, reprit-il plus froidement, que je vais me laisser faire comme si j'étais ton objet !

\- Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux, _Darling_ ?

Il s'assit à côté de lui et effleura sa pommette par-dessus le masque.

\- Tu penses que je vais t'allonger de force et te faire mien comme ça ?

Il se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son front, repoussant doucement la mèche.

\- Non… Répondit Hanzo. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent… Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ton père.

\- Pas au point de te forcer la main, t'inquiètes.

Le Japonais le dévisagea.

\- Tu peux te mettre à l'aise. Je préviendrais Reinhardt que tu vas bien et que tu es… en vacances ?

\- Il trouvera ça bizarre.

\- Je m'expliquerais et il ne s'inquiétera pas.

Hanzo déglutit. Il abaissa son masque d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours sa flèche.

\- Je peux ? Demanda Jesse en se penchant vers lui.

L'archer resserra la hampe ornée de métal. Il le fixa et souffla avant d'acquiescer. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le contact un peu rêche, sucré mais avec un arrière-goût qu'il n'identifiait pas. Il profita du contact, le cœur palpitant.

\- C'était vraiment chou quand tu as voulu me protéger.

\- Ridicule. Mais purement instinctif.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes bien !

Hanzo soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Ma liberté ?

\- Désolé…

\- Au moins, tu as pu parler à ton père. Et il t'a compris.

\- Oui. Je suis surpris mais content. Je ne pourrais pas devenir comme toi, je pense… Je ne veux pas faire du mal à mon père.

\- Je comprends. Tu n'es plus obligé de tuer.

\- Tu as perdu beaucoup de chose pour m'aider. Ça en valait la peine ?

Hanzo baissa les yeux, passant sa main sur la couche de vêtement très moulant gris, orné d'un dragon orange.

\- J'essaie encore de le savoir. Il y a du bon… Mais il y aussi du mauvais. Mon frère…

\- Je protégerais ton frère. Jura Jesse.

Le Japonais ne répondit pas à ça mais continua :

\- Pourquoi les monstres sont si souvent libérés ? C'est vous qui vous en chargez…

\- C'est quelqu'un qui s'en charge chez nous mais il fait un peu ce qu'il veut. Et je sais pas trop ce qui lui prend. Mais Super Sentai risque pas grand-chose. Puis je garde l'œil dessus. Et je sais tirer. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hanzo se redressa légèrement et il passa sa main sur la gorge de Jesse.

\- Tu veux que je te rende ton Dragon ?

\- Je pense que ce que j'ai fait… fallait la peine.

Il se pencha vers lui et captura doucement ses lèvres.

\- Mais n'espère pas que je resterais enfermé ici à jamais. Je compte bien partir. Et vite.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Jesse le prit dans ses bras, huma son odeur et embrassa sa gorge.


	22. Franchir la ligne

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Franchir la ligne**

Malgré l'animation d'hier soir, tout le monde était debout au matin. Les enfants mangeaient, Lynx Seventeen servait les plats, Jack surveillait ses précieux trésors. Il ne semblait pas qu'hier, tout avait failli changer. Que Mei et Genji avaient été réveillés et qu'ils avaient dû soigner leurs tuteurs.

L'un était occupé avec ses jeux vidéo, l'autre regardait la télévision, etcetera, etcetera…

Une journée normale.

Où Jack était blessé et pas les enfants. Une bonne journée alors… Même s'il ne savait pas trop comment il allait expliquer à Gabriel comment il s'était si lourdement blessé. Encore, il pouvait cacher son flanc mais sa tempe ?

\- On a récolté vingt-sept dollars cette semaine pour les vidéos que j'ai mises. Il y a des tonnes de commentaires. Vous pouvez aller y répondre aussi. Dit Hana en montrant son téléphone.

\- Vingt-sept dollars ?

\- Grâce à la monétisation des vidéos YouTube. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une vidéo de présentation chacun. Celui qui sera le plus apprécié pourrait faire plus de vidéo et on aurait encore plus d'argent.

\- C'est Genji ! Sourit Mei.

\- Selon les sondages, le cul de Lena attire les foules. Dit Zarya.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Jack.

\- Super Sentai est moins présent dans les rues et les gens l'ont remarqué. Expliqua Hana.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Tracer. Tu adores ça.

Elle fixait Genji qui mangeait ses céréales en faisant mine de ne pas les avoir entendu.

\- Genjiii ? Fit Mei.

\- Super Sentai s'occupe des voleurs et des assassins. Répondit-il. Et il n'a pas besoin que tout le monde le voie. Vous savez comment ça se passe. Vous avez la même chose. Des fois, vous intervenez juste pour aider. Ça suffit. Pas besoin de reconnaissance, de presse ou quoi que ce soit…

\- La vérité, c'est que quand il y a des monstres, Monsieur Tentacules arrive. Sourit Aleksandra.

\- Mais non ! Fit Genji.

\- Ah ben si, c'est les statistiques. Dit Hana.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !

\- Genji, tu devrais être prudent. Je crois que c'est un Omnic… Intervint Lynx Seventeen.

\- Ah bon ? Tu as quelque chose contre les Omnics ? Répliqua le Ninja, agressivement.

\- Tu sais que ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est… anormal.

\- Il n'y a rien d'anormal dans le fait d'aimer quelqu'un !

Il se redressa en frappant ses mains sur la table. La nourriture tangua.

\- Genji !

Hana et Lena entamèrent un « ouuuh le menteur, il est amoureuux » qui ne rimait pas mais qui tapait sur les nerfs de Genji.

\- Foutez-moi la paix !

Il s'éloigna vers l'entrée.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu vas manquer le monstre. Lança Zarya.

\- La ferme !

Il se tourna vers elles.

\- Je ne vous fais pas chier avec Amélie et Akande ! Je t'ai même aidé à arranger le truc, Lena ! Donc toi, Aleksandra !

\- Genji… Commença Mei, voulant le calmer.

\- Genji ! Tu vas te calmer où je te punis !

\- P… Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Elles te taquinent et tu t'énerves. Dit Jack d'un ton posé.

Il ne voulait pas que les choses s'enveniment. Et c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver de toute évidence.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu t'excuses auprès de Lynx Seventeen. Il dit ça pour toi. En sortant avec un Omnic, il n'est pas d…

\- Mais tu détestes les Omnic ! Et tu détestes tout ce qui est lié aux robots ! Tu détestes les prothèses !

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Répondit Jack.

Enfin… Pas exactement faux.

\- Maintenant, calme-toi, jeune homme. Tu ne voudrais pas que…

\- Que quoi ? Que tu me punisses ? Tu n'es pas mon père, Jack ! Tu ne seras jamais notre père !

\- Genji ! Cria Lena.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pas étonnant que ton frère ait essayé de te tuer, tu es insupportable !

\- Lena ! Genji ! Ça suffit. Tous les deux ! Vous êtes privés de sortie. Et, oui, de rendez-vous avec Amélie ce soir !

\- Mais papa !

\- Tu veux dire que je ne peux pas aller à l'école ? Génial !

Genji partit vers sa chambre, gardant un ton arrogant alors qu'il voulait ravaler ses larmes.

\- Tu vas à l'école !

Lynx Seventeen avait les oreilles en arrière et il regarda Jack, lui donnant un petit coup de coude alors que Super Sentai se tournait pour repartir. Et partir.

Le blondinet ne pouvait voir le désarroi sur son visage mais il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Oui, il aurait dû le rejoindre et lui parler. Mais il estimait que les excuses devaient venir de Genji d'abord. Il s'était énervé pour un rien et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça !

Ils étaient censés conserver une bonne entende.

Sinon, ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Bon… Il y avait peut-être un peu d'injustice de sa part parce que ce qu'il lui avait dit lui faisait mal. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté qu'il était leur père, être repoussé en tant que tel lui arrachait le cœur.

µµµ

Cultist lisait un livre alors que la télévision allait fort à côté de lui. Il avait plus d'une fois essayé de la diminuer mais rien n'y faisait. Il pouvait peut-être lancer ledit livre dans la jeune fille qui remontait toujours le son ?

Alors qu'il songeait à ça, il laissa tomber le bouquin.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois y aller, je reviendrais plus tard.

\- Bye-bye. Lui dit-on sans plus de soucis.

Il partit alors et sillonna la ville jusqu'au lac où les gens venaient jeter du pain aux canards. Il n'y avait presque personne, cependant. Tous étaient à l'école ou au travail. Les passants étaient rares, souvent des personnes âgées.

Puis il y avait un jeune homme assis sur un banc, pleurant.

C'était ce qu'il avait senti.

Depuis qu'il avait apposé un tout petit d'énergie sur lui, il sentait la discorde en lui.

Il s'approcha alors prudemment et étendit sa main pour la passer sur une joue ronde, recueillant des larmes.

Le garçon sursauta.

\- Innocent moineau ?

\- Cultist ?

Genji renifla.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je ne devrais pas te voir. Souffla-t-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

L'adolescent notait que c'était la première fois qu'il se présentait sans qu'un monstre ne soit à deux doigts d'engager un combat avec Super Sentai. Ça aurait dû réchauffer son cœur.

Il continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir se calmer.

\- C'est ma faute. Je me suis énervé pour rien et j'ai fait du mal à mon père. En plus, ma sœur me déteste…

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas rien. Pour ton cœur, c'était important.

\- Rien qui ne méritait que je m'énerve comme ça. Détrompa Genji.

Il essaya de calmer ses larmes mais n'y parvenait vraiment pas. Même quand les longs doigts caressaient ses joues.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Genji baissa la tête.

Il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Et en avait-il envie ? Lena lui avait quand même dit que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hanzo aille voulu le tuer. Bon, il le méritait.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose de dur contre lui, les tentacules sur son visage. Un baiser ? Est-ce qu'il y avait le droit ?

\- Viens avec moi, mon innocent moineau.

\- Je… Je suis censé aller à l'école.

\- Tu en as envie ?

Non. Mais il allait décevoir Jack s'il ne le faisait pas.

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aime. Lui dit Cultist en le voyant désespéré.

Le cœur de Genji rata un battement.

\- Quelqu'un qui m'aime ? Répéta-t-il. Toi ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

Les tentacules effleurèrent ses joues, se perdant dans ses cheveux.

\- Vraiment vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

\- Tu penses que les Omnics ne sont pas capables de sentiments ?

\- Je sais que si. Et c'est rapide, non ?

\- Tu m'as plu dès la première minute. Je t'ai observé tout ce temps. Tu es particulier, Genji. Si tu me laisses faire, je chasserai toute ta peine. Je t'aime.

Genji acquiesça et il prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il se laissa entraîner par l'Omnic le long du parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des fourrés denses. L'Omnic le fit s'allonger dans l'herbe un peu humide et il se pencha sur lui, ses tentacules glissant sur sa gorge. Genji passa ses bras autour du corps robotique. Cultist sentait une once de joie se profiler. Il se trouvait face à des sentiments inhabituels en le voyant se blottir comme ça contre lui. Il lui faisait confiance.

Il pouvait le faire sien, le faire se tordre de plaisir et puis l'abandonner…

C'était ça quand les Humains commençaient à attraper des sentiments.

Mais il n'en avait pas _envie_. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se collait à lui et le regardait comme ça. Il se souvenait comme il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sans jamais un sourire ou un merci. Comment il avait fui lorsque la révolte Omnic avait eu lieu. Comme tout avait changé.

Ce rayon de Soleil tentait de nouveau de tout changer. Et s'il n'en avait pas purement envie, il ne pouvait pas non plus le repousser complètement.

Il passa ses mains le long de sa taille et fit apparaître des tentacules dorées pour lui ôter son haut.

Les yeux de Genji s'écarquillèrent.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Lui dit Cultist.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il fuie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il hurle. Il voulait seulement l'entendre crier des « oui » et son nom. Bon, pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il le connaisse.

\- Tu veux vraiment…

La gorge de Genji se serra.

\- Je t'apporterai l'illumination. Murmura l'Omnic qui le désirait tant.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je…

Genji rougit et détourna la tête.

\- Moi aussi. Murmura-t-il.

Adorable.

Définitivement adorable.

\- Mais…

Il appuya sur son poignet à l'aide de ses doigts. Il révéla alors un corps de métal. Les vêtements avaient disparus, la peau était quasi inexistante et la chair était couverte de cicatrices.

Les doigts de Cultist l'effleurèrent.

\- Je ne suis pas… plus humain. Je suis plus robot qu'humain. Murmura-t-il. C'était pour me sauver la vie mais je ne ressens presque plus rien. Mon cœur bat mais c'est tout. Et mon père… il déteste les prothèses, les Omnics… Ma nounou est un Omnic mais… c'est l'exception.

\- Tu es forcément une exception aussi. Lui dit Cultist. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Genji secoua la tête, sentant les larmes revenir.

Un tentacule effleura ses yeux et une pression passa sur son téton à l'air. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

\- Tu vois ? Tu ressens.

Les yeux de Genji étaient écarquillés et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose la pression recommença. Le corps de l'Omnic était tout contre le sien. Métal contre métal. Métal contre chair. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les caresses sur sa cerise de chair sensible. Cultist n'en avait pas fini avec lui pour autant et ses tentacules parcoururent son corps, effleurant chaque parcelle de peau.

L'adolescent arqua son corps contre le sien mais gémit réellement lorsque l'un d'eux effleura une cicatrice sensible dans le creux du bras.

\- Et… et toi ? Murmura-t-il à travers un brouillard de plaisir.

Il ne pouvait rouvrir les yeux malgré l'envie. C'était la toute première fois…

Les vagues de plaisir enivraient son cerveau.

\- Je prends du plaisir de la position dans laquelle est mon partenaire. Lui répondit Cultist.

Mais il devait avouer que ceci, c'était une grande première.

Et pas seulement parce que Genji acceptaient ses tentacules. Il laissa ses circuits chauffer un peu. Juste pour faire passer la chaleur à l'adolescent qui gémit. Le bassin du jeune justicier cogna le sien et Cultist sentit une vague d'excitation.

\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Incita-t-il.

Genji se tourna péniblement. Une seconde, il se demanda ce que Jack penserait de ce qu'il faisait. Il allait le mettre à la rue. Mais la seconde d'après, un tentacule doré et chaud effleurait son mamelon et il gémissait de plus belle. À quatre pattes, il dévoilait de nouvelles courbes qu'un cyborg n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Et pourtant.

Les tentacules glissèrent sur son corps, venant titiller son cou en de caresses chaudes, venant frotter contre ses zones sensibles.

Ses circuits étaient assez connectés pour sentir que les lèvres de Genji était contre un des tentacules. Il éprouvait un plaisir encore plus pur et il se pencha sur lui pour enfuir son visage contre son cou, le chatouillant de ses tentacules. Les lèvres s'entrouvraient pour accepter le long membre.

\- Imagine le plaisir que ce serait si tu n'étais que chair. Sens mes mains et mes membres. Ouvre ton esprit.

Genji enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, léchant le membre semi-existant. Il ferma ses yeux et sentit le mouvement contre son arrière-train et alors qu'il était secoué rudement d'avant en arrière, Cultist faisait entrer de l'énergie pure en lui. Et la retirait. Comme un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière, ouvrant son cou pour plus d'attention tentaculaire. Il serrait les brins d'herbes entre ses mains et haletait. Il abaissa l'avant de son corps, noyé par la puissance de ses va-et-vient psychique. De l'énergie qui l'inondait et se retirait pour l'inonder encore plus vivement. De la chaleur dans sa bouche, des membres qui venaient sur chaque partie de son corps.

Il sentit Cultist s'éloigner mais n'aurait pas pu protester. Une forme d'excitation monta en lui en sentant qu'il le regardait. Et quel spectacle ! Ses fesses rebondies qui remuaient comme s'il était vraiment dominé par lui, son corps entouré de tentacules le caressant sur la chair et sur les parties robotiques, ses joues rouges et, plus que tout, ses gémissements de plaisir qui n'étaient même pas étouffés.

Les yeux de Cultist luirent d'excitation. D'une excitation comme il en avait rarement ressenti. À chaque fois que son énergie revenait en lui, il sentait le plaisir de Genji et en profitait comme un délice.

Les allées et venues de son énergie fut plus brusque, plus intrusive, plus rapide. Il voulait toujours plus sentir l'excitation, l'extase et les pensées de Genji. Il le voyait, avec son corps de métal, lutter pour rester à quatre pattes. Le plaisir le dominait.

Il le retourna brusquement sur le sol et lui épingla les bras au-dessus de la tête, tenant ses poignets de sa main. Il simula l'acte en frottant rudement leurs bassins métallique l'un contre l'autre. Il l'inonda d'énergie et le lui arrachait juste après.

\- Encore. Gémit tendrement Genji, le visage rouge, la tête en arrière.

Cultist bougeait plus vite, appréciant tout autant le crissement du métal, gémissant lui-même de plaisir quand l'énergie revenait en lui. Et voir ces lèvres gourmandes autour des membres semi-invisibles.

Il se pencha sur lui, ses tentacules se perdant dans ses cheveux alors que l'excitation était trop forte.

\- Crie mon nom. Dit-il.

Il cogna plus violemment leur membre, le submergea de tout le chakra qu'il pouvait appeler. Genji poussa un cri en sentant son cerveau envahi et il couina un « Cultist » dans l'extase pure qui le contrôlait.

Son cœur battait fort. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait.

Il sentit les tentacules sur sa peau chaude puis l'Omnic se redressa.

Les yeux mi-clos, Genji le vit s'éloigner et tendit faiblement ses doigts vers lui. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Il voulait ne pas avoir fait une autre erreur. Il sentait déjà la peur et l'émotion le submerger.

\- Cultist…

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Genji se redressa péniblement, ses bras tremblant. Il luttait contre les nouvelles larmes.

\- On peut le faire plus souvent si tu veux. Tenta-t-il de l'amadouer. Ne pars pas… Je t'en prie…

Cultist se pencha sur lui et effleura son visage de ses tentacules.

\- Tu as des excuses à présenter et je vais t'emmener les présenter.

Genji renifla et essuya ses yeux.

\- Merci…

µµµ

La porte de la maison résonna contre la ferraille et Jack se tourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

\- Lynx Seventeen ?! Appela-t-il.

\- C'est moi…

Jack se leva de son lit immédiatement et partit vers l'entrée.

\- Genji !

\- Je… suis venu m'excuser.

Le blondinet aurait dû lui reprocher de ne pas être à l'école mais l'entendre présenter ses excuses le surprenait et le soulageait un peu. Il pensait que Genji aurait pu complètement se détacher d'eux.

Il avait un sacré caractère quand les choses le surprenaient.

\- C'est bien.

\- J'ai mal agi… Les filles ne voulaient pas être méchantes mais c'était un sujet sensible et j'ai pris la mouche. Et… je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Sojiro Shimada était mon père et ça ne changera jamais mais tu es mon nouveau papa et je t'aime tout autant.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il marcha vers cette voix et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Genji.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait ça aujourd'hui. La deuxième fois qu'il le disait. Étrangement, il trouvait celle-ci beaucoup plus plaisante. Mais il y avait un an d'amour fort et familial derrière celui-ci !

\- Tu es quand même puni, Genji.

\- Je suis content d'être puni.

Jack lui caressa la joue.

\- Et je t'aime, peu importe que tu sois un cyborg. Je tiens à toi et je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Genji se blottit contre lui.

\- Pareil. Jura-t-il.

\- Lena s'en veut de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Genji s'en doutait même si ça avait mal. D'un autre côté, il l'avait triplement mérité, il le savait.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

\- J'ai vu ça. Mais je n'aime pas vous voir vous disputer.

\- Je ne recommencerai plus, juré.

Cultist l'avait laissé à la porte, l'avait « embrassé » et l'avait laissé rentrer.

\- Tu veux bien que je sèche et que je reste avec toi, papa ?

Jack aurait pu croire qu'il le manipulait si son ton n'était pas aussi triste.

\- Juste une fois. Et je double ta punition qu'on ne croit pas que je fasse de favoritisme.

\- Merci. Répondit Genji en appuyant sa tête contre son cœur.

L'homme lui caressa les cheveux, soulagé.


	23. Choses sérieuses

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Choses sérieuses**

Passant en revue toutes les données qu'il avait téléchargées, Gabriel se demandait à quoi ça lui servait d'avoir un Omnic s'il n'était même pas fichu de lui mâcher le travail. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression d'être submergé comme jamais.

\- Sombra ?!

La jeune fille arriva en courant.

\- Ouiiiip ? Dit-elle.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table et attrapa sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un.

\- Han…

\- Non. Je ne vais pas remplacer Jack. Je pense que c'est un trésor. Par contre, je cherche cet idiot de Soldier 76.

\- Bah… Jesse dit que c'est toi qui lui a donné ce nom. Comment tu veux le trouver ?

\- Je sais pas. J'espère un peu ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il connaissait le nom des Super Justiciers et il pouvait souvent les espionner. Même s'ils ne lui posaient pas de réels problèmes. Mais Soldier 76 lui faisait se poser des questions. Il savait ce qu'il faisait de toute évidence. Il avait une prestance qui allait au-delà de celle des jeunes justiciers.

Eux, ils hésitaient quelquefois, ils savaient se battre mais ils n'étaient pas des guerriers. Ils apprenaient encore.

Soldier 76 était un adulte. Et il n'avait plus rien à prouver.

C'était ça qui le gênait et qui le mettait sur la liste des ennemis à abattre. En première place. Ils s'occuperaient des autres bien plus tard. Ils avaient le temps pour ça.

\- Tu as des infos sur lui ? Un truc à lui ? N'importe quoi qui me permettrait de le pister ?

\- Nan. Mais il y avait un truc entre le jouet de ton frère et Soldier 76. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

\- Je peux aller voir mais seulement s'ils ne font rien.

Gabriel s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, écoutant.

\- Je crois pas qu'il joue avec son jouet. Tu peux aller voir. Merci.

\- Je lui tire les vers du nez !

Sombra lui envoya un baiser puis fila à l'étage.

µµµ

 _Toc toc toc._

Hanzo ne put qu'être réveillé par ces trois coups. Il sentit quelque chose autour de son corps. Quelque chose de dur. Il était d'ailleurs appuyé contre quelque chose d'autre qui était tout aussi dur. Il leva les yeux puis tourna la tête pour découvrir qu'il était dans les bras de Jesse…

Pourquoi ?

 _Toc toc toc._

\- Jeeeeeeeeeesse ! On peut emprunter ta puuuuute ?

Jesse grogna et frotta son visage dans le cou d'Hanzo qui le repoussa.

\- Jesseeeeeeee ! Tu peux mettre un calbute ?

\- McCree-san.

\- J'en ai. Maugréa Jesse en relâchant un peu Hanzo, se frottant le front.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sombra qui se précipita vers le lit.

\- Tu me prêtes ta pute ?

\- Je ne suis pas une pute. Répondit le Japonais.

\- C'est bien, il sait qu'on parle de lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Jesse en retirant son bras de sous Hanzo.

Il se redressa légèrement.

\- _Papí_ doit lui poser des questions.

\- Je ne répondrais à aucune. Décréta l'archer.

\- Han ! Merci !

Les jambes d'Hanzo se mirent à bouger toute seule et il se retrouva debout à marcher vers la porte sans comprendre comment.

Jesse se leva d'un bond et le suivit.

\- Ma sœur fait bouger tes jambes. Elle a un pouvoir sur tout ce qui est mécanique. Et les gens aussi.

\- C'est parce que Sombra est parfaite. Dit Hanzo.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Voilà… Elle l'utilise pas trop sur la famille mais…

\- Tu y vas toi-même où je te fais tomber dans les escaliers ? Sourit la fille. Et n'essaie pas de fuir. Tout est verrouillé.

Jesse attrapa Hanzo et le souleva d'un bras. Le Japonais serra les dents mais laissa le jeune homme le transporter. Ça lui faisait serrer les dents, il détestait ça mais c'était Jesse.

Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que ce soit Jesse ait seulement de l'importance ?!

Il tenta de bouger ses pieds mais n'en était de nouveau plus capables. Il sentait la hargne monter en lui face à ce déshonneur. Mais aussi quelque chose d'autre… Une sorte de plénitude. Il serra sa main sur l'épaule de Jesse, pestant intérieurement. Et ce crétin qui lui lançait un sourire réconfortant.

Pourquoi y répondait-il seulement ?!

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et le jeune homme regarda vers la table en bois épais.

\- Il n'y a pas à manger ?

\- Non. Je vois que ton jouet est traité comme un Roi.

\- Moi j'ai dit « pute ». Dit Sombra en arrivant.

La colère de Hanzo se multipliait. Il avait envie de leur cracher au visage un « je suis là » mais s'obligeait à rester de marbre.

\- Il paraît que vous vouliez me voir.

Gabriel lui lança un sourire. Sardonique. Cruel. Qui donnait froid dans le dos…

Hanzo resta de marbre, même si sa pomme d'Adam tressauta, et il fixa le visage bourriné, constellé de blessure, surmonté d'un chignon aux cheveux ondulés.

\- Je veux tout ce que tu as sur Soldier 76.

\- Autant que vous. Répondit Hanzo.

\- Il avait l'air de te connaître.

\- De toute évidence non puisqu'il pensait que je contrôlais vos monstres.

\- T'as besoin des dents de ton jouet ? Demanda Gabriel en se levant. Parce que je vais les lui arracher l'une après l'autre. Et les ongles. Et tout ce qui est à portée de main.

Le Japonais eut un rire moqueur.

\- Vos menaces ne m'effraient pas ?

Jesse resserra Hanzo contre lui parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas des menaces. Le principe d'une menace c'est que c'était du vent. Hors, Gabriel n'hésiterait pas à le blesser.

\- Il se trompait mais toi, tu savais pertinemment ce qu'il se passait.

L'étranger haussa les épaules en lui donnant un sourire moqueur.

\- Ok. Pose-le Jesse.

\- Non.

\- S'il ne veut pas parler, je lui arracherais la vérité.

\- Il ne sait rien.

\- Alors je retirerais cet air arrogant de son visage. Pose-le, Jesse.

L'intéressé secoua la tête, resserrant Hanzo contre lui. Il lui lança un regard suppliant pour qu'il avoue tout, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée qu'il se fasse torturer. Mais Hanzo semblait s'en moquer ben que ses doigts étaient plus enfoncés dans son épaule.

\- Jesse, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Pose-le et dégage.

\- Fais-le. Lui dit Hanzo. Soit je n'ai rien à avouer, soit je me ferai une joie de continuer à lui donner un sourire moqueur.

\- Papa…

Sombra s'approcha de son frère et leva sa main.

Jesse baissa la tête et la manipulation l'obligea à poser Hanzo avant de marcher vers sa chambre. Sa sœur le suivit alors que Gabriel s'éloignait dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une boîte de cure-dent puis revint auprès du Japonais qui le fixa immédiatement. Avec ses jambes inactives, il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir.

Pas assez vite.

\- J'espère pour vous que votre fils ne peut rien entendre.

\- Alors tu as vraiment de l'affection pour lui ? Dit Gabriel en lui attrapant le menton et en le redressant.

Hanzo lui attrapa le poignet et le tourna brusquement.

Gabriel fit apparaître des fumerolles qui s'opacifièrent autour d'Hanzo, lui collant les bras au corps. Il regarda ensuite sa chair rougie.

\- C'est pas sympas ça. J'ai besoin de mes mains. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, Archer.

Il lui en saisit une.

\- Peut-être que mon bébé entendra chacun de tes cris. Ça te ferait quel effet ?

\- Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Vous l'aimez.

\- Ouais.

Hanzo sentit quelque chose se glisser sous ses ongles et la douleur le scia, l'obligeant à pousser un cri. Il serra les dents.

\- Mais je suis un connard qui a obligé son bébé à tuer pendant des années. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il se recula avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de le mordre ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors on va travailler ensemble. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. Et je vais être gentil. Sur les Justiciers aussi. Je prendrais n'importe quoi.

Hanzo lui cracha au visage et le regarda avec haine.

Un nouveau cri lui fut voler alors que l'aiguille s'enfonçait sous son ongle.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez…

Il haleta pour se reprendre de cette douleur.

\- … quand je n'aurais plus d'ongles ?

\- Chuuuut, savoure le moment, Archer. Ou met fin à tout ça en crachant le morceau.

Un glaviot vola vers lui mais il l'évita cette fois-ci. Un deuxième ongle fut assailli et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir son cri. En vain.

\- Tu en veux une facile ? Ton nom.

\- Vous pouvez rêver.

Nouvelle douleur.

\- Tu ne me simplifie pas la tâche.

Hanzo regarda sa main d'où des filets de sangs s'échappaient. La douleur n'arrêtait pas, irradiant encore et encore. Il restait buter.

Gabriel avait l'habitude. Quand il était à l'armée, on lui avait appris des choses, il avait dû en faire d'autres…

Il enfonça une troisième aiguille puis lui redressa le visage.

\- Alors ?

\- Allez vous faire voir chez les Grecs. Haleta Hanzo. Vous pouvez me torturer aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Je ne resterais pas longtemps ici. Jesse m'aidera…

Gabriel sourit. Sa langue se déliait déjà.

Hanzo éclata de rire.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous livrer quoi que ce soit. Vous vous lasserez avant moi.

La douleur l'irradia à nouveau.

Mais il était habitué. Il vivait avec la douleur tous les jours. Il avait senti tant de douleur. Il pouvait se reprendre. Il pouvait faire face…

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas. Hanzo savait ce qu'il voulait alors il le ferait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de parler. S'il n'avait rien, à part sa douleur et ses propres gémissements, il se déciderait peut-être.

µµµ

Les minutes passèrent, les heures furent englouties. Hanzo était en sueur, les cheveux couvrant à moitié son visage ravagé par la souffrance pure. Ses ongles étaient sur le sol, le sang coulait lentement. Dix ongles. Des petits ruisseaux écarlates.

Des cris dans l'air.

Gabriel lui passa la main dans les cheveux, les lui ramenant en arrière. Il lui remonta le visage et lui lança un sourire.

Il avait été lent, torturant chaque doigt avec lenteur avant de le lui arracher.

\- Tu as de la chance, j'ai du travail. Je vais te laisser un peu tranquille. Mais tu vas y réfléchir.

Il passa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur pour lui ouvrir la bouche.

Hanzo put comprendre ce qui l'attendait.

Gabriel le relâcha et s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Il cria à ses enfants qu'il y allait puis sortit.

Juste après, Hanzo entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Les liens vaporeux redevinrent fumée et il s'effondra, incapable de se garder droit. Il grogna et tâtonna difficilement le sol. Sa main lui fit immédiatement mal, comme des milliers de braises jetées sur ses chairs. Sans pitié.

\- _Darling_ !

Il vit les genoux de Jesse puis se sentit légèrement soulevé. Sa joue s'appuya contre la cuisse ferme et des doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, les caressant et les remettant doucement en place.

\- Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau fraiche.

Hanzo serra les dents. Il connaissait la technique. Après la souffrance, le soulagement. La souffrance serait bientôt pire encore. Ou il livrerait tout à cette douceur inespérée.

\- Reste.

Il serra ses mains sur lui et gémit en se faisant mal.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ?

\- Plutôt mourir.

Jesse lui caressa la joue et regarda son visage qui s'apaisait, les paupières fermées.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Je ne dirais rien.

Les doigts passèrent sous ses yeux.

\- Il ne me tuera pas.

\- Il te fera souffrir.

\- Mais je resterai avec toi.

Hanzo posa sa main sur le sol, redressant ses doigts, et s'en aida pour se tenir aussi droit que possible. Jesse le soutint et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je préfère que tu sois loin de moi.

Le Japonais posa ses mains tuméfiées sur ses joues et l'attira doucement vers ses lèvres. Jesse accepta le baiser et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- La douleur te rend fou, tu es vachement téméraire.

\- Tu étais mignon à ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

\- J'veux pas que tu souffres.

\- Tu n'entendais rien ?

\- J'entendais. Répondit Jesse.

Hanzo entendit son ton triste, abattu. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi la douleur était subitement insupportable…


	24. Il est passé par ici,il repassera par là

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

 **Chapitre 24 : Il est passé par ici, il repassera par là**

\- Jack ?

Gabriel se précipita vers son petit ami et il lui prit le visage dans les mains. Le blondinet n'avait aucun mal à sentir que, vu comme il l'avait orienté, il regardait sa tempe.

\- Ça se voit à ce point ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne pensais pas.

\- Il faut voir pour le savoir.

Il lui caressa doucement la tempe.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Ça va.

Jack profita du contact sans lui dire qu'il le trouvait très agréable. Il ne savait pas quand ils pourraient être surpris. À tout instant.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Rien de grave.

\- Ça aurait pu l'être.

Morrison espérait surtout qu'il ne découvrirait pas la blessure à son flanc. Pas avant qu'elle ait guéri un peu et qu'il puisse faire passer ça pour un autre accident sans importance. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait se blottir dans ses bras chauds qui l'entouraient mais qu'il devrait éviter de se déshabiller en sa présence.

Mais ils auraient d'autres plaisirs.

\- Est-ce que je peux être ton cavalier aujourd'hui ? J'ai très envie d'être tout contre toi.

\- Tu te sens en mesure de t'exhiber devant tout le monde ? Lui demanda Gabriel, amusé.

\- Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne verrais pas leur tête !

Le professeur rit avant de glisser ses mains le long de sa taille.

\- Tu veux tenter quelques pas ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Il enfouit son visage contre son cou et y posa un baiser alors que ses bras enlaçaient son dos. Il sentit le bassin rouler contre le sien et tenta d'imiter les mouvements qu'il avait appris. Avant, arrière, rouler sa taille contre la sienne. C'était peut-être ce mouvement qu'il arrivait le mieux à exécuter. En même temps, être tout contre son homme semblait le plus juste.

Quand son souffla caressait ses cheveux, que ses mains effleuraient ses fesses, il était juste heureux.

Il remonta son visage vers son oreille et frôla le lobe de ses lèvres.

\- J'aime être dans tes bras.

\- Et moi donc. Tu t'en sors bien. Mais tu te souviens des pas pour tourner ?

\- Oui.

Gabriel l'éloigna un peu de lui et le fit tourner. Puis ce fut au tour de Jack, un peu hasardeux, avant de le retourner. Leurs dos se frôlèrent et leurs mains restèrent nouées avant qu'ils ne se rapprochent.

\- Tu fais vraiment de super progrès ! Bientôt, tu seras mon meilleur élève et mon meilleur partenaire !

\- En danse ?

\- Partout. Répondit Gabriel en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Tout le temps.

Jack le laissa le retourner une nouvelle fois et fit de même avec lui. Toujours d'une façon aussi hasardeuse. Il revint tout contre lui. Et entendit l'horloge au loin. Les autres clients ne tarderaient à arriver…

Il voulait encore rester appuyé tout contre lui.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime d'autre que d'être dans tes bras ? Demanda Jack, virevoltant dans ses bras.

Ne l'imitant pas, il s'éloigna un petit peu pour se rapprocher et effleurer son bassin du sien.

\- Je vais le savoir ! Sourit Gabriel.

Et qu'est-ce que ça s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Que j'aime d'autre. Murmura Jack.

Le professeur s'immobilisa.

\- Moi ? Répéta-t-il.

Le blondinet l'embrassa alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir, sans doute la secrétaire et peut-être une flopée de client.

Jack s'en moquait bien. Surtout que Gabriel répondait à son baiser, la main dans le creux de son dos, le corps contre le sien, immobilisé dans un instant de paradis.

\- Je t'aime.

Gabriel lui caressa la gorge, ignorant les regards surpris. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, puis son nez, ses joues. Il sentait son cœur palpiter tout contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-il avec la même tendresse.

µµµ

Dans les couloirs de l'école, Lena discutait avec Amélie. Elle avait bien remarqué que certains les regardaient, surtout hommes mais quelques filles, mais elle s'en moquait. Tout comme elle se moquait des commentaires qui n'étaient pas très… polis.

Tant pis. Elle était juste contente de pouvoir parler à sa petite amie.

Elle lui racontait une histoire, une blague que Lena connaissait mais qui la faisait tellement rire.

Encore cinq minutes avant que les cours ne reprennent.

Amélie comprenait tout à fait qu'elle ait été punie. Elle comprenait que leur rendez-vous soit annulé. Elle comprenait même si ça l'attristait. Elle s'était fait une joie qu'elles se voient. Bien sûr, elle ne lui montrait pas sa tristesse. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle préférait cacher toutes ses émotions.

Lena tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Dit-elle. Tu m'excuses ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Mais Amélie était tout de même surprise. Elle la regarda courir. Lena se retenait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle courait de toutes ses forces.

\- Genji !

À l'entrée, le garçon tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas empêché Jack d'aller voir Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et il avait accepté de retourner à l'école.

Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et courut vers Lena, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine qu'elle agisse comme ça.

Au beau milieu du couloir, ils s'enlacèrent, elle s'accrochant à lui, lui la serrant par la taille.

\- Désolé(e) ! Non ! Moi Désolé(e) ! Arrête ! C'est moi qui m'excuse !

Ils avaient parlés ensemble et ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Ils rirent et Genji mit sa main sur la bouche de son amie.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et… un peu hésitant avec mes sentiments ? Et j'avais peur. Lynx Seventeen est un Omnic et s'il se méfie d'un autre Omnic, c'est qu'il a une raison… Mais ce ne sont pas des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Et je n'aurais pas dû te dire que c'était normal que ton frère ait voulu te tuer. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi. On te taquine parce que tu prends la mouche. Alors c'est marrant.

\- Désolé… J'ai été trop nul. Je t'aime aussi. Désolé, désolé.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Si c'est toi qui t'excuse, je me vengerais. Parce que je suis punie, moi aussi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu sois ma poupée barbie. Et je veux qu'on joue au bridge !

\- Je ne sais pas jouer au bridge.

\- Je t'apprendrais !

Elle lui tira les joues en lui souriant.

\- Promis alors. Et encore désolé.

Lena le serra contre elle sans un mot de plus.

Amélie, par contre, vint les rejoindre.

\- Encore heureux que je sais que c'est ton frère. Taquina-t-elle. Vous êtes adorables mais je me sentirais en danger sinon.

\- Oui ! C'est mon petit frère !

\- De deux semaines. Compléta Genji.

\- Ouais !

Elle se blottit contre lui et il répondit à son étreinte.

Il devrait peut-être aller rechercher son sac qu'il avait abandonné dans l'entrée ?

Mais c'était difficile de se dégager. Bon, ils avaient encore quelques instants.

µµµ

Assise sur un muret, Mei attendait près du poste de police. Jamison y travaillait à la brigade des démineurs, assisté par un chien. Elle attendait qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Il avait accepté et elle avait maintenant hâte qu'ils puissent aller boire un verre comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Elle espérait juste ne pas jeter un froid entre eux.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une cruche. Ni trop impatiente. Ni pas assez…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita vers l'entrée.

Mais s'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas Jamison.

Elle retourna sur son muret et regarda la montre faite par Hana. Pas de monstres en vue. Pas de criminels répertoriés.

Si, un. Mais disait qu'elle s'en chargeait seule. Elle n'aimait pas la laisser s'en charger seule. Elle se demandait si Jack serait triste ? Déçu ? Qu'il désapprouverait…

Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester devant cette porte. Et de sourire de toutes ses dents lorsque le jeune homme sortit enfin. Elle courut vers lui.

\- Jamy !

Il leva les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Mei !

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lança ses bras autour de lui. Il ne fut pas surpris une seule seconde. Et la serra en retour. Dans cette ambiance inespérée, elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais n'osait pas. Quoique son visage s'approcha légèrement de lui.

Il lui prit le visage entre les doigts et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle répondit au baiser, le corps tout frissonnant.

\- Tu as un peu de temps ?

Elle hocha la tête, souriant. Alors qu'il lui prenait la main, ils partirent dans les rues et Mei espéra que sa « sœur » s'en sortait très très bien toute seule.

µµµ

s'en sortait bien, oui. Elle venait d'être éjectée de son Meka mais elle retombait sur le sol dans un claquement violent de talon. Ironie. C'était contre Talon qu'elle se battait. Et ce dans la personne de Los Muertos elle-même.

La jeune fille luisait dans le Soleil déclinant.

Combien de temps avaient-elles lutter ?

Los Muertos semblait ne pas s'épuiser et elle pouvait toujours compter sur son Meka pour se reposer. Le combat était long. La montre de Hana lui informait que Genji et Lena étaient à la maison, punition oblige, Mei et Zarya étaient à l'extérieur. Peut-être avec leurs petits amis.

Pas que ça dérange Hana de devoir se battre.

\- Eh !

Los Muertos étendit ses mains.

\- On dirait qu'on va passer encore un long moment ensemble.

Elle dressa un doigt pour lui faire signe d'attendre. Elle regarda sa montre.

\- Je dois rentrer bientôt parce que McCree a besoin de moi.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Son mec veut se barrer de la maison et nous on veut qu'il le garde.

\- Son mec est consentant ?

\- Son mec est consentant pour lui faire plein de bisou mais il nous aime pas trop.

\- En même temps, vous êtes des criminels. Pointa-t-elle.

Los Muertos s'approcha d'elle.

\- Oui. Y a un peu de ça. Reaper n'est pas toujours chou. À ce sujet, on cherche Soldier 76. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

Hana secoua la tête.

Ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

Los Muertos joignit ses mains et prit un air adorable.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser partir ?

En fait, elle aurait simplement pu la manipuler. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose de mécanique et ce serait moins effectif, mais elle le pouvait.

Hana fronça les sourcils face à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, la couleur scintillant sur son visage gracieux.

Comme elle semblait hésiter, Los Muertos lui lança un baiser. sursauta et gonfla les joues.

\- Très bien. Mais c'est seulement parce que je ne peux pas avoir de renforts et toi non plus. Mais la prochaine fois…

\- Ouais !

Los Muertos s'approcha et lui posa un doigt sur le nez.

\- Juste pour être sûre.

Elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et les jambes d'Hana lâchèrent. Puis Los Muertos disparut littéralement. Et la jeune fille put immédiatement se redresser…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!


	25. À qui sait attendre

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : À qui sait attendre**

Le bruit était assourdissant. Jesse tentait, par tous les moyens, d'ouvrir une porte, une vitre… N'importe quoi.

Mais rien ne cédait. Ça allait au-delà des pouvoirs de sa sœur. Qui ne devrait pas être encore trop longue. Elle était sortie pour travailler un peu au cas ils ne pourraient rien faire avec leur père avant un moment. Avec tout ce qu'il faisait, il allait trop vite s'épuiser et ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient. De plus, aussi étrange que ce soit, c'était les meilleurs moments père-fille qu'ils avaient.

\- Ce n'est pas utile, McCree-san.

C'était au moins la quinzième fois qu'Hanzo lui disait en quelques heures.

Jesse s'arrêta et le fixa. Il n'avait rien voulu manger, l'avait empêché de l'emmener se laver, ne l'avait même pas laisser lui bander les mains… La seule chose qu'il l'avait laissé faire, c'était l'aider à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il avait accepté ses baisers, ses câlins. Mais rien d'autre.

Et Jesse s'en voulait tant.

Sa sœur l'avait laissé sortir plus tôt, quand il avait été prévenir Reinhardt. Il avait menti, bien sûr, pour qu'elle ne se méfie pas. Mais il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Non ? Donner l'adresse à Reinhardt ?

Non.

Trop dangereux pour sa famille.

Et comment avait-il osé dire à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie que Hanzo « allait bien » ? C'était faux !

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ici.

\- Si.

\- Tu dis ça mais soit tu es stupide parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine, soit tu es stupide parce que tu joues au brave et que ça ne sert à rien !

\- T'acharner ne sert à rien non plus. Je n'ai rien à dire à ton père. Il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

\- Je suis pas sûr. Il t'aime pas beaucoup…

\- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ça tombe bien.

Jesse pressa ses mains sur son visage, énervé.

Il avait besoin d'une autre cigarette. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient tous les deux être aussi buté ? Pourquoi il trouvait ça classe chez son père et fascinant, voire excitant, chez Hanzo ?

\- Je reviens. Marmonna-t-il avant d'aller chercher son paquet de cigarette. Ça te gêne pas que je fume ? Cria-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Hanzo.

Il regarda ses mains toujours affreusement douloureuses. Gabriel s'était amusé. Il osait à peine plier ses doigts. L'air était un supplice et le sang séché sur sa peau les rendaient affreux. Il se demandait s'il pourrait encore tirer à l'arc.

Il se pencha, mettant sa tête entre ses jambes.

Une odeur piquante inonda bientôt ses narines et il ne se résigner à redresser son visage. Ses mains tremblaient. Il sentit un bras autour de lui et un baiser sur sa tempe. Il laissa son corps aller contre l'autre.

\- Ça va. Dit Hanzo d'un ton sec. Je me repose seulement. En prévision de ce qui va arriver.

\- Ouais. Repose-toi. Tu peux même dormir un peu.

La main se glissa dans ses cheveux et il ferma les paupières.

µµµ

Les rues étaient calmes, comme bien souvent.

Oui, il y avait des monstres et des truands mais ils ne s'approcheraient pas de Reaper dont la présence était si imposante. Même quand il était Gabriel. Et ce fameux Gabriel marchait à côté d'un beau blond qui sentait bon la brise marine, merci le déodorant. Un beau blond dont les mèches blanches lui donnait une allure fougueuse. Un maudit blond qui voulait l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait par rapport à son otage ?

Il se voyait mal expliquer calmement que ça, oui, c'était un Japonais qu'il torturait pour chercher Soldier 76. Non, non, ce n'était pas un pseudo sur un site de rencontre. Oui, il était chou mais pas autant que lui. Et celui qu'il voulait voir faire un strip-tease, c'était lui, pas ce super-héros ridicule.

Oui, strip-tease.

Un beau strip-tease tout en danse.

Il chassa cette idée et referma sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me raccompagner.

\- Mais j'en avais envie.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te laisser rentrer. Tu sais, j'ai des enfants…

\- Tu m'as déjà invité chez toi. Rit Jack face à son ton tragique.

Il serra un peu sa main et l'utilisa pour trouver son visage, plus ou moins, et l'embrassa. Gabriel grogna.

\- … C'était ton œil ?

\- Ouip. Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Ta joue…

Gabriel lui caressa le menton et attira son visage vers sa joue. Jack y posa un tendre baiser puis attrapa ses lèvres au passage.

\- Comment tu fais pour que les enfants ne remarquent rien ?

\- Je ne fais rien qui risque de me trahir. Je suis prudent. Et Lynx Seventeen m'aide dès qu'il peut. Les enfants l'aiment beaucoup. C'est leur nounou.

\- Tant qu'ils ne l'appellent pas « maman ». Sourit Gabriel.

\- Lena en serait capable ! Mais tu peux être leur belle-maman comme je suis celle de Jesse !

\- Désolé pour ça. Rit Reyes.

\- Ça me va. Jesse est un brave gars. Tout va bien depuis sa fugue ?

\- Ça va…

Même s'il devait dire qu'une des raisons pour lesquels il passait ses nerfs sur Hanzo, c'était parce qu'il lui avait fait tellement peur. Certes, il avait soigné son bébé mais il ne pardonnait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne pardonnait le fait qu'il ait volé le cœur de Jesse. Il l'avait déjà vu avec des personnes. Des coups d'un soir.

Rarement des gens qui lui donnaient ainsi envie de s'attacher.

Et il détestait ça.

\- Sûr ? Chuchota Jack.

\- T'inquiètes. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiètes de la sorte. Assura-t-il. Ne te fais pas trop de tracas.

Il l'arrêta parce qu'ils étaient devant chez lui.

\- Est-ce que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Rit-il.

\- Non. On n'en finirait pas ! J'ai hâte qu'on soit ensemble demain, par contre. Et tous les autres jours.

\- Moi aussi.

Le Mexicain lui passa la main dans les cheveux et embrassa son front.

\- Tu me manques déjà.

Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos.

\- On se retrouvera bientôt pour un week-end.

Jack avait juste envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Rester auprès de lui, profiter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire directement. Il devait arpenter les rues pour protéger ses enfants. Il devait s'assurer que tout irait bien pour la ville. Surtout que Genji et Lena étaient punis. Il avait des justiciers en moins donc il devait absolument partir.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota Gabriel.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Je connais cette ville comme ma poche. Jura Jack.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser tendre, un câlin doux puis le blondinet s'obligea à s'éloigner. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison sans problème, Sombra s'était arrangé pour que tout reconnaisse ses empreintes, et il retira manteau et chaussure avant d'aller dans le salon.

\- Salut, _Darling_. Dit-il en le voyant dans le fauteuil. Comment est ta langue ?

Il partit vers la cuisine pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il pouvait difficilement manger autre chose que sur le pouce quand il travaillait. Et s'il invitait Jack à un diner romantique ?

Bien sûr, Hanzo ne répondit pas.

Il mit un burrito au poulet dans le micro-onde et, deux minutes plus tard, revint dans le salon.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Jesse dans les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Ce qui était surprenant, dans le fait qu'il était dans les escaliers, c'était le revolver qu'il avait dans la main. Contre sa tempe.

\- Ne le touche plus.

Il descendait les marches l'une après l'autre.

\- Je me plante une balle dans la tête si tu l'effleures encore.

Hanzo tourna la tête vers Jesse. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait abandonné et était monté quand il avait reconnu son père à l'entrée ? Il tenta de se lever, poussant sur ses mains au prix de milles douleurs, et tomba lourdement, retenant un cri.

\- C'est lui qui s'est fait mal tout seul. Dit Gabriel.

Jesse pressa son canon contre sa tempe.

\- McCree-san !

Reaper lui jeta un coup d'œil puis marcha vers l'archer.

\- Arrête ça, tu ne dois pas…

\- Éloigne-toi, papa ! Ordonna Jesse en le voyant tendre la main.

Son doigt était sur la gâchette.

Il ne tremblait pas. Son regard était déterminé. Gabriel touchait Hanzo et la balle partait.

Le criminel en avait conscience.

L'archer en avait conscience.

Reaper se pencha sur Hanzo et effleura sa joue.

\- Papa !

Le doigt de Jesse s'enfonça un peu. Ceux de Gabriel firent de même, s'enfonçant dans la chair du jeune homme, faisant couler le sang. Promesse de ce qu'il lui réservait. La gâchette bougea un peu plus.

\- Arrêtez ! C'est mon frère. Un des justiciers est mon frère ! Il n'y a rien d'autre.

\- Super Sentai ?

Les yeux de Jesse s'écarquillèrent.

\- Oui. C'est mon petit frère et je veux le protéger. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis mis sur votre route.

Il lança un regard vers McCree. C'était une bonne chose ?

\- Ton nom.

Le Japonais regarda vers Jesse. Maintenant, sa main commençait à trembler.

\- Lâche-le papa…

Gabriel retira ses ongles de sa chair mais l'effleura toujours.

\- Shimada Hanzo…

\- Et ton frère ?

Les mains d'Hanzo se serrèrent sur ses genoux malgré la douleur. Il se sentait frissonner d'horreur.

L'archer avala sa salive avec grande difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Jesse s'exploser la tempe mais s'il répondait « Genji », il mettait son frère en péril. Il ne pouvait pas le protéger s'il le jetait dans les griffes d'un tel monstre.

Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

La main de Gabriel glissa sur sa gorge, les doigts s'enfonçant de plus belle. Hanzo serra les dents et lui lança un regard haineux alors qu'il entendait un _clic_.

\- Genji ! Cria-t-il.

Son cœur martela encore plus vite, la honte le tiraillant.

\- Tu es tellement débile. Lui souffla le professeur en le relâchant.

Il désigna son fils qui regardait son revolver, les yeux écarquillés. De la fumée opaque empêchait le chien de frapper le verrou.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je laisserais mon bébé mourir.

Gabriel se tourna et alla vers Jesse qu'il prit dans ses bras. Les yeux toujours élargis, son fils se laissa faire et écouta les mots d'excuses en espagnol alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Je vais te donner une leçon de vie. Dit froidement Reaper. Ne t'attache pas. L'amour ne sera jamais qu'une faiblesse.

Jesse releva la tête vers Hanzo.

\- Vous l'aimez, vous aussi…

\- Mais _moi_ je ne laisse pas mes sentiments me guider.

Il le fixa en prenant le revolver des mains de son enfant.

\- Genji Shimada ? Le fils adoptif de Jack Morrison ?

McCree repoussa son père et marcha jusqu'à Hanzo, le prenant dans ses bras. Mais l'archer le repoussa, se sentant répugnant. Il venait de jeter son honneur aux roses. Cette fois, il se refusait de répondre. Il tira sa main en arrière quand il sentit celle de Jesse sur la sienne.

\- Papa, c'est bon. Il doit pas y avoir un millier de Genji Shimada !

Il se leva.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte maintenant ? Tu comptes vraiment défoncer la gueule du fils de l'homme que tu aimes ?

\- Non.

\- Donc tu te laisses dominer par tes émotions ! Et tu fais la morale ?

\- Jesse… Ce que je lui reproche c'est d'être stupide à cause de l'amour. S'il avait été capable de réagir, normalement, il aurait vu, et su, que je ne te laisserais pas te faire de mal. S'il utilisait son cerveau, il ne se serait pas trahi.

\- Et moi ? Murmura Jesse.

Il tenta de toucher la main d'Hanzo mais il la recula encore. Il se sentait dépaysé. Il avait l'impression que son père le trouvait débile ou le détestait. Et son _Darling_ qui refusait le contact… Comment pouvait-il le réconforter ? Comment pouvait-il aider son père ?

\- C'était pas une mauvaise idée. Malheureusement pour toi, je l'ai utilisé à ton désavantage.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, posant un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime, mon bébé, dit-il en espagnol.

\- Je t'aime aussi…

\- Emmène-le dans ta chambre. Je vais régler tout ça.

\- Sombra veut aller en mission avec toi. Souffla Jesse.

Il se tourna vers Hanzo et lui tendit les bras. Il vit un mouvement de menton presque imperceptible et il le prit dans ses bras, comme ce matin. Il sentit les mains pousser sur son torse lorsqu'il lui caressa le dos. Puis, sans un mot, il monta les escaliers.

Gabriel attendit un peu avant de monter à son tour. Il frappa à la porte de Sombra.

\- Ma chérie ?

\- Ouip ?

Elle ouvrit la porte en souriant.

\- Je dois régler un truc puis on pourra aller en mission ensemble si tu veux te préparer.

\- D'acc' ! Merci _papí !_ Tu as eu une bonne journée ?

\- Plutôt. Comment Jesse prend toute cette situation ?

\- Il est inquiet pour son mec mais ça va je crois, à part ça. C'est pas non plus comme s'il savait pas qu'on est les méchants.

\- Tiens moi au courant s'il te dit quelque chose.

\- Promis _papí_!

Elle lui envoya un baiser et il fit mine de l'attraper avant d'aller vers une autre chambre. Il frappa et entra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna une voix robotique.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Zenyatta.

Le visage se redressa, abandonnant sa lecture. Les tentacules mauves et vertes remuèrent.

\- Quoi donc ?


	26. Tombes les Masques ?

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Tombe les… masques ?**

La soirée avait été longue. Très longue. Hana était encore toute courbaturée. Après avoir attaqué Los Muertos, et avoir perdu de deux façons différentes, elle avait été s'en prendre à des criminels. Zarya et Mei l'avaient rejointe pour quelques minutes et, maintenant, elles décidaient de rentrer à la maison. Elle avait un paquet de doritos, acheté dans une superette nocturne, alors que ses deux amies discutaient.

\- On est rentrés, Jack ! Lança Hana en étendant les bras vers le ciel.

Elle passa le paquet de chips dans la main salie par la poudre piquante puis détacha ses cheveux avec un soupir soulagé. Mei l'imita avec un petit soupir. Sauf pour ce qui était des chips parce que sa « petite sœur » refusait de partager.

\- Papa est sorti avec Lynxou ! S'écria Lena.

Hana trottina dans le salon pour rejoindre l'Anglaise.

\- On peut faire la fêêêête ?

Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- J'adore ton eye-liner, ton blush et ton rouge à lèvre, Genji, tu es vraiment sexy.

\- Il ne veut pas mettre la lingerie sexy que je lui ai trouvé ! Protesta Lena.

\- Aleks', Mei ? On a besoin de vous !

Genji mit brusquement pause dans la partie de _Crash CTR_ qu'ils faisaient avec son amie et il bondit pour s'enfuir en courant.

\- On le shoppe ? Sourit la Coréenne.

\- Oh, oui ! Il ne pourra pas fuir bien loin !

Et elles s'enfuirent à sa suite sans plus attendre !

µµµ

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Zenyatta. Dit Gabriel en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

C'était une pièce sombre avec des chandelles électriques qui diffusaient de la lumière verte. Des tentures étaient accrochées ci et là et des bibliothèques remplies de livres s'étendaient contre le mur. Le lit se transformait en divan et il flottait au-dessus de ce dernier, livre dans la main.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est au sujet de Super Sentai.

\- Je déteste cet abruti prétentieux. Tu veux que je le tue ? Ce sera avec plaisir.

Il referma son livre après avoir mis un signet.

\- J'ai découvert son identité.

Gabriel referma la porte.

Zenyatta, ou Cultist peu importait, le regarda avec un air quelque peu ennuyé. Qu'il en vienne vite aux faits. Sombra trouverait où il habitait avec son nom et ils pourraient le détruire en un claquement de doigt.

Fin de l'histoire.

Ce serait le tour des autres. Quoiqu'ils les agaçaient moins.

\- Genji Shimada.

\- Quoi avec lui ?

\- Genji Shimada est Super Sentai. Super Sentai est Genji Shimada.

\- Ah bon ? Ce super héros est tellement agaçant. Mais soit. Quand veux-tu que je le tue ?

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que tu aimais bien ce gamin ? Jesse dit que tu étais tout déçu qu'il repousse tes avances à la fête.

\- Ce petit aime les tentacules, que veux-tu. Répondit Zenyatta.

\- Je pensais que tu pourrais occuper le gamin quand il serait dans nos pattes. Dit Reyes.

\- Non merci. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de lui.

\- Ah bon ? T'as tiré ton coup ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est dans quel état ?

\- Un état correct. Supposa l'Omnic. Il était consentant.

\- C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Il lui lança un regard clairement blasé.

\- S tu n'es pas intéressé, je me débrouillerais autrement. Dit Gabriel.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire avant de se tourner pour quitter la chambre. Zenyatta joignit son pouce et son index et tenta de méditer. Les boules autour de son cou se dispersèrent et l'entourèrent, faisant une sombre musique alors que les yeux s'agitaient.

Il s'était juré de ne plus s'approcher de Genji.

Ce gamin avait montré de l'affection pour lui et l'avait étrangement chamboulé. Au lieu d'agir comme d'habitude, il avait tenté d'être tendre et affectueux avec lui. En dépit du fait qu'il lui avait ouvertement menti en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Ça marchait avec les Humains.

Technique qu'il n'avait jamais essayée auparavant.

Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et plus encore, oh tellement plus, il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de lui.

Il tentait de méditer, de chasser les images du sourire de ce jeune homme, de sa voix légèrement grave. Il le voyait lui serrer la main, toucher ses tentacules, l'accepter. Lui parler. Prendre la peluche papillon. Être chamboulé dans ses bras parce que Mothra était mort. Il avait fait venir chacun des monstres pour le mettre en danger et le sauver héroïquement. Il ne pouvait rien sentir quand il passait ses bras autour de lui mais son cerveau était comblé d'une certaine façon.

Il se maudit.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de ce sourire, de ce « je t'aime » qui le chamboulait encore. WidowMaker recevait cinq déclarations d'amour par semaine Jesse avait eu des amants Sombra avait connu l'amour Doomfist avait ramené des conquêtes Gabriel avait été marié et était très amoureux de ce Jack et lui… il était un monstre. Mais Genji l'aimait.

Pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

Ah ! Oui ! Juste pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas arraché ?

Pourquoi avait-il voulu que Genji continue de se jeter à son cou une fois qu'il l'avait sauvé ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que Genji se mettait volontairement en danger ? Il était Super Sentai, ce connard arrogant qui savait se battre… Mais il le laissait le sauver…

Pourquoi avait-il voulu chasser sa peine ? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras ?

Non. Non ! Il devait penser différemment. Penser… des images plus chaudes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Le moment partager, le fessier, les gémissements…

C'était déjà mieux.

Mais c'était toujours Genji !

De l'énergie bleue sortit de lui et éclata dans les murs, renversant les livres qui s'effondrèrent avec fracas.

\- Reaper !

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit l'homme avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de ce petit con !

Il fit voler les boules.

\- Je l'exterminerais ce soir même.

Gabriel croisa les bras et hocha la tête. Jesse lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le fils de Jack mourir. Il disait qu'il était censé être un monstre. Si c'était ce qu'il devait arriver, les accidents arrivaient, alors soit. Il ne lui resterait qu'à tout mettre sur le dos de Cultist-Zenyatta et à réconforter Jack.

C'était dans ses cordes.

Il devait fragiliser ce groupe de super héros, qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et si la mort de Super Sentai pouvait lui apporter la solution…

\- Oh ! Avant que tu ne le tues… Dit-il en se tournant vers son Omnic qui flottait vers la fenêtre pour sortir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux savoir qui sont ses coéquipiers. Qui est son Splinter et qui est leur mascotte.

\- Splinter ? Mascotte ?

\- Son maître et l'Omnic qui les accompagne. S'agaça-t-il.

\- Ah. Je m'arrangerai pour le savoir. Au pire, la prochaine fois, demande à Sombra d'anéantir son brouilleur de perception.

Zenyatta activa le sien et, pendant quelques secondes, il ressemblait à un Omnic tout à fait normal. Gris avec un peu d'orange-doré. Banal, quoi. Il retrouva sa forme tentaculaire et passa par la fenêtre.

µµµ

Dans la salle de bain, Genji se débarbouillait le visage de tout le maquillage qu'on lui avait mis. Encore heureux que son visage était complètement humain sinon ça aurait dur à enlever. Il devrait aussi se débarrasser des vêtements qu'elles l'avaient forcés à enfiler. Bon… à moitié forcé. Parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il avait dû lui-même accepté de mettre.

Un peu pour éviter de se retrouver nu devant les filles. Mais franchement, il ne comprenait pas où était le plaisir dans le fait de lui avoir fait enfiler de longs gants résille, noirs parce que c'était ceux de Tracer. D'ailleurs, il portait également des bas hauts à elle. Mais pourquoi Lena avait ça d'abord ? C'était par contre Zarya qui avait fourni le body avec dentelles et ouvert sur le milieu qui se fermait avec des liens noirs. Et là encore, pourquoi avait-elle ça ?

S'il n'avait pas eu un comportement aussi affreux ce matin, il aurait refusé de se prêter au jeu.

Mais bon…

Il frotta ses joues et entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

\- Genjiiii ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens dormir avec moi ? Proposa Lena de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je me méfie de toi. Répliqua-t-il. Je passe !

Elle devait autant que lui vouloir s'excuser et il aurait peut-être dû accepter sa proposition ?

Cependant, il préférait que ce soit un autre jour qu'ils dorment ensemble. Il avait envie que les liens si forts s'améliorent tous les jours et pas qu'ils s'en veuillent, s'aiment démesurément un jour puis reperde un peu ces sensations au profit de colère.

\- D'acc' !

\- Lena ?

\- Ouip ? Fit-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me ramener des vêtements ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu peux rêver !

Elle éclata de rire et il l'entendit s'enfuir en courant.

Bon, d'accord. Demain, il la tuait !

Il vint se coller à la porte de la salle de bain et serra les dents. Il devait sortir de là et aller dans sa chambre.

µµµ

Le corps de Zenyatta se souleva jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Genji. Il utilisa de l'énergie pour ouvrir le loquet et se glissa dans la salle. Il lui suffisait maintenant de préparer une attaque. Il généra des amas d'énergies autour de lui. Il les relâcherait brusquement. Genji mourrait, tout le monde le pleurerait et il serait débarrassé de ce garçon. De ces sentiments…

De tout.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'énergie disparut brusquement.

\- Genji ?

\- Cultist ? Tu… Toi ? Dans… Dans…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là dans sa chambre ?

Alors qu'il portait de la lingerie !

Il bondit vers son lit et attrapa les draps pour s'y envelopper, rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Euh… Euh…

Il hoqueta.

\- J'étais venu te voir. Savoir comment ça s'était passé avec ton père.

Genji ferma la porte à tâtons.

\- Oh… Euh… Il m'a puni, mais je le méritais. Et il m'a pardonné. On a passé un peu de temps ensemble… C'était bien. Puis je me suis excusé à Lena. C'était bien aussi. On… On a joué. Ça s'est bien passé. Tout est comme avant…

Il resserra les pans de la couverture autour de lui.

\- Mais elles se sont un peu vengées. Elles m'ont…

Il regarda sur le côté.

\- … Habillé comme ça…

Cultist lança un coup d'œil vers le lit complètement défait, les oreillers mis n'importe comment. Et le papillon en peluche qu'il avait volé pour lui.

\- Je peux te regarder ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il aurait peut-être eu la force effroyable de le tuer sans cela.

S'il n'avait pas été surpris…

\- J'en avais simplement envie.

Genji se rappela de ce matin, de la façon dont il se tenait devant lui. De comment il avait retiré l'hologramme lui faisait porter des faux vêtements, ce jour-là il n'avait pas eu le temps et l'envie de s'habiller. Comment il s'était retrouvé à nu. Là, il était habillé mais… de façon bizarre.

Il ouvrit les draps et laissa Cultist l'observer. S'approcher de lui, glisser les tentacules sur sa gorge. Passer ses bras autour de son corps.

\- Cette tenue te va à ravir. Je suis séduit devant tant de…

Genji était tout rouge.

\- Sexy.

L'adolescent eut un frisson. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps dur et métallique. Les jambes de l'Omnic se rabaissèrent pour qu'il s'approche autant qu'il le voulait et il glissa sa main dans les cheveux verts.

\- Tu vas repartir ?

Une main de Zenyatta descendit, venant sur ses fesses.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Arrête. Dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur la base de chacune des tentacules.

La main remonta légèrement.

\- Ton père ne va pas être fâché ?

\- Probablement. Mais tu m'as manqué. Quand on a… fait l'amour, on est parti si vite après. J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes plus.

Toute la journée, il avait cru avoir fait une erreur. Donné son corps pour un « je t'aime » mensonger. Perdu l'occasion de partager ça avec quelqu'un qui l'aimerait profondément et à jamais.

Bien sûr, il voulait que ce soit lui.

Son premier amour. Le robot à qui il pensait. Et celui à qui il donnait tout… Trop ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es si tendre et mignon. Comment voudrais-tu qu'on te rejette ?

\- Ça arrive… Souffla-t-il. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je te l'ai dit, tu m'as séduit dès que je t'ai vu.

\- Quand tu m'as sauvé ?

\- Tu étais si mignon. Tu as accepté le monstre que je suis.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je…

\- Montre-moi ton corps. Dit doucement Cultist. Ton vrai corps. Il est magnifique.

Genji se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu dormiras avec moi cette nuit ? Tu… peux dormir ?

Zenyatta caressa ses cheveux.

\- Je peux me mettre en veille mais je peux aussi te veiller. Je resterais. Jura-t-il.

L'adolescent pressa sur son poignet. Cette fois, les vêtements demeurèrent mais sur son corps métallique. Les tentacules effleurèrent chacune des cicatrices avec douceur.

Il le détestait.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-il en chatouillant son cou.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla Genji en se blottissant, acceptant les attentions.

\- La vérité…

Cultist se redressa et caressa une cicatrice sur sa joue.

\- Cultist est un nom que j'ai inventé pour toi. Mais cette apparence est la vraie. Par contre…

Le percepteur apparut un instant et Genji grimaça.

\- Je… suis censé te connaître comme ça ? Je… ne vois pas ?

\- Zenyatta.

\- Oh…

Il se souvint de l'Omnic à la fête qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire qu'il était venu lui souffler qu'il voulait passer sept minutes au Paradis avec lui après n'avait oas cessé de lui toucher la main, d'attirer son attention…

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Je t'avais trouvé flippant.

\- Et pas comme ça ?

Genji rit en caressant un tentacule. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non.

Il posa un baiser sur ce qui devait être sa joue.

\- C'était l'attitude.

\- Je voulais attirer ton attention.

\- Tu l'as. Maintenant.

\- Ça me va parfaitement.

Zenyatta le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le lit où il l'installa. Il détestait la tendresse qui émanait de lui. Il attrapa la couverture et vint sur le matelas en amenant l'épaisse couette sur eux.

\- Tu veux toujours passer sept minutes au paradis avec moi ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as fait passer des heures au paradis.

Par Chtuluh, il allait se faire vomir. Tant de niaiseries !

Le pire, c'était qu'il le pensait.

Il aimait que Genji se blottisse contre lui. Et s'il était si enivrant à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il voulait bien l'occuper. Aussi souvent que Gabriel en avait besoin. Il caressa ses cheveux et le regarda.

\- Tu luis. Rit l'adolescent qui venait d'éteindre la lumière.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Ça va. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit, mon moineau.

Genji prit son papillon peluche et le serra contre lui.

\- Bonne nuit, mon héros.

Il posa un baiser sur son torse mauve et chercha le sommeil.

Zenyatta craquait.

Zenyatta le détestait.

Zenyatta l'aimait désespérément…


	27. Ultimatum

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Ultimatum**

\- C'était une très mauvaise idée de patrouiller.

\- Tu t'occupes trop souvent des enfants et tu as tendance à croire que j'en suis un aussi.

\- Tu te comportes comme un enfant. Tu es blessé. Dit Lynx Seventeen en faisant apparaître des informations devant eux.

Iel voyait clairement les informations que lui avaient envoyé Hana. Les quelques criminels qui avaient été arrêtés et battus. La zone où elle avait affronté Los Muertos et quand elles étaient rentrées à la maison.

Une chose qui soulageait toujours Morrison.

\- Le crime ne s'arrête jamais, Lynx Seventeen. Tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Oui. Los Muertos est peut-être encore dans les parages si jamais tu veux faire des vérifications.

Jack toucha son flanc.

\- Gabriel a vu la blessure à la tempe. Est-ce que c'est si horrible ?

\- La taille, oui. La tempe, ça va pas. Mais il t'aime beaucoup. Gabriel, je veux dire. C'est normal qu'il se fasse du souci. Comme on s'en fait tous.

Lynx Seventeen croisa les bras et le fixa avec les oreilles qui s'agitaient.

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû rester à la maison.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les enfants disent que tu es leur nounou.

\- Je peux patrouiller seul.

\- Je te rappelle dans quel état tu t'es mis hier ?

\- Et toi ? Je me suis peut-être fait un court-circuit mais je ne me suis pas fait pisser le sang.

\- Parce que tu ne saignes pas, Lynx Seventeen. Répondit Jack avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas faux !

Lynx Seventeen s'approcha du bord du toit, plat, où ils étaient jugés. Avec ses compétences, et ses yeux tout simplement, il pouvait admirer la vue. Voir où ils devaient aller. Oui, il y avait toujours des bas crimes. Des petites vieilles, ou vieux pas de discriminations, se faisaient voler. Même des jeunes. Il y avait des casses, des meurtres… Le monde était triste. Le monde avait besoin d'eux. Et ce constamment.

Heureusement, ils pouvaient entendre des patrouilles de police. Et ils ne venaient pas seulement pour tapage nocturne.

Jack pensait qu'il restait de l'espoir. Et il ne fallait pas croire ! Ses bébés, et Cultist, avaient lancé un vent de… quelque chose. Les gens les encourageaient, voulaient devenir comme eux. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de fantastique artillerie, de talents particuliers, de pouvoirs extraordinaires, ils possédaient un pouvoir plus grand. Que Jack se targuait d'avoir appris aux enfants : ils aidaient les gens. Ils faisaient des petits gestes pour illuminer la vie de quelqu'un.

En un sens, ils devenaient tous des superhéros…

\- Pas de nouvelle de Reaper et de sa clique ? Comment est-ce qu'ils ont dit s'appeler ?

\- Talon. Et je trouve pas grand-chose sur eux. C'est une organisation de cinq personnes. Reaper est à leur tête mais on ne sait rien dessus si ce n'est qu'il est en activité depuis quinze ans. Le plus surprenant c'est que selon certains, ils ont un Omnic ou pas.

\- Je suppose que ça dépend s'ils l'utilisent ou pas. Tu n'es pas toujours avec nous.

Lynx Seventeen hocha la tête avant de souffler « oui ».

\- À ce sujet. Cultist… Qu'est-ce que tu sais dessus ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Il n'est pas répertorié. Mais il n'a pas un modèle… conventionnel ? J'ai entendu parler de ce genre de modèle. Je crois que c'était un test et ils n'ont pas fonctionné ? On n'en parle pas beaucoup.

\- Où ont-ils été créés ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je te présente mes excuses…

\- Ce n'est rien, Lynx Seventeen. Tu fais déjà beaucoup. Mais si tu as la moindre information, partage-la.

\- Promis.

Jack tendit la main et l'Omnic s'approcha pour accepter la caresse.

µµµ

 _Tac._

Le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet.

Aucune réaction.

\- Je t'ai apporté à boire.

\- Merci.

\- Ouf… J'entends le son de ta voix.

Hanzo lui jeta un petit coup d'œil.

\- Tu vas plus parler ? Demanda Jesse.

Il s'assit sur le lit auprès de lui.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles… Je voulais t'aider et j'ai tout merdé. Sans mes conneries, tu aurais tenu. Ça craint…

Jesse se frotta le crâne.

\- Je t'ai juré que je protégerais ton frère et je le ferai. Je verrai avec mon père. J'irai sur place. Je ferai quelque chose.

Hanzo tendit la main vers lui mais ne le toucha pas. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de le voir et il approcha ses doigts des siens, effleurant tendrement le dos de sa main..

\- J'ai perdu mon honneur, McCree-san.

\- Non.

\- J'ai vendu mon frère pour…

\- Sauver ma vie. Tu vaudrais dire que ma vie ne vaut pas la sienne ? Alors que tu vas être là pour protéger ton frère ? Il ne risque rien. Et je ne risque rien non plus.

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de cœur ridicule.

Le cœur d'Hanzo se serra douloureusement en voyant l'expression de Jesse.

\- Je voulais dire…

Il serra doucement ses doigts, sans le regarder. La douleur le scia et blêmit son visage mais il ne dit rien.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de me détourner de mes enseignements. On m'a appris à regarder mourir des gens sans sourciller. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec le revolver sur la tempe. Quand j'ai vu que tu allais mourir… C'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas habituel et je suppose que ton père sait torturer.

Jesse se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Si tu ne me mérites pas, je ne sais pas qui me mérite. T'es pas le premier, _Darling_. On a été salaud avec moi, plusieurs fois. On m'a fait croire des choses et à une époque je me sentais si nul qu'il m'arrivait d'être un connard pour arriver à mes fins. Tu voudrais que je fasse le bien mais… je suis corrompu à ma façon. Pourri.

\- Comment ?

\- Des promesses d'amour éternel ? Taper un peu dans le pognon pour avoir l'air d'un mec riche et chopper les plus superficielles ? Je ne suis pas fier.

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- _Darling_ … J'essaie de te dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Tout ce que je veux c'est te garder avec moi, t'allonger, te faire crier mon nom pendant des heures !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Hanzo.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés.

Jesse l'embrassa, le faisant se tendre, puis se leva et alla vers la porte.

Hanzo avala sa salive et chercha son carquois d'une main tremblante. Il ne verrouilla pas mais sortit.

\- Papa ! Tu es encore là ?

\- Ouais, mon bébé ?

Jesse descendit les escaliers en trottinant.

\- Laisse-le partir. S'il te plaît !

\- Toi alors. On te donne l'ongle, tu veux la main.

\- Je te sens sourire sous ton masque. Dit McCree, visiblement pas amusé du tout.

\- Roh, elle était bonne, mon bébé.

\- Meh. S'il te plaît. Je lui banderais les yeux et il ne saura pas où on vit.

Sombra agita la main vers lui et il répondit en agitant également la main. Il tourna la tête en entendant un « boum » violent.

\- Jesse, c'est dangereux.

\- Je resterai avec Talon, 'pa. Jura-t-il en le regardant. Mais tu lui as arraché tout ce dont tu as besoin. Il sait rien d'autre. Je te jure. Je ferai ce que tu veux si tu le laisses partir.

\- Y a pas si longtemps, tu grimpais sur mes épaules et je te faisais faire le cheval. J'ai tourné la tête… et tu me vends ton âme pour le mec qui rampe littéralement à tes pieds.

Jesse sursauta et se tourna vers Hanzo qui forçait sur ses mains et ses bras pour avancer. Malgré ses jambes qui ne répondaient pas.

\- _Darling !_

Il s'empressa de s'accroupir pour l'aider à se redresser. Ses mains étaient de nouveau en sang.

\- Ramène-le. Mais s'il dit quoi que ce soit, on tuera son frère. Sombra, essaie de l'aider un peu. S'il va rapporter à son frère…

La fille s'avança et tendit la main. Les yeux d'Hanzo devinrent mauve une seconde. Sa tête sembla se vider puis il retrouva ses esprits. Les mains sanguinolentes se serrèrent sur les joues de Jesse puis il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Sombra, calme-toi. Dit-il contre cette bouche affamée.

\- J'y suis pour rien ! Jura-t-elle. Par contre, il récupérera bientôt l'usage de ses jambes. D'ici vingt minutes. Et s'il fait le con, je le saurai et on le zigouillera.

Elle regarda son père.

\- J'ignorais que c'était comme ça qu'on chopait. On kidnappe quelqu'un puis on le relâche. Comme quoi, la Belle et la Bête, c'était pas une connerie.

Reaper rit et passa son bras autour de l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Soit prudent, Jesse.

Il sortit avec sa cadette alors que l'aîné répondait au baiser fougueux. Il éloigna son visage du sien et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Murmura Hanzo. Je ne veux pas que tu te damnes.

\- Je le suis déjà. Ça va, tu sais. Je faisais ça avant toi. Je peux faire ça après.

Le Japonais lui caressa la joue malgré la douleur.

\- Je te ramène, _Darling_. Je vais bander tes yeux. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Souffla Hanzo.

Il ferma les yeux et Jesse alla chercher un ruban dans la chambre de sa sœur et il vint le nouer autour du visage de son chéri. Il le fit ensuite grimper sur son dos, sentant les mains autour de sa gorge.

Il se demandait si son père n'avait pas eu encore de la suite dans les idées. Il avait présenté de bons arguments. Sombra était là pour empêcher Hanzo de dire ce qu'ils redoutaient… Aussi espérait-il que son père ne tenterait quand même pas de le faire tuer des gens. Il clarifierait les choses. Même s'il avait dit « tout ce que tu veux ».

Il voulait juste protéger Hanzo. Hanzo qui avait son visage blotti contre son cou.

Il ne donnait pas son âme au Diable. Juste à son père. Il pouvait oublier les vagues espoirs que lui avait donnés Hanzo. Il n'en avait pas besoin.


	28. Corps à Coeur

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Corps à cœur**

Jesse marchait depuis un moment, les mains sous les fesses d'Hanzo pour le soutenir. Ses jambes bougeaient légèrement à présent mais il devait le ramener en sécurité pour être sûr que son père ne se venge pas.

Tout comme il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Pour ne pas risquer de le trahir.

\- Reinhardt est là ?

\- À cette heure-ci, oui.

Jesse le posa prudemment sur le sol. Il se tourna vers lui dès qu'il sentit qu'il l'avait relâché et se redressa pour lui détacher les yeux.

\- Rentre un instant. Dit Hanzo. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Le Japonais poussa la porte après avoir tourné la clé. Il entra prudemment et fut accueilli à la fête par Bastion. Il lui caressa le canon et regarda vers la chambre de son protecteur, il devait dormir.

\- Viens, juste un moment. Bastion-kun, reste-là.

Il prit la main de Jesse, serrant les dents, et marcha vers sa chambre.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour tes mains.

\- Ce n'est rien… Ça ne m'empêchera pas de tirer à l'arc.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Hanzo le lâcha et marcha jusqu'à son armoire qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit ce qui semblait être une couverture rouge.

\- On me l'a donné quand on a dû me couper les jambes. Il faisait froid ce jour-là… Il est un peu abîmé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un poncho.

Hanzo le déplia puis le passa autour de la tête du jeune homme.

\- Tu as dit que tu aurais voulu être un Cowboy aussi. Tu ne peux pas être un justicier à cause de moi. Je t'offrirais un chapeau de Cowboy dès que possible.

\- Je ne le retirerais jamais ! Jura Jesse.

Le Japonais sourit légèrement. L'autre lui caressa la joue.

\- Je peux t'embrasser le cou ? Le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout rouge et que tout le monde sache que je ne te partagerais jamais ?

\- O… Oui ?

Jesse le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui. Il embrassa sa gorge de haut vers le bas. Il l'entendit rire légèrement protestant que sa barbe le chatouillait alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de son dos. Puis le côté gauche de son cou et le droit. Il s'arrêta là où il sentait battre son cœur. Il happa la peau et la suça.

Il ferma les yeux face à cette légère douleur. Mais une douleur qu'il ne rejetterait pas. Surtout que, lorsqu'elle demeura résiduelle, il sentit des baisers tendres. Puis la peau fut sucée à la base de sa gorge. Il recula légèrement la tête pour tendre la chair et la douce douleur fut encore plus présente. Délicieuse.

De nouveau, les baisers vinrent apaiser la tendre piqûre. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour lui offrir l'accès à l'autre côté de son cou. Lorsque Jesse fut éloigné, il le repoussa doucement pour lui en faire un, juste sous la mâchoire. Il entendit Jesse rire doucement mais aussi soupirer de plaisir.

\- Je peux t'allonger sur le lit ? Je veux te faire des suçons partout.

\- Juste ça ? Chuchota Hanzo.

\- Promis.

L'archer retira son haut avec une grimace et Jesse le soutint dans le bas du dos d'une main avant de lui prendre la main pour l'embrasser doucement, effleurant l'endroit où il y aurait dû avoir ses ongles avant de remonter jusqu'à son poignet pour y sucer la peau. Il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et l'allongea alors qu'il venait vers l'autre main, lui offrant le même traitement.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir retirer le poncho ?

\- Je peux faire une exception. Dit Jesse, les yeux pétillants.

Hanzo le lui retira puis déboutonna la chemise. Il en écarta les pans et effleura doucement les contours du mécanisme qui maintenait son estomac en place. Il se pencha pour en embrasser le contour. Jesse passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les remettant en arrière pour dégager son visage. Il effleura son menton et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il lui sourit et l'allongea doucement. Ses doigts passèrent sur la lisière de son pantalon.

\- Je ne toucherais pas à tes sous-vêtements. Jura-t-il.

Hanzo acquiesça et ferma les yeux lorsque sa clavicule fut sucée. Il redressa les fesses pour aider Jesse et rougit lorsque son corps cogna le sien. McCree ne sauta pas sur l'occasion, offrant le même traitement à l'autre clavicule. Puis, alors que les doigts pâles caressaient les marques autour de son bras métallique, le criminel redressa ses jambes et embrassa les cicatrices qui ornaient ses prothèses, ses doigts caressant les cuisses. Il ne put résister à remonter ses lèvres pour sucer la peau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Quelle joie de ne pas être repoussé. Et de pouvoir offrir le même traitement à l'autre jambe, suçant puis venant embrasser les vestiges de ce qui avait été perdu.

L'archer ne cessait de caresser son bras, la douleur s'étant complètement annihilée sous le plaisir.

Il lui remonta le visage pour l'embrasser puis le renversa dans le lit.

\- J'aime ça. Chuchota Jesse en le voyant se pencher sur sa taille pour sucer la peau tendre à cet endroit. Tu es fougueux.

Il souffla de plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Cowboy ?

Jesse ne put retenir un rire et passa derechef sa main dans ses cheveux. Il suivit du regard ses mouvements et le vit hésiter près de son pantalon.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, _Darling._ Viens.

Hanzo se redressa et Jesse lui prit la taille pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses cuisses où il put sentir son envie présente. Mais McCree n'insistait pas, ne cherchait même pas à le prendre. Il abaissa par contre ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux pour le marquer. L'archer n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés là, comment il se laissait faire. Il était à sa merci et gémissait doucement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour lui résister.

Si Reinhardt se réveillait…

La journée avait été très éprouvante. C'était peut-être pour ça.

Il poussa un petit cri érotique lorsqu'il fut mordu sur une cerise de chair.

\- Ça va ? Je continue ? S'assura Jesse.

Hanzo aurait dût secouer la tête mais il opina. Il gémit de plus belle face aux attentions et se pencha sur lui quand il attaqua la deuxième. Cette fois-ci, la langue s'invita et s'enroula autour de lui, le titillant et le faisant gémir de plus belle. À mesure qu'il gémissait, le Japonais le sentait se durcir. Il se pencha un peu plus, lui permettant de rester allonger et il posa sa paume sur le mur, éloignant ses doigts. L'autre fit de même sur le matelas. Il abaissa un peu plus son bas-ventre et se frotta contre lui.

Jesse hoqueta contre son torse.

\- ¡ _Dios mio !_ Si tu fais ça, je vais finir par jouir. Souffla-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Il appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je pensais te faire plaisir en retour. Je ne suis pas très…

\- Chuuut, tu me fais bander.

Il lui lécha la gorge et jeta son dévolu sur un autre carré de chair qu'il mordilla.

\- Si tu es conscient de ce que tu fais et que ça ne te gêne pas, vas-y… Incita-t-il.

Hanzo gémit face à ce mélange de morsure, baiser, coup de dents et succions. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien et le sentait panteler contre sa gorge. Une main se posa sur son fessier et caressa alors qu'il se pressait tout contre lui. Faisant aller et venir son corps tout contre son intimité, il sentit la main métallique de Jesse effleurer son poignet. Sans réfléchir, il souleva sa main et accepta de la joindre avec l'autre.

McCree ne pouvait que fermer les yeux mais n'abandonnait pas la peau qu'il marquait. Il allait vraiment tâcher son slip s'il continuait de se tortiller sur lui, de presser ses fesses contre son organe dans son petit boxer sexy, gémissant, la sueur roulant sur son corps, ses cheveux entourant son visage. Il avait tellement envie de lui ôter son sous-vêtement et de le prendre. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et c'était déjà si bon.

Il remonta son visage à son oreille et la mordilla alors qu'Hanzo frottait de plus en plus vite en haletant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Hoqueta Hanzo.

\- Tu as dit que mon père m…

Il hoqueta de plaisir.

\- M'aimait _aussi_.

Hanzo pressa son front contre son épaule, abaissant au maximum ses fesses. Il avait l'impression de sentir qu'il allait entrer en lui. Ça l'effrayait mais l'excitait un tout petit peu aussi. Son corps se serrait si fort contre le sien, frottant…

\- _Te quiero, Darling_. Murmura Jesse à son oreille.

Le Japonais ne pouvait pas résister au plaisir et aux mots qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses lèvres.

\- _Ai shiteru, hanii._

La main de Jesse se posa sur le bas de ses reins, le faisant rester contre lui. Hanzo put sentir la chaleur en même temps qu'il entendit les cris de plaisir de son Cowboy. Il avait mordu McCree pour s'empêcher de laisser sortir ses propres cris. Il était rouge, son front contre lui.

Le criminel souffla.

\- Putain ! C'était chaud !

Hanzo ne répondit pas, un peu désarçonné. Il connaissait le plaisir de la chair mais pas partagé comme ça. Il le trouvait plus enivrant comme ça. Un peu effrayant mais irrévocablement… parfait.

Jesse lui redressa le visage pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je te trouve des vêtements de rechange ?

\- Je veux bien, pour être plus à l'aise pendant que je squatte. Je peux squatter ?

\- Comment ton père va réagir ?

\- Je lui enverrai un SMS. Je veux pas avoir l'air du salaud qui te baise-pas-vraiment puis se barre. Pas avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de particulier ? Demanda Hanzo qui se redressait.

Il se leva, un peu hagard, et marcha vers la commode.

\- Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai de particulier ?

Hanzo prit des vêtements et vint lui donner.

\- Je ne saurais pas le définir. C'est la façon dont tu me fais me sentir.

\- Pareil. Je suis bien à côté de toi.

Il se redressa et se tourna pour retirer ses vêtements, s'arranger un peu et enfiler le pantalon de pyjama. Hanzo en avait profité pour l'imiter. Il tira doucement sur sa main et l'attira vers lui pour poser un baiser sur son nez.

\- Moi aussi.

Jesse lui caressa la joue et l'entraîna dans le lit. Il était trois heures du matin, grandement temps qu'ils dorment…


	29. Amour aveugle

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Amour aveugle**

\- Je suis toujours punie ?

\- Oui. Répondit Jack vers Lena.

\- Je ne peux pas faire de patrouille ce soir ?

\- Non. Tu es encore punie pour une semaine, au moins. Comme Genji.

Il se tourna vers Lynx Seventeen.

\- Il ne serait pas tant qu'il se lève, d'ailleurs ?

\- Si.

\- Tu penses que tu verras Gabriel ce week-end ? Sourit Lena.

\- Si tu crois que ça va me détendre et te permettre de faire ce que tu voudras, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, ma chère.

\- Mais je veux juste voir Amélie !

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait le salon pour aller vers les chambres.

\- Je verrais vendredi, si tu as été sage.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Lança Hana. Genji lui a pardonné et on s'aime tous de nouveaux.

\- C'est vrai. Souffla Mei en rabaissant sa tasse.

Le breuvage chaud ornait encore ses lèvres.

\- Steplaît, Jack. Reprit Zarya.

\- Je suis de marbre, je n'entends rien.

\- C'est le comble ça, ça te fait deux handicaps. Lança Lena.

Aleksandra écarquilla les yeux et secoua la main devant son cou.

\- Euh ? Hein ? Lança l'Anglaise.

\- Quoi ? Souffla le blondinet.

Médusé, il ne pouvait que se tourner vers ses filles qui faisaient mine que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Wow, wow, wow ! Ton bacon est super bon aujourd'hui Lynx. Fit Hana. Je peux avoir un bagel ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de ton site ? On se fait beaucoup de pognon ? Questionna Zarya.

\- Je trouve qu'il fait très beau dehors. Dit Mei.

\- Pas vrai ? Je le pense aussi ! Répliqua l'Anglaise.

Lynx Seventeen avait ramené ses oreilles en arrière, sidéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Lena ?

\- Hum… Que je pensais qu'il faisait beau ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Depuis quand…

\- Sept ans ? Je te connais depuis toujours. Dit-elle. C'est le genre de chose qu'on remarque.

\- On l'a découvert seules. Lena n'a rien dit. Assura Hana.

Jack ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé pour autant. Ses enfants savaient qu'il était aveugle. Depuis longtemps. Et il s'évertuait à le cacher constamment ? Arrivait-il à le cacher ou est-ce qu'il se faisait juste des idées ? S'ils lui cachaient qu'ils savaient…

Ils ?

\- Genji aussi ?

\- Ouip. Dit Lena. Mais on t'aime tu sais ! On trouvait ça même chou que tu essayais de le cacher !

Jack se frotta le front en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas si surprenant que Gabriel l'ait compris si vite alors. Il était ridicule…

\- Vous auriez pu le dire !

\- On trouve que tu es génial sans yeux ! Tu nous as toujours choppé ! Fit Lena.

Elle se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait ridicule alors qu'il lui rendait son câlin.

\- On saurait pas faire la même chose ! Approuva Zarya en levant les pouces.

\- Mais vous agissiez toujours comme si Jack voyait. Intervint Lynx Seventeen.

\- Ben on faisait semblant. Répondit Mei. Jack s'en serait rendu compte si on agissait comme s'il voyait pas.

\- Par exemple, on savait que tu demandais toujours à Lynx Seventeen son avis sur nos tenues ! Donc quand on voulait être sûres de faire ce qu'on voulait, on s'assurait qu'iel était pas là ! Et on venait te voir en mode « ça va, c'est pas trop court ? Je sais que c'est limite… »

Jack se souvenait de cette fois.

\- Et quand tu étais censé nous _voir_ quand on avait besoin de toi, on te lançait un « je sais que tu es occupé mais… ».

Le blondinet serra les dents devant tous ses stratagèmes.

Il caressa les cheveux de Lena.

\- Je vais réveiller votre frère.

\- Désolé, papa. Fit-elle.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû devoir jouer le jeu. … Et Lynx Seventeen vous surveillera d'encore plus près.

\- Merde ! Lâcha Hana.

\- Et langage !

Jack partit vers la chambre de Genji à laquelle il frappa. Une petite part de lui était intriguée sur comment il allait agir…

µµµ

 _Toc. Toc._

Genji grogna. Il y avait quelque chose de dur sous lui. Dur mais chaud.

\- Genji ?!

Jack ?

Le Japonais frotta ses yeux et regarda vers le réveil. Déjà cette heure-là ? Genji sursauta en voyant sa poignée de porte bouger. Mince ! Mince ! Mince !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda son aimé qui le regardait aussi. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres en sortant du lit d'un bond.

\- Oui, papa ? Dit-il en venant vers la porte.

Laquelle s'ouvrit. Il attrapa un pull qu'il enfila et se plaça devant. Enfin, il afficha un sourire, contrôlant sa peur et sa panique.

\- Tu vas finir en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

\- Oui ! Désolé… Je vais me dépêcher de m'habiller et j'arrive !

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, au fait.

\- Bonjour.

Jack lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Dépêche-toi.

\- Promis !

La porte ne tarda à se refermer et Genji se laissa tomber au sol avec un soupir. Il fit signe à Zenyatta d'attendre et se redressa rapidement avant de regarder par la serrure. Il n'y avait rien alors il revint vers l'Omnic, se laissant tomber à côté de lui et acceptant les bras qui l'enlacèrent.

\- Ton père est étrangement permissif.

\- Remonta ta main. Murmura Genji.

Ses circuits étaient assez connectés pour qu'il sache que son petit ami était en train de le peloter au niveau du fessier.

Cultist ne protesta pas et la mit dans son dos.

\- Je dois y aller. Et tu dois partir.

\- Je veux te revoir, mon moineau.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis encore puni mais…

\- Je viendrais te sauver la prochaine fois qu'un monstre s'en prendra à toi. Dit-il en lui caressant les lèvres.

Genji embrassa ses doigts avec un sourire.

\- Va-t-en.

L'Omnic se redressa dans le lit et passa ses tentacules dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, recevant un tendre baiser avant de se forcer à s'éloigner. Il passa par la fenêtre alors que Genji s'empressait de se déshabiller et d'enfiler des vêtements normaux. Il attrapa son sac de cours et se hâta de rejoindre la salle à manger où il fit la bise à tout le monde pour s'asseoir ensuite à sa place et prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Les phrases habituelles. Comment as-tu dormi ? Passe-moi le beurre. Etc. etc…

µµµ

Le coude de Lena s'enfonçait dans les côtes de son frère qui lui lança un regard.

\- Couvre-moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je veux envoyer un SMS.

Genji s'étira et se pencha au-dessus de la table, regardant les cours de sa sœur.

\- Monsieur Shimada ! Tenez-vous correctement en classe.

\- Je recopie, M'dame. Répondit-il.

Il était à moitié devant l'Anglaise qui envoyait son SMS à toute vitesse. Genji ne pourrait pas rester longtemps comme ça. Déjà, la professeur s'approchait pour le pousser à se remettre correctement, lui admonestant qu'il ne devait certainement pas savoir écrire comme ça !

Lorsque sa sœur eut fini de taper, il se redressa immédiatement et sourit. La femme les fixa l'un et l'autre puis repartit.

\- À qui tu l'as envoyé ?

\- Amélie.

\- Elle n'est pas en cours ?

\- Elle est malade. Répondit Tracer.

\- Oxton, Shimada ! Ça suffit ou je vous sépare à la fin ! Protesta le professeur. Vous empêchez toute la classe de travailler.

Voyant les autres discuter, taper sur leur téléphone, gribouiller, ou écrire des fanfictions dans le cas d'une des filles de la classe… Il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux.

\- Désoléeeeee. Fit Lena pour le principe avant de reprendre les notes.

Elle attendit que la professeur regarde de nouveau le tableau pour reprendre.

\- Ça me fait chier d'être privée de sortir, je serai allé la voir.

\- Désolé… Mais tu serais tombée malade.

\- Ce soir je me venge, Shimada. Et cette fois, je prendrais des photos. Je les posterais partout !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Protesta-t-il.

La professeur se tourna vers eux alors que Tracer lui lançait un gigantesque sourire. Genji se fit plus petit sur sa chaise, attendant que l'attention ne soit plus braquée sur lui de la sorte.

\- Hors de question. Hormis vous, parce que je ne pourrai pas me débarrasser de vous, seul Cultist a le droit de me voir comme ça. Lâcha-t-il à voix basse. S'il te plaît.

\- Alors je prendrais des photos pour lui. L'embêta-t-elle.

Genji rougit et détourna la tête.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu l'as fait rentrer dans ta chambre cette nuit ?!

Son frère fut encore plus pivoine alors que le professeur aboyait leurs noms.

\- Allez dans le bureau du proviseur et je ne veux plus jamais vous voir l'un à côté de l'autre ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Lena se leva en premier pour aller vers la porte en répétant « oh mon Dieu » à répétition. Genji sauta sur ses pieds et la suivit. Ils venaient de franchir le seuil lorsqu'ils entendirent le son de l'alarme.

\- Ton mec va arriver ! Murmura Tracer à l'oreille de son frère.

L'alarme des monstres.

\- Allons-y. Dit Genji.

\- Revenez ! C'est dangereux, il faut aller dans les c…

Mais frère et sœur allaient vite et avant que la professeur ne puisse terminer, ils crièrent qu'ils avaient reçu un ordre et ils disparaissaient. Tracer et Super Sentai avaient à faire. Et avec leurs montres, ils apprirent que la bataille ne serait pas aisée. Il y avait deux monstres et Talon sur le terrain si on en croyait les autorités et les systèmes de surveillances de Lynx Seventeen.

Ils devaient appeler les autres.

Ils ne seraient pas trop de… sept.

µµµ

Le téléphone sonna brusquement et Hanzo sursauta d'un coup. Il ne connaissait pas cette musique rock brutale. Il haleta, sa nuit ayant été pénible. Entre le cauchemar et les douleurs qui l'avaient souvent réveillé…

\- Ç'a mwa… Maugréa Jesse en frottant son visage.

\- Bonjour…

Son compagnon embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour. Sourit-il avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour attraper son téléphone et l'ouvrir. Allô ?

Il avait son corps à moitié sur Hanzo et, sentant son regard sur lui, remua les fesses.

\- Tu apprécies ? Taquina-t-il, alors qu'on lui parlait à l'oreille.

Le Japonais se sentit sourire et le ravala comme il put. Il le poussa et Jesse lui leva le pouce en atterrissant sur le sol. C'était de la moquette douce.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. Bye. Je vous aime. Et surtout toi !

Jesse raccrocha puis se tourna vers Hanzo.

\- Mon père. Il veut que je vienne pour aller foutre le boxon.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Pour nous en empêcher ? Sourit McCree.

\- Mon frère sera sans doute là.

Le Mexicain acquiesça.

\- McCree-san… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ton prénom.

L'intéressé se redressa et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Jesse, mon beau.

Hanzo secoua brusquement la tête.

\- Je… J'ai déjà oublié.

\- C'est rien.

Il lui frotta la pommette.

\- Ça doit être Sombra. Tu peux m'appeler le beau et fabuleux McCree ! Ou… comme tu as dit hier. _Hanii_ ? À ce propos…

Il lui vola encore ses lèvres.

\- _Te quiero_.

Le Japonais lui caressa la nuque.

\- Prépare-toi Cowboy.

Il se leva et rassembla son arc et sa tenue de rechange, l'enfilant, dos à Jesse. Lequel rassembla ses affaires. Elles n'étaient pas bonnes mais Sombra ou Zenyatta pourrait régler le problème. Il enfila déjà son jeans, son poncho qu'il adorait…

Lorsqu'il fut prêt il regarda vers Hanzo qui avait terminé de se revêtir. L'homme s'approcha de lui et abaissa son masque pour embrasser sa joue puis il vint à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi.

Jesse lui prit la main doucement et embrassa ses doigts au niveau de la jointure.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Je ferai ce qui est dans mes cordes pour ne pas te blesser.

\- Je ne toucherais pas à ton frère, que tu ne te sentes pas obligé.

Hanzo lui caressa la joue d'un doigt tremblant.

\- Je te protégerais aussi.

\- Pareil. Personne ne te touchera en ma présence.

\- Sauf toi ?

\- Sauf moi ! Dit-il en lui faisant un suçon sur le bras.

Un dernier. Histoire de rappeler la passion qui les avait unis. L'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il embrassa d'ailleurs ses lèvres avant de lui remonter son masque doucement.


	30. Choc

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

Note : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais me vire les "D Va" dans ce chapitre... et ceux des autres ? Si c'est le cas DESOLEE

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Choc**

Jack atterrit sur un toit. Son viseur tactique était déjà prêt. Avec deux monstres et talon dans les parages, il n'était pas question de ne pas faire attention ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Ces créatures affreuses disproportionnées… ou à taille humaine ?

Toujours était-il que tous ses enfants seraient là.

Qu'il serait là.

Il allait pouvoir les diriger. Et ils seraient une très bonne équipe, à son avis.

Il devait rejoindre ses petits.

\- Donne-moi leurs positions, Lynx Seventeen.

\- , Tracer et Super Sentai sur la Grand-Place, face aux monstres. Talon se rapproche. Zarya arrive, elle est à cinquante degré à l'Ouest, un kilomètre. Mei vient de quitter le travail.

\- Où est Talon ?

\- Gouttière à droite, deux mètres.

Jack s'y précipita, s'y accrocha et descendit. Lynx Seventeen le suivit immédiatement.

\- Ils sont à quelques mètres. Ils étaient plus proches, au milieu de la bataille, mais se sont reculés. L'archer est là, Ja…

\- Appelle-moi Soldier 76…

\- Le nom que t'a donné ce Reaper ?

\- C'est un nom de code. Grogna Jack.

Il n'était pas fier mais si on savait qui il était, ce serait dangereux pour ses bébés.

Il arriva au sol et continua de courir. Ils se rapprochèrent, de bloc en bloc…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Meka d'Hana s'élevait dans les airs, Genji et Lena accrochés aux excroissances qui faisaient lapin. Ils bondirent en même temps. L'épée du garçon cogna le monstre à la gorge, la demoiselle se jeta dans son ventre, le faisant s'effondrer avec une pluie sanguine alors que l'immense robot retombait. Tracer revint dans le temps pour réapparaître dessus et Lynx Seventeen se précipita pour le rattraper.

Il sauta dans les airs et ferma ses bras autour de lui à environ un mètre cinquante du sol. Ils retombèrent dans un bruit lourd de métal.

\- Merci !

Le monstre tomba sur le sol et la terre trembla.

\- Eh bien ! Regardez qui on a !

Reaper !

Jack se tourna vers lui, les crocs serrés.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Faire le mal.

\- Ils ont un sniper ! Rappela Zarya qui venait d'arriver sur place.

La tête de Reaper se tourna vers Super Sentai qui se faisait poser au sol.

\- Il manque quelqu'un. J'aurais voulu tous vous écraser en même temps. Dit-il d'un ton velouté et glacial.

Le monstre leva son pied gigantesque.

\- , fait obstacle ! Tracer, explose-lui la cheville.

\- Rogers !

Les réacteurs du Meka la propulsèrent sous la créature et Lena s'élançait sur l'autre jambe. Sa bombe se colla à la chair poilue et elle revint dans le temps. L'explosion fit reculer l'immense robot jaune avant que le monstre ne s'écrase, faisant voler des bouts de gravats et de vitre.

\- Woah ! Vous avez réussi à battre deux monstres. Je suis fier de vous. Se moqua Reaper en s'avançant.

Il leva les mains.

\- Et regardez ça. Regardez comment vous avez détruit votre chère ville.

Il agita deux doigts.

\- WidowMaker.

La balle fusa dans les airs.

Un mur de glace se leva brusquement, évitant que la balle ne les touche.

\- Mei ! Fit Tracer en courant vers elle.

\- Votre petite équipe est prête ! C'est adorable. Et je suis prêt à vous affronter !

Les fumerolles sombres jaillirent de Reaper et flottèrent dans les airs.

\- Vous n'avez pas votre Omnic avec vous ? Dit Jack.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prêtes pour ça. Se moqua Reaper.

C'était surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était…

Il aurait dû s'occuper de Genji, l'écarter du combat mais il était là, devant ses yeux.

Un conteneur vola dans le ciel et se fracassa dans le sol, diffusant lumière et produit qui les laissa étourdi.

Sauf Jack, le nez et les yeux protégés et Lynx Seventeen.

\- Los Muertos !

Elle s'élança dans les airs, rejetant ses bras en arrière. Une onde mauve s'éloigna d'elle et le Meka d'Hana refusa de répondre. Tracer tomba sur le sol et Zarya tenta de faire tout fonctionner. Lynx Seventeen tomba à genoux, ses yeux s'éteignant et Jack ne voyait plus rien. Genji lui-même ne pouvait plus répondre à ses ordres.

\- Wow ! Ils sont tous fascinants ! Dit Sombra. Dans un monde dominé par la cybernétique, être capable de manipuler les courants, c'est parfait ! Vous êtes tous à ma merci !

Tracer tremblait, n'osant pas bouger à cause de son générateur.

\- Pas nous !

Zarya jeta son arme sur le sol et se précipita vers eux. Son poing de fracassa dans le premier : l'homme qui semblait de métal. Il vola en arrière alors qu'Hana utilisait le moyen de déconnection d'urgence, relié à rien. Le Meka s'ouvrit et elle en bondit, attrapant son revolver alors qu'elle courrait vers Sombra. Elle glissa au sol alors que Mei s'approchait de Jack. Il lui suffisait de le guider…

Reaper disparut en fumée.

Hana arriva au niveau de Sombra et l'attrapa par la gorge, lui fauchant les jambes.

\- Los Muertos ! Gronda Reaper.

Jack l'entendit à quelques pas. Il se tourna d'un seul coup et ferma sa main sur la cape qu'il tira brutalement. Quelque chose de doux effleura sa peau et il saisit une toison qui semblait longue. Il donna un violent coup de revolver et le fit reculer de quelques pas, sans le lâcher.

Super Sentai réussit à retrouver l'usage de ses membres et il redressa la tête. Est-ce que sa sœur était en train d'embrasser cette criminelle ? Au moins… ça fonctionnait…

Il s'élança vers les ennemis, furtif, rapide. Il se glissa derrière l'homme de métal, prêt à lui trancher la tête. Son téléphone sonna, _Robot Rock_ de Daft Punk.

\- Sérieux ?! Fit Tracer.

L'homme se tourna et fit voler Genji au loin.

Elle se précipita vers l'individu, tirant ses revolvers pour tirer.

\- Tracer ! Munition droit vers toi !

\- Où ? Où ? Où ?

Elle revint en arrière.

Une flèche vola et fit rebondir la munition. Des ondes sonores germèrent et agirent comme un sonar pour Jack. Il avait toujours la main sur Reaper qui avait enfoncé sa main dans son visage, dans sa gorge. Il ouvrait ses chairs mais ne semblait pas savoir redevenir fumée pour lui échapper.

McCree jeta une nouvelle bombe et se précipita vers eux. Jack entendit son pas lourd et l'attrapa par la nuque, lui envoyant le visage dans le sol. Il poussa un cri. Une flèche fusa. Le blondinet l'entendit venir et se recula. Les cheveux qu'il avait dans la main se brisèrent et échappèrent à ses doigts.

Reaper attrapa son fils et disparut, revenant de l'autre côté. Puis les coups plurent alors qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même. Zarya n'avait pas sa machine mais elle déploya ses pouvoirs pour les couvrir. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça…

Los Muertos donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hana, la faisant reculer.

\- Tu es sexy mais on va devoir s'arrêter là, _mi corazón._

se redressa et appela son Meka pour propulser Reaper au loin. Des coups venaient de nulle part, rendant la zone dangereuse. Leurs chairs s'ouvraient alors qu'ils devaient lutter. Contre les coups de poings, contre les hacks, la matière insupportable…

La glace germait, les énergies, les retours dans le temps, les balles…

µµµ

Genji avait son dos enfoncé dans un immeuble, la tête douloureuse.

Il avait été con.

\- Mon moineau.

Le cœur du cyborg rata un battement. Il leva le regard et vit Cultist. Comment savait-il ? Et s'il savait, comment avait-il pu être si cruel avec lui les rares fois où ils s'étaient vu quand il revêtait le costume ?

\- Cultist…

Il regarda le robot qui lui tendait la main.

\- N'y retourne pas.

\- Je le dois.

\- C'est dangereux. Si tu y vas, tu mourras.

\- Non ! Je dois aider les miens. Protéger la ville.

\- Tu ne peux rien ! Préserve ta vie. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

\- Je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi. Je ne peux pas penser à toi…

Les mains du robot tentaculaire se fermèrent sur ses poignets.

\- Reaper te tuera. Toi. Tu es l'espoir de la ville. Le Super Héros préféré.

\- Je t'aime…

Pourquoi les mots faisaient si mal à Zenyatta ?

\- Mais je préfère mourir plutôt que leur faire défaut. Surtout en ce moment.

µµµ

Reaper gronda. Il jeta son revolver sur Mei qui tomba lourdement. Cette chose pesait son poids !

Ils étaient en train de se faire dépasser. Los Muertos hackait constamment leurs pièces métalliques, les rendant impuissants. Et limitant leurs mains d'œuvres. Le poing de Doomfist se fracassait encore et encore dans le ventre de Zarya qui ne pouvait rien faire. Mei contrait les attaques.

\- Boss !

D'un coup, épée au clair, Genji revint. Il toucha le bras de Doomfist et vit des champs électriques en jaillirent, le faisant pousser des grognements.

La Russe s'éloigna en soufflant. Elle libéra son pouvoir derechef. Son cœur battait normalement, cette fois, parce que son canon était disponible et qu'il l'aidait à focaliser. La gravité les tiraient tous vers une sphère sombre et elle attrapa la main de son frère pour qu'il ne soit pas happé.

Lena prit une nouvelle bombe.

Une balle fusa et lui ouvrit la joue mais elle jeta la bombe.

Dans un rugissement effroyable, un Dragon bleu jaillit et repoussa la balle. Mei fit monter un mur de glace et l'explosion le fit tomber en morceau.

Jesse haletait alors que le Dragon tournoyait autour de lui, se fondant avec lui.

\- Ok… Je m'excuserai peut-être pour la torture. Dit Reaper.

Le fils Reyes souffla en hochant la tête.

Hana profita de leur inaction pour se précipiter vers eux, revolver en main. Elle tira et fissura le masque de Reaper. L'autre balle frôla sa gorge.

\- Non !

McCree se tourna et tira une balle, sans réfléchir. Elle sauta dans le flanc d'Hana qui s'ouvrit avec une effusion de sang.

\- Non… Murmura Jesse.

\- Super Sentai !

Tracer poussa un cri et se précipita vers sa sœur.

Genji, tremblant, leva les yeux vers le bâtiment d'où venait la voix. Quelqu'un descendait le long des vitres grâce à une flèche. Et roula sur le sol alors qu'il en armait une nouvelle.

Le cyborg acquiesça, ses yeux se mouillant, et il appela son Dragon, le faisant tourner autour de lui alors que ceux d'Hanzo jaillissait. Celui autour de Jesse ne le lâcha pas et lécha sa joue. L'impact de l'énergie était puissant.

Reaper passa son bras autour de McCree, autour de Los Muertos et toucha même Doomfist pour disparaître dans les néants.

\- Hana !

Mei se précipita vers elle, faisant apparaître de la glace pour geler la blessure alors que beaucoup de sang s'était déjà écoulé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Souffla Jack. Elle n'a pas…

\- Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Dit Lynx Seventeen. Elle a été touchée au flanc. Il vaut la ramener immédiatement et la soigner. Peut-être qu'avec tes champs biotiques…

\- Zarya…

\- Oui !

Elle attrapa la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras avant de partir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Mei l'accompagnant pour geler la blessure. Mais bien sûr, ça la faisait trembler de froid…

Jack sentait son cœur tambouriné. Il essayait de ne pas y penser. La gorge serrée, il se tourna vers l'aide brute et inespérée.

\- Qui es-tu à la fin ?!

Bon, son intervention permettait de sauver rapidement sa cadette….

\- Mon _Onii-san_ … Dit Genji. L'aîné du clan Shimada.

\- Et je suis venu vous proposer mon aide…


	31. Un pas après l'autre

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Un pas après l'autre**

\- Jesse ?

Sombra porta sa main sur le front de son frère. Il était blême et ça l'inquiétait. Elle lui rabaissa l'écharpe qui couvrait sa bouche alors que Doomfist informait que WidowMaker et Cultist revenaient. Comme si ça l'intéressait !

Il jeta son masque sur le sol et s'approcha de son fils. Il s'accroupit devant lui parce que sa sœur l'avait fait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Jesse avait tué par le passé, ce n'était pas nouveau et pourtant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait goûté la promesse de ne plus jamais faire ça ?

Ou parce que sa sœur avait une amourette avec cette gamine ?

Parce que c'était une proche du frère de son chéri ?

\- Je vais bien. Dit Jesse en levant la main. Et toi, 'pa ? J'ai cru qu'elle…

\- Ça va.

Il abaissa le tissu épais sur son cou et montra une simple égratignure. Son masque, par contre, devrait être remplacé. L'avoir fissuré lui donnait un certain look mais ce ne serait pas très utile s'il cédait.

\- J'ai plus été inquiet pour toi.

Sombra sautillait derrière en levant la main.

\- Et ta sœur, comme toujours.

Jesse sourit en prenant l'écharpe raccommodée entre ses doigts. Il était encore un peu déboussolé mais pas nécessairement en mal. Il repensait aux actes d'Hanzo… Mais il redressa ensuite les yeux en regardant son père, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tes cheveux…

\- Ton mec me les as coupé.

\- Euh… oops ?

\- La torture c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Dit Gabriel en se frottant les cheveux.

Il les avait laissé pousser pendant des années et il adorait le rendu quand il les attachait et dansait. Et il aimait tellement quand Jack y accrochait ses doigts, les entortillaient dedans… Ce qui lui faisait penser que la poigne de Soldier 76 lui avait fait bizarre. Ça l'avait désarçonné et mis dans une situation qui aurait pu être dangereuse.

Le mec de son bébé aurait dû trancher la main de ce type !

\- Tu veux que je t'arrange ? Demanda Sombra qui prenait un mouchoir en papier pour s'essuyer le visage.

\- Oui. Fais ce que tu veux tant que Genji ne risque pas de comprendre. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte de voir Zenyatta et de lui enfoncer mon poing dans les circuits. Il était censé s'occuper de ce sale garnement !

Sombra fit s'asseoir son père, posa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et fila en haut.

\- T'as pensé au fait qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le temps de le récupérer ? Vous étiez avec les monstres…

Gabriel jeta un cousin sur son fils.

\- Il aurait dû l'interrompre avant quand même ! Et c'était quoi ces monstres ?

\- T'es en colère, 'Pa. Dit Jesse.

\- Bien sûr. J'aimerais que la prochaine fois ne soit pas un échec. On se préparera sérieusement. Et je les fais disparaître.

\- Quand ? Demanda son fils.

Sombra revint avec un peigne et des ciseaux. Elle fit un clin d'œil à son père avant de le rejoindre pour arranger ses cheveux.

µµµ

La porte s'ouvrit sur WidowMaker qui suivait Zenyatta flottant au-dessus du sol.

\- Tu es là. Grogna Gabriel. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très efficace.

\- On a mis un sacré temps à revenir. Dit Widow en montrant la porte.

\- Je vois ça. Mais Zennyatta est lent, que veux-tu. Dit l'homme. Je t'avais demandé de faire _une_ chose ! Tu as décidé de garder en vie ta salope…

\- Hey ! Protesta Jesse, ne portant plus que son écharpe.

Et une chemise et un pantalon, bien sûr.

Sombra était en train d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son père pour voir comment ils rendaient. C'était pas mal.

\- … Ta salope, donc, mais je ne la voulais pas dans mes pattes. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ton jouet.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas prêt à le faire. Sinon, tu l'aurais fait directement au lieu de m'envoyer faire ton sale travail. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu savais ce qui arriverait mais ça t'arrange de dire que j'ai agi par sentiments. N'as-tu pas fait de même pour protéger ton petit Jack ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules alors que sa fille jetait les ciseaux sur la table basse.

\- Je te rappelle aussi que, sans moi, tu n'aurais à accès à aucun monstre.

\- On sait tous ce que tu en as fait. Répondit Reaper en se levant.

Il embrassa la joue de sa fille en la remerciant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas aidés ? Dit Doomfist. Avec tes boules…

\- J'étais occupé à essayer d'éloigner Genji comme vous me l'avez demandé ! La pire idée que tu m'aies jamais donnée ! Répondit agressivement Zenyatta vers Gabriel. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à cause de toi ?!

\- Je suppose que tu vas me le dire.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil avant de partir vers la cuisine.

\- Il m'a éconduit !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jesse. J'avais l'impression que ça accrochait bien.

\- Tu ne lui avais pas enfoncé tes tentacules partout ? Demanda Amélie en posant ses armes contre le mur.

\- Il préfère les siens à moi. Des gens avec qui il ne s'entend même pas !

\- Tu sais, il dit ça comme ça. C'est un super héros. Fit McCree. Libère un monstre dans une demi-heure et il viendra te lécher les t…

Un tentacule venait de se fermer autour de la gorge de Jesse qui avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Les quoi ? Demanda l'Omnic.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

Gabriel, surpris que son fils arrête de parler d'un coup, se tourna. Il vit le tentacule doré encore autour de son bébé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Gabriel.

\- Lâche-le !

\- Je me suis demandé qui pouvait être si important ? Pourquoi des gens avec qui il ne sait pas se battre et une ville serait plus important que moi ?

\- Tu prends la grosse tête, t'es jamais que la boîte de conserve qu'il baisse.

Un tentacule se déploya, vif comme l'éclair. Sombra bondit en arrière mais un autre bras allongé frappa sa cheville et la fit tomber avant de la bloquer. Un revolver apparut du néant, se braquant vers Zenyatta.

\- Lâche mes bébés !

\- Tu veux savoir qui est Soldier 76 ? Demanda l'Omnic. Fais rapidement ton choix, Reaper. L'information que tu brûles de savoir ou tes bébés !

Le professeur de danse tira une balle. Le corps de Zenyatta se durcit d'un seul coup et les balles ricochèrent alors que les tentacules se resserraient, étranglant les enfants.

Il les entendait couiner de douleur, suffoquer alors que leurs corps se soulevaient. Sombra tentait un hack mais dans cet état, entouré de magie, elle ne le pouvait. Et WidowMaker et Doomfist n'étaient pas plus utiles.

\- Lâche-les ! Je me moque de savoir qui est Soldier 76 ! Cria Gabriel, impuissant.

Zenyatta les relâcha brusquement.

\- Tant mieux. Sache juste que je vais les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

\- Très bien ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Ramène ta pute ici si tu as envie. Je veux que Soldier 76 meure ! Tu comprends ça ?! Je n'attendais que le moment où tu te déciderais à le tuer au lieu de rester inutile.

Un tentacule s'étendit et épingla Gabriel au mur, faisant jaillir du sang. Il hoqueta de douleur mais soutint le regard du monstre.

Les tentacules s'agitèrent.

\- Pour de remercier de ces années d'esclavage, je te ramènerais la tête de Soldier 76, Reaper.

Les yeux luirent vivement puis Zenyatta se détourna pour partir. Arracher Genji à ces cancrelats et ne le partager avec personne…

µµµ

Installée dans le fauteuil, Hana gémissait de douleur. À côté d'elle, un container était activé, déployant des nanorobots qui la soignaient. Le sang continuait de couler, la douleur la submergeait mais est-ce qu'elle était maintenant sauvée ?

Le problème, c'était que Jack en doutait. Elle était en sueur, ses joues étaient rouges, elle tremblait. Tout ça en même temps. C'était inquiétant.

\- Avec quoi a-t-elle était touchée ?

\- Une balle de revolver. Dit Mei.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle a attaqué Reaper et le mec masqué lui a tiré dessus.

\- Je voulais savoir quel genre de balle. Répondit Jack vers Tracer.

\- Normale. Dit Genji. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un revolver spécial.

Leur père hocha la tête et serra la main de la gamine. Cette fois encore, il se demandait s'il avait raison de laisser ses enfants faire ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que ses bébés en avaient envie et, surtout, il fallait que quelqu'un arrête Reaper !

Ça devait être eux.

\- Lynx Seventeen, tu as pu faire des analyses ? Demanda Jack en entendant ses pas.

Il revenait auprès de l'adolescente pour la faire boire un peu d'eau fraiche dans tous les sens du terme. Ça devrait lui faire du bien.

\- Pas vraiment. J'avais beaucoup de mal avec cette fille, Los Muertos ?, qui tentait de me hacker. À chaque fois que je la vois, je dois refaire mes pare-deux et mes défenses…

\- Tu peux en faire maintenant ? Demanda Jack.

\- Bien sûr.

Le blondinet se redressa.

\- Genji… Je veux parler à ton frère.

Super Sentai se tourna vers Hanzo qui s'approcha, son arc toujours à la main. Il sentait aussi que les filles le fixaient.

\- C'est bien toi qui est entré dans la maison ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suppose que tu voulais protéger Genji ? Du moins, je l'espère pour toi… Parle sans me mentir !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous mentir. Je venais voir que Genji allait bien parce que c'est mon frère.

\- Tu as tenté de le tuer mais tu le surveillais même dans les rues, pas vrai ? Fit Lena.

\- J'étais obligé par les anciens mais j'ai toujours regretté mes actes. Répondit Hanzo.

\- Reaper t'a emmené avec lui. Qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Rien.

\- Tss. Fit Genji. C'était qui le type que tu as entouré de ton Dragon ? Entouré de ton Dragon ?! Tu dois être complètement fou ! Ou alors il baisse vachement bien !

\- McCree-san et moi nous ne baisons pas.

\- McCree c'est son nom de criminel mais son prénom ? Demanda Jack.

\- Je ne le connais pas.

\- Donc tu ne connais pas le nom du mec qui te « fais l'amour » ? Railla Genji.

\- Nous ne faisons pas l'amour. Et je ne peux pas m'en rappeler. Il me l'a dit mais sa sœur a fait quelque chose dans mon cerveau.

Lynx Seventeen se tourna vers eux.

\- Los Muertos hack aussi les gens. Ça, j'en suis sûr.

\- Sa sœur ? Répéta Genji.

\- Reaper est leur père, à McCree et Los Muertos. Ça… j'arrive à m'en souvenir. Ils sont cinq et ils ont un Omnic…

\- Donc ils ont bien un Omnic. Dit Tracer.

\- Oui… Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'autre chose. Ni à quoi ressemble leur maison. Et ils m'ont bandé les yeux pour me faire partir… Je n'ai pas pu mémoriser les bruits.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Souffla Jack.

Mais ils devaient rapidement les retrouver. Quand Hana irait mieux. Des pistes comme ça les aidaient.

Il supposait même que dans de telles conditions, il pouvait garder Hanzo avec eux. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tuer Genji, de nouveau, et ils semblaient même s'entendre assez bien. Après tout, son fils le taquinait ouvertement.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas mauvais signe, du moins.

\- Papa !

Jack tourna le visage vers Mei, le cœur aurait tambouriné de joie s'il n'avait pas entendu la panique dans sa voix.

\- Il y a de la fumée sous la porte !

Un coup violent résonna contre la porte.

Quelqu'un voulait rentrer. Et comptait vraisemblablement le faire.


	32. Ce que vous ne saviez pas

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Ce que vous ne saviez pas**

Au lieu de frotter _sa_ gorge, Jesse massait celle de sa sœur qui hoquetait. Gabriel était auprès d'eux. Il passait sa main dans leurs cheveux, tremblant de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a pris à cet Omnic dégénéré ?

\- Il est amoureux. Dit Doomfist. Il est amoureux et dégénéré. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qui allait arriver quand il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait ?

Gabriel soupira. Ça aurait été bien plus simple si ça s'était passé comme d'habitude. Il faisait sa petite affaire à Genji, il le rejetait détruit et il le passait à autre chose. Pourquoi avait-il dû s'attacher à un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis deux semaines tout au plus ?

Pourquoi détruirait-il le monde pour Jack ?

Mais là, on ne parlait même pas d'une rupture ou de quoi que ce soit. Genji l'avait repoussé momentanément.

Momentanément.

Cet Omnic était dérangé.

Mais s'il lui ramenait la tête de Soldier 76, très bien. Ils pourraient encore plus ruiner le Monde.

\- Papa…

\- Quoi ? Dit Gabriel vers son fils.

\- Les siens. Genji devait protéger « les siens »… et Soldier 76… il voulait vraiment parler à l'Archer parce qu'il y avait un problème. Il pensait que c'était lui qui lançait les monstres ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il les aidait, _Darling…_

Sombra se blottit dans les bras de son frère alors qu'Amélie fronçait les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'elle change de vêtements. Là, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- _Darling_ protège son frère. Plus que sa vie…

\- Mais pas que la tienne. Coupa Gabriel.

Jesse hocha la tête, se sentant… flatté.

\- Il faisait souvent des rondes, des trucs du genre. Il guettait. Soldier 76 l'aurait vu faire…

\- Donc Soldier 76 connaît Genji. Dit Sombra. En tant que Genji.

\- Il le connaît très bien et il vit certainement avec lui. Il est blond, avec des mèches un peu plus blanches. Continua Jesse.

Gabriel n'avait vraiment pas oublié la sensation de la main de Soldier 76 dans ses cheveux. Si familière. Et cette façon de se déplacer. Il se demandait…

\- Tu penses que Soldier 76 c'est… Commença Reaper.

\- Jack Morrison. Termina Jesse. Penses-y ! Quatre jolies meufs avec lui. Un Omnic.

\- Lena ? Demanda Amélie.

\- Zarya ? Reprit Akande.

\- Et tu as demandé à Zenyatta de les tuer. Fit Sombra. Il va te ramener la tête de Jack…

\- C'est absolument hors de question. Décréta Gabriel.

µµµ

\- La fumée entre de plus en plus. Préviens Mei en se reculant, ne se sentant pas à l'aise.

Jack ne pouvait pas la voir. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir non plus. Mais il pouvait se lever et se mettre devant ses enfants. Hanzo attrapa une flèche et arma son arc. Tracer se rapprocha de sa sœur, lui serrant la main alors que Lynx Seventeen renforçait le système de défenses. Les alarmes sonnèrent de toutes leurs forces mais la fumée continuait de s'infiltrer.

Le coup contre la porte résonna et la silhouette vaporeuse se tourna pour ouvrir, d'un seul coup, puis il devint complètement solide.

\- Reaper… Souffla Hanzo.

\- Gab's ? S'étonna Lena.

\- Quoi ? Dit Jack qui avait distinctement entendu les deux.

Derrière lui, WidowMaker, Doomfist à moitié démaquillé, Los Muertos à moitié démaquillé et Jesse avec l'écharpe de McCree.

\- Moi je suis rentré mais je les ais emmenés avec moi. Dit Reyes en désignant les siens du pouce.

Il fixa les gens qui se tenaient devant lui. Ils portaient encore à moitié leurs costumes. Jesse avait la gorge serrée à la vue de Hana alors que Sombra s'y précipitait.

\- Tu es Reaper ? Demanda Morrison.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, refusant de croire une telle ineptie.

\- Je suis Reaper Sombra est Los Muertos Jesse, McCree Doomfist, Akande WidowMaker, Amélie… Qui est qui chez vous ? Parce qu'on va faire ça vite, il y a plus urgent depuis que Genji a fait le con.

\- Moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

Hanzo fronça les sourcils et regarda vers son petit ami qui fit un cœur avec ses doigts.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Lynx Seventeen.

Zarya ne pouvait regarder vers Doomfist et préférait se concentrer sur Los Muertos, ou Sombra, qui avait pris la main de sa petite sœur et lui caressait le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face au fait que son petit-ami était… un criminel. Qu'ils s'étaient souvent battus…

Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu finir ?

\- Tu as repoussé Zenyatta.

\- Cultist ? Jamais. Je…

L'aime.

\- Tu l'as repoussé ! Pour quelques minutes. Mais c'est suffisant. Cet Omnic est complètement dérangé et _tu_ l'as mis en colère. Il compte…

\- Me tuer ?

Hanzo serra sa main sur son arc.

\- Tuer tous tes proches et faire de toi sa chose. Parce que quand il t'aura tout arraché et que tu ne pourras plus l'aimer, lui te désireras toujours.

\- Cultist est quelqu'un de bien ! Protesta Genji.

Jack marcha jusqu'à lui pour lui serrer l'épaule.

\- Tu parles à Gabriel 'Reaper' Reyes… Je ne suis pas sûr que nous sachions encore qui est bien et qui ne l'est pas. Répondit-il.

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre et rapide. Dit le professeur de danse. Je sais que tu dois être secoué. Que vous devez tous l'être… Oui, on est les méchants. Non, on ne vous veut pas de mal à vous. Pas en sachant qui vous êtes. Maintenant, le problème c'est que cet Omnic est dérangé. Et je ne sais pas s'il va s'arrêter à vous tous. Mais vous êtes son objectif.

Genji secoua la tête.

\- C'est un super héros ! Il protège les gens ! Les m…

\- Il crée les monstres. Répliqua Reaper. Il les contrôle.

\- Il _me_ protégeait.

\- C'est un plan qu'il a mis au point. Répondit Jesse. Quand il ne pouvait pas avoir ses proies et qu'il voulait les rapprocher, juste un instant, il les sauvait. Il appelait ça le « syndrome du chevalier blanc ». Il revoyait sa victime et ça se terminait là. Il va venir… il va vous tuer.

Les yeux de Genji étaient écarquillés.

\- C'est faux, il m'aime.

\- C'est vrai, il t'aime. Dit sèchement Reaper. Maintenant, que voulez-vous faire ? Avoir une chance ?

\- On est une dizaine contre lui. Souffla Lena. On ne risque rien.

Mei ouvrit sa montre et regarda le nombre de rapport de la police. Si Cultist contrôlait les Monstres et qu'il était en colère… s'il n'était pas idiot…

\- Il y a des Monstres partout en ville.

\- Quoi ?

Zarya se précipita vers son amie et lui prit le poignet.

\- Il vous divise. Ils vous tuent un à un. Dit Amélie.

\- Il y en a beaucoup. Commenta la Russe.

\- Est-ce que…

Mei hésita.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jesse.

Il s'approcha d'elle parce qu'il dégageait quelque chose de bon.

\- Peut-être que Jamison et Satya peuvent nous aider ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Ils sont tous les deux des invocations de Zenyatta. Répondit Gabriel.

\- Je peux aller le voir… Souffla Genji.

\- Quoi ? Dit Jack. On te dit qu'il est fou !

\- Je vais le voir. Je vais lui expliquer…

\- Il est fou. Répliqua Reaper.

\- S'il… S'il ne peut pas être raisonné, je serai le mieux placé pour l'arrêter.

Jack souffla de hargne.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose pour la ville. Dit Jesse. Parce que va savoir combien de temps ça va te prendre ?

\- Surtout si tu écartes les cuisses. Reprit Sombra.

Genji ne répondit pas.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Jack, inquiet.

\- Oui…

Il leva les yeux vers Lynx Seventeen.

\- Comment est-ce que je tue un Omnic ?

\- Tu peux lui trancher la tête mais aussi lui retirer son générateur. Il est au même emplacement que le cœur des Humains…

Genji avala sa salive avec un frisson.

\- Tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un que tu aimes. Dit Hanzo, les dents serrées.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je suis un Shimada. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ne retiens pas ta main.

\- J'ose espérer que je saurais le résonner.

\- Que va-t-il arrivé à Jamison ? Demanda Mei.

Gabriel passa son pouce sous sa gorge.

\- Je… Je peux aller le voir ? Au cas où ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit Zarya.

\- Et moi aussi. Fit Akande.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion de lui pardonner ? Pardonner ? Le pouvaient-ils vraiment ?

\- Je prends Hanzo ! Dit Jesse en levant la main.

\- Alors ça se passe comme ça. Sourit Genji.

Tristement.

\- Je reste ici, pour veiller sur Hana. Informa Sombra.

Amélie regarda vers Lena qui eut un petit soupir.

\- D'accord, _ma chérie_. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Et il faudra qu'on parle plus tard !

\- Jackie ?

Genji partit vers sa chambre alors que le « père » serrait les dents. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu pardonner à son amant. Il aurait voulu que tout s'efface et qu'il puisse juste profiter de sa présence. Mais c'était un criminel !

Pouvait-il laisser les faits disparaître ?

Oui, là, il voulait faire quelque chose pour la ville mais c'était parce que ça l'arrangeait. Il voulait le monde. Pas que Zenyatta le possède.

\- Je viens avec vous si tu veux, Jack. Dit Lynx Seventeen.

\- S'il te plaît. Répondit-il.

\- Je peux aussi contacter Reinhardt-san pour qu'il vienne avec Bastion-kun.

\- Plus de soutien ne sera pas de refus. Dit Jack.

\- Tentons de régler la chose alors.

Genji revint dans la sale en tenant un sac sur son épaule et son papillon peluche dans les bras. Il avait l'air angoissé mais s'évertuait à chasser cette expression de son visage. Dans quelques instants, il devrait avoir l'air normal. Mais peut-être que ça ne serait pas difficile ?

Il ne pouvait pas croire que son Cultist soit un monstre.

Lena courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Courage. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Il va revenir à la raison. Mais fait attention. Lui dit-il.

Elle aussi, elle allait se mettre en danger. Et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas en perdre un seul d'entre eux. Ni les membres de Talon… C'étaient leurs amis…


	33. Dispersion

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © D'autres ?

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Dispersion**

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aveugle et d'avoir développé son ouïe pour entendre le pas lourd de Jack. Gabriel avait tiré sa capuche sur son visage et enfilé son masque. De la même façon que le blondinet avait remis le sien. Ils marchaient depuis quinze minutes maintenant.

Reaper se tourna vers le blondinet, ignorant le monstre qu'on voyait au loin. Peut-être à quinze mètres ? Ils devraient rapidement y arriver. Si la créature regardait vers eux, c'était sans doute qu'il les verrait.

\- Je croyais que tu étais plus discret que ça, Soldier 76.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Ce nom est ridicule !

Les oreilles de l'Omnic se redressèrent.

\- Tais-toi Lynx ! Dit-il brusquement.

Et s'il ne s'était pas adressé à lui avec son nom complet, c'était qu'il devait être très énervé…

\- Je n'ai pas changé, Jack. Je suis toujours l'homme que tu aimes ! Ou que tu prétends aimer !

\- Tu es un monstre qui t'est évertué à tuer mes enfants pendant ces dernières semaines.

\- Même avant, mais tu ne savais pas que c'était moi parce que ce n'était pas direct. Répliqua Reaper avec un sourire machiavélique. Mais…

Jack n'avait pas envie d'entendre son « mais ».

\- Quoi ?

Il était agressif et espérait le dissuader. C'était mal connaître son professeur de danse.

\- Tu sais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans cette merde jusqu'au cou ?

\- Parce que tu es assez dérangé pour t'offrir un Omnic fou ?

\- C'est pas ma faute s'il était fou. Je n'aime pas ces foutus Omnics.

Et ce n'était qu'à moitié le problème.

\- Je savais que Super Sentai était ton fils. J'ai demandé à Zenyatta d'éloigner ton fils des combats pour éviter de le blesser.

\- Je devrais te remercier ? Dit Jack. Te sauter au cou en trouvant que tu es le meilleur ? Tu s tout de même attaqué mon fils.

\- En connaissance de cause, oui. Sauf si je pouvais l'éviter. Et j'ai tenté de l'éviter ! Pour toi !

\- Et je suis censé te pardonner…

\- Tu es censé voir que je t'aime.

\- Pas de chance, je ne vois pas. Répliqua Jack.

Reaper soupira, agacé. Son chéri pouvait être très marrant quand il le voulait mais là, ça l'excédait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

\- On est en train de perdre du temps précieux, Reaper.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Arrête ! Cria la voix de Lynx Seventeen.

Et Jack sentit qu'on abaissait vivement son masque puis des lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Oui, je suis mauvais ! Mais je t'aime. Que ça compte à tes yeux.

\- Tu me connais, Gabriel. Tu sais que ça compte à mes yeux. Et que je t'aime. Mais que vas-tu faire la prochaine fois que mes enfants viendront t'affronter ?

\- On s'arrangera pour ne pas s'affronter ? Je ne sais pas, Jack. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser maintenant.

Il étendit la main vers le monstre avec agacement.

\- Je crois qu'on a plus important à régler ! Si tu n'es pas foutu d'être aussi intelligent que tes enfants !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils pardonnent les gens qu'ils aiment qu'ils ne se méfient pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je te pardonne et que je ne me méfie pas. On va affronter ce monstre ensemble et ensuite, je verrais si je suis d'humeur à laisser notre relation continuer, Reaper.

\- Très bien. Soupira Gabriel.

Jack entendit clairement la pointe de tristesse. Et il savait que c'était son beau, supposait-il, professeur. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue puis partit en courant. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Pourquoi lui donner des secondes d'espoir alors qu'il ne savait même pas où en étaient ses sentiments.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas jeter leur histoire aux roses ?

µµµ

Accompagnée de Zarya et Doomfist, l'un tentant de parler, l'autre l'ignorant, Mei arriva devant le poste de police où Jamison travaillait.

Elle angoissait alors que son équipement était sur son dos. Comme les autres. Ils ne l'étaient pas complètement, cela dit. Akande n'avait pas pu entièrement se remaquiller. Aleksandra n'avait pas remis son masque… mais ils se moquaient un peu de se dissimuler. Surtout que leurs pires rivaux savaient déjà qui ils étaient.

Si le monde le savait… Bah.

Au pire, en s'arrangeant auprès de Sombra, ce serait réglé à la _Men in Black_. Elle devait bien pouvoir faire ça pour eux, non ?

Mei entra dans le bâtiment et marcha vers la salle où Jamison travaillait. Sans réfléchir une seconde, Akande la suivit.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être plus le Jamison que tu connais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit Mei avec détermination.

Elle avait néanmoins de la peur dans les yeux. Elle acceptait ce que Doomfist lui disait. Les dangers.

Mais si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle devait voir son Jamison, elle voulait le revoir. Zarya devait comprendre ça aussi, non ? Elle se tourna pour voir si son amie et sœur était là.

Oui.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle approuverait son avis. Elle avait l'air tellement énervée. À la place de Doomfist, elle serait partie la queue entre les jambes… D'un autre côté, elle, elle connaissait cette montagne de muscle !

\- Jamison ? Appela Mei.

Elle entra dans le bureau qui lui était habituellement réservé. Lorsque la porte fut poussée, elle se figea. Jamison était bien là mais il lui manquait des membres et un sac était tiré sur sa tête. Ses yeux bioniques bougeaient vers elle et il était tellement voûter que c'en était inquiétant. Il semblait plus famélique que jamais…

\- Jamison ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et fit apparaître des balles qui fumaient.

De suite, il les lança.

\- Mei-Ling !

Akande se jeta sur elle pour la repousser, faisant que Zarya venait de louper son bouclier. Aussi, elle serra les dents, agacée. Aussi, le monstre, l'adolescent, continuait de tirer ses munitions, d'exploser les murs, de mettre en péril leurs vies mais aussi toutes celles des autres.

Ce n'était plus Jamison.

C'était un monstre.

Les murs tombaient sur eux et la Chose fixa Mei avant de lui sauter dessus tandis qu'Akande tentait de retenir les gravats. Tandis que Zarya essayait de déployer un bouclier pour les protéger.

Elle ne pouvait pas en faire autant… Elle devait en laisser tomber un. Sa sœur ? L'homme qu'elle aimait ?

µµµ

Marchant dans le dos d'Hanzo, Jesse avait couvert son visage avec l'écharpe raccommodée par son chéri. Il avait sa main sur son revolver, prêt à tirer si qui que ce soit tentait de toucher l'homme qu'il aimait. Pour lui, comme pour son père et sa sœur, faire feu semblait facile.

Il se rappelait Hana, cependant.

N'était-ce pas une erreur ?

Sauf que leur ennemi, c'était Zenyatta. Et son armée de monstres. Il en germait toujours plus. Des petits, des grands…

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un très mauvais film.

Soudainement, le claquement d'un fil. Une flèche fusa et entra dans l'œil d'un cyclope qui battit des mains avant de s'effondrer sur un immeuble.

\- Euh… Fit Jesse.

\- Allons nous-en. Répondit Hanzo en se détournant.

\- Rawr ! Lâcha le criminel en le suivant. Tu crois qu'il est mort.

\- J'espère… Il est une cible facile en tout cas.

\- Si d'autres immeubles commencent à être détruit, il faudra qu'on termine le boulot.

Hanzo acquiesça distraitement. Il pensait à ces dessins animés et séries sentai que Genji regardait toujours, des fois dans ses bras à moitié assoupi. Il songeait à la façon dont la ville était toujours détruite.

Est-ce qu'on les acclamerait pour ça ?

Il ne le voulait pas.

Mais il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de penser à son frère. Et ça l'empêchait de s'en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant.

Genji…

µµµ

Comment trouver Zenyatta ? Cultist…

Il manipulait les Monstres ? Possédait-il une connexion avec leurs yeux ou quelque chose du genre ? C'était une excellente question. En connaître la réponse empêcherait que ce qu'il faisait soit une opération suicide. La bête était massive, avec des bras d'où sortaient des serpents sifflants, son visage était allongé vers l'avant et ses pattes arrières étaient des sabots. Une toison le couvrait.

Il était affreux. Tout simplement affreux.

Si la jambe de cette créature l'écrasait, comment réagirait Cultist ? Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il puisse être une abomination avide de vengeance. Il ne voulait pas avaler que ce qu'il avait fait, le sauver si doucement, c'était un plan. Et Jesse avait sous-entendu que ce qu'il désirait c'était…

Non !

Pas son Cultist si doux !

Reaper disait qu'il avait essayé de le tuer la veille. Il était illuminé de lumière quand il l'avait vu mais ça ne pouvait pas être une attaque.

Pas son Cultist si aimant !

Genji leva les yeux vers la créature qui marchait sans le voir. Il ne voyait personne. Les voitures devenaient taule sous ses pattes, les gens se transformaient en bouillie. Les cris n'étaient plus…

Le justicier serra son bras sur sa peluche qui comptait tellement à ses yeux. Il se souvenait comme il avait serré la tasse de son père à sa mort. Comment il l'avait brisée et qu'il avait tellement pleuré. Qu'Hanzo était venu le réconforter. Il avait envie de reculer et d'aller pleurer chez Hanzo, chez Lena, chez Hana, chez Mei, chez Aleksandra, chez Jack…

Comme quatre ans plus tôt, il suppliait le monde que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Il allait se réveiller.

Il remarqua l'ombre et ses yeux embués se levèrent vers le sabot menaçant…

Où était l'Omnic de sa vie ?


	34. Les grandes décisions

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © Et pis le Somva que j'avais oublié !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Les grandes décisions**

Les murs s'étaient effondrés. La poussière était opaque et tout le monde toussait. Tout le monde d'encore vivant…

L'odeur du sang empuantissait le lieu. Autant que cette poussière qui restait en suspension et semblait se moquer d'eux. Surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore nettement voir ce qu'il se passait. Les lunettes de Mei étaient couvertes de saleté mais qu'elle les retire ou pas, ça reviendrait au même…

Par contre, elle était capable de sentir qu'elle avait un corps tout contre elle. Zarya ? Non, pas assez imposant…

\- Mei ?

La voix ressortait étrangement. Avec des accents de rire affreux, avec des sursauts, trop rauque… Pas humaine.

Elle battit des paupières.

Les pans du mur s'étaient effondrés et seul la protection de Zarya la protégeait encore tandis qu'un bras épais et foncé se profilait de sous les débris.

\- Aleksandra… Murmura Mei, trop hagard pour penser à utiliser les noms de code.

Elle sentit une main sur son poignet et souleva ses lunettes. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose mais, à travers les minuscules débris en suspension, elle attrapait les contours flous d'un blond aux longs membres. Son blondinet aux longs membres.

\- Jamison ?

\- Mei…

\- Je croyais que tu étais un monstre.

\- Je le suis.

Ses doigts étaient encore fermés sur les explosifs. Mais c'était fou. Il n'avait pas pu la laisser se faire écraser comme ça.

Mei chercha son équipement.

Ah… Il était là, écrasé sur le sol. Pas loin du bras foncé…

Elle devait pourtant faire quelque chose pour sa sœur ! Elle serra les dents et se redressa. Le froid germait d'elle…

µµµ

Reaper s'arrêta brusquement et manqua de tomber lorsqu'un corps se cogna violemment contre lui. Il se tourna et enroula son bras autour d'un dos robuste pour le serrer contre lui. Ils étaient sur les sommets d'un immeuble après avoir annihilé un monstre. Ils continuaient. Espéraient que ce serait suffisant.

Mais, comme une hydre, quand il abattait un monstre, il y en avait deux autres qui surgissaient…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jack en le repoussant violemment.

Reaper ne tomba pas.

\- Je contrôle la mort d'une certaine façon. Je sais quand mes esc… coéquipiers viennent de mourir.

\- Qui ? Souffla Jack.

Allez comprendre : lequel de mes bébés est en danger ?

Pas Hanzo, mais il s'en moquait un peu pas Sombra, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Hana ne se mourrait pas. Il avait essayé de dire « esclave » il en était sûr, alors ça ne pouvait pas être les enfants…

\- Doomfist.

\- Zarya et Mei sont avec lui. Dit Lynx Seventeen.

Jack hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

\- Il faut y aller.

\- Que l'Omnic y aille. Décréta Reaper.

Soldier 76 ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Avec toutes ses explosions, se déplacer était un peu particulier. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à l'odorat ou l'ouïe. Il était clairement un boulet pour Reaper alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il le gardait avec lui ?

\- Tu sens que tu vas pouvoir suivre le rythme ? Questionna le professeur.

\- Bien sûr. Répliqua Jack agressivement.

\- Je suis sûr que tes filles vont bien.

\- Tu ne le penses même pas !

\- Jack !

L'intéressé compris que « bien sûr que si, il le pensait ».

\- Tu raccrocherais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu arrêterais d'être à la tête de Talon ?

Jack étendit les mains.

\- Il me semble que c'est ce qu'on est en train de demander à Genji ! Demander à son petit-ami de tout arrêter parce qu'il l'aime.

\- Premièrement, c'est ton gosse qui le veut seul parce qu'il est bleu. Secondement, ce que moi je veux, c'est que Zenyatta soit réduit en pièces détachées comme tous les Omnics ! Et troisièmement… Oui, je raccrocherais. Il y a bien assez de mal dans le Monde sans qu'on ait besoin de moi.

\- Tu mens. Répondit Jack.

Reaper tourna la tête vers les monstres qui s'étendaient sur la ville. Ils lui semblaient beaucoup plus lents, non ?

\- Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire.

\- Pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi tu hais les Omnics ?

\- À cause de ce monde… Je le déteste, Jack. On vit en harmonie avec les Omnics alors que ce sont des créatures qui se sont rebellés une fois et qui peuvent recommencer n'importe quand ! Regarde-là ! D'accord cet Omnic était pas très censé au début mais bon ! Et ils nous corrompent. Mon fils et ma fille ont des implants pour vivre ! Une de tes filles aussi.

\- Et mon fils. Termina Jack. Et j'apprécie vraiment Lynx Seventeen.

\- Ce monde est pourri. Il est rempli de gens qui ne méritent pas d'être sauvés. D'abrutis qui copulent avec leurs sextoys géants !

\- Ils t'ont pris ta femme, Gabriel, c'est pour ça que tu as du mal.

\- J'étais mauvais avant, Jack. On ne devient pas comme moi du jour au lendemain. Angela me rendait bon !

Le blondinet secoua la tête.

\- Tes enfants t'aiment et j'ai découvert une facette de toi que j'aime. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te rende bon ?

\- Dis-moi que c'est toi…

Jack abaissa son masque et tâtonna pour retirer celui de Reaper qui se laissa faire. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et inclina la tête pour que son homme ait plus facile. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent tendrement.

\- Ce sera moi si on survit.

\- Une belle raison de survivre.

Reaper l'embrassa franchement et tendit son revolver pour tirer dans une créature qui volait vers eux.

Pas maintenant la bête, il était occupé.

µµµ

Le pied de la créature s'abaissa et Genji espérait vraiment qu'il l'écraserait. Soit ça le réveillerait de son cauchemar soit ça l'empêcherait de vivre cette désillusion.

Un courant d'air frais lui battit les cheveux et, juste après, il entendit le bruit d'un corps gigantesque qui se fracassait dans des immeubles. Il rouvrit les paupières pour voir des yeux vibrants de vert. Des tentacules qui s'agitaient. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et n'arrivait pas à parler. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'hystérie lui broyait la gorge.

\- Mon moineau.

Un tentacule lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est dangereux par ici.

\- Mais…

Un mot. C'était déjà bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air si chamboulé…

Genji se lécha la lèvre.

\- Jesse m'a dit que tu croyais qu'on avait rompu.

Ça devait le faire comme mensonge. Après tout, Zenyatta était un ami de Jesse et il le lui avait dit. Donc il ne risquait pas la vie du petit-ami de son frère.

\- Il exagère. Mais tu m'as repoussé…

Est-ce que c'était normal qu'il entendait la menace dans sa voix ? Il avait envie de pleurer, son corps tremblant. Un rêve. Tout ça était un rêve…

\- Je ne le voulais pas. Je t'aime.

Il serra sa main sur la poignée de son sac.

\- Je veux vivre avec toi.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna l'Omnic.

Son corps s'abaissa et ses tentacules glissèrent sur ses joues. Genji ferma les yeux.

\- Je désire vivre avec toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon sac. Et ma peluche.

Il agita la peluche vers lui. Zenyatta rit.

\- Tu es si adorable. Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi. Mais tes études ?

\- Je peux les rejoindre en partant de chez toi. Et peut-être que je suis sexy quand je fais mes devoirs ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Où est-ce que tu veux vivre ?

Les doigts de Zenyatta effleurèrent la peluche.

\- Euh… Chez toi ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas de chez moi. Nous pouvons avoir celui que tu veux.

\- Comment ça ? Questionna Genji.

\- Choisis et tu auras. Dit l'Omnic, lui prenant la main.

Chacune des paroles l'effrayait maintenant. Il voulait lui poser des questions, il voulait le mettre devant le fait et que, comme ça, Zenyatta accepte de se calmer, juste pour lui. Et en même temps, quand il le touchait, quand il lui parlait, son cœur palpitait. D'accord, cet Omnic avait complètement perdu les pédales mais il l'aimait, ça se sentait !

\- Un grand appartement où on pourra vivre juste nous ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Cultist le prit dans ses bras pour le faire s'installer sur ses jambes croisées.

\- Attends ! Fit Genji.

En passant néanmoins son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon moineau ?

\- On ne fait rien pour détruire ses monstres avant tout ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile.

\- Il y en a toujours plus. Et on pourrait lutter ensemble ! Un couple de super-héros.

Les tentacules glissèrent sur sa joue.

\- Je ne veux te partager avec personne.

Genji aurait probablement fondu de bonheur hier, et encore un peu maintenant d'accord, mais il comprenait tout maintenant. Et il détestait tout comprendre.

\- Je veux te ramener chez nous.

\- Je veux être avec toi. Murmura le justicier.

Zenyatta lui « embrassa » la gorge et le transporta vers un grand immeuble plus ou moins à l'extérieur de la ville. Là où on était hors de danger, semblait-il, face à ces rages qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Et c'était peu surprenant puisque le robot ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à arrêter tout ça…

Genji fut déposé dans l'entrée du bâtiment, reçu un baiser tendre et on lui fit signe d'attendre. Effrayé, mal à l'aise, sa peluche serrée dans ses bras, il le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il attendit.

Il venait d'entendre des cris, non ?

Il força un sourire lorsque Cultist revint et il marcha vers lui à grands pas. Les bras de fer l'accueillirent et il se blottit tout contre lui.

\- Tu sembles tracassé, mon moineau.

\- Ce n'est rien. Un peu peur de quitter la maison je crois, même si c'est pour toi. Un peu peur pour la ville.

\- Nous ferons quelque chose pour la ville après. Je veux d'abord m'occuper de toi. Tu es si tendu. Est-ce que tu veux que je te détende ?

Une boule d'énergie or flotta au-dessus de Zenyatta et Genji déglutit difficilement. L'excitation le saisissait un peu en se souvenant du plaisir ivre que ça avait été de la sentir en lui.

\- Oui.

\- Viens.

L'Omnic lui prit la main et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils prirent un ascenseur, montèrent deux étages et arrivèrent devant un appartement devant lequel ils rentrèrent. Il était impeccable mais il n'y avait aucun doute que des gens y vivaient il y avait peu. Tout était meublé, les tons étaient pastels et on voyait même quelques photographies.

Genji brûlait de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se laissa guider, de nouveau, mais vers une chambre, cette fois-ci. Le lit était fait à la hâte.

Il y avait eu définitivement quelqu'un qui vivait ici il y avait peu…

Genji lâcha son sac, qui n'était pas très rempli si ce n'était quelques vêtements. De quoi avoir l'air crédible. À moins que… qu'il voulait vraiment vivre avec lui. Une part de lui le désirait malgré tout.

Abandonner sa famille ? Si Zenyatta pouvait les laisser tranquille, pourquoi pas ?

L'Omnic l'allongea dans les couvertures et sa tendresse rappela ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Il appuya son front contre le sien et laissa les tentacules venir contre son visage.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota Genji.

\- Moi aussi, mon moineau.

Il fit entrer l'énergie dans le corps du Japonais qui gémit doucement, son esprit se vidant. Quand Zenyatta lui faisait ça, il faisait l'amour directement à son cerveau et c'était délicieux.

Il lâcha sa peluche pour passer ses mains sur sa nuque.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien et hésita avant de presser sur son poignet pour faire partir l'hologramme. Mais il portait encore son costume et Zenyatta se fit une joie de lui retirer son haut.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Genji acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, posant un baiser sur le bout d'un tentacule.

\- Tu peux refaire comme la dernière fois ?

L'énergie sortit de lui et entra vivement, sortant et rentrant encore. Genji s'arqua contre lui en gémissant.

\- Ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en enroulant ses tentacules autour de son cou.

Ses mains descendirent sur son pantalon pour le faire descendre.

\- Oui. Couina Genji. Tu aimes… aussi ? Souffla-t-il.

\- J'en raffole.

Il fit apparaître ses tentacules dorés et vit les yeux de Genji s'illuminer. Mais c'était peut-être parce que son énergie venait de le pénétrer. Son super héros attira son visage vers lui et embrassa les tentacules courtes tandis que les longues terminaient de le déshabiller, ses doigts effleurant sa chair, caressant la cerise arrogante et les cicatrices sensibles.

Les mains de Genji descendirent sur son corps à lui pour l'avoir aussi nu que lui. Que leurs corps asexués se rencontrent de nouveau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, ses pensées étant happées à chaque fois que l'énergie pure l'inondait. Il arquait son corps contre le sien et sa langue passait sur le fer.

L'énergie sortit et il pensa aux monstres. Est-ce qu'ils partaient quand Zenyatta se mêlait à lui ? Il l'entendait gémir…

\- Je veux te faire plaisir. Souffla Genji alors que les tentacules écartaient ses jambes et s'enroulaient.

Il sentit son aimé se coller tout contre lui, sa chaleur douce. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et toucha ses fesses informes pour se frotter tout contre lui.

\- Tu me fais plaisir. Dit-il alors qu'un long membre venait titiller ses lèvres.

Zenyatta vint à son cou et caressa, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Sans l'énergie.

\- Tu es la définition même de l'érotisme.

\- Tu racontes… ah… n'importe quoi.

Genji lécha le tentacule qui entrait doucement dans sa bouche.

\- Tu l'es pour moi. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom. Ce serait mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Zenyatta ? Demanda-t-il, rouge, pressant son corps dans un crissement de métal.

Parler avec le membre qui l'envahissait, c'était bizarre. Un peu excitant.

\- Oui.

Les tentacules descendirent sur ses clavicules.

Zenyatta enfonça son énergie en lui, l'irradiant et le faisant crier. Il remua ses fesses sur le matelas, la tête en arrière.

\- Z… Zenny. Couina-t-il.

Zenny, ça lui allait très bien aussi.

Il le sentait tout à sa merci, au bord de l'orgasme et il voulait que ce soit ses tentacules et ses doigts qui le provoquent alors qu'il le voyait accepter un autre membre en lui. Il voulait pourtant l'inonder d'énergie et le faire supplier. Surtout que les doigts de chair caressaient les tentacules autour de ses cuisses.

Il enroula les petits membres de son visage autour du téton alors que son énergie l'envahissait encore et encore, s'enfonçant plus fort dans son cerveau pour tout avaler. Genji hoquetait, gémissait, suçait et léchait en lui offrant un spectacle qu'il ne se lasserait pas de voir. Il avait hâte de demander un rappel…

Mais d'abord, il profitait de ce concerto, cognant leur corps ensemble, l'entendant le suppliant. Désirant qu'il crie plus fort son nom. Qu'il soit tout dans son cerveau. À chaque intrusion, il découvrait son cerveau et sentait à quel point il avait une place en lui.

À quel point sa famille était présente.

Il la détruirait pour que son moineau ne hurle que son nom.

Il le pénétra une nouvelle fois.

\- Zenny !

Il sentait que son cerveau allait atteindre le paroxysme mais se figea en le lui arrangeant brusquement.

Genji haleta et embrassa les membres encore en lui.

\- S'il te plaît, Zenny… Je ne veux faire qu'un… avec toi… Hoqueta-t-il, profondément convaincu qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Tu le désires vraiment ou tu veux que je sauve ta famille ?!

Les yeux de Genji s'écarquillèrent, le corps encore en sueur. Il repoussa doucement les tentacules qui se serrèrent autour de son poignet. Un autre surgit pour s'enrouler autour de sa gorge.

\- Tu te joues de moi pour arriver à tes fins ! N'essaie même pas de me mentir ! J'étais en toi plus profondément que personne ne pourrait jamais l'être ! Je sais tout de toi ! Et tu m'as trahi !

Le tentacule se serra autour de sa gorge.

\- Dire que je t'aimais ! Siffla-t-il.


	35. Voies multiples

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © Et pis le Somva que j'avais oublié !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Voies multiples**

\- _Ja, mein Schatz._ Tout se passe bien ici. Bastion est un chef ! Tu ne te mets pas en danger, j'espère ?

\- Non, ça devrait aller.

Hanzo se tourna vers Jesse qui s'étirait derrière lui. Ils avaient abattus plusieurs monstres et il semblait toujours en venir. Quant aux dégâts faits à la ville. Ils devraient plutôt songer à déménager au lieu de rester sur place…

Jesse agita la main et envoya un baiser à Hanzo, souriant.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, Reinhardt-san, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis. Et toi aussi ! Et fait attention à Jesse pour moi !

\- Euh… D'accord… Mais c'est qui ?

\- Le garçon que tu as ramené à la maison et qui t'a fait gémir l'autre nuit. Se moqua gentiment Reinhardt face à ce qu'il prenait pour un déni.

Hanzo rougit comme une pivoine en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il le pensait.

\- Moi qui voulais que mon bébé meurt v…

\- Je le suis ! Ne meurs pas ! Bastion non plus.

Hanzo raccrocha. Jesse s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si ! Dit-il en le repoussant. Ne me touche pas.

Il se remit à marcher, n'arrivant pas à croire… tout ça.

Il préférait se faire attaquer par un gigantesque monstre plutôt que continuer de vivre avec cette honte incommensurable. Pourtant, ça avait été si bon d'échanger avec… Jesse ? comme ça…

McCree marcha derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur la masse effroyable de monstre.

\- Comment on va faire ça, _Darling_ ?

\- On va continuer de les tuer l'un après l'autre.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça, ça ne te gêne pas ? S'assura-t-il.

\- Tuer des monstres ? Nan. Bon, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'ils ont une conscience, tout ça, mais que veux-tu… ça, ça passe.

\- J'en tuerais le maximum pour toi.

Jesse lui lança un sourire et serra sa main sur son revolver. Il n'était pas question de le laisser faire toute sa sale besogne !

\- Eh !

Il lui prit le bras et l'attira vers lui pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue.

\- T'es un chef.

Hanzo s'efforça de lui faire un sourire et il s'éloigna de nouveau. Heureusement, son carquois ne désemplissait jamais grâce à quelque magie. Sinon, ils auraient bien eu du mal. Les flèches qu'Hanzo tirait étaient nombreuses. Beaucoup trop nombreuses…

Jesse avait tiré quelques fois et s'il n'avait pas des cartons entiers de munitions renversés dans les poches à sa taille, il manquerait forcément de cartouche.

De temps en temps, une flèche fusait, une balle. Ou plusieurs.

À force, ils s'épuisaient.

Hanzo ne put que s'arrêter et s'appuyer sur son arc. Il lui semblait que les monstres étaient plus lents, comme pris dans un état de transe… Est-ce que Genji était en train de réussir ? Sa prochaine flèche serait-elle pour cet Omnic ?

Oh oui.

Jesse fit tourner son revolver dans sa main avant de le préparer, s'apprêtant à tirer sur tout ce qui venait. Y aller à plusieurs, c'était une bonne idée.

Hanzo leva les yeux et regarda au loin. Ils pouvaient voir des balles fuser là-bas. Et des éclats lumineux, ça devait être WidowMaker et Tracer. Devaient-ils les rejoindre ou plutôt s'éloigner ? Bonne question…

Le métal crissa sur le sol. L'archer souleva son pied pour regarder ses prothèses. Ça faisait longtemps que Reinhardt lui disait qu'il devait les changer… Et après ce que Sombra y avait fait…

Non ! Ce n'était pas son pied.

Il souleva son arc et vit qu'une créature surgissait des égoûts, comme un affreux homme-poisson.

\- _Darling_ !

Hanzo tirait une flèche mais la créature dressait une lance. Le bout de bois fut fracassé par la hampe. Jesse poussa violemment son partenaire qui se cogna dans le bâtiment, à un bon mètre de là, dans un bruit de verre. Il regarda le sang, les tessons.

Et se figea.

\- Jesse !

Il courut vers lui. Le sang dégoulinait sur le revolver qui venait de tuer la bête. La lance était profondément enfoncée dans le flanc du jeune homme.

\- Eh… Tu te rappelles mon nom. Murmura-t-il.

\- Reinhardt-san me l'a dit. Souffla Hanzo en mettant ses doigts sur sa gorge.

\- T'es chaud… Chuchota Jesse.

Le pouls du « criminel » était constant mais faible.

Hanzo brisa la lance pour ne laisser que la pointe effilée qui empêchait trop de sang de sortir. Mais la teinte chaude de sa peau était déjà plus pâle. Il l'avait poussé… Il devait trouver un moyen de le soigner.

\- Eh…

Jesse mit sa main sur la nuque d'Hanzo.

\- Je vais bien…

\- Tu te vides de ton sang, crétin ! Tu ne vas pas bien !

Le jeune Reyes grogna en faisant un haussement d'épaule.

\- P't-être…

Il souffla de douleur et serra les dents.

\- Je… Je vais aller chercher des secours. Dit Hanzo.

Est-ce qu'il y en avait seulement ?

Il se leva, se dégageant de sa main qui retomba mollement avant de venir se serrer contre sa plaie. S'il en restait, ils devaient être mobilisés ailleurs.

\- _Dar… ling…_

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, la gorge serrée.

Hanzo se laissa retomber à côté de lui et laissa le jeune homme tirer son masque. Il se pencha sur lui.

\- S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas…

Jesse lui essuya les yeux, étalant plus de sang qu'autre chose.

\- Va… chercher… mon père. Commanda-t-il.

Il était de plus en plus pâle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser au risque que…

\- Jesse… _Ai shiteru._

 _\- Te… qu…ie…ro._

Le cœur d'Hanzo se serra de plus belle et il ramassa son revolver, son carquois et ses flèches avant de se lever. Il voyait que son visage perdait encore en couleur. Et ses yeux qui se fermaient.

Il se recula avec une boule dans le ventre et courut vers l'immeuble rangeant les armes d'un coup pour bondir sur le mur et grimper tout au-dessus. Il devait trouver Reaper !

µµµ

Dans la maison Morrison, Sombra avait été cherché un verre d'eau. Elle l'apporta à Hana qui était blanche comme un linge. Bon, elle n'avait jamais été très colorée mais quand même plus que ça… Forcément, elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis.

Et pas seulement parce que tout ceci était l'essor de son frère.

Elle caressa le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle dormait, semblait-il.

Il fallait qu'elle soit assez forte.

Ce qui n'était pas encore donné, malheureusement. Le sol tremblait tellement souvent, la réveillant sans cesse de son sommeil réparateur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas même la faire manger.

\- Courage. Lui dit Sombra. Pour moi, ma belle. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Courage ma …

µµµ

Était-ce une balle de sniper ou une rafale qui avait fait tomber le monstre-dragon qui s'effondrait sur le sol ?

Tracer avait pu en venir à bout sans peur, bondissant par-ci, par-là. Mais pas WidowMaker. Enfin, si, mais elle n'était pas censé pouvoir le faire ! C'était contre son amie Symmetra, comme elle venait de l'appeler, qu'elles se battaient !

Et pourtant, elle avait tiré la balle en même temps qu'elle.

\- Ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'émotions.

\- J'avoue que ton air cool et froid m'a vachement attiré chez toi ! Fit Lena. Mais…

\- J'ai des sentiments avec toi. Je m'efforce de ne pas avoir d'émotions parce que tu sais ce que c'est lorsqu'on doit se battre. Ta main ne doit jamais trembler.

L'Anglaise s'accroupit et effleura la gorge de Symmetra.

\- Mais je suis triste quand même. Moi, je ne pourrais pas tuer mes amis… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle préférait s'arracher le cœur.

Et elle avait vraiment un peu peur. Si Amélie ne la regardait pas d'une façon _un peu_ différente, elle pensait qu'elle serait dans le même état que son frère. Elle leva les yeux vers les monstres.

\- Allez ma poule, on a encore plein de monstres à dézinguer ! Lança Tracer.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle d'un coup pour lui voler un baiser puis disparut tout aussi vite, reprenant sa place d'avant et faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

WidowMaker utilisa son grappin et sa petite amie la suivit en se déplaçant aussi vite que le mécanisme de protection le lui permettait.

µµµ

La balle fusa et entra dans le crâne d'un monstre. Le bruit de son crâne qui éclatait était assourdissant. Écœurant. Jack en eut la nausée.

Plus encore lorsque le sang leur retomba dessus.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus propre, Gabe ! … Reaper ! Se reprit-il.

\- Tu me diras ça tout à l'heure.

Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix et l'aveugle étendit la main pour l'empêcher de s'avancer. Il perçut le mouvement de la cape de cuir et n'eut pas le temps de se tourner qu'il se faisait chaudement enlacé par derrière.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monstres dans les parages ?

Le professeur de danse leva les yeux vers les créatures qui étaient toujours étrangement au ralenti.

\- Difficile à déterminer. Moins que tout à l'heure mais toujours un paquet.

Jack regrettait presque d'avoir envoyé Lynx Seventeen ailleurs. Il pouvait mieux compter sur lui parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire des rapports. Ils savaient comment s'adresser l'un à l'autre.

D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt difficile de blâmer Gabriel sachant qu'il entendait constamment le rugissement de ces choses gigantesques. Il n'était pas persuadé qu'il aurait été capable, lui, de mieux décrire ça. Si c'était vraiment l'orgie monstrueuse qu'on lui avait décrit plus tôt.

\- Donc tu crois qu'on a vraiment le temps de se bécoter ?

\- Bah… Si c'est la fin du Monde, je crois qu'on a le temps.

\- Tu as raison, Gabriel.

\- J'ai trouvé une ruelle sombra. Même si elle pourrait être éclairée.

\- Non ! Tu as raison : je t'aime. C'est difficile de ne pas aimer un crétin comme toi.

\- Tu vois. Tu restes à peine avec moi, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.

Jack accepta son étreinte, rassuré.

Dire qu'il avait été dubitatif lorsqu'ils avaient équipes par couple. Il savait que lorsqu'on devait s'occuper des gens qu'on aimait, on était toujours plus à même de déployer des efforts considérables mais ça l'avait gêné.

Sachant que lesdits amoureux étaient des truands de la pire espèce.

Mais c'était Gabriel.

L'homme dont il était si _stupidement_ dingue…

Il accepta même le baiser sur son front alors qu'un tendre « je t'aime » était murmuré. Est-ce qu'il avait retiré son masque depuis longtemps ? Les enfants lui avaient parlés d'un masque…

Il étendit la main et enfouit ses doigts dans les poils doux de sa barbe.

\- Reaper ?!

Jack sursauta et se dégagea d'un seul coup de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Tellement.

\- C'est qui ça…

\- Le frère de Genji.

\- Hanzo ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec Jesse ?

\- Sa voix est… paniquée.

La gorge de Jack se serra parce qu'il appréciait Jesse. Il était tellement vivifiant.

\- Reaper ?!

\- Ici ! Cria-t-il.

Il sursauta et se recula lorsque des bruits stridents emplirent l'air. Puis, derrière un bâtiment, Hanzo surgit et se précipita vers eux.

\- C'est Jesse !

Reaper aurait pu prendre quelques secondes pour s'étonner du fait qu'il se souvenait du nom de son fils s'il n'y avait pas eu ce ton plus que paniqué.

\- Il a été mortellement touché par un monstre et il m'a dit de venir vous chercher.

Il haletait et garda sa main sur son côté, les idées brouillées.

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Jack.

\- Est-ce que tu as encore ton champ de nanobot ?

\- J'en ai encore trois.

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose. Répondit Reaper en déployant sa voie des ombres.

L'archer haleta de plus belle, se retenant de tomber à genoux devant lui pour le remercier. Il s'en moquait du « peut-être ». Il voulait croire qu'il ne ramenait pas l'homme seulement pour qu'il voie mourir son fils.


	36. Il ne fallait pas

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © Et pis le Somva que j'avais oublié !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Il ne fallait pas**

Les talons de Lynx Seventeen s'enfoncèrent dans le sol couvert de poussière. Il était au commissariat, plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve les filles… Il déploya de la lumière et un scan pour les trouver.

\- Zarya ? Mei ? Les appela-t-il.

Ses oreilles s'agitèrent.

Pas de réponses. Mais où est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être ? Il entra dans le bâtiment, gardant de l'espoir. Et il les appela à répétition. Il vit des cristaux de glace sur le sol et les appela de plus belle.

Il entendit un cri étouffé puis une boule roula au sol.

Elle explosa et le projeta contre un mur.

\- Lynx Seventeen !

\- Jamison, ça va… c'est notre nounou. Dit Mei.

L'Omnic se frotta la tête puis regarda Zarya qui eut un léger soupir avant de forcer un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas complètement explosé, on dirait. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait soulagé.

Exagérément soulagé.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Akande n'a pas survécu… Souffla Mei. Mais sinon, ça va.

Le givre, un peu partout, permettait aux structures de ne pas s'effondrer. Il s'approcha d'eux pour venir les prendre dans ses bras, soulagé. Et Jamison le fixa avec plus de mépris encore qu'avant.

µµµ

Le tentacule se serrait de plus en plus autour de la gorge de Genji qui haletait des restes de plaisir et la difficulté de respirer.

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

Le ton de Genji était déterminé bien que ses yeux tenaient de la tristesse.

\- Te tuer… Je devrais te tuer. Tu t'es moqué de moi !

\- Je t'aime.

\- Menteur !

Genji se redressa sur ses coudes et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'en prie. Je suis venu pour que tu retrouves raison.

\- Je n'ai pas de raisons.

\- Arrête, rappelle tes monstres et tout ira pour le mieux. Je resterais avec toi toute ma vie.

\- Oh oui, mon moineau. Tu vas rester avec moi. Je m'en assurerais. J'hésite seulement si je tue toute ta famille devant tes yeux ou pas.

Il passa son doigt le long de sa gorge.

\- C'est… C'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Il tentait de calmer ses hoquets.

\- Ce que je vais faire. Détruire ta famille, t'avoir… Les Omnics contrôleront peut-être le monde cette fois-ci.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais t'aimer si tu prends ma famille ?

\- Je te désire Genji. Tu es fait pour être avec moi. Personne ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime.

Les lèvres de Genji se serrèrent.

\- Je le sais. Je suis terrifié mais je t'ai senti en moi. Je sais à quel point… J'ai goûté aux sentiments d'un Omnic. Aux sentiments de l'homme que j'aime…

Les doigts de Zenyatta caressèrent son visage.

\- Tu vois… tu m'aimeras. Je ferais de toi mon Prince.

Genji se redressa un peu, posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Tu veux faire de moi ton Prince ? Tu veux contrôler le monde ? Je ne devrais pas être un Roi ?

Il riait. Mélange de nervosité, peur et tristesse. Les larmes bordaient ses yeux. Le tentacule libéra sa gorge.

\- Si. Roi, ce sera parfait. Mais je trouvais Prince plus mignon, comme toi. Quand les Omnics auront leur vengeance tu n'auras plus à avoir honte de ce que tu es. Je trouve si triste que tu caches ton corps qui est si beau.

\- Tu le rends beau. Répondit Genji.

Il appuya son visage contre son épaule.

\- Je t'aime à en mourir…

La main mauve se ferma dans ses cheveux, caressant.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais mourir.

\- Un peu. Murmura Genji.

\- À chaque fois que nous ne ferons qu'un ? Rit doucement Zenyatta.

\- Un peu… _Ryuujin no ken wo kurae…_ Murmura-t-il.

La puissance du Dragon l'engloutit entièrement et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le métal comme si c'était du beurre.

\- GENJI !

Ils se fermèrent autour du réacteur et les tentacules s'enroulèrent de nouveau autour de lui, sans pouvoir lutter contre la force du dragon. Genji tira d'un coup, sentant la chaleur du cœur dans sa main.

Les yeux ne s'éteignaient pas bien que les membres étaient inertes. Il mobilisait une partie de ses batteries en lui ? Les tentacules dorés avaient disparus.

\- M… mon … neau…

\- Je t'aime. Murmura Genji. Je t'aime vraiment. Je n'aimerais que toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le cœur qu'il porta contre le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas… te laisser faire du mal à ma famille…

\- M… neau… Je…

Le corps s'effondra sur lui dans un cognement métallique. Genji pressa le générateur, ses doigts tremblants.

\- Zenyatta ?

Il le toucha mais il ne bougeait plus.

Il était mort… Bien mort.

Genji le repoussa doucement et le vit tomber sur le côté. Il poussa un peu plus pour l'allonger sur le dos et il s'appuya contre lui, ramassant sa peluche. Le cœur dans une main, la peluche dans l'autre, sa tête contre sa poitrine froide et ouverte, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pardonne-moi. Chuchota-t-il.

µµµ

\- On va rentrer à la maison maintenant. Souffla Lynx Seventeen.

\- À la maison ? On va plutôt aller maraver des monstres ! Reprit Zarya.

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers les restes du bâtiment en fronçant les sourcils. Les monstres qui lui avaient pris son petit ami. Mais, en même temps, elle ne savait pas comment lui pardonner, elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, non plus, mais elle ne savait pas…

Sa mort semblait une facilité qu'elle se trouvait à accepter. Un peu trop facilement.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Zarya. Dit Mei qui avait toujours sa main dans celle de Jamison.

Quand elle le touchait, il était plutôt calme.

C'était un monstre, peut-être, mais elle, elle n'hésitait pas comme sa sœur. Elle l'aimait. Avec le foin et les membres en moins.

\- On s'éloigne d'ici. Décida Lynx Seventeen avec un ton qui leur disait que… eh bien, c'était lui qui décidait.

\- D'accord. Soupira Zarya.

Qui comptait dézinguer du monstre quand même.

À la moindre occasion…

\- Jamison ?

La Russe se tourna vers sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air très bien d'un seul coup. Une attaque perdue ?

Elle la vit blême mais compris bien vite que le problème, c'était Junkrat qui était tombé sur le sol, à genoux. Il se prenait la tête dans les mains en maugréant.

\- Jamison ?

\- Il est…

Un liquide noir sortit des lèvres de Jamison.

\- Mort.

\- Qui ? Demanda Zarya. Cultist ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir ! Dit Mei en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, toi. Tu ne vas pas disparaître avec lui…

Jamison passa ses doigts sur les joues de Mei.

\- Tu as un merveilleux sourire… Pourquoi tu ne sourirais pas ?

Il lui lança un sourire tendre et le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Le liquide sortait un peu plus de ses lèvres. Ses yeux clignotaient…

\- Reste avec moi.

\- Souris.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur l'autre, ses lèvres devenant toutes sèches en-dessous du tissu déjà robuste.

\- Je suis un monstre, Mei.

\- Pas pour moi !

Les dents de la jeune fille se serrèrent et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, passant son visage contre son cou. Elle le serra en retour en lui suppliant de rester. Répéter qu'il n'était pas un monstre, ça ne servait à rien…

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait toute l'éternité à ses côtés.

µµµ

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, non ? À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, ou les entrouvrait, c'était seulement pour voir que tout était flou. Ils étaient encore en journée mais tout s'assombrissait… Il n'arrivait pas.

\- Jesse !

Quelle voix douce.

Il tourna la tête, ses doigts se serrant à peine sur sa plaie. Le sang continuait de couler en ruisseaux.

\- Eh…

\- Eh…

Le visage flou d'Hanzo apparut. Lequel le regardait avec inquiétude mais il était triste à voir avec les poches sombres qui se créaient. Il était si pâle.

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose, Jack ?

L'aveugle s'approcha et posa le champ au plus près de Jesse. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux mais il n'empirait pas.

\- Il perd trop de sang, je crois. Ça ne peut pas…

Hanzo regarda Reaper, paniqué, à genoux auprès de son aimé dont il serrait la main. Le criminel s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement sa joue, les doigts tremblants. Son fils pâle, ses yeux sans la moindre lueur de vie. C'était si horrible de le voir comme ça. Son bébé pour qui il aurait tout fait…

\- Désolé 'pa… J't'aime… Chuchota-t-il péniblement.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu as eu raison de m'appeler. Je vais tout régler. Jura-t-il.

Reaper avait fait juré à ses enfants de le prévenir s'ils étaient dans une mauvaise situation, s'ils étaient au bord de leur vie… Toutefois, il sentait que c'était pour lui accorder cela que Jesse l'avait fait appeler.

Pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Tant que le champ nanobiotique fonctionne, tout va bien.

Gabriel regarda les deux qui restaient à la ceinture de Jack.

\- Prends-les et active-les dès que l'autre est fini.

Il arracha les champs à la taille de son amant, qu'il serra une seconde contre lui, et le donna à Hanzo.

\- Il faut appuyer sur un bouton en haut. Dit le blondinet.

\- D'accord. Souffla l'archer en serrant les mains dessus.

\- Jack !

Reaper se redressa et attrapa le poignet de son homme. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin alors qu'Hanzo murmurait des mots doux à son aimé qui souriait vaguement. C'était lui qui mourrait et lui qui essayait d'être fort.

\- Tu devrais rester près de ton fils. Je vais aller chercher des secours, prévenir Lynx Seventeen… Mei a pu faire quelque chose pour Hana, peut-être que…

\- On n'a pas le temps. Leur mère contrôlait la vie et elle m'a enseigné comment faire. Je suis encore convaincu, aujourd'hui, que s'ils ont survécus ce fameux jour, c'était grâce à elle…

\- Tu peux le sauver ?

Jack était illuminé.

\- Oui. Tu vas me rendre un service.

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Fais de Sombra et de Jesse des gens bien. Jesse a toujours voulu être un justicier et il sera content de faire partie de ta petite clique. Sombra te fera souvent croire qu'elle contrôle tout mais elle veut juste être aimée. Jesse n'aime pas les croutes sur le pain, tu peux lui retirer si tu veux qu'il t'aime mais il se débrouille seul. Sombra a peur du noir, laisse une veilleuse dans sa chambre, ça lui rappelle cette journée où elle a dû attendre les secours. Ne laisse pas Jesse allez vivre avec Hanzo directement…

\- Attends, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit Jack.

\- Je vais sauver la vie de mon fils, Jack. Comme leur mère avant moi… Je vais lui donner ma vie.

\- Mais… Ta femme avait sauvé les deux… Tenta le blondinet qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée de son homme hors de son existence.

\- Leurs vies, en les laissant au bord de la mort, amoché. Jesse ne pourrait pas devenir encore plus…

\- Genji est un cyborg ! Essaya-t-il encore de résonner.

Il entendit le bruit d'un champ biotique qu'on activait.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le temps ? Je le perds là… Je ne peux pas… Je devais te dire au revoir.

\- Tais-toi ! Protesta Jack. On va sauver ton fils et…

\- Jack…

La main de Gabriel caressa sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Mais j'aime mes enfants plus encore. À ma place…

Oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait qu'il essayait de le faire rester auprès de lui. Peu importe le prix. Même si ce prix ça devait être la vie de Jesse…

Si la situation était inversée, s'il devait tuer Hana pour rester avec son Gabriel…

\- Je ferai pareil. Murmura le soldat.

Il s'approcha de lui, pressant son front contre lui.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Et tes enfants ne le voudront pas non plus ! Imagine comment Jesse se sentira ! Pressa-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas à mes enfants ce que j'ai fait, je t'en prie.

Il lui caressa le cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Et pense à moi comme l'affreux Reaper pour ne pas me regretter.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Je suis obligé… Tu me rendais si heureux. Je…

Jack devait se reprendre. Il avait le droit à des adieux. N'était-ce pas déjà bon ? Mais Reaper, Gabriel… Il allait les perdre.

\- Je ne sais même pas encore danser la salsa.

Gabriel rit.

\- Tu t'en sortais bien.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant tout contre lui. Il se sentit tournoyer dans cette même danse qu'ils avaient pratiquée tellement de fois. Il ne pouvait pas voir que la cape de Reaper se mêlait avec les ombres, avec le temps qui devenait plus mauvais.

\- Personne ne peut arriver à ta cheville.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Les hanches roulèrent contre les siennes.

\- Tu as été mon partenaire de danse préféré au monde. Assura-t-il à son oreille.

Il accrocha ses bras autour de ses épaules, laissant le mouvement les transcender. Il priait pour que la danse ne s'arrête jamais. Que le temps se fige. Que Gabriel ne relâche jamais son étreinte sur lui et qu'il lui apprenne à danser la salsa. Il entendait le troisième champ être activé. Il sentait la respiration de Gabriel contre son oreille, sa main dans le bas de son dos. Ils tournèrent puis son professeur lui prit la main, se reculant pour le faire tourner. Leurs dos se frôlèrent.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu te voir. Rien qu'une fois.

Il étendit la main et effleura son visage, redécouvrant ses traits qu'il aimait tellement. Jamais il ne saurait. Il n'était qu'un tableau qu'il s'imaginait. Trop parfait ou pas assez…

Ils tournèrent encore et ils se tirèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Je t'aime.

Jack trouva le vide et manqua de tomber.

\- Reaper ? Murmura-t-il. Gabriel ?!

Il haleta pour retenir sa frayeur. Il s'obligea à se tourner vers Hanzo et Jesse.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Les champs nanobiotiques fonctionnent ! Dit Hanzo, resplendissant de joie. Il va mieux. Merci, Jack !

Le blondinet força un sourire pour lui puis se tourna une dernière fois.

Gabriel…


	37. Quelques secondes après l'instant I

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © Et pis le Somva que j'avais oublié !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Quelques secondes après l'instant I**

Une toux satura l'air et, d'un bond, Sombra fut auprès d'Hana. Ses cheveux se collaient toujours à son corps à cause de la sueur. Elle soufflait péniblement mais elle ouvrait au moins les yeux sans grande difficulté.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Je me sens bizarrement…

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la jeune Reyes l'incita à se rallonger.

\- Tout va bien. Incita-t-elle en lui caressant les joues.

\- Où sont… tout le monde ?

Ils ne devaient pas passer leurs temps auprès d'elle mais quand ils étaient là, il y avait un certain bruit. On ne pouvait pas les manquer.

\- Ils sont partis tuer le mec de ton frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un monstre.

Hana leva les yeux vers elle. Le maquillage était à moitié parti mais elle revêtait toujours la coupe très caractéristique de Los Muertos.

\- Plot twist, je suis une méchante. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Façon de parler. Et pas-plot twist, tu embrasses super bien ! Tu embrasses ton père avec cette bouche ?

\- Tu sais pas où. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sombra éclata de rire et se sentait plutôt rassurée de ne pas se faire simplement rejeter. Après tout, peut-être que le frison de ne pas savoir qui elle était aurait pu simplement tout annihiler ?

\- Tu vas avoir besoin de quelques jours pour t'en remettre, je crois. N'en veut pas à Jesse, s'il te plaît. Ah oui parce que Jesse c'est McCree. Il t'a tiré dessus. Mais tu essayais de tuer notre papa alors tu peux peut-être lui pardonner ?

Hana passa sa main sur son visage fatigué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Néanmoins, ça faisait beaucoup de choses à avaler.

Et elle était un peu surprise d'avoir ainsi craquer sur Los Muertos quand, être avec Sombra s'était borné à jouer à des jeux. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas très emballée par cette fête à la base.

\- Tu me raconterais tout ? Dans l'ordre ?

Elle se pencha sur elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, amusée.

\- Oui, M'dame !

La jeune femme entreprit de reprendre les situations l'une après l'autre.

µµµ

Des pas résonnèrent contre le sol mais Genji ne pouvait pas bouger.

C'était peut-être les anciens locataires. Les locataires actuels… Peu importe ! Si Zenyatta ne les avaient pas tués, ça devait être eux. Il se demandait s'ils allaient le mettre en prison ? Ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Dès que ses idées voletaient, il en revenait à son Cultist que ses yeux cognaient continuellement.

Il espérait que ces gens le mettraient en prison.

Il avait fait un meurtre. Le pire meurtre qui soit…

\- Genji ?

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix.

\- Genji, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es là…

La porte s'ouvrit et il se recroquevilla dans le lit. Il entendit le bruit d'une flèche qu'on prenait et préparait.

\- Il est mort. Hoqueta Genji.

Son frère marcha à grands pas vers lui et grimpa dans le lit pour le prendre par l'épaule et le forcer à se redresser. Il lui fit mettre sa tête sur ses cuisses, l'éloignant de la vision de Zenyatta, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Tu te souviens quand papa et maman sont morts ?

Son grand-frère hocha la tête.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était le pire jour de ma vie… C'était faux.

Les doigts caressèrent ses cheveux avec douceur. Comme ce jour où il était rentré dans la chambre d'Hanzo qui l'avait engueulé : il détestait quand il venait dans sa chambre. Mais quand il l'avait vu pleurer, quand il lui avait dit, à travers ses larmes, ce qu'il se passait, il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas lâché pendant des heures et il voulait que, cette fois, il ne le lâche jamais. Jamais.

Il avait juste besoin de tout oublier.

\- Comment tu t'es senti… le jour où tu as cru m'avoir tué.

\- C'était le pire jour de ma vie. Répondit Hanzo.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre. Garder Genji tout près de ça n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire…

\- Il n'y en a jamais eu de pire ?

\- Non.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Genji aurait voulu entendre. Il voulait entendre qu'il oublierait. Que ce jour ne serait pas à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Qu'il ne se reverrait pas tuer l'Omnic qu'il aimait.

Peut-être que s'il lui avait parlé plus longtemps ?

Peut-être que s'il avait été plus fort ?

\- Tu veux bien rester ? Chuchota Genji.

\- Oui.

\- Pour toujours ?

Hanzo lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Pour toujours.

µµµ

\- Jack…

Jesse referma son téléphone quand il eut la certitude que son petit ami ne reviendrait pas et qu'il pouvait juste rentrer.

Il n'y avait plus aucun monstre dans la ville. Tous avaient disparus et il ne restait que des décombres, des heures de travaux sur leurs épaules. Ils pourraient s'amuser pendant un bon moment.

Il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun monstre, si ce n'était ceux qui avaient un visage humain…

\- Oui ?

\- Mon père…

\- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être pleinement un criminel s'il vous avait sur le dos. Dit Jack d'un seul coup.

Comme quelque chose de récité.

Parce que c'était, en fait, le cas. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire depuis vingt minutes. Quand Hanzo et Jesse se retrouvaient, quand Hanzo lui disait qu'il avait senti l'énergie du Dragon de Genji, quand ils avaient eu la joie de voir, pas pour tout le monde, les monstres disparaître…

Tout ça, il l'avait appris.

\- Elle est pas mauvaise mais notre père nous adore.

\- C'est parce qu'il vous adore qu'il est parti.

\- À d'autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai promis de ne pas le dire.

Jesse s'approcha de lui.

\- Il est mort ?

Pas de réponses.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Il vous aime… N'importe quel parent ferait ça pour ses enfants.

\- Je crois pas. Mais des parents géniaux, oui…

Jesse croisa ses bras, se serrant étroitement. Jack le sentit se renfermer et il s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Je m'occuperais de toi et de ta sœur.

\- Sympas…

\- Et avec Hana qui est blessée, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour mon équipe de justicier. Ça te dit ?

\- M… Moi ?

Jesse renifla en redressant ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai entendu tes capacités. Ça me ferait très plaisir que tu nous aides.

\- Je sais pas si je peux.

\- Tu peux tenter.

Le jeune homme renifla de nouveau, luttant contre les larmes. Penser à lui en justicier, ça donnait un brin d'espoir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père malgré tout. Surtout qu'il n'aurait jamais approuvé ça.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais être comme ma mère et mon père.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu ta mère et je ne connaissais pas vraiment Reaper. Mais tu ressembles déjà en tout point à Gabriel… Il est fier de toi, tu sais.

\- Ça te dit qu'on se mette à pleurer ensemble exactement en même temps ? Pour qu'on soit ridicule ensemble ?

\- Excellente idée. Murmura Jack en le serrant tout contre lui.

Jack pensait encore à son Gabriel. Son Reaper. Avait-il mal compris ses intentions ? N'avait-il pas su voir l'humain derrière les idéaux étranges ? Il devait avoir raison d'une certaine façon… Et il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça quand on pensait aux enfants qu'il avait réussi à faire…


	38. Épilogue

**Super Cyborg**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Aventures, Sentai, romance, homosexuel, hétérosexuel (parce que c'est bien !), UA

Couple : Reaper76, McHanzo, Fistya, WidowTracer, Genyatta (clairement même s'il est bizarre et que le nom est limite bizarre) © Et pis le Somva que j'avais oublié !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard (et a peu importe qui les as fait dans Blizzard) je… ne devrais pas y toucher vu la déconne présente

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **Deux mois plus tard**

 _\- Le réseau de terroriste Vishkar est entré dans la ville. Ils ont pris dix otages et il y aurait déjà un blessé._

La journaliste parlait d'une voix forte et rapide.

Devant la télévision, Genji avait les yeux légèrement embrumés, ses bras fermés sur une peluche et sur une pièce métallique.

\- Eh, eh !

Il sentit un baiser sur sa joue.

\- On y va ! Tu ne viens toujours pas ?

Genji secoua la tête mais leva les yeux vers Lena.

\- Bonne chance. Je vous regarderais à la télévision.

\- _Oh ! C'est le Justicier Masqué !_ Glapit la présentatrice.

\- Ah l'enfoiré ! S'écria Hana qui arrivait en attachant ses cheveux. Sombra ! Ton frère est un enculé !

\- Oh oui ! Répondit l'intéressée en venant les rejoindre. Mais vous savez, premier arrivé, premier servi.

Elle vola un baiser à Hana et disparut avant de s'enfuir.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous battre ! Protesta Lena.

Elle attrapa sa petite sœur dans ses bras et fila avec elle. Genji eut juste le temps de voir agiter la main en sa direction. Il avait à peine sourit.

Mei et Alekansdra étaient encore en ville, elles interviendraient peut-être. Ou Amélie ? Elle n'était pas restée vivre ici et avait préféré se prendre un petit appartement et un travail. Elle jouait les justicières lorsqu'elle avait le temps.

Chaque jour, Jack s'évertuait de tenir sa promesse. Sombra et Jesse avaient acceptés de servir les intérêts du Grand Bien. Bien qu'ils aient tendances à être un peu radicaux lorsqu'il fallait s'en prendre à certains criminels. Surtout la jeune fille.

Il faisait bon vivre ici.

La plupart du temps.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas envie de sortir ton costume de Super Sentai ? Demanda Lynx Seventeen.

Iel regarda vers la télévision.

Une flèche venait de ricocher dans l'écran. Hanzo n'avait pas quitté la maison de Reinhardt mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être là pour Jesse comme il l'avait été pour lui. Dans l'ombre…

\- Non…

\- Tu devrais sortir, ça te ferait du bien. Passer ton temps devant la télévision quand tu n'es pas à l'école…

\- Pas envie.

\- Ton père t'invite à aller prendre un cours de danse.

Jack n'était pas le meilleur danseur de salsa au monde. Mais quand Jesse avait accepté de la lui apprendre pleinement, il avait été en mesure de faire survivre la salle de danse de Gabriel. Il avait dû engager du personnel pour donner les cours et il organisait des soirées danse pour pallier au manque de revenu.

Personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi Gabriel Reyes n'était plus là.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Genji. Ça te fera du bien.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

\- Ça lui fera plaisir.

\- D'accord. Tu viens avec moi ?

Lynx Seventeen acquiesça et le fit se lever avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Il coupa la télévision qui acclamait le Justicier Masqué juste au moment où ses coéquipières arrivaient.

Ensemble, ils feraient la meilleure des équipes.


End file.
